


Neverending Nightmare.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Comming back is the same, Dying is like drinking water in this fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gods, Human Alex, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is an oblivious idiot, Karlena endgame, Lena is taken with Kara, Modern Day, Romance, Running joke at this point, Short slow burn, Vampire Kara, Werewolf Sam, Witch Lena, olympus, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 95,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara is an average every day 24 year old doing whatever she can to survive. she has a cheating boyfriend a boss she is sleeping with on occasion and a sister she would die for and does which leads to the beginning of her new life that is still surprisingly normal. Kara is turned but her body adapts causing her to be a hybrid of types follow along in this story to find out what exactly she is capable of.... love, life and sacrifices.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so i had an idea and i did a thing.... this is that thing as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

It was just a normal day in national city Kara was off to CatCo. She was in a hurry practically fearing for her life if she showed up late for the second time this month. Kara entered the tall office building and headed directly to the elevator she shuffled passed a few people making it just in time to slip in to the elevator.

“God, I hope Cat is in a good mood today I really can’t afford her being mad at me.” Kara thought to herself as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. The elevator signaled her arrival on the top floor minutes later. Kara stepped from the elevator and hurried to her desk hoping and praying Cat would be a little late. She pulled out her chair and sat down setting the schedule for the week out in front of her. Little did Kara know today would be a very strange and rememberable day for the rest of her life. 

Kara had pulled out her laptop and started going over Cat’s meeting outline for the day she had her first meeting over the phone in about an hour followed by an interview for a photojournalist along. After a few quiet minutes the silence was shattered by the ding of Cat’s personal elevator arriving Kara immediately stood up from her chair and plastered a smile on her face. Cat strolled in paying no mind to anyone but Kara.

“Keira what do I have scheduled for today.” Cat said as she continued into her office motioning for Kara to come in and shut the door as she rattled off Cat’s day. Cat sat behind her desk and nodded when the blonde was finished.

“Okay good so you say I have nothing to do for an hour…” Cat said with a mischievous grin on her face Kara blushed and swallowed hard knowing what would be coming. 

Kara had been in a relationship with a guy named Mike I say guy and not man because well he was far from being a man Kara had found out almost two months ago he had been cheating on her she tried to end it, but he always managed to manipulate her feelings and talk her into staying. She had been surprised one night after a fight they had over the phone that Cat seemed to care and comfort her.

Kara had told Cat everything and the next thing she remembers is cat leaning in and whispering to her with a slight smile on her lips and said. “Well if he is cheating and you are stuck maybe I can offer some solace and comfort for however long you may want or need…. also, this will not impact your job at all as I am professional.” Cat said catching Kara off guard when she leaned in and kissed the blonde. 

Kara had mixed emotions the first time they had been together, but she secretly looked forward to their encounters in the evening and chance moments when Cat wasn’t particularly busy. This just happened to be one of those off moments when Cat would pull Kara out on the balcony and kiss her breathless Kara always loved when that happened so when Cat smirked and got up from her chair motioning for the blonde to follow her to the balcony she did with no hesitation.

As soon as the two were on the other side of the curtains on the balcony Kara was pushed up against the wall Cat’s lips pressed to hers and her hand’s in the other woman’s hair.  
Kara sunk into it enjoying the feeling of complete silence and utter surrender under the other woman’s lips. They kissed for a good ten minutes before parting Kara breathing heavily as she reached up and adjusted her glasses. Cat moved off to the side and looked into blue eyes with a sincere look upon her face.

“How are things?” Cat asked quietly.

“T-they are about the same Alex wants to just beat the ever-loving crap out of him…. She wants me to end it soon and she says she will even be there to make damn sure it’s final this time.” Kara said as she hung her head her gaze fixed on the floor. Cat took in a deep breath and hummed as she leaned against the balconies edge.

“Good you deserve better Kara. Hell, if I wasn’t so high-profile id be there with you...” Cat said this ultimately catching the blonde’s attention. Kara lifted her head with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

“Y-yeah I know th-thank you Cat.” Kara said softly as she smoothed out her cardigan.

“We should probably head back inside I know how you like to thoroughly prepare…. Even if it is just a phone meeting.” Kara said as she gave the older woman a smiled. Cat nodded and re entered her office she sat down and pulled her makeup mirror from her purse looking over her face to make sure nothing was smudged which it hadn’t been. 

Later that night.

The day went on like any other Kara meeting up with Alex an hour after she got off work Kara had invited mike over, so they could talk. Mike had shown up about 20 minutes before Alex which wasn’t a problem because it gave Kara a chance to mentally steal herself. A small knock sounded at her door Kara went and opened it relieved when her sister flashed her a small smile as she walked in.

“This is it…. I finally have to do this….” Kara thought to herself as she closed the door and wondered back to the couch. Mike was glaring at Alex like if he thought about it long enough he would shoot heat beams from his eyes like in the superhero cartoons. Alex took her place in the armchair just a few feet away from the end of the couch Kara was sitting on.

“Mike… w-we need to talk.” Kara started her voice surprisingly calm. Mike looked from Alex to Kara his demeanor not changing not even a fraction he said nothing just gave a tight nod. Kara swallowed hard and straightened her posture.

“I know you have been cheating on me… I know it’s been happening for the last few months and I held on hoping you would change but you haven’t you're still seeing that woman behind my back even after multiple talks and me begging you couldn’t do the one thing I was begging you to do and because of this and how you have been towards me and my family this last half a year…. I’m done we are no longer together and if you even think about showing up around my work or here I will have the police called and a restraining order served to you… do you understand.” Kara said firmly her resolve not crumbling one bit she was internally proud she stood her ground so well.

Mike said nothing he stood grabbing his coat and hung his head but before he opened the door her turned to Kara and Alex.

“I am truly sorry Kara I thought you would forgive me, but I can see I am wrong I promise I will not ever set foot around you or your family again. I am the one who fucked up none of this was your fault I am just surprised you stuck around for so long knowing what had been going on in hopes that I would change…. The only thing wrong with your logic is well I fell out of love with you a long time ago and I am sorry for not being man enough to break it off.” Mike said as he exited the apartment and shut the door quietly behind him.

Kara let out a long breath and leaned back into her couch. Alex looked at Kara with a surprised look on her face.

“I-I wasn’t expecting that in all honestly I was expecting him to get violent or at least for him to yell or something.” Alex said as she ran her hand through her hair.

“I know that was too easy usually he isn’t this calm…” Kara said thoughtfully remembering back to the last time they argued.

The sisters decided to head down to the store to pick up some beer and food for the night. their trip to the store being uneventful. The trip back however was the beginning of her new life.

Alex had been grabbed from the shadows and Kara didn’t hesitate to follow she ran until the figure holding her sister stopped when her eyes adjusted to the new darkness she gasped. She saw it was mike and he was bearing what looked to be fangs. He hovered over Alex’s carotid artery Alex tried to struggle but I was no use he was stronger than her.

“Now I bet you wish you hadn’t broken up with me. Do you even know why I looked for you in the first place?” Mike hissed his arm tightening ever so slightly around Alex. Kara swallowed her eyes wide in fear for her sister she shook her head.

“N-no why…. What have I ever done to you?” Kara asked her voice strong and her feet unmoving from their spot.

“Not you…. Your family…. Your real family…. They destroyed my entire clan so now I want to take your new family in exchange.” Mike growled his eyes flashing slightly as he scraped the tip of his fang down the side of Alex's neck. Kara yelled out for him to stop that is when an idea hit him…. It was a compromise of sorts.

“I'll let her go in exchange… for you being turned.” Mike said with a raging fire burning in his eyes.

“Yes! I'll do it ju-just don’t hurt her.” Kara yelled. Mike laughed loudly as he released Alex and sped over to Kara he moved her hair out of the way and sunk his teeth into her soft neck. He began to drain her and within moments all Kara could remember was drinking something and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up with some surprise when she still has a heartbeat and she is still warm and able to eat normal food along with having a thirst for blood. Kara is taken to Alex's work for testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i hope you are enjoying this so far i'm still getting used to writing this one anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

5 Hours later..

Working as a government agent came in handy in these instances. Alex was prepared she ad 6 blood bags on hand and a gun loaded with UV bullets at the ready if worse came to worse she would not hesitate.

“That fucker will burn for what he did to you Kara…. why do you always have to play hero and act selfless…. Why can’t you ever just do something for yourself!” Alex shouted as she started to cry yet again for the thousandth time. She took her sister’s hand in hers. “Weird she is still abnormally warm…. maybe I should get a blood sample…” Alex thought to herself as she stroked her sisters’ hand. Alex hadn’t noticed that Kara had opened her eyes and was looking at her.

“I had to protect you Alex.” Kara said barely above a whisper Alex’s attention snapped up to Kara’s face.

“N-no K-Kara y-you should have just ran!” Alex practically shouted her words were more out of sadness than they were from anger and she softened her face as Kara sat up. Once Kara was upright her body was wracked with a wave of exhaustion and thirst she felt her jaw tighten and her eye teeth extended it sent a small throbbing pain through out her mouth. 

“A-Alex…i-I need.” Kara gritted out as she reached her hand up to her mouth Alex’s eyes widened and she pulled one of the bags over handing it to Kara who bit into it and drained it immediately followed by asking for another until all 6 bags were empty. The back of Kara’s throat was no longer dry, and her teeth no longer ached. Kara felt her teeth retract the moment the last drop of blood hit her tongue.

“H-how do you feel?” Alex gulped as Kara wiped the small dribble of blood from her mouth.

“I feel better…. slightly disgusted at what I have just done but better nonetheless…… it’s strange actually I thought as a vampire I would be cold and would lack a heartbeat.” Kara said as she reached her hand up to her chest placing it over her still beating heart. Alex gave Kara a weird look as she slowly reached over and placed her finger on Kara’s wrist feeling her pulse point her eyes widening when she felt the strong pounding of her sister’s heart beneath her finger.

“T-that is strange…... Maybe I should take a few blood samples and possibly may need to take you to my work to do some testing.” Alex’s voice was slightly shaky as she removed her hand from Kara’s wrist.

“O-okay we can go as soon as I have some actual food.” Kara said brightly as she hopped from the bed and headed to her kitchen Alex’s eyes were dangerously close to popping from their sockets. She got up and followed her sister out of the room. she pulled out a chair at Kara’s bar watching her sister with curiosity as she stuffed a few doughnuts into her mouth.

“I need a drink.” Alex exclaimed as she all but slammed her head on the bar top. She missed the subtle wince Kara gave at the loud noise.

“H-hey quiet please m-my ears seem to be picking up a lot of extra noise it shouldn’t be.” Kara said as she wiped at her shirt. This caused Alex’s head to pop up yet again.

“E-extra noise??? L-like what?” Alex asked her face scrunched in curiosity.

“W-well for one i-I can hear multiple heartbeats along w-with the club a few blocks away and some loud arguments.” Kara said as she focused for a moment.

“O-okay we need to get you to the SNO like now.” Alex said as she grabbed Kara’s arm and was halted abruptly as Kara didn’t so much as budge.

“O-oh right now okay just let me change quickly.” Kara was gone and back in a matter of moments with a huge grin on her face.

They headed straight to SNO where they met up with a few of Alex’s co-workers and were in Alex’s lab moments later.

“Sit there on that lab chair please.” Alex instructed as she grabbed a pair of gloves along with a syringe.

“S-so this is where you work…...What does SNO stand for?” Kara asked as she took in the sleek open concept of the lab.

“It stands for Supernatural Operations.” Alex answered as she fought to pierce Kara’s skin. Kara noticed, and she popped her fangs out the ach from before nowhere to be felt. She took her wrist into her mouth and bit down slightly causing a small amount of blood to pour from her wrist and into a test tube she handed it to Alex as she licked to access blood off her wrist bit her tongue and sealed the wound. Alex just watched her noting everything she had done.

“H-how di-did you know to do that?” Alex said her voice filled with fascination. Kara gave a small smile to her sister.

“Honestly I have no clue my body sort of just reacted on its own.” Kara said with furrowed brows as she looked down at the now healed skin on her wrist she had pierced only moments ago. Alex nodded and swallowed as she turned and typed a sequence or numbers in on her computer she turned back to her sister.

“I suppose this won’t be done for a while so why don’t you head back home and see if you can get some more sleep” Alex said and with a nod Kara was gone.

Kara arrived back at her apartment a few minutes later. Kara grabbed her phone and froze when she saw the text message that had been waiting for her.

“Kara, I hope you enjoyed the change I know I enjoyed feeling the life fade from you. I hope now you know I will not stop until your dead…. let’s just say I did this to make things a little more interesting and even. Honestly, I’m surprised you never noticed how cold my skin was or how my heart didn’t beat honestly, I cannot believe how stupid you were to miss the most glaring tell…. Not being able to go out in the sun honestly were you that dumb to not notice I was only ever over during the night…… anyway I just wanted to give you a heads up so you could have an ear to the ground and an eye in the sky because I will be coming for you ta its been a lovely little time fooling you but now I have people to appease and blood to drain.” Kara read mikes text her face flashing in anger she was gripped onto her phone so hard she nearly jumped when the screen cracked in her hand.  
She deleted the message and sent a quick text off to Alex letting her know of the text and how she would be getting a new phone tomorrow after work. Alex responded quite quickly with a worried message.

“Kara you don’t even know if you can go out in the day light I am still waiting on your test results I want you to call in tomorrow just in case and I will bring you a new phone tomorrow along with a few blood bags but I do not think you will need them anytime soon considering you can still eat human food…… still has my mind spinning though any way just please listen to me and be patient.

Kara nodded to herself as she sent off an I promise text to Alex she let out a slight huff and decided sleep was the best problem solver at this point and time. She called and took tomorrow off after hanging up she shut her phone off and switched her light on her night stand off. Pulling the covers up to her chin she sighed and closed her eyes. Her hearing was picking up on this and that eventually fading out the closer she got to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex shows up they talk about the test results. Kara goes into detail how blood tastes and they try a small experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im still not feeling good but seeing as how i have gotten great feedback about this story i decided you all deserved an update i promise i will start moving it along. any ways as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you Enjoy! :)

The next morning, she was awoken by a knock on her door she got up and went to it immediately it was Alex she sighed rubbed her eyes. She unlocked the door and opened it slowly revealing a beaming Alex who had a cooler and a box of doughnuts along with 2 coffees. Kara stepped to the side and allowed Alex to enter she reached out and took the coffee from her sister shutting the door and locking it again behind her.

“What has you so happy all of the sudden?” Kara asked before she sat and took a long drink from her coffee sighing into the warmth and flavor.

“Well your tests came back.” Alex said her smile growing impossibly wider. Kara raised an eyebrow at her sister.

“What did they say I mean I’m assuming it’s good news from the obvious smile on your face…… also what’s in the cooler?” Kara asked as she nodded to the cooler on the floor. Alex pulled a folder from her purse and slid it over the table to Kara. She picked it up and opened it her face scrunching up and her brows furrowed.

“You do realize I understand literally none of this.” Kara said as she sat the folder back down and slid it back to her sister. Alex let out a soft chuckle.

“Kara what the results of the test say is that you are 1 in fact very much alive 2 still human and 3 have vampire capabilities. When Mike turned you your body some how adapted we have no answer on how it even happened and there are no other recorded instances of this ever happening before so…. You’re the first.” Alex said with a smile Kara’s eyes were wide, but she felt better knowing what was actually going on with her she sighed and took another sip of coffee with a thoughtful look she set her cup down and swallowed.

“So, what does this mean…. that I am human but I’m a vampire I mean I’m obviously different now, but does this mean I can still be human you know walk in the sun still have my job?” Kara said with a small smile and hope building in her chest as she spoke. Alex’s eyes shined as she smiled at her younger sister.

“If our theories are correct you should be able to continue life as before. But I would like to test the extent of your new-found abilities whenever possible but first I want you to follow me.” Alex said as she grabbed the cooler and stood she walked over to Kara’s window and waited for her sister to stand beside her. Kara gave a nervous chuckle and cleared her throat.

“Wh-what are we doing?” Kara asked skeptically.

“Well we are going to see if the sun affects you in any way.” Alex said as she placed the cooler on the floor unzipping it to reveal 3 blood bags she took one out and stood up.

“I would like you to stick your arm out but keep your body off to the side I am going to open your curtains just enough to expose your arm and test the reaction. Do not worry if what I think will happen you should be fine.” Alex said wincing slightly at the worried look on Kara’s face. 

“A-and what if the opposite happens?” Kara said her eyes wide and her voice slightly higher pitch than normal.

“I will shut the curtain immediately and let you drain the blood bags I have with me there should be plenty for you to heal.” Alex said as she shot a calm look at her sister Kara took  
a deep breath her shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Alright let's uhm lets do this.” Kara said closing her eyes and sticking her arm out she heard the shuffle of the curtain and felt the sun's warmth on her arm she opened one eye and smiled brightly practically squealing. She pulled Alex into a hug.

“You were right!! I don’t feel anything harmful my arm is fine!” Kara beamed as she held her sister close.

“MHM URHM HFTNG ME!!!” Alex squeaked out against her sister’s shoulder. Kara let go right away and Alex straightened her back and rubbed her arm. Kara blushed from embarrassment and scratched at the back of her neck.

“S-sorry Alex I just got excited a-and I’m still getting use to this whole strength thing.” Kara said her face tinged a light shade of pink Alex shook her head and pulled at her jacket.

“N-no it’s fine just uhm be more careful I am fine but more importantly so are you.” Alex said softly.

Alex handed Kara the blood bag she had pulled out of the bag and headed back over to the table. Kara opened her curtains fully and smiled at the feel of the sun on her skin she started to move back to the table as she lifted the blood bag up to her lips her fangs popping out on command Kara bit into the bag and began drinking happily the taste was sweet with a hint of strawberry. Kara drained the bag within seconds she licked her lips as she sent the bag off to the side Alex gave her a slightly cringy look.

“What I can’t help it honestly it doesn’t taste nearly as bad as when your human…. I mean yeah it still has a coppery taste but there are other subtle hints to it that make it seem like a really weird milkshake.” Kara said sincerely as she licked her lips. Alex rolled her eyes and made a fake gagging sound.

“Yeah a milkshake only you know minus the milk and other ingredients and replace them with blood…. nope I’ll stick to my coffee and alcohol thank you very much!” Alex said with another roll of her eyes as she took a drink of her coffee. After a few minutes of silence Kara decided to speak.

“So, I can go back to work tomorrow then…. are you busy for the rest of the day because if you’re not I could really use a sister day?” Kara asked flashing a smile and her puppy dog eyes. Alex smiled and nodded before she leaned back in her chair.

“Of course, I’m down for a sister day but uhm could you maybe put those away I’m not afraid or anything I just feel better knowing you can control them.” Alex said as she gestured to her mouth. Kara blushed lightly and nodded.

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Kara apologized as she felt her teeth recede back into her gums like normal. Alex just laughed as she got up and tossed her now empty coffee cup along with the empty blood bag in the trash.

They enjoyed their impromptu sister day ordering out and binge watching their favorite shows Alex stayed until she looked at her watch her eyes widening at the time.

“Shit I’m sorry I have to go I’m suppose to meet my boss to go over our findings and the reaction or lack thereof from the sun.” Alex said as she hurriedly picked up her things and started heading to the door before she paused and pulled a phone from her pocket.

“I also almost forgot to give you this. You said you needed a new phone so here.” Alex said as she tossed the phone to Kara.

“Thanks, I completely forgot about it. I'll see you later. Don’t let your boss pick a fight.” Kara said as she raised her hand to her face to fix her glasses dropping her hand back into her lap the moment she realized she hadn’t put them on this morning.

“No problem also I guess your new powers fixed your eyesight.” Alex teased with a small chuckle as she turned and exited her sister’s apartment.  
A few hours later.

Kara had been laying in bed trying desperately to sleep but the sounds from the city were making it slightly difficult tonight seemed to be quite active for unpleasant things. She overheard breaking glass and a car alarm she heard sirens from across town gunfire from the waterfront. Kara tossed and turned she focused as hard as she could on her breathing hoping and praying that sleep would take hold of her at any moment, but it didn’t so instead she got up and went to her window. Kara gazed out at the open city she got an idea she started focusing on hearing her sister it took her a full ten minutes to find and zero in on her sister’s voice. 

Alex was on the phone to Eliza chatting about this and that until they said their goodbyes and hung up, so she decided to go lay back down and focused on Alex’s strong heartbeat instead. This seemed to have done the trick because Kara fell into a peaceful sleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Lena. with an announcement from Cat. Along with a klutz named Kara and a fainting spell that Leads to her having to take a short break. Kara also discovers another ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you all are i told you i would start to move things along and the first movement in progress is this chapter. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara woke to her alarm she got up showered and headed out the door she stopped at Noonan’s to pick up her daily order one latte for Cat and one coffee for herself. Kara turned around abruptly and ran into a woman effectively spilling her coffee and Cat’s latte all over herself and the poor woman who had been standing behind her. Kara immediately started to apologize as she turned back to the counter and took the towel that was being offered to her by the barista who had witnessed the incident. Kara began dabbing at the other woman's seemingly expensive outfit.

“I am so so so so sorry I wasn’t aware there was anyone behind me.” Kara said as she finally looked up into striking green eyes her breath seemed to have been stolen from her at that very moment. The woman had a surprisingly soft expression on her face just raised an eyebrow and looked down at where Kara’s hand had paused. Kara followed the woman’s line of sight blushing furiously as she removed her hand from the woman’s chest which began another wave of furious apologies. The dark-haired woman just let out a small laugh and placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“It is quite alright I have a spare change of clothes in my car.” The woman said with a small glint of humor in her eyes. Kara just shook her head and blushed again in embarrassment. She quickly turned her attention to her own clothes and began to try and clean the coffee from her own shirt. This prompted the dark-haired woman to clear her throat and get the blondes attention once again.

“I do hope you will pay better attention in the future miss...” the dark-haired woman said as she out stretched her hand. Kara fidgeted with her glasses and took the strangers hand shaking it firmly.

“D-Danvers my name is Kara Danvers.” Kara said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Lena… Lena Luthor nice to meet you here.” Lena said as she reached into her purse and grabbed a card handing it to the blonde Kara took the card and looked over it. It was a dry-cleaning business card.

“Take your clothes there and offer my name I am sure you will get a discount as I to am at fault for standing to close.” Lena offered with a smile. Kara nodded and thanked the woman heading out the door.

Kara was to embarrassed and in such a rush she didn’t notice the obvious look of amusement on Lena’s face or the fact that she had subtly checked her out all she could think of was the absolute fool she had just made out of herself in a public place. She arrived at her apartment faster than expected she unlocked her door walked in and closed I immediately letting out a long sigh mentally kicking herself for being such a klutz. She looked at her watch and her eyes went wide. 2 minutes it took her 2 minutes to get back to her apartment from Noonan’s.

“Well that is new.” The blonde said to herself in surprise as she headed to her room stripping off her coffee stained clothes in favor of clean dry ones. Once she was done changing she made her way out of her apartment yet again for her second try at getting coffee and making it to work on time which she did with no problem.

Cat arrived, and Kara scrambled to her side immediately handing her latte over to her and rattling off her workload for the day. They entered Cat’s office Cat taking her seat behind her desk and flipping through her phone. She looked up at Kara and gave her a sad smile.

“Wh-what’s wrong Miss Grant?” Kara asked her tone a bit on the worried side. Cat raised an eyebrow at the concern and waved it away with her hand.

“I-I am leaving Kara I am needing to elevate myself from the same boring routine.” Cat said simply causing Kara’s eyes to widen at the sudden change.

“L-leaving? But w-why?” Kara said her voice a higher pitch than normal. Cat gave Kara a small smile and looked into blue eyes.

“Because I need something new something different I feel like a shark stuck in the same tank day in and day out swimming but not really getting anywhere.” Cat said as she stood from her chair she walked over to her bar and poured 2 fingers of whiskey into a glass. Kara watched her carefully with a slightly sad but understanding expression.

“But but Miss Grant who will take your place I mean isn’t this your legacy… you worked so hard started from the bottom just to get here and now you want to just leave?” Kara said as she followed Cat out onto the balcony. Cat turned and placed her hand on the blonde’s cheek looking into her eyes with mixed emotions.

“Kara I’m leaving because I need to…. I’ve enjoyed our time together, but I must move on and so shall you besides if I stay people would start to talk about why I am promoting you.” Cat said with a soft voice as she leaned in and kissed the blonde’s cheek. Kara was taken aback by what Cat had just said her eyes got wide in surprise.

“P-promotion?!” Kara said with confusion. 

“Yes, Kara I am promoting you to reporter I have seen all of your hard work these last few years and I feel you have been an assistant long enough.” Cat said as she backed away and took a drink from her glass. Kara’s mouth moved but there were no words for how confused and utterly destroyed she was.

“But I just got my life back i-I thought w-we could-.” Kara was cut off by a small snort from Cat.

“Kara It has been fun with you and like I said I enjoyed our time together but the way I see it you are still young and have much to discover in this world who am I to hold you back from that.” Cat said with a thoughtful look.

“M-miss Grant i-I uhm I understand b-but who is taking your place?” Kara relented deciding that asking the who’s my new boss is a better inquiry.

“She is a family friend and someone I trust with my entire legacy as you called it earlier…. Her name I’m sure you’ll know is Lena Luthor.” Cat said with a curious look in her eyes she laughed softly when Kara blushed.

“L-Lena Luthor…. But I thought she was head of LuthorCorp why would she suddenly be interested in a fashion magazine?” Kara asked her mind replaying the events of this morning causing her to cringe and blush all over again. At this moment Kara picked up on a conversation taking place in the elevator coming up to there floor she recognized this voice and her face went white. Cat noticed the sudden color drain on the blonde’s face.

“Kara are you okay you seem a bit pale.” Cat asked with her brows furrowed in concern for the blonde but before she could say anything she was passed out on the floor.  
Kara awoke a few minutes later with a cool washcloth rested on her forehead and a headache the size of Texas she let out a small groan when she sat up catching both Lena and Cat’s attention.

“Kara how do you feel you fainted?” Cat asked as she kneeled next to the blonde. Kara took a moment to gain her bearings. She felt the tell-tale dryness in her throat and stood immediately she looked over at Cat apologetically before she requested to leave for an hour. Cat nodded and allowed the blonde to leave without further interruption. Lena’s eyebrow rose as she watched everything happen after Kara left she let out a soft chuckle.

“No wonder she bumped into me this morning if I had known she worked for you I would of gave her a hard time.” Lena said with a laugh. Cat’s face scrunched in confusion.

“What do you mean.?”

“I was at Noonan’s this morning and your beautiful assistant bumped into me spilling her coffee all over me.” Lena said her face twisting in amusement when she saw Cat give her a strange look.

“What I cannot help but to point out beauty when I see it Cat you know this so why give me that look.?” Lena asked. Cat let out a small sigh as she shook her head.

“You never change do you Lena you only get bolder.” Cat pointed out as she sat on her couch patting the space next to her for Lena to sit down before she continued.

“She is no longer my assistant she got promoted to reporter just minutes before you walked in actually.” Cat informed. Lena frowned slightly as she took the spot next to Cat.

“Well and here I was looking forward to having someone to stare at all day.” Lena teased.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter. Kara runs home and gets help from Alex. she has a little remembrance fun with Cat. a short chat with Lena. then sees the news and of all nights decides it's time to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys there is a little supercat smut in this chapter. i wanted to keep writing but i decided i needed to cut the chapter at some point i just don't know if where i cut it is a cliffhanger or not lol anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome there may be another chapter uploaded tonight so keep your eyes peeled i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Kara was in a hurry to get out of CatCo her throat was dry and slightly burning she escaped into the elevator pulling out her phone and dialing Alex. It took 2 rings for Alex to pick up.

“Kara… are you okay you usually never call in the morning what’s up?” Alex asked her voice full of concern for her younger sister. She heard Kara’s slight panting and spoke again this time with more urgency in her voice.

“Kara, where are you?” Alex asked as she grabbed her keys.

“M-Meet m-me a-at my apartment b-blood bring blood.” Kara huffed out her breath coming in short and strained as she hung up the elevator opening. Kara sprinted from the building and arrived back at her apartment in just a few minutes. Kara had no idea what was happening to her she was covered in a cold sweat her heart hammering in her chest along with the burning dryness in her throat. 

Kara unlocked her door and walked in running to the fridge immediately she only had one bag of blood she grabbed it and drained it in seconds. As she was gulping down the blood she felt the burning sensation ease slightly but not enough to disappear completely. Kara tossed the empty bag into the trash and moved to sit on her couch. Her breath was coming slightly easier and her cold sweat had disappeared. 

After about 10 minutes Kara heard a knock on her door she got up and opened it for Alex who came in with a cooler. She shut the door and took the cooler from Alex opening it to reveal a whole stash of blood bags she picked 3 out and began drinking hungerly. 

20 minutes and 3 blood bags later Kara wiped her chin and tossed the bags away giving her sister a grateful smile.

“Thank you I don’t know what happened it came out of nowhere I was talking to Cat about her leaving and promoting me and bam I woke up on her couch my head pounding and my throat begging for a drink…. I figured it wasn’t a thirst for water, so I had to get out of there.” Kara said her face sullen and flushed. Alex nodded in understanding and took her sisters hand.

“I-I’m glad you called I suppose I should have brought more blood by last night. I suppose while you don’t rely on blood for life you still require it for your abilities…. Did you happen to use your abilities recently?” Alex asked with a curious look. Kara bit her lip as she thought back to this morning how she made it from Noonan’s in 2 minutes.

“Y-yeah about that I think I have super speed I was at Noonan’s this morning when I ran into someone and got coffee all over me I ran from there to here in about 2 minutes.” Kara informed. Alex nodded in understanding as she smiled at her sister.

“Super speed huh that is so cool…. But anyway, I’m assuming while you were subconsciously using your powers it was draining you hence the sudden hangover headache and need for blood.” Alex said as she pieced all the puzzle pieces together in her head.

“I guess I know now huh.” Kara said with a faint smile she grabbed her phone and checked the time.

“I have to get back to work i'll be sure to not use my powers, so I don’t have a repeat.” Kara said as she stood up grabbing a thermo and 2 blood bags ripping the tops off and pouring them in once it was filled she screwed the cap back on and grabbed her satchel putting the thermo inside.

“Well if you need me do not hesitate to call I need to get back to work too so i'll see you later?” Alex asked as she stood grabbing her jacket and the now empty cooler. They headed to the door and with a hug goodbye Kara called out.

“I will see you hopefully at about 7 have a good day!” Kara waved out the door as she turned back into her apartment and collected her things locking the door and, on her way,   
back to work.

A few hours later lunch time.

Kara pulled out her thermo and drained it in minutes the fresh blood washing over her like a soft blanket being draped over her on a cold night. Kara sighed her stomach not quite satisfied, so she decided to head down to Noonan’s for some actual human food. She ate happily as she scrolled through various social media laughing here and there at somethings she passed as she scrolled. 

Kara walked this time made sure it was at normal human speed she arrived back at CatCo with just a few minutes to spare. Kara walked in and saw Cat had packed up her desk she made her way into Cats office with a curious look on her face.

“Wh-why do you have my stuff in a box?” Kara asked softly prompting Cat to look up from her computer.

“Because Kara I can’t have my newest reporter sitting out in an assistant’s desk.” Cat said with a smirk as she stood and grabbed Kara’s box and walked from her office and headed down the hall prompting Kara to follow her. A few minutes and a short walk later Cat stopped at a door with the last name Danvers written on it in black painted letters.   
Kara gave a small smile and followed Cat in once she had opened the door Cat set Kara’s box down on the small table next to Kara’s new desk. She turned and faced the blonde with a smile.

“Now you have your own office and I know you will put the extra space to good use.” Cat said brightly as she walked over to the door and closed it turning to give the blonde a mischievous look. Kara swallowed not letting her eyes leave the older woman’s for even a moment.

“T-thank you i-I will do my best.” Kara squeaked out as Cat moved closer.

“I know you will I also have one last thing to give you.” Cat said as she was now only a few inches from the blonde. 

“Wh-what w-would th-that be?” Kara stuttered as Cat raised her hand and placed it on the blonde’s shoulder running it up her neck to cup her face softly. 

“A parting gift…. something to remember me by….as it will be our last time together.” Cat all but purred out as she Leaned in and closed the gap between them kissing the blonde fervently. 

Kara relaxed into the kiss and returned it slowly as she closed her eyes. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes before Kara was lifting Cat up and placing her on top of her desk. Cat laid back pulling Kara down on top of her pulling her hair gently to break the kiss and kiss the blonde’s neck Kara let out a soft moan and slid her hand down to rest on Cat’s thigh. Kara licked into Cats mouth kissing her roughly inching her hand up Cat’s thigh. Kara broke their kiss to trail her tongue across her jaw line as she took in Cat’s scent. The scent driving Kara crazy she felt her teeth tingle slightly as she kissed her way to Cat’s neck she felt the rush of blood just beneath her lips the new sensation causing a heat to ignite in her core. Cat’s head was lolled off to the side her eyes closed as she enjoyed the blonde’s touch and light kisses. Kara took this new found excitability and used it to fuel her want for the woman beneath her she nipped softly at Cat’s neck as she slid her fingers up to stroke Cat’s now damp underwear gaining a sharp intake of breath from Cat they continued this for some minutes before Kara hooked Cat’s underwear with her finger and pulled them down to her knees she was teasing the older woman as a sort of revenge for leaving. Kara ran her fingers through slick folds gaining a moan from Cat she found Cat’s clit and began massaging it gently with her index finger as she bit her neck a little harder this time Cat was breathing hard in minutes.

Kara licked at the now puckered skin of Cat’s neck to sooth where she had bit. She slipped 2 fingers into Cat’s wet heat causing her to bite her lip to force the moan back into her throat failing terribly. They continued until Cat’s heart rate spiked and her walls clenched around Kara’s fingers a low moan followed as she relaxed. Kara helped Cat ride out her orgasm and slipping her fingers from Cat a moment later they took a few minutes to compose themselves Cat pulling her underwear back up and standing a moment later Kara fixed her glasses and gave a small smile.

“Thank you for that but it was supposed to be a gift for you not me Kara.” Cat said softly as she pulled the blonde in for another kiss Kara smiled into the kiss and lightly shook her head pulling back to look into Cat’s eyes.

“I am perfectly happy with the present I just gave you besides I am sure I will see you again.” Kara said with a playful wink this actually caused Cat to honest to god blush.

“Well thank you…. And of course, I may be leaving but this does not mean you will have seen the last of me.” Cat said as she pulled the blonde in for a hug kissing her cheek softly and leaning up to whisper into the blonde’s ear.

“It has been fun Kara I will miss you…. You take care of yourself, I’m sure someone as beautiful as yourself will find a new conquest in no time.” Cat said softly she pulled away from the blonde and started walking to the door she stopped and turned her head to see the blonde over her shoulder.

“Take care Kara I know you will do extraordinary things.” With that Cat opened the door and left. Kara just smiled to herself. She turned and began unpacking her box and placing her personal items on her desk. She was to into her own head to hear the heartbeat or the clicking of heels that had approached her from the hallway. The woman cleared her throat to catch Kara’s attention. Kara’s head snapped up to suddenly stop on a pair of dazzling green eyes and a smirk.

“L-Lena hi!” Kara said as she rounded her desk to stand in front of it. Lena smiled and walked into Kara’s office.

“Kara right?.... I’m glad to see you are getting your new office in order.” Lena said in a sweet tone. Kara nodded and fiddled with her glasses.

“Y-yes, I-is there something I could do for you?” Kara asked a wide smile on her face. Lena just shook her head.

“No, I was coming to check up on you after you ran out this morning I wanted to make sure you were alright. But thank you for asking.” Lena said honestly. Dismissing the blondes offer as she looked around.

“I’m fine actually I just had to run home earlier I forgot my laptop and you know how it is I kind of needed it.” Kara laughed softly with a small sigh before she spoke again.

“A-also sorry again about this morning I’m usually not that big of a klutz.” Kara said as she felt a small heat rise to her cheeks. Lena chuckled and waved her hand in front of her.

“Really no need to apologize besides I think my spare clothes were better for today than what I was wearing this morning, so I actually have to thank you for your clumsiness. Any way I’m headed out I will see you tomorrow don’t stay to late please.” Lena said with a light laugh as she turned and headed back down the hallway. 

Kara packed up her things and headed out an hour later she checked her watch to see she had half an hour before Alex would be at her place, so she headed home. Once she arrived at home she unlocked and opened her door going straight to her fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer she unscrewed the lid and headed over to her couch she picked up her phone and decided to take the liberty to order out, so it would arrive either shortly before or shortly after Alex. Once the order was placed Kara sat back and flipped on the tv. She flicked through the channels until the news caught her attention.

“Multiple victim’s all found drained of blood in an abandoned warehouse police say they do not have any more information besides a white male of average height who was seen walking from the premises earlier this evening the cops ensure they have this-.” Kara’s attention was split at that moment her mind immediately flashed to Mike her stomach folding on itself out of disgust and anger. Kara nearly jumped when she heard knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peephole just to be extra sure it was Alex or her delivery she let out a relieved sigh when she saw her sister’s face.

Kara opened the door and usher Alex in closing the door behind her before Alex could even sit-down Kara was talking.

“Have you seen the news?” Kara asked her voice a little hard as her thoughts were still focused on Mike. Alex nodded sadly and went to her sister’s side pulling her in for a hug.

“We will get him Kara do not worry he deserves to pay for all of those innocent people he killed and…. for what he has done to you.” Alex said softly into her sister’s hair. Kara gulped and nodded her eyes filling with unshed tears full of sorrow for herself and everyone he had hurt. 

Alex stayed until a little past 10. Reassuring Kara before she left Kara headed over to her bed after switching everything off she plugged her phone in and set her alarm. She laid in bet for the better part of an hour trying to fall asleep but just as the night before was unable to do so. She decided to focus her hearing on the city outside. She had picked up on a scream coming from fairly close by Kara darted out of bed headed to her fridge downed a few blood bags then decided to change she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans a black tank top along with a black hoodie and black leather jacket she sped through her closet pulling out a pair of knee high lace up black boots strapping them on in seconds she pulled her hoodie up over her head and opened her window staring down at the street below. 

She took a deep breath before jumping out of her window and heading in the direction of the screaming her heart was beating fast the only thought in her mind was to help. That beings on how she had the power to help she should it was the right thing to do right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara manages to save the victim from whoever it was that tried to drain her. Alex stays the night and has a latenight bitch fest with kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i promised another update!!! I absolutely spoil you guys. as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara found her way to the source of the scream in no time her eyes widening the instant the coppery smell hit her nose her teeth tingled as she took in the scent. She used her hearing to lock onto a heartbeat she found it a moment latter rushing to it as soon as she could it was a woman about 30 maybe a little younger she checked her over noticing the fresh puncture marks in her neck Kara pulled out her phone and Dialed Alex immediately Alex picked up on the first ring obviously still awake.

“What’s up Kar?” Alex asked her voice not as panicked as it was earlier that day.

“I need you to call the SNO we have an alive bite victim that need’s help.” Kara relayed as she held the scared and bleeding woman in her arms.

“Where are you at?” Alex asked her voice going into work mode.

“2 blocks from my apartment in an ally behind Benny’s market.” Kara said as she took a slow breath the blood getting to her slightly.

“Alright I will be there shortly with a medical crew.” Alex said as she hung up.  
Kara took in the terrified look of the bleeding woman in her arms and brushed her hair from her face.

“I’ve got you help is on the way…. Do you know who did this to you.” Kara asked her voice shaking slightly. The woman just shook her head and took a relived breath.

“I-I don’t but thank you I’m sure if you hadn’t of shown up id be dead by now.” The woman said as she closed her eyes and relaxed slightly in Kara’s arms.

“I-I’m glad I made it on time to help you.” Kara said softly as the woman opened her eyes looking up at her.

After a few long minutes Alex arrived with a tactical team a medical team and a forensic team. Alex barked orders at everyone as she made her way over to Kara and the woman with the medical team she placed her hand on Kara’s back and motioned for her to move and let her team take care of it. Kara stood and walked a few feet away her stomach turning she lurched forward and threw up into the grass. Alex made her way to her sister waiting patiently for Kara to finish and turn around.

“Are you okay? What were you even doing here anyway?” Alex asked her brows furrowed but her voice filled with concern. Kara stood up straight and wiped her mouth on her jacket sleeve.

“I was lying in bed having a hard time falling asleep so when I heard it I chugged some blood and changed then ran as fast as I could hoping to help whoever it was that was in trouble and im fine the blood just got to me there for a moment.” Kara said her voice still shaky and her posture a little wobbly.

“So, you decided to play hero and come and try to rescue her yourself?” Alex asked with an unreadable expression on her face. Kara nodded as she paced her sister’s eyes not leaving her once.

“I had to do something Alex i-I’m sorry.” Kara apologized.

“It’s okay I get it you didn’t want another victim out here if you could intervene…. Did you see who did it?” Alex asked carefully as she took a quick look around.

“No but I can give you three guesses and the first two do not count.” Kara said as she took in a deep breath finally regaining her composure. Alex nodded in understanding as she looked at her sister.

“I would like you to come sweep my apartment before you head back if you could I would really like to not feel like this was some type of distraction to lure me away… you know Mike after what we saw I’m a little on edge.” Kara asked Alex a pleading look in her eyes. Alex nodded in understanding and took Kara’s hand leading her over to the medical van where the victim was loaded up she took a quick look and then finally pulled Kara to her car Leaving her team to look over the crime scene.

They arrived back at Kara’s apartment a few minutes later. Kara was a little on edge but felt slightly better when they reached her door to find the door was still locked. Alex pulled out the key Kara had given her after moving in and unlocked the door drawing out her gun loaded with UV rounds.

Alex went over Kara’s whole apartment checking every nook and cranny for any sign of intrusion finding nothing with a sigh of relief she stood and motioned for Kara to enter.

“It’s all clear I’m sorry this has you on edge, but I do not blame you I mean the guy clearly knows something about your past that we do not.” Alex said as Kara came in and shut the door she went to her room and changed quickly then she walked over to her sink and scrubbed the dry blood off her hands.

“I’m sorry I had to play hero, but I couldn’t just not help.” Kara said as she grabbed a few paper towels and dried her hands she tossed the paper towel into the trash and opened her cupboard pulling out a bottle of whiskey she turned her head and offered Alex a glass she accepted not needing to be back at work until the next day she knew she couldn’t do anything except allow the medical team to do their job. Kara poured her own glass and slammed it back pouring another she put the bottle back and sipped from her glass this time she was never really a drinker, but she needed something to calm her nerves. She joined Alex on the couch sitting so she was facing her sister.

“Would you like me to stay tonight you look pretty shook up.” Alex asked as she took a sip and made a face at the strong alcohol.

“If you wouldn’t mind id feel safer not being alone right now.” Kara said softly as she trained her eyes on the tv flickering from commercial to commercial.

“No worries I understand I actually feel a little better being here with you right now too Kar.” Alex admitted with a small sigh. After a few minutes of blank staring at the tv and finishing her glass of whiskey Kara turned her attention back to Alex.

“How do you do it? How can you see all of that carnage and death and still fall asleep or lead a normal life?” Kara asked as her eyes began to well with tears. Alex looked at her with understanding in her eyes.

“I guess after you see it so many times you get use to it although when I first started at SNO alcohol was my saving grace I would drink until I passed out and nine times out of ten I would wake up and go to work the next day with a hell of a hangover and a mother of a headache.” Alex said a small sad smile on her face at the memories.

“I-I see… I want to help people, but I-I don’t know how to stomach the sight.” Kara said with sad eyes.

“I know Kara and I have always loved that about you but in this line of work you need to be able to find away to switch your responses off and focus on the who what why of the job. Sometimes you get lucky like we did tonight sometimes the person is a fighter and manages to survive.” Alex said a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“I suppose so… thank you Alex I guess if I want to help I need to focus like you said…” Kara fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she thought about everything they had just spoke about. Kara checked her watch and sighed it was a little past midnight.

“I have to get to bed I have to be to work semi early tomorrow with my new position and all……would you mind a sister cuddle night I could really use the comfort.” Kara asked, and Alex just smiled at her.

“I would enjoy that very much just don’t steal all of the blankets or ill taze your ass.” Alex said in a serious tone causing Kara to laugh lightly as she stood.

“I cannot promise anything.” Kara said with a smile Alex got up and followed Kara into bed letting the blonde lay down first Alex grabbed her sleep pants she left over for occasions like this and changed quickly sliding into bed and pulling Kara into her wrapping her arms around her little sister.

“Thank you…. No matter how old I am I will always need my big sister…. And I couldn’t have asked for a better one.” Kara said softly earning a kiss to the top of her head from Alex.

“No problem it’s in my job description……. goodnight Kar.” Alex said softly as she closed her eyes.

“Goodnight Alex.” Kara said in return she closed her eyes and focused on the steady beating of Alex’s heart drifting off just minutes later.

Kara woke up to Alex cold cocking her in the face A few hours later Kara sat up rubbing at her stinging cheek.

“What the hell was that for!” Kara said loudly.

“I’m sorry you were having a nightmare and nothing else was working I’ve been up for the past hour trying to get you to calm down.” Alex said with an apologetic look.

“So, you decided punching me in the face was the next best solution! What the actual fuck Alex?” Kara said tasting a slightly metallic taste in her mouth.

“Sorry but when your dreams prompt you to lunge at me in your sleep it happens so it’s your own damn fault.” Alex said her voice rough from the lack of sleep.

“I-I’m so-sorry I did-didn’t know d-did I hurt you?” Kara stuttered in shame and her previous annoyance gone.

“No, I’m fine can we just go back to sleep now?” Alex asked her eyes already closed. Kara nodded and backed up into her sister taking her previous position.

This time when they fell asleep there were no more interruptions. Kara awoke a few hours later to her alarm and Alex groaned and begged her to shut it off. Kara did and rubbed her face as she slowly pulled herself from the comfort of her bed she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower relaxing under the stream of hot water for only a few minutes before she got out dried off and dressed she went to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Alex at the table a cup of coffee waiting for her as Alex sipped her own. She took a drink of her coffee and set the cup down looking over at Alex with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry again for lunging at you in my sleep I have no clue what I was dreaming about.” Kara said softly. Alex just waved her off and looked at her.

“I have no clue either it was like you were talking in a dead language…. Maybe we should look into your real family’s history and see if it has anything to do with that.” Alex said as she took a sip of her coffee. Kara just nodded in agreement before she finished her coffee got up and put the cup in the sink she went to the fridge and prepared her thermo of blood for lunch and drained a few bags so she was full she had forgotten to when she got home last night and thought that maybe after using her superspeed she was just thirsty and that’s what prompted her incident. Kara remind herself to talk to Alex later about it as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

“I'll see you after work?” Kara asked as she unlocked the door. Alex just nodded at her as she finished off her own coffee.

“Text me about that woman last night when you have answers she was pretty shook up.” Kara said as she exited her apartment and made her way to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Kara and Lena in this chapter. Alex finds out the woman's name. Kara starts acting weird around Lena causing for an intense moment. Kara gets a lead on her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another chapter on this tonight i fully intend on updating this story as much as possible. as always comments and kudos are always welcome. hope you all Enjoy! :)

Kara arrived at work early she went to her office and pushed the door open to reveal her new boss sitting behind her desk thumbing through todays magazine she raised her attention from the article she had been reading and gave Kara a bright smile.

“Good morning Miss Danvers.” Lena said as she set aside the magazine and folded her hands in front of her on the desk. Kara cleared her throat and smiled.

“Good morning Miss Luthor Is there something I could help you with?” Kara asked with a curious look on her face heading to the small chair in front of her desk sitting down with her satchel over her lap.

“Of course, not I am just here to congratulate you on your promotion and to see if maybe you could give me a quick run down of the place seeing as how you were Cat’s assistant until yesterday.” Lena said with a small laugh. Kara reached up and fiddled with her nonexistent glasses her hand falling back into her lap with a small blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. This made Lena let out a small giggle that she punctuated with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow. Now that Lena’s attention had been pulled to Kara’s eyes she gazed into them realizing how clear and blue they were they were a brilliant and vibrant baby blue mixed with slightly darker almost sapphire streaks. She cleared her throat and tore eye gaze away from the blonde as she focused back on her face.

“I would be more than happy to help you with whatever you need Miss Luthor.” Kara said brightly Lena raised her hand up for a moment with a slight huff.

“It’s Lena please I’m going to be working closely with everyone here and although I love Cat to death I found her putting herself on a pedestal stifling and boring also quite unnecessary. I want to feel approachable to everyone of my employees.” Lena said with a shimmer in her eye and sincerity in her voice. Kara smiled and nodded in understanding as she stood. 

“Well why don’t we go get some coffee and I will give you the ins and outs of this place.” Kara said as she watched Lena stand from her chair and walk around to the front of the desk. They headed out chatting comfortably about their respective accomplishment as they entered the elevator the ride was quiet. Lena kept sneaking glances at the beautiful reporter next to her Kara was absently running through her emails not noticing such glances from her new boss. Kara was to focused on her phone to hear the subtle rise in Lena’s heartbeat. The ride seemed like it lasted an eternity, but it only actually lasted a few minutes the elevator dinged and the two exited they walked down a few block’s and headed to Noonan’s.

Kara opened the door for Lena and entered behind her that is when she caught the mouth watering scent of the woman Kara felt her teeth ache slightly in want as her throat got a little dry she knew the scent made her thirsty so she followed Lena over to a table and excused herself to the bathroom where she pulled out her thermo and took a few big gulps before screwing the lid back on and letting out a small sigh as the dryness and thirst disappeared. She washed her hands and dabbed the blood from her lip tossing the paper towel into the trash and headed back out into the coffee shop setting herself back down in her chair across from Lena.

“So where do we start?” Lena asked with a small smile as she pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. Kara resituated putting her bag on the floor next to her.

“Well we can start with your new assistant uh Eve Tessmacher. She is very nice and may even be better as an assistant than I was. Cat always seemed to make her cry though which if I’m honest made me feel bad for the girl.” Kara said with a small grimace. Lena nodded and prompted the blonde to continue. 

They continued their conversation eventually breaking it off when their coffee arrived at their table Kara couldn’t help but to stare when Lena took a long drink of her coffee closing her eyes enjoying the warmth and comfort the drink offered. Kara focused her hearing subconsciously on the other woman’s heartbeat enjoying its steady rhythm. Kara blushed when her attention was drawn back to Lena clearing her throat and raising her eyebrow in amusement. Kara moved her gaze from the woman quickly and picked up her coffee taking a drink looking everywhere but at Lena.

They eventually picked back up their conversation about everything Lena wanted to know after about half an hour they discarded their cups and headed back. They had just entered the elevator again when Lena spotted an eyelash on the blonde’s cheek without warning she leaned in and blew it from the blondes face their eyes locking for a few seconds before Kara shuffled awkwardly and turned her head brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Lena noticed the awkwardness from the blonde and broke the silence.

“Sorry you had an eye lash I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Lena apologized as she waved her hand.

“n-no it’s okay I just uh I was uhm thinking and it just startled me is all, you know how it is when your lost in your head I’m sure.” Kara said brushing off the apology.

“Y-yeah I get it I find myself in that position a lot these days.” Lena said with a nod. She was quiet for a short moment before she let out a small laugh.

“I’m sorry I guess lack of friends and a social life makes me forget how to interact with people correctly.” Lena said a sad smile on her face at this point Kara turned to look at the saddened woman. Her heart sank slightly at the pained look in her eyes.

“Well I would be more than happy to be your friend if you would like…. I know how it is to be the new kid with on one to turn to.” Kara said as she offered a sweet smile this caused Lena’s heart to beat harder which in turn made Kara smile brighter. 

“I-I would like that very much uhm Kara…. I can call you that right or would you prefer-.” Lena was cut off by a sudden hug from the blonde Kara broke the hug a few seconds later and nodded.

“You can call me Kara and friend.” Kara said softly. The elevator signaled their arrival and they stepped into the hallway. Kara turned and started to head back to her office but was stopped by Lena grabbing her wrist loosely the gesture causing a burning sensation at the contact. Kara turned, and Lea dropped her wrist with a smile.

“Here in case you ever want to hang out or even if you just want to talk.” Lena said as she pulled out a card with her personal number on it Kara took it and with a small nod and a soft I will they separated heading to their respective offices.

Kara’s day went by slowly her new boss snapper put her through the ringer with constantly undermining her and making her feel invisible. Kara was frustrated with his attitude, so she stowed away in her office with a light article that would determine how useful she would be for snapper it was due first thing tomorrow. She typed away furiously with hope to make it home before Alex would arrive. She typed and typed and typed when she was finally done it was well past 7:30 Kara pulled out her phone and check it she had 3 missed calls and 5 messages all from Alex.

 

(3:47) Alex: The woman you save last night is conscious and remembers most of her attack just letting you know she told us her name is Samantha Arias. 

(4:38) Alex: I know you're probably busy but give me a call when you can.

(5:10) Alex: Never mind we figured it out sorry for blowing up your phone.

(6:52) Alex: Hey Kar I am being held over at work I don’t know for how long, so I’ll let you know.

(7:18) Alex: Kara I really need you to call me we found something you may want to know about.

Kara furrowed her brow and dialed Alex’s number the phone rang and after the 4th ring Alex finally picked up.

“Hey Alex, what’s the news on the front?” Kara asked her voice soft.

“Oh, so our suspicions were true Sam gave us the details of her attacker it was Mike but that’s not why I texted you.” Alex said with a small sigh.

“Its was mike huh…. What is the other news you had for me?” Kara asked as she closed her laptop and rested her head in her hand.

“Well it seems it's no accident Sam was where she was…. she uh was coming to see you… she has some information on your family…. your real family so-.” Alex was cut off.

“I'll be down there in a few minutes.” Kara said as she hung up scooping all her things up and tossing them in her satchel with in moments she was headed to the elevator. Lena noticed that Kara was on her way out the same time she was, so she asked her to hold the elevator for her Kara obliged with a soft smile Lena brushed passed her and into the small box. Kara was hit by that same intoxicating smell as earlier. 

This time her body reacted on its own she suddenly had Lena pinned up against the elevator wall her lips on her neck and her teeth popping out. Lena’s heart was beating like crazy at the sudden position she found herself in Kara kissed her neck once than twice before the smell started to drive her to open her mouth and lick along Lena’s pulse point causing Lena to let out a soft gasp. The gasp is what pulled Kara from her mind and threw her back into control Kara swallowed and forced her fangs back into her gums. As she backed away shaking her head furiously and started apologizing vigorously. 

The elevator came to a stop and before Lena could say anything Kara was gone nowhere to be seen. Lena put her hand up to her chest and took a few slow breaths. She stepped from the elevator her heartbeat finally within normal range. “What the hell was that…… I mean I’m not complaining but what the hell was that!” Lena asked herself as she straightened her skirt and finally walked from the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get back story and a lot of it. Sam is a protector. Kara passes out and has a dream/memory of when she was younger. Kara awkwardly asks Alex for help after explaining what she almost did to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this chapter is smaller than the last few i have posted. As per request Sam is a werewolf....but with a twist. Anyways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Kara was in too big of a hurry to think about what she had almost done in that elevator she would figure out a solution after talking to Alex. 10 minutes later she arrived at the SNO immediately running straight to Alex’s lab spotting her immediately Kara rushed to her side.

“So, what is this information Sam has on my family?” Kara asked her voice a little shaky. Alex raised her eyebrow and took a good look at her sister taking in her pale complexion and the light sweat on her brow.

“We will get to that but first are you okay your sweaty and pale?” Alex asked in a serious tone. Kara just nodded and brushed off the question.

“I need to speak to Sam I need to know what she knows.” Kara said as she looked around. Alex just nodded sand grabbed Kara softly by the arm and pulled her into the med bay where Sam was resting.

“Sam this is Kara the one you were on your way to speak to last night also the one who saved you could you please tell her what you told me earlier?” Alex asked softly prompting the woman on the bed to open her eyes and sit up with a grunt and a nod.

“Kara first I would like to thank you for saving me and second I would like to assure you I am no threat.” Sam said tiredly as she looked at the blonde in the eyes.

“Your welcome I couldn’t help it I heard you scream and had to help.” Kara said as she sat down. 

“Well I am grateful for you…. I was sent by someone I cannot name for their own safety. I can say how ever she is apart of your family from before times. She felt when you had been turned but as you may have noticed you are not exactly 100% human nor did the incident cause you to become the full undead. You are a daughter in a long blood line tied to a very old Celtic goddess one to be known as Dia Greine the goddess of the sun. Her magic and blood that runs through your veins kept you from turning into a full undead her magic bound the- I guess you could say vampire magic to your blood line and made you into something new…. A hybrid of sorts.” Sam said her voice heavy with sleep but her eyes full of seriousness. Kara’s eyes went wide, and she let out a small gasp of surprise.

“B-but that doesn’t explain wh-why Mike did what he did or why he has a grudge against my family. There has to be something else.” Kara said her brows knitted together as she ran over everything in her mind. Sam sighed softly as she saw the blonde deep in thought and decided to just finish the rest of the story.

“Your family has a long history of being protectors and saviors. About two hundred years ago your family came across a decimated town the houses on fire the bodies littering the streets they were all drained completely of blood. Your family decided they would hunt down the perpetrators and make them pay for the destruction they had caused and the innocent lives they had taken. It took your family a few months and a few alliances to hunt them down. I suppose the alliance is why I am here I am from a small family of lycanthropes who swore there service to protecting your family I am the last of my kind however I have not had the proper rituals to initiate the change and I probably will never be able to unless I somehow find and extremely powerful witch or warlock.” Sam said she shifted so she could get a good look at Kara’s face she took a few minutes to allow the blonde to absorb the knowledge.

“So, my family wiped his clan from the face of the planet…… but I suppose we may have missed a few if he exists.” Kara finally said when her thoughts started clicking together the pieces. Kara paused taking in a slow breath before continuing.

“Also, lycanthrope does that mean you’re a werewolf or would be if you had the means necessary?” Kara asked. Sam nodded in silence as she laid back down sighing tiredly. Kara was grateful to know the full story, but she knew there was probably more Sam could help her understand.

“Why don’t you get more rest the information you have provided me is a start something I wouldn’t have known without you.” Kara said as she stood slowly her vision spinning slightly Kara grabbed on to the side of the medical bed to steady herself. Alex noticed and went to the blonde’s side prompting her to sit back down. Alex turned around to head for a few blood bags but just as she reached the door Kara fainted hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Kara found herself in an old castle looking at her younger self she looked to be about 5. Her younger self was crying because she had hurt herself after a moment another figure appeared a woman who looked to be about 30 wearing white robes with dark brown hair and a white streak leaned down and asked younger Kara if she was alright the little girl nodded as the woman wiped the tears from the girl’s face caressing her cheek lightly.

“Come on little one your mother is waiting for you.” The woman said as she stood taking little Kara’s hand and heading out of the room there was a flash and Kara was back in the med bay her head aching and the lights bright on her eyes causing her to wince when she opened them.

“Kara you’re okay I was worried you collapsed. Here drink this.” Alex said with a worried voice she offered Kara a few blood bags Kara tore into them gulping them down in moments. Kara tossed the empty bags aside and sat up looking at Alex.

“I-I had a dream or maybe it was a memory I’m not sure all I know is I was younger I had fallen and hurt myself and there was this woman I-I can’t remember anything else it-its sort of fuzzy.” Kara said as she rubbed at her head. Alex rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Kara at least you remember this time that’s better than nothing.” Alex said with a soft look.

“H-how long was I out for?” Kara asked as she looked over at Sam who was now asleep.

“You have only been out for an hour.” Alex said.

“Oh well at least I feel slightly better…. I uhm should go- wait first I need to ask you about something.” Kara said her thoughts finally focusing on what had happened with Lena earlier.

“Go ahead maybe I’ll be able to help you.” Alex said with a raised brow. Kara cleared her throat before speaking her nerves causing her voice to be slightly shaky.

“S-something happened today with my new boss…. something I did without thinking about it….” Kara started Alex nodded and asked her to continue.

“I-I uh had smelled this amazing scent and my body lurched at her my teeth came out and I had to fight with myself to not bite her…. I feel awkward now I kissed and licked her neck and now I have no clue what to do or how to control this new problem of mine.” Kara let out in a rush her face red at the retelling of the events. Alex fought to hold back a small laugh hiding it by clearing her throat and giving Kara a slightly amused yet serious look.

“I-I believe you have just experienced your first almost live feed. Although I don’t know what to say about the smell thing maybe it triggered the vamp in you on a subconscious level.” Alex said as she shrugged her shoulder.

“Y-yeah maybe that was it I guess ill just have to carry more blood on me during the day…. These powers are cool and all but damn it’s the controlling and drinking part that has me messed up.” Kara said as she turned her body, so her feet were dangling from the medical bed. Alex grasped Kara’s hand and squeezed lightly catching the blonde’s attention yet again.

“Hey if you give me more of your blood maybe I can develop a serum to help curb your blood intake.” Alex said thoughtfully Kara nodded and agreed Alex got up and grabbed a few test tubes and handed them to Kara. Kara bit her wrist and filled them before she bit her tongue and closed the bite she screwed the caps on and handed them to Alex before she stood and collected her things.

“Let me know when you have something I’m going home I need real food a shower and a nice warm bed. If you want to stay tonight you have a key bye Alex i'll see you later.” Kara said as she hugged her sister then headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure you all are starting to kind of get where i'm heading with this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena uses Magic for us the first time we see how and what she is attempting. we get a few answers as to what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly Lena focused but i promise if you pay attention you will notice that Lena's use of magic and particular spell. it not just affects her but also Kara. anyways comments and kudos are always welcome. i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara was a nervous wreck when she got home it was close to 9 after her day she just wanted to eat take a shower and forget the world. Her mind instantly went to earlier with Lena as Kara groaned internally she decided she would pull out her phone and the card Lena had given her at lunch earlier. Kara flipped the card between her fingers for a moment as she mentally prepared herself for the awkward conversation she was about to have. Without another thought she dialed Lena’s number and waited for her to pick up which she did on the second ring.

“Hello?” Lena’s voice sounded from the phone Kara cleared her throat and sighed.

“H-hey L-Lena i-it’s Kara. I uhm wanted to call and apologize for earlier I wa-wasn’t acting like myself.” Kara stuttered out the apology. Kara heard Lena laugh silently to herself before she spoke.

“N-no it’s fine… as a Luthor you get used to weird things happening to you…although I do appreciate your sincere apology.” Lena said as she situated on her sofa a glass of wine in hand.

“N-no it’s not okay you deserve respect and i-I uh I crossed a line. A lot of strange things have happened to me lately and it’s kind of necessary for me to apologize when I do or say something without warning.” Kara said her voice firm but not overbearing. Lena sighed then took a sip from her glass.

“Kara really it’s fine just maybe give me a heads up before you pin me to the wall.” Lena said with a teasing tone and a small laugh. “Wait is she insinuating there will be a next time…. I can’t think about that I cannot and must not lose control like that.” Kara thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

“I’m positive there will not be a next time but i'll keep that in mind just in case. Anyway, uhm I know it's getting late and I know we both have early mornings … so I will see you tomorrow and uhm good night.” Kara said as she hung up. Kara let out a long sigh of relief feeling as though things were better and that her new boss didn’t hate her or find her to be a freak or something. She stood and headed for the bathroom in need of a relaxing shower.

Across town. Earlier this evening. Lena’s penthouse.

Lena had unlocked her door and walked in shaking off her heels and heading to her bedroom she changed headed to the restroom as she removed her makeup and switched out her contacts for her glasses. That is when the disembodied voice snuck its way out and whispered to Lena. Lena rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it knowing that it would result in magic and a massive energy drain. She continued about before she heard it again this time louder. Lena sighed and answered the voice.

“You must yet again attempt to help restore the memories of your champion and protector before they can assist you.” The voice said this time the voice sounded slightly more normal and a little more feminine. 

“And how do you purpose I do that it failed last time. Wouldn’t it help if I at least knew who I was trying to help?” Lena asked to the empty apartment her voice echoing softly. The voice let out a small laugh.

“Child you are the first witch in near 1000 years to have the power and ability to help me and you ask for my help when I am but a ghost from a different time. You still do not realize your power and besides telling you would just make it more difficult in the end. This champion this protector her soul has been reincarnated for several life times and in each one you manage to find each other so please do not try and rush fate.” The voice said a sound of amusement at Lena’s eagerness made Lena deflate.

“I suppose you are right I will not question or tempt fate.” 

“Good it is best you do not… now could you please gather the required items as we can proceed with the spell.” 

Lena just nodded to the empty apartment laughing softly to herself. “Thank god no one is here they would think I had gone insane talking to myself...” Lena thought as she shook her head and gathered the items. She set everything out just like the last time she cleared her throat and took a deep breath she listened to the words of the ghost as it recited the restoration incantation to Lena her mind solely focused on the flow of power though her body. The power surged, and she took a deep breath when she opened her eyes she was in a different time long ago. She assumed that completing the spell successfully worked both on her and her intended target. Lena nearly screamed when the ghost spoke to her.

“This is from a time before…. You used to be a great ruler. The ruler many would like to call the last real magic age.” The voice said softly. But Lena’s attention wasn’t on the ghost it was on the woman in front of her dressed in head to toe armor. Lena took note of the crest that adorned her would be protector’s chest plate he gaze lingering ever so slightly. She managed to continue to take in the figure and armor until her eyes found the womans. Her heart nearly stopped when she took in the seemingly recognizable piercing blue eyes full of kindness and determination. Lena reached out to try and remove the helmet but just as she lifted it there was a bright white flash and she found herself on the floor in her penthouse. Lena sat up immediately rubbing her head and pulling herself from the ground.

“I don’t think that worked the way we needed. Should I try again?” Lena asked as she stood once more the ghost let out a small chuckle at the young witch’s determination.

“No…no it did actually work for the both of you although I suppose it worked more for you than her as her connection seemed shorter and showed her only a handful of years back as opposed to you who managed to reach back to a few months before the end of your last magical life.” The ghost said the glee evident in its voice.

“Oh, thank god because even if I seemed like I was ready for another round my body is begging me to relax for a while.” Lena huffed with a soft chuckle as she headed to the kitchen pulling out a wine glass and a bottle of her favorite red wine. She poured herself a half glass and headed over to the couch with the glass and bottle in hand. She sat down setting the bottle on the end table and flicked on the tv.

“You did very good today I will let you rest I will return for another attempt in a few days.” The voice said as it started to distort itself more before fading away when Lena nodded in agreement. Lena exhaled softly as she flipped through the channels eventually settling on the science fiction channel. 

Lena watched few episodes finally after about an hour maybe 45 minutes her attention was pulled from the screen at the sound of her phone going off. She checked the number furrowing her brow as she answered.

15 minutes and a little bit of awkwardness later she hung up the phone when Kara ended the call abruptly after apologizing yet again for her behavior earlier. Lena managed to finish off her bottle of wine and decided Kara was right they both had an early morning tomorrow, so she headed to bed after setting her glass and the bottle in the kitchen and switching everything off she climbed into bed and relaxed into sleep. Her dreams were filled with flashes of those piercing blue eyes.

Back across town 20 minutes later.

Kara’s apartment the blonde was comfortably relaxed in bed after having had a nice shower and a warm meal she too drifted off with little effort tonight silently thanking whatever god for the mercy. She did not have any dreams or at least ones she could remember. She stirred slightly a few hours later feeling and hearing her sister come in she subconsciously heard the key in the lock and after a few minutes she felt the dip in the bed followed by Alex kissing the back of her head and wrapping her arms around her. Kara couldn’t help but smile in her sleep at her big sister being well a big softie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena heavy chapter. Kara runs into Mike and she ultimately reveals herself. fun chapter this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is a long chapter and at 5:06 am i feel accomplished for the night/day who the hell knows anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy!!!:)

It was bright and sunny when Kara opened her eyes her alarm going off and her sister already up and cooking breakfast for them. It was strange to Kara that Alex was the first one up so she sat up with a yawn and slid out of bed changing and heading into the kitchen where Alex was pulling bacon from the pan and sliding it onto a plate. Kara sniffed the air at the delicious smell as she went over and poured herself a cup of coffee sighing into the first drink as she sat down.

“Good morning.” Alex all but hummed Kara was slightly caught off guard by her sister’s abnormally chipper mood.

“Good morning to you too. What has you in such a good mood today.” Kara asked slightly amused at the look Alex shot her from over her shoulder.

“Oh, nothing really I spent some time getting to know Sam last night after you left she told me all about where she’s from.” Alex said as she sat a plate in front of Kara then took her own plate and sat in her spot. This caused Kara to smile slightly as she raised an eye brow prompting Alex to continue.

“She’s not actually from National City she’s from a small town in Maine. She said that uh her employer talked her into moving here.” Alex said as she took her fist pull from her coffee. 

“Maine huh that is quite a far move isn’t it?” Kara asked as she shoveled a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

“I suppose, I guess it was to do mostly with you but also because her employer seemed to think she needed the new view.” Alex said as she raised an eyebrow when her sister got up and headed to the fridge.

“Well I hope she finds what she’s looking for honestly I will probably stop by the SNO again after work tonight…. Which brings me to my next question did you find a solution to my problem last night?” Kara asked as she grabbed a few blood bags and closed the fridge and headed back to the table to continue to stuff her face with bacon and eggs.

“No, your test results haven’t shown anything different from before and as far as creating a serum I think that is a bust as well your blood samples don’t react to any of the solutions I’ve applied to it…. you may just have to figure out a way to control it yourself.” Alex said in a serious voice Kara nodded in understanding as she took another drink from her coffee.

“I suppose I will just have to start taking more blood with me to work I cannot afford another incident.” Kara sighed as she ran a hand through her hair eventually grabbing a blood bag and draining it.

“At least that won’t be problem then considering I brought more home for you last night.” Alex said with a proud smile.

The two finished their breakfast Kara filled 2 thermos and stuffed them into her satchel she hugged Alex goodbye and headed out today she felt would be a good day. She arrived at CatCo twenty minutes later arriving in her office just a few minutes and a short elevator ride later. Kara sat down and immediately pulled out her laptop opening it and switching it on she had to read through her article and check her email to see if she sent it out last night now remembering if she had or not she let out a relieved sigh when she saw she indeed in fact had. She began going over today’s list of duties jumping slightly as she heard snapper yell for her.

“Seriously can’t he just come in here and ask for me like a normal person.” Kara muttered to herself as she stood and made her way out into the office space to find her boss. She found him a few minutes later at his desk reading over her article a sour bored look on his face. He looked up at her when she entered followed by one of the interns handing him a spread for the daily magazine.

“You did good just fix your run-on sentences and cut out a little of the unnecessary information. Print me a copy and have it in by noon.” He flung the paper at her and waved her off Kara all but ran back to her office stopped suddenly by a musical voice calling from behind her.

“Kara, I have something I need your help with Miss Tessmacher seems to have a full plate at the moment.” Lena said as she caught up with the blonde. Kara felt her cheeks heat slightly as she spun to face Lena.

“Uh sure just give me a moment i'll meet you in your office as soon as I finish what I was doing.” Kara said with a soft smile. Lena nodded and smiled back as she turned and headed to her office. Kara walked into her office shut the door and grabbed a thermo opening it and chugging half of it she licked her lips and pulled out her compact to check her lips they were thankfully free of blood she screwed back on the lid and tossed her compact back into her bag. She left her office and headed to Lena’s walking in a few minutes later with a beaming smile.

“How can I be of assistance?” Kara said with a small rock forward on her heels as she clasped her hands in front of her. Lena stood from her desk and headed over to Kara with a file in hand she sat down on her couch and motioned for Kara to do the same. Lena opened the file and handed it to Kara her gaze lingered on the blonde for a moment before she spoke.

“Cat was trying to get rid of the tribune when I showed up saying it was a waste of money… but I think she was wrong look at the numbers and then go over the resumes of each employee I would like you to sort them into a category and rank them. Most experience to least experience I honestly think Cat was just throwing anyone anywhere down there and I would really like to fix it so it’s more organized and fits each individual… do you think you could do that?” Lena asked softly as she looked at Kara with a hopeful expression. Kara raised her head with a beaming smile after she was told what to do.

“Of course, I can… may I say I’m glad you’re trying to find a way to keep everyone there employed. I felt so bad when Cat thought about firing everyone and closing it down.” Kara said as her teeth ached slightly she caught that scent again she gritted it down and bit back the urge to take what she wanted.

“Yes, I believe everyone should have a fair shot and not be fried for obvious oversights from past employers.” Lena said with a raised eyebrow at the flash of pain that crossed Kara’s face she pushed it aside and assumed it was form the conversation they had been having.

“W-when would you like this back to be done by?” Kara asked her face tightened slightly as she held her breath.

“Lunch is good we can go over your finished work then.” Lena said as she noted Kara’s change in demeanor. Kara nodded and stood letting out a breath and giving Lena a tight smile.

“No problem I should get to it then Snapper wants me to have my edited article on his desk in a few hours i'll see you at lunch.” Kara said as she headed out and back to her office. Lena was slightly dumbfounded at the hasty exit the blonde showed her. She brushed it off as Kara just wanting to get things done. She stood and headed back to her desk sitting down and pulling up her emails.

Kara sat awkwardly in her chair her senses slightly on over load from the sudden hint of thirst she pulled out her thermo and drained the other half from earlier. “I do not know how I’m going to survive if this keeps happening around her.” Kara thought to herself as she cleaned up wiping the blood from her mouth and tossing the now empty container back into her bag she sighed and rubbed her temples. Kara sat up and focused on her work texting Alex after a while about the encounter urging her to find something anything that would help. After an hour she had her article edited and printed for snapper she checked the time and she had a good hour before having to turn it in, so she decided to head home quick to refill the empty thermo and possibly grab another to fill not sure how much blood it would take to survive lunch with Lena. She was gone and back in 20 minutes.

The rest of the hour flew by and before she knew it she was running at human speed to hand over the article. Snapper took it looked it over and nodded. Kara smiled slightly at the nod and headed back to her desk to complete her work for Lena. 

2 hours later.

Kara shoved all of the files into her satchel making sure they were all in a separate larger folder, so she didn’t mix them up she headed to Lena’s office and stood by the door as she cleared her throat and took an exceedingly large breath holding it as she walked in. Lena looked up at the blonde and gave a smirk as she quickly turned her attention to the time.

“Well aren’t you the punctual one. I suppose we should head out shall we?” Lena said a slightly teasing tone in her voice as she stood and grabbed her things walking over to the blonde who headed to the elevator a few foot steps ahead of her. Kara released her breath thanking god that Lena was behind her she took another large breath before heading into the elevator Lena entering a moment after her. The ride down was a short one today they exited with Kara still walking slightly ahead of her boss.

They had arrived at Noonan’s after a short walk taking their seats at a table instead of a booth this time Kara made sure she was sitting slightly away from Lena sighing in relief as the smell was being covered by the smell of coffee and food that is when an idea hit her and she pulled out her phone.

(12:03) Kara: Hey I have an idea for my problem…. Do you think you could manage to make something to either block out my smelling or come up with something that smells good and over powers Lena’s scent?

(12:05) Alex: I’ll investigate it. Just make sure you stop by after work like you said you would.

(12:08) Kara: No problem I’ll see you later.

Kara set her phone down after their small conversation and turned her attention to her boss. Lena was looking at her expectantly before Kara realized she was waiting on her to pull out the files with a light laugh and a small blush from embarrassment she reached into her bag and pulled out the folders sliding across the table for Lena to go through. Their lunch was surprisingly quiet as Lena went over everything smiling at the great job Kara had done. It was shortly after their food arriving that Lena spoke.

“Now I can see why Cat spoke so highly about you great job this is a tremendous help and I am very grateful you agreed to help.” Lena said as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

“No problem i'll always help if I have the time. I think I’ve mastered being a multitasker thanks to Cat.” Kara said with a laugh.

“Well I appreciate it very much you just managed to make my job a whole lot easier today thank you.” Lena said sincerely smiling so wide her eyes crinkled at the edges. Kara was taken aback by the new sight of the beaming smile from her boss she bit her lip lightly chewing on it as she focused her attention on a loose thread on her shirt she pulled at it mindlessly as she looked up after a moment an took a drink of her tea.

“T-thank you i-I’m not used to being praised for doing my job.” Kara said earnestly as she sat her cup down.

Their lunch continued and after about 25 minutes they were packing up and headed back to the office Kara chose to take a chance and walk next to her boss this time standing on the side the wind was coming from hoping it would push the scent from her. She let out a soft sigh when it worked. They walked the whole way back to CatCo in comfortable silence Kara repeating what she had done earlier with holding her breath and before she knew it they were back up on the office floor and heading in opposite directions parting with smiles and see you later. 

Kara had just sat down when Snapper was yelling for her again she sighed and stood taking off to Snappers office immediately.

“I want you do cover the homeless and unemployment rates in the city get statistics from city hall about the unemployment rate. Head to a few homeless shelters and get numbers from them on the average amount of homeless per month. Ask around to see how many are veterans and how many have disabilities that keep them from being apart of the work force you have until Friday night 12 o clock to turn it in.” Snapped rattled off as looked at the blonde. Kara nodded and left his office heading back to her own immediately. She knew she would spend the rest of the day making appointments over the phone. Kara decided she should start setting up appointments to span over the next few days marking it down. 

The rest of the day past it was well into the afternoon when she sat up and stretched she checked her phone for the time it was close to 8:30 she let out a long groan as she closed her laptop and decided to head home Lena had decided to stay later today as well Kara held her breath as she saw her boss heading to the elevator.

“Hold it please.” Kara let out as she took another big breath when she entered the elevator. 

“Kara you should have been gone already no need to overwork yourself.” Lena said with a stern voice. Kara internally flinched at the tone.

“I uh Snapper gave me a big assignment, so I had no choice but to stay and get things in order.” Kara said as she tried not to breathe. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“You really are giving a new meaning to the word dedicated.” Lena said with a small laugh. 

Kara just nodded with a small smile as she let out her breath when they reached the lobby and the doors opened Kara exited first taking in a deep breath. Sighing silently in relief at the short elevator ride. Kara turned to Lena to say her goodbye but before the blonde could say anything she asked if Kara wanted to walk with her do her car. Kara nodded feeling like she couldn’t say no. they exited the building a moment later Kara walking on the side closest to the street because the wind was coming from that side. They had walked for a few minutes and as they rounded the corner of the CatCo building Kara’s eyes went wide at the sight in front of her it was Mike along with one other person she assumed to be a vampire. Kara’s jaw clinched, and she put herself in front of Lena she turned her head and told Lena to stay back. 

“My my my Kara lookie what you’ve got a little human to use a walking blood bank.” Mike said with an evil grin his eyes sparkling with amusement. Kara clinched her fists and felt herself let out a low growl.

“Shut up Mike you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara gritted through her teeth her gaze burning into him as he lifted his chin and took a sniff catching Lena’s sent and smiling widely.

“Looks like you found a tasty one. Mind sharing I’ve always heard how good privileged women taste she has me practically drooling.” Mike said as he flashed his teeth.  
Before Kara could stop herself, she was punching mike in the face sending him flying into nearby building and turning her sights on to the goon mike had with him punching him hard and knocking him down. Lena was shocked not knowing what the hell was happening but refusing to look away as her scientific curiosity was getting the better of her. Kara went to turn to look at Lena to check and see if she had stayed back. It was a mistake as mike used this minor distraction to stab her in the side causing her to growl out in pain she punched him and sent him flying again the goon on the ground got back up and wrapped his arm around Kara’s neck. Kara choked at the sudden loss of air she flipped him over and kicked him hard knocking the wind out of him. Mike came back in full force he flipped her over his back and stabbed her in the gut. Lena was shaking slightly as she was nothing but an on looker at what was going on she felt her magic begin to stir she was worried but stayed back for the sake of her own survival hating that she didn’t feel like she could help.

“I hoped you would put up a bigger fight.” Mike taunted with a sick smile. Kara was up and, on her feet, again in no time ignoring the searing pain in her side and stomach. She flashed her fangs at Mike letting out a vicious growl and took a step toward him.

“You have no fucking clue who you’re fucking with Mike!” Kara yelled her eyes turning red and her fangs dripping with blood from the stab to the stomach she took another step getting stopped by the goon once again trying to put her in a head lock. Kara was too fast this time and maneuvered herself behind him snapping his neck instantly.

Lena was in awe at the sight before her she was no longer shaking something inside her told her she was safe that Kara would save her and make sure she was taken care of her magic quieted down when she saw Kara’s eyes glow. She had no clue why it felt like she was projecting some kind of power to the blonde, but she couldn’t think about it all she could do was stand there and watch.

“Kara you do realize you didn’t kill him it takes more than a broken neck to kill us vampires.” Mike said with a triumphant smirk. Kara’s body moved on its own she bent down and picked up the goon and threw him at Mike. Mike caught him with an amused look.

“I am giving you one chance to take him and go before I unleash and kill you both. The world would be a better place if you were gone.” Kara said as she narrowed her eyes. Mike took a moment and swallowed the lump in his throat he was visibly worried for his life even if her tired to come off as powerful. After a few moments he just smiled.

“Of course, I’m Leaving of my own volition Ta for now darling I will be back you know how it is people to appease and blood to be drained.” Mike said with a smile disappearing in an instant.

Kara felt her body relax only to be hit with a wave of pain and exhaustion. She looked over to Lena as she collapsed to the ground. Lena ran over to her and made her look at her. Kara let out a weak laugh and Lena’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Lena asked as she took in the beaten blonde. Kara just shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Kara took in a deep breath which she regretted immediately she felt her teeth pop out yet again and she fought the urge to stand and take Lena’s neck into her mouth. Her mouth was watering as she fought internally. Lena sat her hand on the blonde’s side she whispered to herself and the next thing Kara felt was a warm feeling spreading over her wound. Lena lifted Kara’s shirt that was covering the wound and noticed she managed to make it stop bleeding, but it didn’t close so she tried again this time nothing happened. 

Lena let out a frustrated sigh this caused Kara to look up at her an unreadable expression on her face. What happened next caught both of them by surprise Kara was up and had Lena’s neck in her mouth her teeth piercing the soft and delicate skin on Lena’s neck. They both let out soft moans at the feeling Kara felt a surge of power through her as she felt her wounds close. Lena just felt confusion and pleasure not caring one bit that Kara had latched onto her and sunk her teeth in the feeling sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core she subconsciously wrapped her hand around the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her closer the blond let out a breathy whimper at the feeling.

Kara was lost in pleasure for the fresh live blood coating her mouth and the warm feeling in her stomach. She was hesitant to admit she was turned on at the feeling of feeding from Lena and hearing her moans and whimpers she heard Lena’s erratic heartbeat and it taunted her all of the sensations taunted her. After a few minutes she felt her wounds heal completely she pulled herself from Lena’s neck she bit her tongue and licked the puncture marks sighing when she pulled back and saw lena’s face. Lena was looking at her through hooded eyes her green eyes shining brighter than ever before the next thing she knew Lena had leaned forward and captured Kara’s lips into a heated kiss. This caused the blonde to stumble slightly but after a moment she started to kiss back she felt the heat rising in her body this whole new sensation she had never felt before. Kara pulled back and pecked Lena one more time before she separated from her completely. 

“I-I uhm I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Kara said slight panic in her voice as she flashed a small smile.

“Kara i-it’s okay i-I’m sorry I sort of kissed you…. out of nowhere I mean…. Not sorry I kissed you it… it was nice and-.” Kara cut Lena off as she pecked her on her lips again.

“I’m just uhm glad you didn’t go running in the other direction it would have made it difficult to protect you.” Kara said softly her eyes filled with relief a blush on her face. Lena just looked at her with a curious look.

“I-I honestly fought everything inside not to…. Because well you peaked my interest…. You see I can tell obviously you’re a vampire…. But the truth is I’m not entirely defenseless…. I’m a witch and I… I would like to ask you a few questions about how your…. Well you.” Lena said her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Kara nodded with a smile as she agreed to Lena questioning her. But stopped Lena before she could start to pull out her phone.

“hold on a sec I uh have to text my sister really quick and then I would like you to come with me…. somewhere…. safer.” Kara said with a thoughtful look on her face as she sent the text off and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to remind you it says short slow burn so yeahhhh anyway please don't kill me i hope you all enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena to the SNO funny conversations happen. Alex is told about Lena being a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here ya got enjoy! kudos and comments are always welcome :)

Kara showed up at the SNO with Lena they walked in and went directly to Alex’s lab. Lena was trailing slightly behind Kara taking in everything in awe at the sleek design and modern layout. She almost drooled when she walked into Alex’s lab seeing all of the special equipment she hadn’t seen since her day’s in college a few years ago.

“Wow.” Lena let out a little breathlessly still looking around the room. Alex perked her head up and gave Kara a weird look before standing and walking over to them.

“Hi, I’m Alex Kara’s older sister. You’re Lena Luthor aren’t you…. wow I can’t believe someone of your intelligence is slightly geeking over my lab.” Alex said with an awkward laugh. Lena’s head turned in Alex’s direction a smile on her face that’s when Alex caught sight of the 2 puncture marks on her neck. She took a mental note and smiled back at Lena.

“Hi uh yes uhm sorry it’s just been a while since I’ve been in a lab.” Lena said her smile never leaving her face. Alex smiled and then cleared her throat.

“Uhm Kara could I have a word with you for a moment?” Alex asked, Kara nodded and followed Alex out into the hallway.  
Alex rested her hands on her hips and gave Kara a what the hell look. Kara just fidgeted in place as she took a deep breath.

“Alex”

“No Kara I’m not mad i-I’m just slightly confused how did we go from you asking about smell blockers to you bringing her here I mean wa-was it Mike?” Alex asked her voice with a hint of worry as her eyes flashed with anxiety. Kara nodded and proceeded to go over the events from earlier. 

“He was just waiting…. Wait was he waiting for you or Lena?” Alex asked her voice hard and confusion etched its way onto her face. Kara shook her head and raised her arms up shrugging her shoulders.

“I-I have no clue, but I do know he was as big of an asshole as usual. He degraded her called her my walking blood bank…. I nearly killed him, but I worried about Lena I couldn’t let myself go…i-I wa-was afraid of losing control and p-possibly hurting her or anyone my attention would be caught by.” Kara said her eyes flashing with pain and anguish at the thought as she frowned. Alex gave Kara a long look before she smirked and decided to change the subject to something a little less morbid but still slightly unnerving.

“So, uh want to tell me about the little tiny tiny puncture marks on Lena’s neck?” Alex said with a light tone and a smirk as Kara flushed slightly and stammered a bit.

“I-I uhm M-mike uhm got me p-pretty good h-he uh stabbed me t-twice I c-couldn’t he-help it.”

“How did you manage to stop…. I mean isn’t the problem with most vampires the blood frenzy?” 

“I-I uhm I just felt like something inside kept me from going too far…. but I can see why normal vampires get lost in a frenzy…. H-her blood t-tasted amazing I felt the power surge through me, but I guess now that makes sense because she’s a witch and oh god her blood it was like berries mixed with mint with a hint of I guess sorrow… oh god she has been through so much I wi-.” Alex cut Kara’s ramblings short as her eyes got wider and her jaw was practically on the floor.

“Wait wait wait just wait Lena’s a fucking witch?” Alex said her voice slightly higher pitch than normal. Kara winced a little and nodded her face scrunched because well of course Alex would catch that out of her ramble “Way to go Kara nice way to let your foot live in your mouth.” Kara thought as she internally yelled at herself.

“Uh yea she uh told me a-after well I fed from her…and uh we kissed so uh yea there’s that.” Kara said as she flashed bright red and ducked her head looking at the floor avoiding Alex’s obvious baffled look.

“Kara I could literally scream… but as I am fairly certain if I did I would probably get gagged and duct taped to a chair I will hold it in, but I must ask what in the actual fuck is going on with you.” Alex said her voice teasing and her eyes playful she took a moment then continued.

“Okay well I’m glad becoming slightly less human made you bolder…. we will save the rest of this conversation for later we may want to get back to Lena it looks like she’s caught her eye on something.” Alex said as she nodded in the direction of her lab where Lena was looking into a microscope a look of pure joy and concentration on her face. Kara lifted her head and let out a small laugh at the sight. The sisters made their way back into the lab stopping to stand right behind Lena.

“So, find something interesting, did you?” Alex asked with a smile. Lena just nodded as she continued to investigate the microscope for a few minutes longer before she turned around and flashed I bright smile.

“What exactly were you testing on Kara’s blood.” Lena asked with curiosity.

“H-how did you know it was Kara’s blood?” Alex said with an impressed look.

“Well for someone a little in touch with her paranormal side I have seen some things and done a few cool experiments with my home lab well at least the one I had 4 years ago…. But to answer your question I knew it was Kara’s because of the unique composition in platelets and white blood cell count.” Lena said a little wiggle of victory that make Kara let out a little chuckle after a few moments Alex finally picked her jaw from the floor and shook her head.

“Oh, I was uh working on a serum to curb her blood intake.” Lena raised a perfect eyebrow. 

“Why on earth would she need a serum for that?” Lena asked a slightly worried look in her eye.

“You actually I’ve only had 2 days to test various solutions but none of them work.” Alex said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Me what do I have to do with this?” Lena asked with a slightly amused look on her face.  
Kara toed at the floor a blush coloring her face she looked up and smiled awkwardly.

“I-it…well do you remember that day in the elevator?” Kara asked shyly. Lena nodded and prompted Kara to continue.

“I-I uh was uhm enticed by your scent it uhm m-made me t-thirsty… like i-I wanted t-to taste you.” Kara stammered. There was a sudden burst of laughter from both Alex and Lena. Kara almost died of embarrassment.

“K-Kara yo-you uh r-really need to work on your wording sis.” Alex said as she wiped at her eyes breathing deeply to try and regain her composure. Kara immediately gave a doe eyed look taking a moment to think about what she had said then her face went red and she was shaking her head.

“O-oh, n-no that’s not wh-.” Kara was cut off by Lena raising her hand in front of the blonde a huge smile still adorning her face.

“I know what you meant Kara…. but I do have to agree with your sister that you uhm should work on your wording.”  
Kara had just nodded and hung her head for a moment before finally willing away the blush.

“Anyway, I asked Alex to find something to help with my uhm urges but after earlier I suppose it will no longer be over powering again i-I’m sorry I fed off you…. Without your uhm permission.” Kara said sincerely. Lena was taken aback by the sudden admission of Kara’s she couldn’t help but to feel a little thrown off by someone being so considerate for her feelings.

“It’s really no problem it was actually kind of hot.” Lena said before she could catch herself her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She was blushing hard and her heart was pounding in her chest. Alex bit her lip to keep the laugh she was holding back from spilling out. Kara was speechless at the sudden admission, so she managed to just blush and smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we find more out about Lena and Sam there is some heavy conversation about their pasts. Sam and Lena experiment with Sam's werewolf ritual and end up almost blowing up Lena's entire penthouse they have a falling out over something we dive into later. Sam's staying with Alex and Lena's staying with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is setting up for the future next chapter oh boy.... anyway comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy!:)

Alex excused herself after their small chat to go and check on Sam She entered the med bay where Sam was sitting up and meditating or at least something close to it. She stood there for a second observing the woman not wanting to disturb her. Her eyes focused on the woman’s lips that where silently moving no words no sound it was like she was talking to herself Alex smiled to herself as she watched. After a few moments Sam let out a small sigh and opened her eyes looking right to Alex.

“What do I look funny or something?” Sam said with a raised brow and a smirk. Alex blushed knowing shed been caught staring she straightened and squared her shoulders.

“I uhm didn’t want to interrupt your uhm-.” She was cut off by Sam answering.

“Mediation…. I do it to center myself when my thoughts are particularly difficult to sort through.” Sam sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her on the bed before continuing.

“Also, you wouldn’t have interrupted I felt your presence when you came in.” 

“O-oh well I’ll remember that for next time.” Alex said awkwardly as she slowly made her way to Sam’s bedside grabbing her chart and looking it over she sat it down and began looking over Sam’s injuries. 

“You seem to be healing fairly fast your cuts are only bruises now and your eye has completely healed… if you want to get up and eat with the rest of us I would be more than happy to escort you.” Alex said softly as she took her fingers away from Sam’s injuries. Sam gave a small smile along with a nod as she started pulling the blankets off herself.

“I guess the perks of being a werewolf even if I haven’t done the ritual… is accelerated healing and overall resilience to harm by no means am I as resilient as Kara but I can more than hold my own.” Sam said with a proud tone as she slid off the bed to stand next to Alex. Alex was a little shocked at how tall the woman was she had to look up slightly to talk to her she looked to be slightly taller than Kara. They had begun walking slowly to the lounge room Kara and Lena already sat and talking quietly that is until Lena caught Sam in her peripherals and her face brightened immediately. Sam’s breath caught, and her eyes started welling up with tears of joy. Sam smiled brightly tears streaming down her face when she reached Lena and pulled her into a tight hug. Alex and Kara were now looking at each other with slight confusion on their faces. Finally, after about 10 minutes of happy tears and sniffling the two-woman pulled apart with matching smiles.

“I I can’t b-believe it y-you’re here.” Sam said as she cupped Lena’s face and took a good look at her. Lena beamed and then her face flashed pain. She let go of Sam and took a step back her head hung looking down at the ground.

“I-I can’t believe it either i-I d-dint know if my visions were real b-but now I know for sure they are.” Lena said softly as she looked up from the floor pain in her eyes. Sam’s face went somber and she didn’t need to say anything else before she hugged Lena again this time not letting go until their food had arrived. Alex and Kara were both so confused as they looked on at the scene in front of them. After they had all eventually sat down and opened their food containers. Sam and Kara wolfing their food down like it was their last meal while Lena and Alex picked at theirs for a while before Alex let out a sigh and broke the silence.

“So, would you please fill Kara and I in on what we apparently missed?” Alex asked as she caught everyone else attention Sam swallowed her mouthful of food and nodded taking a quick drink and clearing her throat.

“Well Lena and I have known each other for practically all of our lives we uhm… got separated when we were younger there was an attack and her family her real family were killed my employer sent her to the humans and had her adopted…. Knowing that her being hidden among humans was safer for her.” Sam said sadly as she went over the events in their past barely old enough to remember. Lena nodded in agreement as she shrunk slightly under her own memories of that day. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed it gently getting her attention. Lena snapped her gaze up to meet Kara’s a vibrant and empathetic look in them meeting Lena’s green horrified gaze full of pain and guilt.

“How o-old were you.” Kara said softly.

“I was uhm 5 and Sam was 7 sh-she was always around me we were scared and huddling in a corner when m-my sister found us. She was able to take us to safety, but she got wounded in the process and and….” Lena said as she dissolved into heavy sobs Kara was up and sitting next to her pulling her into her arms in a moment rubbing her back and stroking her hair as the woman cried hard into her shoulder. 

“Zoey was the better half of us… she uhm you remind me of her a lot Kara. From my own point of view it may be different for Lena.” Sam said with a sad smile.

Lena cried harder at the mention of her older sister’s name Kara decided it was best to come back to this conversation at a different time. So, she gently got up pulling Lena with her and nodded to the other woman seated at the table. She helped Lena over to the balcony that overlooks downtown Lena calmed herself her sobs dissolving to sniffles and eventually nothing as she turned her attention to the city lights under the night sky. They just stood next to each other in comfortable silence until Lena spoke.

“T-thank you for ending that conversation…” 

3 weeks later.

The group had grown closer Lena studying her magic with Sam and casting the remembrance spell a few times somehow having to pull herself from the spell after something particularly hard was seen. It was however giving Sam an idea of Lena’s magical reach. Sam had decided that moving in with Lena was probably the best for all the women after all Sam was the only one who knew about the royal heritage of Lena’s family tree. She was also the only one who had any real answers, so the group would all meet on multiple days of the week at one of their places usually they would decide on either Kara’s or Lena’s. Kara’s was the most often meeting place but after another bout of bizarre murders they had settled on going to Lena’s. 

This night was slightly different as they were meeting at Kara’s after a slight magical accident at Lena’s penthouse thanks to Sam’s ritual going slightly sideways and burning a hole into her ceiling. Sam and Lena made it out of the small explosion fine same could not be said of her walls and floor coated in soot and tinged a slight shade of brown from the explosion. Ever since that night Lena had opted to staying at Kara’s and Sam with Alex tonight was the first meeting since the magical accident and tensions between Lena and Sam were slightly high strung and tense. Alex and Kara worried for their friends and their small falling out not knowing what it had all been over they didn’t bother to ask they figured they would share when they were ready.

Lena was busy making a call to the Chinese place a few blocks away ordering all of their favorites and paying before Kara could stop her. After the order was made and she hung up the phone she poured herself a glass of wine before she pulled out another glass and offered it to Kara who took it happily but decided it could use a little something added to it so Kara went over to the fringe and grabbed one of her blood thermos for work and poured some into a smaller mug throwing it in the microwave for a half a minute then pouring the warm blood into her wine. 

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together at the odd action of the blonde. Kara just gave her a small smile as she sat and practically drained the glass in 2 gulps licking her lips free of the tasty mixture. Lena couldn’t help but watched the movement of the blonde’s tongue and think about how it would feel on certain areas on her body. She blushed and pushed the thoughts away aside from the kisses they had shared the night of the attack they didn’t share anymore they were slightly awkward. 

“Why do you do that i-I don’t think I’ve actually ever seen you mix wine and blood before…. But heated blood in cold wine.” Lena said as she made a slightly grimaced look. what Kara said next caught her slightly by surprise and made her face flush slightly.

“Well it’s still nothing compared to your warm and tasty blood, so I guess I have to be creative.” Kara said as she repeated the process with another pour of warm blood into a new pour of cold wine. Again, Lena couldn’t pull herself from the action of watching the blonde she reached up and rubbed her neck.

“I-I uh w-well i-I ne-never s-said you c-couldn’t f-feed off me.” Lena stammered with a blush and a heat rising to her cheeks and tips of her ears. This caught Kara’s attention the blonde giving Lena a intense look before she smiled and got up setting her glass on the counter. She walked over and bent down to whisper into Lena’s ear.

“Remind me later to revisit this conversation after Alex and Sam leave…” Kara said in a low seductive tone kissing Lena’s jaw right below her ear. She pulled back to look at Lena who was holding her breath and frozen in place. Without even a moment to respond there was a knock on the door and Kara was over answering it for Alex and Sam to step in and give their greetings to the other 2 women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter The dirty and slightly kinky Smut i will try to add story into it buttttttt it will be a double whammy of smut. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex invade. Lena has a vision/dream and doesn't know how to take it.Lena learns a lot about the last night her former self was alive. Kara feeds from Lena and they embrace the moment even though Lena was hoping it would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there is smut at the end of this chapter im sorry if its not super kinky i figured id save super kinky for later one but i hope you enjoy what smut i did write. anyways comments and kudos are always welcome this is another long chapter i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Alex and Sam entered Kara’s apartment both with smiling faces as they said their hellos to the other 2 women. Kara made her way back into her kitchen offering the other’s some drinks Alex and Sam started laughing when they both said a beer would be nice in tandem Lena raised an eye brow as she smirked and took a sip from her wine. Kara just grabbed the drinks and headed back to sit at the bar in the kitchen next to Lena.

“What’s on the list for tonight is it a game night or is it a we have to talk about the explosion in my apartment night?” Lena asked with amusement in her voice. Alex shook her head as she pulled out a stool for herself followed by one for Sam.

“No actually I think tonight we are going to put the bullshit aside and just hang out I know we’ve all sort of been high strung and slightly frustrated with all the attacks and dead ends…. So, what do you to say to game night?” Alex said as she took a small sip setting her glass down to gauge the reactions of the other women before her.

Kara took a moment before she drained her second glass of wine mixed blood. She stood and headed for another serving as the others watched on with varying reactions Lena just gave a small chuckle and shook her head when Kara rejoined them.

“I’m definitely game to kick some ass at whatever game we decide to play.” Kara said setting her glass down her brows furrowed when everyone was staring at her with looks of amusement.

“What… what’s so funny?” Kara asked with a hint of worry coloring her voice. 

“You uhm…” Alex said as she motioned to Kara’s upper lip the blonde shook her head and grabbed a napkin wiping the blood mustache from her upper lip with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“There you go all good.” Sam said with a smile taking her beer and sipping from it.

“Let’s get this game night started shall we… I mean I feel we deserve to take a break from all things mundane and morbid…. Well for a night at least.” Lena said with an awkward smile.

The small group headed into the living room Kara leaving everyone to their own devices as she sifted through her hallway closet for her various board games. There was a knock at the door and Lena set her glass down to go answer it smiling when it was their food. She thanked the delivery guy and tipped him generously closing the door behind her she took the 2 overflowing bags of take out and set them on the coffee table handing out everyone their order. Kara came back a few minutes later a arm load of board games and a few packs of cards. Kara sat the various games on the floor next to the coffee table sitting down and grabbing her food and tearing into it immediately.

“Kara slow down your going to choke if you don’t chew.” Lena said softly as she watched the blonde wolf down half of her food in 3 bites. As if on cue Kara started coughing and quickly grabbed her wine taking a large drink. Lena raised an eyebrow giving Kara an I told you so look. Kara took a deep breath and gave an embarrassed smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. Lena just shook her head and went back to her own food.

They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes before Sam sighed loudly causing everyone to look at her.

“Are you okay Sam?” Kara asked curiosity in her voice.

“Y-yeah I’m fine just a little nervous.” Sam answered with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“Nervous?” Kara asked as she sat her empty food container off to the side in favor of her wine.

“Yeah but i'll be okay no need to worry…. Any way how are things at Catco? I know you two have been working a lot lately with all of the attacks and various odds and ends going on throughout this city.” Sam said brushing off Kara’s inquiry.

“Actually, it’s been relaxed the last 2 days I wonder if someone put something in the water….” Lena said softly as she let out a small sigh. Lena started feeling a slight pressure between her eyes. She sat up slightly as she forced herself to ignore the tell tail signs of her magic building up hoping she could at Least excuse herself to the restroom before the inevitable vision hit her. Kara noticed the sudden change in Lena’s demeanor as she focused on Lena’s elevated heart rate. 

“Excuse us for a second…. Lena could I speak to you privately for a moment?” Kara asked. Lena silently thanked the gods for Kara’s observantness and nodded standing and following the blonde into her bedroom. Kara closed the door and took Lena’s hands in her own her face filled with worry.

“Are you okay you went pale and your heart rate is higher than normal…. Is there something I could do?” Kara asked her worried tone causing something in Lena to stir slightly. She managed to make it to the edge of the bed before her vision went black and she was in the oh so familiar place so long ago.

Centuries ago.

It was the same vision as before only this time it was more a memory than a result from her spell casting this time she was looking in on the scene instead of being apart of it. Her breath caught when she found her past life gazing at a woman with long blonde hair her past self holding the champions helmet in her hands.

“Your grace.” The blonde said as she kneeled before her queen. Lena almost lost her shit when she saw the champions face her heart hammering in her chest when the champion brushed her hair off to the side. “I-it looks just like Kara.” Lena said softly to herself watching on in curiosity.

“My champion what news do you have for me?” The queen asked. The blonde grimaced slightly a look of unease passing her face.

“They approach from the west heavily armed. I-I do not know if we shall survive the King’s attack. Should I prepare for you departure?” the blonde asked softly her eyes full of worry. The queen shook her head rising her hand to rest under the blonde’s chin. She slowly lifted the blondes chin to meet her gaze.

“No Kara Zor-el we must not back down if I fall during this bout then it was written in the stars.” The queen said with a light but firm tone. Kara nodded and stood abruptly as she reached for her helmet the queen took her hand and squeezed it softly.

“We must prepare. I shall get the soldiers ready I must speak with my generals and come up with a defensive plane if we are to fall in the fields a back up of sorts.” Kara said her gaze filled with unspoken longing. The queen nodded and squeezed the blonde’s hand softly once more before speaking.

“We shall meet again if we are to fall I am quite sure of it Kara Zor-el.” The queen said as she let go of the blonde’s hand and handed her helmet back to her. Kara nodded and placed the helmet back on her head taking a quick bow and excusing herself. Lena’s vision took her to the queens’ quarters a few hours later the queen was on the bed in her night dress sitting as she read over the letter one of Kara’s messengers sent.

Your highness... Lena…

They have broken through our front and will most likely be at the castle walls with in a few hours you receive this. With this being said I will surely die protecting you like I always have the I do not regret being your champion, but I could not rest in peace if did not tell you the one thing I do regret. I regret not accepting your hand in marriage all those years ago…. I have no reason as to why I refused other than the fact than I knew my protector and friend was in love with you. With this being said I do not regret my decision to be by your side as your champion. I am glad you accepted Sam’s proposal even if I had my doubts…. Doubts that were surely misplaced. I am glad I can die knowing you were happy and taken care of and I can only hope you take Sam and some men and reconsider leaving…. If not, then I am sure to see you soon… if not in another life.

Sincerely and peacefully your champion.  
Kara Zor-el.

The queen kept reading the note repeatedly tears streaming down her face. The only thing shaking her from her sorrow at the loss of her champion and friend was the sound of banging on the castle gates. She swallowed hard and shook herself. She had hope for another time another place she stood and headed to her armoire she changed into simple riding clothes and took off down the hall of her tower she headed straight for the armory demanding she be fit with her armor. 

The vision faded after seeing her past self-clad head to toe in silver black armor. 

Lena awoke to Kara frantically pacing next to her. Lena groaned and sat up motioning for the blonde to halt in her movements.

“Oh my god are you okay?” Kara said frantically as she kneeled next to Lena who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Y-yea h-how long was I out for?” Lena asked her voice gruff and her throat dry.

“N-not that long maybe 7 or 8 minutes.” Kara said her face softened slightly at the sight of green eyes. She took a short breath and continued.

“I had no idea what happened all I know is your eyes rolled back and you practically fell into my arms. I-I’m glad I took notice of your complexion earlier because that was scary…. I was worried.” Kara said as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth he shoulders relaxing when Lena nodded in understanding.

“Y-yea I think I just had a dream or…or more like a vision most of the time they only happen when I cast the restoration spell, but it seems my power may be growing.” Lena said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Lena took a deep breath as she stood she shook out her limbs feeling slightly better at the release of magical tension.

“Let’s go back to the living room Sam and Alex are probably waiting for us.” Lena said with a small sigh. Kara stood and gave her a questioning look Lena just nodded in reassurance as she headed for the door they rejoined the others in moments. Kara grabbed Lena’s glass and refiled it along with her own special mixture. She returned a moment later and handed Lena her wine with a small smile. Alex and Sam had carried on their own conversation in their absence.

The night went on without further interruptions. They stayed up quite late eventually Alex and Sam passed out in the living room Alex on the floor next to the couch and Sam spread out on said couch. Lena and Kara had sat back down at the kitchen bar holding their own little conversation after the other 2 women passed out.

“So, our article tomorrow what shall we cover I mean there was that attack that took place down by the docks the other night.” Kara said as she picked at some left overs from their take out. Lena sighed as she took a moment to think her thoughts kept going back to her dream/vision. “Could Kara really have an intertwined fate with mine? Could she be the protector the ghost has been urging me to find….to restore her memories… if so how would her being a vampire hybrid change the process can I even do magic that will affect her can this really be as easy as it seems? How do I know my present isn’t affecting my visions somehow?” Lena thought she was quiet for some time that is until Kara waved her hand in front of her.

“Lena…. Lena... where’d you go are you okay?” Kara asked her face set in the increasingly common worried look with the crinkle between her brows. Lena shook her head and checked her watch it was 2 in the morning she decided to shake it off and nod.

“I’m fine I think I’m just tired I lost myself in my thoughts for a bit I’m sorry Kara.” Lena said with a slight yawn.

“Oh…. Well I will not push but if your tired we could go to bed I mean if-if your okay with sharing one I mean it looks like Sam has pretty much stolen your bed for the night.” Kara said with a soft chuckle as if on cue Sam let out a small snore.

“Yea let’s go lie down I could use some sleep…” Lena said as she stood and followed Kara into her room.

2 weeks later.

Kara and Lena had grown closer they started sharing Kara’s bed every night and always waking up tangled in one another. Lena’s apartment had been fixed last week but she couldn’t bring herself to leave the blondes cozy little apartment secretly enjoying the warmth and bubbliness of the blonde tonight was different though Kara was slightly stiff around Lena her movements seeming slightly too careful and her glances lasting slightly longer. 

“Are you okay it seems like you’ve been carefully side stepping me.?” Lena asked as she sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her. Kara just looked at her for a moment before she let out a soft sigh.

“Can I be honest with you about something?” Kara asked as she fidgeted with her fingers not tearing her gaze from the raven-haired woman. Lena raised a brow and smiled softly as she shifted her body towards the blonde.

“Of course, Kara you can talk to me about anything.” Lena said with an encouraging smile.

“D-do y-you re-remember that night Sam and Alex passed out here?” Kara asked as she finally looked down out of shyness.

“Yes, why what’s on your mind Kara?” Lena asked her thought spiraling into a void of oh no’s and what if’s.

“D-do you r-remember the small conversation beforehand?” Kara asked her face growing slightly redder with every second. Lena took a second to think back to that night after she ordered their take out when it hit her.

“Y-yes…… is…this-are you wanting to feed from me?” Lena said with a small smirk as the blonde sunk more into the couch than she thought was possible.

“Y-yes.” Kara answered meekly as she finally let her gaze fix on Lena’s. Lena patted Kara on the Knee and smiled.

“Okay…. I think it is incredibly respectful and adorable that you basically ask for permission, so I suppose i'll allow it.” Lena said as she thought back to the night of the attack when Kara fed from her the first time. She took a breath and continued.

“U-uhm i…. I think we should t-take th-this into the bed room though.” Lena said her face getting warm. Kara gave her a small nod before she sat back up.

“W-we c-can b-but uh i-if I get carried a-away don’t hesitate to use your m-magic.” Kara stuttered her voice wavering slightly with the possible implications. Kara stood and took Lena’s hand and led her to her room. Kara sat herself on the edge of her bed as Lena closed the door and joined her.

“I-uh I have to do something before we begin and i-if it’s something you don’t want i-I will never do It again.” Lena stuttered as green met blue Kara’s pupils were blown eyes full of hunger and want and her breathing steady but hitched when Lena leaned in close she paused for a moment giving Kara plenty of time to move but after a minute she didn’t so Lena closed the distance and brushed her lips over the blondes. Kara didn’t hesitate before she eagerly kissed her back they laid back on the mattress Kara leaning over Lena as they kissed it took everything in her not to let her hands roam. That is until she felt Lena’s fingers press ever so lightly against her abs. Kara decided this was going in a delightful direction she pulled back and broke their kiss long enough to pull off her shirt and then she was on her again kissing her heatedly Lena let out a soft moan when Kara broke the kiss to kiss down her jaw to her neck where she lightly nibbled her fangs popping out but resisting the urge to bite her just yet. 

They continued for a few minutes until Lena was breathing heavily Kara helped Lena out of her clothes followed by stripping the rest of her own off Lena took a sharp inhale and bit her lip at a fully naked and ready Kara. She wasted no time pulling the blonde down on top of her tangling her fingers in blonde locks pulling gently as she gasped and moaned at the burning touches from Kara’s fingers and lips. Kara scrapped her fangs softly down Lena’s neck causing Lena to shiver slightly as she released a lower moan.

“Fuck K-Kara if your g-going to bite me j-just do it.” Lena said as another low moan was pulled from her lips. Kara liked hearing Lena moan and beg for her fangs somewhere deep down it stirred an almost primal instinct. Kara latched on to Lena’s neck the skin as soft as paper the bite causing both women’s eyes to roll back and let out a moan in pleasure and delight Lena couldn’t help but buck up into Kara. Kara felt Lena and slid a hand down to help alleviate Lena’s need for friction. The feel of Lena’s wetness caused Kara to moan and rub her center on Lena’s thigh. They started soft and slow, but it soon grew more heated as Kara healed the bites on Lena’s neck and decided to lick her way down to Lena’s core she didn’t even give the other woman a moment to respond before she sunk her teeth into her thigh this caused Lena to scream out and gasp loudly.

“K-Kara… mmm t-tha-that feels so go-good.” Lena stuttered out from her pleasurable haze the next thing she knew Kara was entering her with two fingers causing Lena to groan and buck up again. After a few moment Kara sealed the bite on Lena’s thigh and started Licking at her core the juices causing Kara to moan and vibrate her fingers at above human speed Lena screamed out and gripped the sheets as she was wracked with one hell of an orgasm Kara just smirked an continued. She loved seeing Lena come undone under her the wonton moaning and jolting of her body doing things to her, so she decided it was time to have one of her own. She slid up Lena’s body and lifted one leg, so she could position her center over Lena’s the new feeling causing Lena to grind up and moan. Kara began rubbing herself against Lena as she pinned Lena’s hand down to the mattress Lena opened her eyes and whispered some sort of spell that caused Lena to grow a magical appendage. Kara bounced down with a low moan as she pulled Lena to sit up, so she could bite her neck again. Lena felt amazing and Kara felt Amazing that’s when Kara’s primal instinct kicked in and she pushed Lena down Hard knowing Lena would stop her if it was to much. She started riding Lena the room filling with moans and pants and the wet sound of their sexes. Lena pulled Kara down into a hard kiss her neck still bleeding from the new bite on her neck she didn’t care the only thing on her mind was the blonde currently on top of her.

Kara let go of one of Lena’s hand, so she could wrap it not tightly but pleasurably around Lena’s neck this got a strangled moan from her as Lena reached up and scratched down the blondes back. Kara bounced harder her body screaming for release. Lena was panting heavily as she willed herself to hold on until Kara came. Kara started moaning wantonly as she released the grasp on Lena’s neck and bit back into the soft flesh of Lena’s boob Lena bucked up into Kara harder her own release about to tip the edge. A few moments Later the room was filled with the pants and moans of both its occupants.

“Fu-fuuckkkk K-Kara.” Lena moaned as she toppled over the edge of her second orgasm the bed sheets soaked with her arousal.

“Ah… Mhmmmm L-Len.Lenaaaaa.” Kara growled letting out a impressive moan before she started shaking. Kara stilled as she came Lena was lost in a haze of pleasure the magic allowing her to feel Kara’s wall contract around the member she laid there enjoying the warm pulsing feeling their orgasms lasting a few minutes until the pleasure was to much Kara slowly removed herself and the magic dissipated Leaving both women breathing hard and cleanging to one another. Kara was holding Lena close running her fingers through raven trusses she took her finger and wiped the trail of blood from Lena’s breast slowly bringing her finger up to her mouth and sucking the blood clean from her finger she then bent down and sealed both bite marks. They laid there just enjoying the silence and heavenly feeling of being relaxed after sex Lena was the first one to speak.

“I-I was not expecting that.”

“Neither was I...I guess drinking your blood just does things to me…. And to you apparently… you were so wet Lena I-I couldn’t help it and god you taste phenomenal.” Kara said her voice gravely from moaning and panting.

“Mmmm i-I am not complaining one bit.” Lena said with a sleepy smile as she Leaned up and pulled Kara into a soft kiss. 

“Me either I have never felt like t-this.” Kara admitted as she laid back and pulled Lena’s head to rest on her chest the two eventually fell asleep not a care in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena wake up to Alex barging into Kara's room. Alex gets an eye full of her streaker of a sister. Lena tries to blend in with the couch out of embarrassment. Alex informs the others of Sam's belated transformation. Kara ends up doing All of her work and a good chunk of LEna's as the woman sleeps and has another fascinating dream/vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys here's a chapter comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

The 2 women woke up the next day to Alex barging into Kara’s house they had missed their alarms for work and woke up in a slight daze. Kara shot up and immediately checked her phone she had 3 missed calls from Alex none from work seeing as how her boss was currently laying naked on her bed protesting loudly at the sudden noise. Kara just smiled for a minute as she took In the view eventually being pulled from her thoughts to Alex opening the door.

“Ka- oh shit I am so- Lena?” Alex said her face red as she turned around. Kara was just casually slipping out from the covers not giving one fuck about being completely naked she strode into her bathroom and proceeded to turn on the water. Alex was speechless at the sight she had seen she hurriedly left the room and decided to situate herself on the couch to wait for the other 2 women.

Half an hour later the two emerged freshly showered and thankfully for Alex fully clothed. Kara had a shit eating grin on her face and Lena was competing for a new color on the color wheel her face was impressively red in embarrassment.

“Good morning to you to Alex.” Kara said with a teasing tone. Alex just glared at her sister when she walked past her and into the kitchen. Lena was quiet and sat the farthest she could from Alex on the couch practically hugging the arm of it in attempt to blend in. after a few minutes Kara came in and had a plate filled with bagels toast some eggs and 3 cups of coffee. Kara sat the plate down on the coffee table closer to Lena than herself she picked off one of the bagels and moved it up to her lips. Alex quietly took one of the mugs of coffee and took a drink.

“So, what is up?” Kara asked as she took a bite from her bagel.

“U-uhm something happened to Sam l-last night and we think i-it’s a good thing.” Alex said as she sat her cup down on the table. Lena finally dislodged herself from the arm of the couch and had a slightly worried expression on her face.

“What exactly happened to Sam’ Alex?” Lena asked her voice full of worry and concern Kara noticed as place a reassuring hand on the witch’s knee. Alex rose an eyebrow at the sudden affection Kara was showing the witch, but she decided not to comment on it after the scene from earlier.

“Uhm it seems th-that uh your attempt to do Sam’s ritual was actually a success.” Alex said and then cleared her throat before continuing.

“W-we were uhm watching tv and we s-sort of had a moment and then the next thing I know she started groaning and let out an impressive howl…. She uhm t-transformed… r-right in front of m-me.” Alex said her voice slightly shaky. Lena didn’t know weather to be proud or slightly scared Alex was human and Sam could of ripped her to shreds but she didn’t that is when she decided to ask the obvious question.

“W-what did Sam do Alex…. Was she violent or anything?” Alex blushed slightly at the question but decided she could omit some things.

“Sh-she I don’t know had this sort of telepathic connection with me…… she mentally asked for a raw steak which is disgusting by the way but after she was fed she uh ended up literally curled up on my bed with me.” Alex informed. Lena took a minute a mulled over the new information as she bit on her cheek. Kara was slightly impressed but shrugged it off in favor for food and listening to the other 2 short it all out her brain was stuck on other things…. Things not Sam related…. Well not completely.

“S-she uhm curled up really… and you say she can communicate telepathically…. Hmmm interesting wa-was uh was she back to human form this morning?” Lena asked as she went over the spell in her head. she had no knowledge of the outcome of the spell of when it would present itself.

“Y-yeah she was b-but she uhm was out cold I couldn’t wake her.” Alex said her face flashing red again.

“Was there something else that happened Alex?” Kara asked her voice had a small hint of amusement from her sisters obviously red face.

“I-I don’t think she can control it whenever she wants…. also, she uhm kind of woke up on the n-naked side.” Alex said with a meek voice. Kara just let out a little chuckle and proceeded to eat some of the eggs from the plate.

“Well it is quite possible I mean we did the spell almost a month ago I suppose it would make sense she turned last night…. I’m not quite sure Sam wouldn’t let me touch the ritual book well aside from the page it was on.” Lena said as the gears turned in her head she was deep in thought.

“Was she home when you left?” Kara spoke up after taking a drink.

“Yeah she said she would meet us later at the SNO.” Alex said as she let out a small huff in frustration something still clearly bothering her.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah uhm actually i'll meet up with you two later uhm thanks for the coffee sorry for waking you guys up…… which we will talk about later Kara.” Alex said as she stood pointing to her sister she said her goodbyes and headed out.

Kara and Lena finished their shared breakfast plate and headed out as well Lena had a few stacks of papers on her desk and Kara checking over her various emails from snapper. Work seemed so drab these days to the hybrid she was always done super early. She formed a habit of meeting Lena up in her office when her work was finished and offered her services or company depending on how heavy a workload Lena had that day. They had started eating lunch in Lena’s office ordering out and eating as they worked. Lena had plenty to work through new applications for the newspaper and another off-shot magazine Lena founded under CatCo for tech and science nerds. She had multiple layouts and spreads she needed okayed and sent out before quitting time.

Lena was hunched over her desk rubbing her temples when Kara brought her some pills and a glass of water Lena looked up with a grateful smile and took the offered items downing the pills and half the glass of water.

“Thank you I needed that…. Would you like to take a small break?” Lena offered as she checked her clock it was only 4 but it felt like it should be later. Kara nodded and headed to the balcony resting her arms on the ledge as she overlooked the city. Lena joined her as she drank more from her glass of water. She took a seat on the lounge chair and relaxed as she took a few deep breaths allowing her head to fall back as she closed her eyes. She managed to doze off and Kara let her she finished all of Lena’s work in under an hour letting the tired CEO nap checking on her occasionally. 

Lena’s dream. 

She was back in the castle this time it was during a time of peace her past self-looked slightly younger less worn, less tired and happier. She was sitting on a stone bench that was out in the court yard she was surrounded by flowers. She had a small book cracked open on her lap reading as she hummed Lena couldn’t help but to feel like she had heard this tune before she just couldn’t quite place where from. He attention was drawn from the younger self as she saw a unarmored blonde knight approach with a few beautiful white roses. 

“There you are princess I’ve been looking all over for you.” Knight Zor-el said as she smiled at the younger woman. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she watched the princess close her book at look at the knight with a smile of her own.

“Zor-el I do not go far you should know I am under 24-hour guard and observation. You know how the king and queen are.” the princess said as she pats the space next to her silently granting the blonde permission to sit with her. Zor-el sat and handed the princess the flowers she had behind her back with a gracious smile. The princess’s eyes lit up as she took the flowers and brought them up to her nose taking a deep inhale of the flowers scent smiling brightly as she sat them in her lap.

“And what sir knight are these beautiful flowers for?” the princess asked her face beaming with joy.

“Well one as lovely as yourself should always have at least one fresh rose on her at all times…. That is so no one can’t say you are not the most beautiful thing on this planet.” The knight replied as she took a rose from the bouquet and snapped the stem off placing the flower in the princesses dark beautifully braided hair. The princess blushed and bowed her head at the antics of her knight taking a deep inhale when she felt warm fingers caress her cheek. 

She opened her eyes and looked up a new shyer smile on her face her green eyes focused on the blonde’s blue ones. They just froze for a moment gazing into one another’s eyes fondly. The knight leaned in ever so slightly along with the princess they had almost kissed. 

Lena couldn’t help the fact that the action made her heart beat uncontrollably even if she was just an invisible bystander. Just as the two were about to close the distance between them the bells rang signaling for court to gather in the throne hall. The princess let out a slight groan and rolled her eyes as the knight pulled away and stood rubbing the back of her neck.

“Looks like our time is up for now my lady.” The knight said with a fond smile before she held out her hand.

“Shall I escort you to the throne hall.” The princess nodded and took the knights hand following her with a slight smile on her face even though her eyes were filled with disappointment and irritation from the interruption. 

Lena awoke to Kara gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the blonde who was standing next to her. She rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn as she regained her bearings.

“How long was I out?” Lena yawned again as she stood her neck hurting slightly from the angle her head was rested at.

“Well it is time to leave so I would say at least a few hours you must have been really tired.” Kara answered as she watched the witch with an amused look when her eyes went wide, she started to slightly panic.

“Kara why did you let me sleep I have so mu-.” Lena was cut off by a soft kiss and strong arms wrapped around her she relaxed and returned the kiss. After a few minutes Kara broke the kiss pulling back to look into green eyes.

“I handled it b-hun you have nothing to worry about… now why don’t we pack up and head to the SNO Alex has been blowing me up the last hour and a half.” Kara said as she caught herself on the term of endearment not sure what they were if they were even anything at all she didn’t want to push her luck and she definitely wanted to talk about it she pushed her thoughts aside when Lena relaxed and nodded in agreement to pack up and head out.

“Yes, lets uhm head out we need to go see what is up with Sam I need to have a small chat with her.” Lena said as she pulled herself from the blonde.

“Also thank you Kara you are the best.” Lena said with a small blush. Kara just beamed and followed the CEO out she had already packed her things up from her office before she woke Lena, so they headed out of the double glass doors and to the elevator they reached the ground floor within minutes and headed straight to the SNO.

Earlier that day (Alex and Sam)

“You walked in to what this morning?!” Sam asked with wide eyes her voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

“Well uhm you see I went to go talk to Kara and Lena about your uhm transformation and no one answered so I let myself in because well protective older sister…. besides Kara didn’t answer when I called so I was already a tad worried anyway after I let myself in I thought Lena must have been at work because she wasn’t crashed on the couch like normal so I let myself into Kara’s bedroom and caught an eye full Lena was thankfully polite enough to not uncover herself like Kara did I swear she likes to be naked I just thought she grew out of that phase when she started college…. I guess I was wrong.” Alex rambled Sam looked on in complete silence allowing the red head to ramble.

“S-so wait do you think they?” Sam asked as she made a few hand gestures causing Alex to make a gagging noise.

“I have no clue and honestly I don’t want to know I mean Kara’s my baby sister I can’t think about her and her…. conquest.” Alex sighed as she took a seat at her lab table Sam followed suit with a smirk on her face thinking about how cute Alex got when she was frustrated.

“I will find out by the end of the day one way or another……. Hey uhm about last night I uhm I’m sorry for the scare and invasion of privacy I guess I just wanted to be close to someone that uhm makes me feel safe...” Sam admitted as she shook her head with a small sigh thinking back to the awkward wakeup call being completely naked at the foot of Alex’s bed curled up like a dog.

“No don’t be it was fine I just wasn’t expecting it is all I mean hey you make an excellent foot warmer and uhm I honestly felt a lot safer with you by me…. I don’t know why I just did so I think I should be thanking you.” Alex said softly as she pulled Sam into a warm sideways hug she swears she could hear a small puppy like whine come from the taller woman when she broke the hug and re situated herself on the lab stool. After a small slightly awkward silence Alex looked over to Sam with a faint smile.

“So ready to let me take some blood and run a few tests?” Alex asked her face relaxed and her voice soft.

“God you enjoy hurting people for fun, don’t you?” Sam teased as she out stretched her arm.

“Of course, it all amounts to pain and pleasure. Besides I want to know if your DNA or anything has mutated or transformed I’m actually quite curious.” Alex said with a smirk internally screaming at the failed flirting attempt as Sam just chuckled and shook her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the women go to the SNO Alex shows them Sam's test results Sam is nowhere to be seen and Lena needs to speak with her.  
> Lena finds Sam in her wolf form bleeding and in pain. Alex and Kara show up..... there's a kiss at the end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i am sorry for not updating the last few days Vincent and i have been collaborating on a original story written by the both of us.... any way i also couldn't get into my groove for this story until a little while ago anyway comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy!:)

Kara and Lena arrived at the SNO Kara slightly anxious to find out the reason behind Alex blowing her phone up. They headed to Alex’s lab and saw the red head going over test results on her computer. The two women entered Alex’s lab and walked over to the older Danvers woman. Kara cleared her throat to get her sister’s attention. Alex jumped slightly clearing her throat and resisting the urge to move her hand up to her chest out of reflex she swiveled her chair around after she collected herself.

“Finally, you’re here.” Alex sighed as she looked at the two women.

“Well yea it's not like you weren’t blowing up my phone most of the day what’s so urgent.?” Kara asked a weird look on her face.

“Ah oh yea Sam’s labs came back her DNA hasn’t changed but she seems to have an increased appetite and an above average body temp that runs at about 104 on a normal day.” Alex informed as the two women looked at the computer screen Alex had just been staring at. Lena leaned back a little and smiled.

“Sounds about normal I mean she did just complete the change which reminds me where is she I need to speak with her.?” Lena asked as she turned her body away from the computer and faced Alex.

“Uhm I think she went back to your place to grab a few things you could probably catch her if you move quickly she only left about 5 minutes ago.” Alex said as she moved her way back to the computer. Lena nodded and turned to leave but she felt a warm hand on her wrist and stopped turning to look at Kara who was looking at her intently.

“Be safe please do not hesitate to call if you run into trouble i-I uhm just make sure you let me know when you find Sam okay.?” Kara said her eyes full of worry and her voice soft. Lena nodded and tried to leave again but was pulled into a warm hug Kara held her tightly and kissed her softly Lena was taken aback by the open show of affection her cheeks burning she closed her eyes and kissed back pulling away after a few moments. Kara nodded to her and finally let her go Lena let out a soft sigh as she headed off in the other direction they had just came from. Alex was watching silently allowing the two women their moment. Kara watched after Lena staring at the door for a few minutes after the woman could no longer be seen. She was pulled out of it by a small stifled laugh and Alex clearing her throat Kara finally turned around with a small sigh.

“Yes, okay I know what your going to say I just know I have feelings for her…. It just sort of happened so please spare me from the teasing.” Kara said her face impassive as she pulled up a spare lab stool. Alex just nodded and proceeded to run through the paperwork and test results.

Outside the SNO.

Lena had just exited the building she pulled out her phone and dialed Sam’s number there was no answer so she decided to hale a cab and asked to be taken to her Penthouse they had pulled up about 20 minutes later Lena handed him a 100 dollars and exited the cab ignoring the man who was asking if she wanted her change a hundred was nothing for her she made her way inside and after a short elevator ride arrived on her floor she was slightly relieved to find the door was unlocked and Sam had been inside the thing she wasn’t expecting though was Sam being well in her transformed state. This had caught Lena off guard for a moment before she pulled out her phone and texted Kara what was going on. 

Kara offered to show up with Alex and Lena had just agreed as she noticed the wolf was slightly whimpering and saw a small puddle of blood. Lena went over to her injured friend and slowly reached out to comfort the whimpering wolf. Lena stopped when she heard Sam’s voice she looked around to make sure she was the only one around and then relaxed a moment after when the wolf nuzzled her head into the witch’s hand.

“They came out of nowhere I-I was out numbered. I managed to wound one quite badly, but his friends took him away after they had stabbed and subdued me they injected something into me I don’t know what, but it hurts L-Lena it hurts it f-feels like there is fire coursing through my veins.” Sam whimpered the wolf wincing at the pain. Lena let out a small sob and muttered a spell her hands lit up and she pressed it to Sam’s wound the wolf howled out in pain and then went limp. Lena checked over the wound seeing her magic had done its job she dared not to move the wolf. Lena sat there in silence just running her fingers reassuringly over the now sleeping wolf after a few minutes Kara and Alex arrived as soon as Alex knelt next to the wolf Sam shifted back into her human form completely naked and still sleeping. Kara and Lena turned their attention away from the two allowing Alex to cover the woman and clean her up a little Alex had managed to cover her properly and clean the dry blood from her face she turned and gave Kara a pleading gaze.

“I’ve got it don’t worry ill Take her to her room.” Kara said softly as she took the unconscious woman into her arms and moved slowly and carefully to make sure Sam would not wake or be smacked on anything after placing the woman in her bed she closed the door and rejoined the other two in the living room.

“So, what happened Lena?” Alex asked as she ran her hand through her hair out of worry and frustration.

“She uh told me she was ambushed by…. Them and she said one of them injected her with something when I found her she had a stab wound in her side I managed to heal it and I suppose whatever they had injected her with she said she felt like her veins were on fire.” Lena informed as she watched Alex take a test tube from her pocket and used a small dropper to gather the already drying blood from the floor. 

“I will have to take this back to the lab later but for now none of us are leaving and from now on we leave in pairs which shouldn’t be to difficult.” Alex said as she tucked the tube into her front pocket on her SNO uniform she turned and looked at Lena.

“I need to clean this up and rinse this dropper where is your kitchen?” Alex asked as she stood and looked around.

“Just down that hallway and around the corner on your right it wraps around so you can go that way or around this way.” Lena said as she pointed in two different directions. Alex nodded and took off Exiting the opposite side of the living room. Kara took this time to sit next to Lena and give her a once over making sure the woman had not been injured letting out a relieved sigh.

“I’m glad your okay I’m going to beat that smug little smirk off that damn face of his the next time I run into him. I’m happy Sam made it out but Jesus they needed a whole group to take her down hell I wouldn’t have survived that.” Kara said angrily her voice softening when she speaks about Sam. Lena placed her hand on Kara’s knee and nodded in agreement.

“I made it here fine I do not understand why they attacked Sam unless they think she knows something we don’t.” Lena said as she took her free hand and rubbed at her temple. Alex walked back in with a spray bottle and a few paper towels she sprayed the blood and wiped it away she was gone and reappeared a few minutes later she sat in the armchair on the other side of the room she was biting her nail as she thought about how better to help the other 3 women and then it hit her she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text off to her boss asking if she could have security patrol around all of their living spaces including CatCo and Alex’s place.

“Well I would like to let you guys know I’ve set up a security detail around our homes and places of employment they are trained to deal with vampires and such so we should be perfectly guarded for the night.” Alex said with a sigh her body still ridged with worry. Sam must of registered this from the other room because shortly after the now fully clothed and barely conscious woman appeared in the living room entry way she yawned and looked at the other 3 women tiredly as she suggested they all try and get some sleep and they could go over everything in the morning. Lena nodded and stood she went to the closet in the hallway and began rooting though it for some extra blankets for Alex but was stopped when Kara approached her with a small smile. 

“Don’t worry about the extra blankets Sam talked Alex into sleeping in her room so why don’t we go lie down we don’t have to go to bed right away besides I do not think I will even be able to sleep.” Kara said softly as she wrapped her arms around Lena from the back pulling her close and placing a loving kiss to her cheek. Lena let out a sigh of content as she leaned into the other woman.

“Yeah let’s go lie down it's not too late but uhm would you like something to eat I know I could use something.” Lena said as the blonde nodded. Lena closed the closet door and walked out of Kara’s grasp and headed to the kitchen Kara’s eyes dropped at the sight of the immaculate kitchen. Lena chuckled slightly when she looked at the blonde. 

“Are you just going to stand there or you going to come help me?” Lena asked with a small smirk.

Meanwhile Sam’s room.

Alex had gotten changed into some of Sam’s clothes a pair of shorts and a slightly too big t-shirt she turned the light off and slipped into bed next to the almost asleep wolf. She felt Sam shift and pull Alex close not even asking for permission this is how she found herself severely overheating and her heart racing at the closeness between the two. Alex nearly jumped when Sam spoke her voice gravely and breathy.

“Mmmm you sm-smell good Alex…. and your heart is racing are you okay?” Sam asked her eyes still closed her breath hitting Alex’s cheek. Alex swallowed and let out a small laugh her eyes stinging from unshed tears.

“Y-yea but I should be asking you if your okay you were injured not even an hour ago.” Alex said softly not wanting to comment on Sam’s comment. Sam finally opened her eyes they glinted softly at the moon light coming in through the window and Alex had to keep herself from gasping at their beautiful reflectivity.

“I am fine just tired Lena healed me and along with it she got rid of that god-awful burning sensation running through my body.” Sam said as she pulled Alex’s hand up and began playing with her fingers. Alex couldn’t deny the face her heart skipped beat at the innocent touch of Sam.

“I-im glad she got here in time…… next time just wait and let me com with you…. why did you even have to stop by in the first place I mean you have plenty of clothes at my place?” Alex asked softly as she watched Sam bite her bottom lip and continue to play with her fingers. 

“C-can I tell you something?” Sam asked her face dead serious and her eyes begging for understanding. Alex swallowed and nodded not trusting her voice or any sound to come out under the intense stare of the wolf.

“I came back because I need to pick up the family journals and my ritual book I’ve been uhm feeling something I shouldn’t be for someone other than the person I’m supposed to be feeling it for. I wanted to go over the journals and see if it's ever happened before.” Sam said her eyes not leaving Alex once she noted the small huff of air and the sudden quickening of the agent’s heart. Alex held her breath and nodded prompting Sam to continue.

“I-I got attacked before I managed to make it back, so I haven’t had time to read them, but I honestly don’t care what the journals say I uhm I want to do this for me I want to tell fate to go fuck itself.” Sam said as she moved ever so slightly closer to Alex they had gotten so close they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips.

“D-do W-wh-what exactly?” Alex asked softly. Sam smiled and let out a small breath and leaned in capturing the other woman’s lips in a soft kiss. Alex could swear her heart was going to break her sternum, but she couldn’t help to care as she kissed Sam back deeply.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena make plans for the memory spell. Sam and Alex enjoy each others company nothing smutty sorry guys. KAra and Lena decide to make breakfast for everyone but Kara distracts Lena by the need to feed. Alex walks in on something she had not expected to actually see ever in her life....... Awkwardness ensues. this chapter is basically filler to setup the next chapter that will be mostly the memories from the spell Lena casts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a few days Vincent and i uploaded out little side project its called the lost knights go check it out if you want something original not saying my fic ideas aren't original but you know what i mean anyway i will be posting another chapter to this later tonight beings how i promised the wait would be worth your while anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!!! :)

Kara and Lena had made their food and ate they changed and slipped into Lena’s bed Kara pulled Lena close to her snuggling her head into the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena’s heart rate had skipped and sped up slightly at the closeness Kara let out a small laugh.

“You always smell so amazing I can’t help but to be close to you.” Kara sighed as she gently kissed the exposed skin of Lena’s collar bone. Lena smiled and turned her head to kiss Kara’s forehead.

“You are extremely sweet for being a hybrid blood sucker you know that.” Lena said with a smile when Kara whined, and she could already see the pout in her mind.

“I wasn’t always a blood sucker Lena.” Kara huffed as she pulled back to look into green eyes. Lena had a small smirk on her face her eyes meeting Kara’s.

“I know and honestly I’m happy about that…. I feel as though no matter what human or hybrid you were meant for amazing things Kara.” Lena said with a thoughtful look the blonde smiled and kissed Lena softy for a moment. 

“I have always sort of had a feeling I was meant to be more….. I just wish I knew more about my bloodline and ancestors. It seems like whenever the topic comes to the forefront of my mind something happens and I forget.” Kara sighed as she sat up and fully faced Lena. Lena sat and gave Kara her undivided attention with a nod to prompt her to continue.

“I guess as of right now Sam is the only real lead I have on my family.” Kara had frustration written on her face you could tell because when she was thinking or irritated she always had this small crinkle that would form in the middle of her brows Lena always thought it was cute even that first day in Noonan’s. Lena took a moment to think knowing that if she wanted to get the answers she needed she would have to push fate forward and involve Kara in her memory spell she chewed the inside of her cheek and finally let out a small sigh making her decision final.

“T-that’s not true.” Lena said softly Kara’s eyes snapped up to the other woman’s hope and confusion written on her face.

“What do you mean it’s not true…. wait do you know something? How? How would you know something about my ancestors?” Kara asked her voice filled with hope, but her face still portrayed confusion. Lena couldn’t help but to smirk slightly.

“Well see you are so wrapped up in your and Sam’s own abilities you seem to forget I am a being of Magic Kara.” Lena chuckled as she saw a light blush color the blonde’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I do seem to get distracted easily… Wait does that mean you know a spell or something that could help me?” Kara asked excitedly her eyes shining with hope and another thing Lena couldn’t read. Lena nodded and put her hand up to stop the blonde from rambling out questions.

“I-you know how sometimes I talk to myself and have small episodes that last a few minutes?” Kara nodded her mouth clamped fully shut as she waited for Lena to continue.

“Well I guess I have a spiritual guide… or well ghost if you will who speaks to me and sort of helps me through my moments of crisis.” Lena said with a small eye roll when Kara let out a small laugh quickly trying and failing miserably to cover it with a small cough.

“Sorry.” Kara said softly forcing her face back to neutral.

“No, it’s fine I get it's not something you hear about every day. Anyway, this guide has been helping me with my magic and with my own past so maybe I could help you with yours…. the only problem is I’ve never cast it on anyone but myself not even Sam, so I do not know how long it will take or how it will affect us. If you would like I could write a couple of days off for the both of us and we could attempt it tomorrow night.” Lena said her voice serious and her face soft. Kara nodded eagerly and was about to jump up from the bed when Lena grabbed her arm.

“Not tonight I think it would be wise to take a day or two to prepare… it always leaves me quite drained after, so I think we should prepare for it.” Lena informed as she slid back down under warm blankets Kara nodded in agreement and followed suit, It was deathly silent for a few minutes before Kara decided to slid her arm around Lena’s waist and pull her closer. She kissed Lena’s shoulder causing Lena to relax into the touch for a few moments before she nuzzled her face against warm skin whispering a soft goodnight that was punctuated with a small yawn. Lena let out a soft giggle and returned the goodnight to the blonde slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Sam’s room.

Alex and Sam were absorbed in kissing one another softly. Alex was freaking out on the inside Sam was the first woman she had ever kissed let alone had such a want to. She was tangling her hand in the other woman’s dark brown hair her eyes closed as she felt Sam’s tongue brush along her bottom lip she only hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth and allowing their tongues to explore. Alex let out a content sigh at the feeling between the kiss and their closeness she couldn’t help but feel the electricity that engulfed them the room was dark the only light coming from the window. Sam felt a tingle in her chest the warmth of her body growing hotter. She pulled away and broke the kiss breathing heavily her eyes closed.

“That was um new.” Alex said in a breathy voice her heart pounding away. Sam smiled to herself her body tingling ever so slightly. “Hmmm must be something with my new abilities.” Sam thought to herself simply shrugging it off. She opened her eyes and Kissed Alex once again this time just a quick soft peck to the lips. She pulled Alex into her chest and wrapped her arms around her protectively. 

“We should get some sleep shouldn’t we.” Sam said softly Alex nodded against her chest and let out a soft content sigh at the warmth and protectiveness that radiated from Sam her heart still racing.

The two had passed out shortly after they had no problems sleeping restfully through the night.

The next day late morning.

Kara and Lena had already been up and cooking breakfast for everyone else Sam and Alex were still sleeping so the other two decided a group breakfast would work for going over their plans for the next few days. Lena dreaded the eventual conversation she would be having with Sam about that damn ritual book and destiny shit. Lena had been flipping a pancake over when Kara reached out and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Lena looked up into blue eyes all worries seemingly forgotten at the sight before her.

“You’re being super quiet are you okay?” Kara asked softly worry evident on her face.

“I’m fine I was just lost in thought.” Lena said reassuringly as she pulled the last pancake from the pan and slid it onto the plate on top of the others. She went to grab the package of bacon from the counter only for Kara to let out a soft chuckle and hand her the package. Lena shook her head and opened the package and placed the first 5 strips of bacon into the pan it crackling and sizzling at the sudden heat. Kara had already finished cooking the eggs and had them set on the table next to the pancakes Lena had just sat there. She went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and orange juice and bean to set the table.

“Do you have everything you need for your spell today?” Kara asked as she placed the last bit on silverware out. Lena pulled the bacon from the pan and slid it onto a plate followed by another 5 slices she added to be cooked she turned and faced Kara as the bacon cooked.

“Yea I need to get a few more Lavender Sage sticks and then we should be set.” Lena said as she watched the blonde move to her side. Kara pulled Lena into a small hug followed by a short kiss Kara pulled back not letting Lena out of embrace as she smiled and looked down into clear green eyes.

“I'll go with you to get that after break fast but for now I have no blood bags and you said I should prepare so maybe you could let me….” Kara trailed off as she bent down and kissed Lena’s neck softly Lena just nodded her heart rated spiking. Kara smiled into Lena’s neck and felt her fangs extend she softly bit into the soft exposed skin of Lena’s neck. Lena let out a soft gasp as she closed her eyes her body being hit with the pleasurable urge she always seemed to have when Kara bit her. Kara pulled Lena closer as she drank her breathing steady but her heart pounding feeling the power the witch’s blood always seemed to have. Kara let out a soft hum as her hand trailed down from Lena’s shoulder to her ass. Kara gripped it softly and began palming it gaining a soft breathy moan from Lena.

The two women were too distracted to hear Alex come from the bathroom and enter the kitchen.

Sam’s room morning.

Alex awoke to Sam’s arms wrapped tightly around her not enough to hurt or hinder her own movement, but enough Alex felt the pressure and the safety her arms provided she sighed softly as she relaxed back into Sam allowing herself a few more moments in the wolf’s arms. After about twenty minutes she had to reluctantly and softly pull herself from Sam the need to relieve her bladder was too great she silently opened the door and headed down the hallway her nose picking up on the scent of cooking bacon she slipped into the bathroom flicking on the light and sitting down to do what needed to be down after that had been taken care of she decided washing her face would help her pull the sleep from her body.

Alex switched on the cold water and splashed her face a few times before turning the hot water on and lathering soap on her hands she rubbed at her face with the expensive and amazing smelling soap letting out a soft sigh as she rinsed the suds from her face she switched the water off and grabbed the hand towel that had been hanging up and dried her face the new clean feeling fully awakening her. Alex opened the door and switched off the light on her way out she didn’t expect to bump into Sam who was carrying a towel.

“Good morning.” Sam said as she smiled. Alex blushed lightly and smiled back.

“Morning I didn’t wake you did i?” Alex asked softly her heart picking its speed back up. Sam shook her head and leaned down to kiss Alex on the cheek.

“Actually, I had been awake for a while I was just so comfortable I didn’t want to get up. I felt you pull yourself from me and waited for you to return but then I looked at the clock and decided to get up and take a shower.” Sam answered as she pulled back looking down into soft hazel eyes that seemed to have a little bit greener than grey today. Alex smiled up at the taller woman her face soft and her eyebrows raised from the new information.

“Ah so you let me get out of bed this morning… well I’m glad you did I really had to pee and wake up today is going to be a long day I have to run those tests on your blood I managed to pull off the floor last night. I have to see what they injected you with…. Uhm how are you feeling?” Alex said to Sam who was now looking at her with an amused smile.

“I am fine no burning sensation no pain Lena really is good at what she does. And I would be more than happy to accompany you to the SNO today I have nothing better to do and I would honestly feel safer if I were there with you.” Sam said her voice soft her face relaxing into a look Alex could not read but the look made her heart melt she smiled and nodded.

“I would like that very much besides Kara will most likely be there to stick with Lena today so ill feel better if we were around to watch each other’s backs.” Alex said her face growing hot from the intense gaze of Sam. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way besides I wouldn’t want anyone else watching your back per say.” Sam chuckled softly. Alex shook her head and swatted the wolf on the arm.

“Go take a shower…. and stop teasing me.” Alex sighed.

“Well it is not just Kara who has a bad habit of rambling around pretty girls now is it.” Sam commented as she opened the bathroom door and slipped in the door closing a second later. Alex let out a small huff at the obvious tease and shook her head before running her fingers through her hair and heading into the kitchen the sight she saw next made her feel like she was intruding on an intimate moment. The room was filled with the wonderful smell of cooking bacon the room quiet except for the popping sound from the pan and the soft moans escaping the two women before her. Kara had her mouth latched on to Lena’s neck obviously feeding from her. 

Lena had her hands splayed out on Kara’s shoulder her fingers gripping the material of the blonde’s shirt. She was gasping softly and moaning, and the hand Kara currently had palming Lena’s ass. Lena’s face was flushed, and her eyes closed the obvious pleasure written all over her face. Alex observed for a moment before Lena’s small gasps and Moans started to have an effect on her she pushed those thoughts away with a small shudder not wanting to take her mind to places she dare not explore instead she shook her head and cleared her throat. Kara quickly sealed the bite mark on Lena’s neck and whirled around to face her sister with a blush on her face and blood on the corner of her mouth.

“Well then I was not expecting to walk into that first thing in the morning.” Alex said her voice teasing as she walked to the table and pulled out a chair. Lena was quiet and pulled the remaining bacon from the pan happy they managed to not burn during Kara’s little feeding. Lena cleared her throat and placed the plate full of bacon on the table turning around to grab the coffee pot.

“W-would you like a cup off coffee Alex?” Lena asked her voice slightly shaky and her face still painted red from embarrassment. Alex nodded, and Kara turned around and grabbed the pot from Lena shooting her an apologetic look that Lena simply returned with a smile. Alex loaded her plate with food her stomach growling out of hunger. Kara filled a mug for Alex and set it down in front of her she pulled out Lena’s chair for her and followed suit with her own the room was quiet filled with only the sounds of food being ate. Kara was filling her plate for the second time as Lena collected Alex and her own plate and began washing them. Sam had exited the bathroom her hair damp and fully clothed she came around the corner and noticed the eerie and uncomfortable silence that filled the kitchen.

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked. Kara just looked up at her cheeks puffy with the food she had just shoveled into her mouth Lena was focused on the dishes and decided just to stay quiet. Alex smiled and looked at Kara who was pleading silently for her sister to not tease but it was too late.

“Oh, you know just walking in on Kara feeding from Lena nothing to serious. “Alex smirked when her sisters face went bright red. Sam raised a brow and smirked as she took her place next to Alex deciding she would do her own teasing to alleviate Kara of her new color. Sam leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek and smirked.

“It’s not nice to tease a ball of sunshine you wouldn’t want to get burnt would you.” Sam quirked her eyebrow and Alex gaped slightly before she shrugged and focused her attention back to her phone.

“Fine I’m sorry I teased you Kara.” Alex apologized her face now taking on a slight shade of red. Kara swallowed and just smiled at Sam with a silent thank you before she shoved more food into her mouth and sighed happily. Sam filled her own plate and pour herself a large glass of orange juice. She wasted no time digging in her stomach howling out in hunger. Lena eventually took her seat back next to Kara and looked from Sam to Alex her face serious but her eyes soft. Sam swallowed and took a gulp of orange juice.

“Is there something I should know?” Sam asked softly Alex had pulled her attention from her phone and looked over at Lena.

“We all need to talk.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena Delve into the past. Kara sees some interesting things. We learn Lenas past lives real name along with Sams. Lena finally gets to know the name of her guide and she gets told about fate. Kara is blown away by everything that she witnesses. Alex is what we find out to be a new soul. lots of back story and time skipping from memories nothing in the future just saying. there is a method to my madness i swear everything will make sense when the story is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i promised you another chapter so here it is comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :) please don't yell at me.

“We all need to talk.” Lena said her face still impassive and her shoulders squared. Sam gulped and put her fork to rest on the plate Alex gave Lena a worried look, but Kara cut in before she could start her line of questioning.

“Lena is going to help me with my family.” Kara said softly her hand resting on the witches’ knee.

“I will attempt to help her relive her past memories even some that are from her past lives.” Lena said as she gauged the response. Sam gave her a weird look and followed it with a smile.

“Of course, something only, you could do Lena.” Sam said softly Lena nearly choked on air. “I was not expecting her to agree to it.” Lena though as she relaxed and let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“Really that’s it your okay with this?” Lena asked her face still stuck in shock. Sam smiled and nodded her face slightly amused.

“Course it is actually preferred from what I’ve read in my ritual book it seems only you are the one who can help her…. but the thing is none of your previous lives have had magic until now. So please be careful.” Sam said softly as she turned her attention back to her food acting like she didn’t just reveal something she normally wouldn’t.

“Hold on you plan on casting a spell on you and Kara?” Alex said finally stepping into the conversation.

“Uh yeah that’s the plan.” Lena said in a hesitant tone. Alex narrowed her eyes at the witch.

“You in anyway manage to harm my sister I will not hesitate to kill you.” Alex said in a hard-protective tone. Lena swallowed hard and nodded her face serious.

“I would never do anything to harm your sister so if I ever do I give you full permission to kill me.” Lena said her voice slightly shaky at the treat from Alex.

“No, she will not Lena and you know this…. do not promise things you can’t keep or guarantee.” Sam said in a hard tone. Alex snapped her attention to Sam her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I cannot explain I’m just saying fate Is a tricky and slightly unfair bastard.” Sam said her face soft and her voice even softer. Alex just nodded in understanding fully intending to ask about it later.

The rest of breakfast went by fast Sam finishing her food and washing the remaining dishes. Lena and Kara had headed out to pick up the remaining supplies. Alex and Sam headed to the SNO to run the collected blood Sample from Sam.

A few hours later.

The group all met back at Lena’s penthouse Kara and Lena with a bag full of supplies and food for after. Alex with a cooler and a file. They all sat in the living room Alex unzipped the cooler and tossed a blood bag at Kara. Kara caught it and bit into it immediately.

“Just in case you need to be fully cranked.” Alex said with a smile as Kara nodded gulping the blood down. Sam watched in amusement a smile playing on her lips.

“I will never get used to that.” Lena chuckled as Kara finished the bag and set it on the coffee table.

“Okay now here’s the plan Kara and I will cast the spell. You two will most likely have to keep an eye on use we have no idea how long this will last it could be a few minutes a few hours or hell even a few days. Just make sure you keep us safe and don’t try and wake us we wouldn’t hear it anyway.” Lena informed both Sam and Alex nodding in understanding.

“Alright before you do your mojo I have news and Sam’s test results.” Alex said as she picked the folder up from the space next to her opening it.

“Alright as far as mikes whereabouts he was seen with his group of blood suckers crossing the border into Canada now our division does not have jurisdiction there…. yet. We believe he is recruiting as of right now there is nothing we can do so you guys should have enough time to do what needs to be done. Now as far as what they injected into Sam…. Lena if it was not for your magic she surely would have died so you saved her.” Alex said her face morphing from serious to thankfulness.

“What was it?” Lena inquired her eyes wide.

“Wolfsbane it is toxic to humans, but it is even deadlier to Werewolves so if you hadn’t arrived when you did she would have surely died within half an hour of injection.” Alex said she slid the folder over to Lena and let her read through it Lena’s jaw clinched and she closed the folder sliding it back to Alex fire in her eyes.

“Remind me after this is done to find Mike and rip out his fucking throat.” Lena growled this gained a few looks of concern from the other women. Lena ran her fingers through her long black curls and sighed. “look he doesn’t hurt the people I care about an get away with it alright.” Lena said this time calmer and less angry. The others just nodded and removed the folder and empty blood bag. Lena stood and took her and Kara’s bag standing Kara following suit.

“We will be in my room please keep us safe and keep yourselves safe come check up on us in an hour.” Lena instructed as she headed off to her room Kara following behind.  
Once they entered her room she closed the door and began setting out the required items she lit the stick of lavender sage and crawled up onto the bed patting the space next to her Kara got the hint and took the empty space.

“Alright before we do this I need to let you know we will be able to communicate with one another but not with our past selves so don’t bother this is for learning purposes now you may see some things you wont like but you will have to power through it to get the answers you need alright if we do this and you do not find the information you seek I can send you in alone next time. Now I will tell you this will drain you mentally and quite possibly physically.” Lena explained softly Kara worried her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. Lena was just about to begin but she paused looking over to Kara.

“Whatever happens remember I am here with you okay.” Lena said with a soft smile Kara smiled back and pulled the witch into a warm emotion filled kiss after a few moments Kara pulled back and looked into Lena’s eyes.

“I trust you now let’s get this over with.” Kara said her voice strong and her shoulders squared she was ready for anything. Lena nodded and began speaking in words Kara knew no meaning for suddenly there was a greenish gold glow and the next thing she remembers is falling backwards onto the soft blankets on the bed.

Past long before the fall of the kingdom.

Kara’s vision cleared, and she was in wonder at the sight in front of her it was like out of the history books she found herself standing next to Lena her brows furrowed in confusion.

“I was not expecting this.” Kara said softly Lena smiled and just pointed. Kara turned her attention the old dirt roads in front of her the roads were littered with people dressed differently than anything she had ever seen before. Lena began walking until a small blonde girl running after a shaggy golden lab caught her attention Lena smiled and turned her attention to Kara.

“That is, you Kara well…… past you.” Lena said softly a smile on her face Kara’s eyes went wide and she looked on in surprise.

“H-how could you tell?” Kara asked her face turning to Lena.

“Well your eyes of course it seems that in every life you have the same soft blue almost otherworldly eyes.” Lena said with a soft blush. Kara caught on to what Lena had said taking a moment to choose her next words carefully. Before she could comment on it the scene faded out and they soon found themselves in a castle Kara’s jaw dropped as she looked at the woman in the chair who seemed to be going over orders. Her quill scratching almost violently as she wrote. Kara sighed and watched with the realization she and Lena had to of been connected in this life as well as all her others.

“Princess Elena.” The guard bellowed as he entered. The princess snapped her head up and looked to the guard. Lena let out a small laugh along with a nod.

“Of course, my guide warned me in my dreams the present would begin to muddle with the past if I didn’t use the spell.” Kara turned her head with a questioning look.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked her brow still furrowed.

“Well when you allowed me to sleep the other day at the office I had a dream my guide had informed me the stronger I get the more “dreams” id be having she had also told my present can soft of lodge itself into the past replacing names and such nothing to dire but now at least I know what my past life’s actual name was I suppose that makes things slightly easier for us.” Lena finished as Kara nodded her eyes locked on the scene in front her curiosity getting the better of her.

“What is it Fredrick.” Elena asked. The guard bowed his head and spoke.

“The king requests you in his chambers I am afraid it is time my lady.” Fredrick said his face full of sorrow and pain for the princess. Elena stood and swept out of the room soon being joined by a taller woman with leather armor and a black cape hanging from her shoulder. Kara gasped when she realized it was Sam’s past life.

“Princess shall I accompany you?” The woman asked. Elena looked up at the leather clad woman with a sad smile.

“Reign of course you may.” Elena answered they walked in silence Kara and Lena trailing behind them. The scene changed yet again this time Elena was set upon her throne in a huge room surrounded by soldiers and other nobles. It looks to have been a short time after her queen appointment ceremony the woman still looked to be barely 18. 

Kara looked around and took in everything the beautiful green and silver of the gown the queen was wearing eventually pulling her attention to the knight in shining silver armor blue in meshed in her chainmail long blonde hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. Kara’s breath caught, and she nearly squealed in happiness when the knight turned and faced the queen right there in front of her was her past life she took in a deep breath and held it her hearing trained in on the two.

“Knight Zor-el I wish to take a walk through the garden would you be so kind as to accompany me?” Elena asked a small smirk playing at her lips.

“Of course, my Queen.” Zor-el spoke a happy gleam in her eyes. The two broke off from the bigger room and headed down one of the corridors that were currently absent of servants and guests. They walked down a staircase and down another shorter hallway that let to a pair of beautiful dark oak doors the wood polished and shining in the torch light Zor-el took one and slowly pushed the door before them open. 

They soon found themselves back in the royal garden the only light for them beside the outside torches was the one Zor-el had in her hand they made their way to their bench off to the side of the garden and the next thing Kara remembered was the Knight leaning in and kissing the princess deeply. Kara’s heart leapt in her chest at the sight she smiled.   
Lena had been watching silently with a smile on her face. Kara had reached out a minute ago and grasped Lena’s hand squeezing it tightly warmth radiating from her hand. 

They had both been caught off guard as the scene faded and the next one to pop up was Elena and Zor-el in the same spot it seems about 2 years later this time it was daylight and the Queen was beaming she took her knights hand into her own and blushed as she proposed. At first the knights face lit up but after a moment she frowned and shook her head.

“I am truly sorry Elena I cannot accept your proposal…. I cannot accept it knowing that Reign my protector and best friend is in love with you I cannot accept it knowing I would cause her pain.” The knight answered her face growing still full of pain and sorrow. Elena took Zor-el’s face between her hands her lips trembling slightly at the turn down.

“Why must you give up your happiness for that of others you are truly selfless aren’t you my knight.” Elena asked as the knight nodded and pulled the Queens hands into her own.

“It is an honor to allow for other doors to be opened for others even if it means I have to give something I want very much up. I cannot accept but I can however swear to never leave your side as your head knight and leader of your army.” Zor-el said her face strong showing now emotion her eyes on the other hand told a very painful story. 

Kara let out a sigh and shook her head as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand to pull her attention to her.

“Are you alright? I told you things may be slightly hard and difficult to watch.” Lena asked Kara nodded and pulled her into a hug.

“Of course, I am fine I just see that my moral standard has been passed down to me for generations. I am happy to still uphold those principles and honor. Just seeing a past life give up everything she wanted just because she knew her friend had feelings…… that is something I would do in a heartbeat.” Kara sniffled softly with a wet chuckle she was always so sappy for romance and her heart was breaking at the scene in front of her. Lena nodded in understanding and she hugged the blonde tightly. Kara hugged Lena back and after a few moments Lena leaned back and place her fingers under Kara’s chin prompting the blonde to look up at her.

“This happens in every life I have seen the only difference between all the other lives and our current one is your sister….” Lena said softly as she looked deep into blue eyes Kara took in a deep breath her brow furrowing.

“What do you mean???? Like Alex has never been in any of our past lives…. but how is that possible.?” Kara asked her voice cracking slightly. Lena gave her a soft smile and wiped a stray tear from the blonde’s cheek.

“I honestly have no clu-.” Lena was cut off by her guide appearing next to them.

“Maybe I could give you the answer to that.” The guide said as she took full form her face not obscure she was no longer a hazy or invisible form. “Hello, my name is Adriel I am a being of fate. You must be Kara…. Lena’s intertwined soul.” Adriel said as she out stretched her hand Lena’s eyes were wide she had frozen at the sight of the woman before her. Kara took the fates hand and shook it with a small smile.

“What answer could you provide me to understand?” Kara said softly as the woman let go of her hand and smiled.

“Well it is quite simple Alex your sister is a new soul someone created to change the course of your fates I do not know the out come she will bring but as far as I can tell she has already changed it vastly.” The dark-haired woman answered. Lena shook herself from her thoughts and gasped.

“I know you!” Lena all but yelled her eyes wide in surprise. The fate turned to face Lena with a smile.

“Of course, you do my dear I have been your guide in all of your life times all the way back to the very beginning. In this life here, I was the Queens real mother in your life time I was the council overseer I have always taken corporeal form in your lives to make sure you are prompted to take the direction fate had set you on.” Adriel answered her voice full of happiness and glee at the fact Lena had remembered.

“Then how do you not know what will happen?” Lena asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Ah well you see I cannot interfere I can only set you on the right path I also know what your past fate has been, but I do not write the present nor future you choose think of it as free will.” Adriel said her face relaxed and her arms by her side. 

“Then how could you tell Alex was new?” Kara asked softly.

“I can see it in the sudden appearance of her in your life Kara I had not expected it and honestly I do not know the meaning behind it I am but a simple fate. The gods are the ones who write the future.” Adriel said her face bright. Kara nodded and turned her attention to Lena who was now lost in thought. 

“I must say though Lena I am glad you found your champion now things will surely start to fall in place. I have but one small warning I was granted to give you by the gods remember death is not always an end sometimes you come back sometimes it maybe just what you need.” Adriel said as she faded out pulling the two women with her back into Lena’s penthouse.

Kara shot up her eyes heavy and her throat dry. Lena looked over at the clock and read it was well past midnight she sighed and dragged herself from the bed. Kara followed Lena into the kitchen where she met with Sam and Alex who had been drinking tea and having a chat. Alex’s face brightened when the two appeared in the entryway.

“Wow you guys are finally done.” Alex said her voice soft. Kara squinted her eyes and rubbed at them with the back of her hands letting out a small yawn. Kara headed to the fridge and pulled the cooler out opening it and draining almost all 27 blood bags in 5 minutes Sam let out a slightly impressed whistle.

“Damn you are fucking hungry aren’t you.?” Sam said in a small laugh. Lena grumbled as she reached past Kara and grabbed the bottle of wine that had been sitting on the top shelf of the fridge.

“How long were we out?” Lena asked as she uncapped the bottle and began drinking directly from it.

“Not that long only 2 days.” Alex said as she took a drink of her tea


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex's time while Lena and Kara are in their magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the late update this chapter is Sam and Alex filler i decided i needed to throw that in there is no smut in this chapter but there is talk of something possibly happening in the near future. anyway life hates me but i love you guys you fuel my need to keep writing so alas here is an update and i'm going to bed. Comments and Kudos are always welcome thank you and i hope you all Enjoy!:)

Alex and Sam were currently alone for the time being well almost Kara and Lena had retreated into Lena’s bedroom to attempt the memory spell which Alex assumed worked because neither of them had been out of the bedroom for the better part of 45 minutes Alex looked at the clock and decided to check on them as instructed by Lena earlier. Alex stood from the couch and headed down the hallway leaving Sam sitting on the sofa watching some weird documentary on geological changes in the earth since the dawn of time. She reached Lena’s door and slowly opened it she popped her head in and saw the two seemingly passed out she wanted to go over and check to see if they were alive from the lack of movement but decided against it as she steadied her attention on the rise and fall of her sisters chest she nodded and exited the room without another word. Alex rejoined Sam on the couch a few minutes later.

“How are things going in there?” Sam asked her gaze not leaving the tv.

“They look like they’re just sleeping is that how it always looks?” Alex asked a crease present on her brow. Sam let out a small laugh as she turned to face the agent.

“Well with Lena’s magic anything is possible I have no clue how it affects her all I know is after my ritual spell she seemed to have come out of it more energetic than she was beforehand…. although that could have been because the penthouse was for lack of a better word wrecked.” Sam said as she let out a small chuckle when Alex raised her eyebrow. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Alex worried her lip between her teeth. Her thoughts had shifted to the night before when Sam had kissed her. “What had she meant when she said that she was having feelings for someone other than the one she was supposed to be having feelings for?” Alex thought to herself her processes going off on a tangent that caused the agent to analyze everything she had ever said or saw Sam do. She hadn’t noticed that Sam was now looking at her a small smile on her face.

“What’s on your mind?” Sam asked softly as she placed her hand on Alex’s knee. Alex shook her head and pulled herself from her thoughts giving Sam a small confused look before she relented and asked the question that had been on her mind.

“T-the other night when you uhm kissed me what d-did you mean when you said you had feelings for someone other than the one you were meant to?” Sam squeezed Alex’s knee softly as she let out a small breath. 

“Well you see I was told most of my life that I was meant to be with Lena and I guess in my proceeding lives I have always been with her I always had feeling or at least that is what my employer said but I haven’t had any romantic feelings for her I…. I feel more like I have taken on the older sister role and honestly after I met you I felt relieved I didn’t feel that way towards her.” Sam said softly as she ran her free hand through her hair. Alex nodded and thought about the new information for a moment before asking another question.

“So uhm have you had a chance to read your family’s journals?” Alex asked her face portraying curiosity Sam nodded and sat back into the couch.

“Yes, and It has never mentioned it happening before…. I have no clue what this means but I am not complaining…. maybe this is new I mean the journals are just recounting the past lives I had it has no prediction of the future. So, I suppose anything is possible.” Sam said with a soft sigh Alex nodded the small knot in her stomach dissipating at the new information she had acquired.

The two sat in comfortable silence until Sam’s stomach grumbled Alex looked at the clock and decided it was time for dinner she was worried Kara and Lena would wake and she wouldn’t have enough food, so she ordered a double portion deciding on putting what was left in the fridge if needed. Their food had arrived about twenty minutes later Sam digging in like a wild animal her hunger clearly getting the best of her. Alex had followed suit but slower allowing herself to enjoy the wonderful tasting pasta she was currently chewing. They had ate and eventually sat back and relaxed deciding to pull up a movie and cuddle on the couch. Alex had found herself cuddled into Sam’s side warm and comfortably as the movie started Sam smiled and began running her fingers through short auburn hair as she watched the movie flicker to life on the screen.

The two were in a relaxed state enjoying the night to themselves it wasn’t until Sam realized Alex had fallen asleep halfway through the movie that she needed to check on the witch and the vampire. She begrudgingly pulled herself from Alex making sure not to disturb the sleeping agent she stood and turned around with a soft smile looking at the sleeping agent she only lingered for a few moments before she started her way to Lena’s room she poked her head in and noticed the two were now holding hands still peacefully unconscious. Sam smiled and made her way back to the living room cleaning their empty plates and food containers. She washed the dishes and made her way back to the living room she switched off the tv and looked down at Alex and after a small internal debate she bent down and gently lifted the other woman bridal style into her arms and walked to the bedroom. 

Sam placed Alex softly on the bed and covered her up making her way to her dresser she pulled out some pajamas and changed slipping in behind the agent moments later wrapping her arms protectively around Alex. The room was quiet the only sounds to be heard were Alex’s steady breathing and heartbeat along with her own heartbeat booming in her ears she couldn’t help the fact that she in that very moment had felt complete she felt relaxed and alive. Sam let out a soft yawn and nuzzled her face into Alex’s shoulder taking in a slow and steady breath captivated in the scent she had grown to love over the time knowing the woman her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing growing more rhythmic. Sam drifted off to sleep not remembering when sleep had claimed her for its own.

Day 2 of the memory spell.

Sam had awoken first the Penthouse quiet and comfortable Alex still sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled and withdrew herself from the other woman making her way to get up before she was stopped by a hand pulling her back Sam smiled to herself as she took in the sleeping Alex Danvers who reached for her in her sleep and was mumbling softly in her sleep.

“Mm stay…. Why no……sleep…. amazing.” Alex mumbled Sam let out a small chuckle to herself and relented to the sleeping woman readjusting to pull Alex closer Sam had eventually fallen back asleep.

A few hours later.

Sam awoke to the smell of something burning she shot up immediately not realizing Alex had managed to sneak her way out of the room. she ran into the kitchen her hair a mess and her eyes fighting to focus through the sleepiness.

She found herself in the kitchen a few minutes later her body relaxing as she took in the sight of Alex trying and failing at making French toast Sam chuckled and made her way to the other woman deciding she should take over and prevent Alex from burning down Lena’s penthouse.

“You should probably let me take it from here I mean at least if I burn the place down I have a chance of surviving Lena’s magical onslaught not saying you couldn’t, but I wouldn’t want to test that theory.” Sam laughed when Alex turned and nodded with a defeated sigh.

“Yeah you're probably right so uh how about coffee I’m one hundred percent sure I can manage to make that without burning the place to the ground.” Alex offered, and Sam nodded in agreement as she quickly disposed of the burnt food and set out on a journey of making a breakfast for the both of them.

They ate breakfast and washed dishes before they had decided to relax back on the couch which turned from watching a boring tv show to the two making out while the tv droned on in the background.

“Alex w-we need to uh s-stop or this is g-gonna take us to a place we haven’t spoke of yet. I-I want to but uhm I think maybe we should slow down I want to do this uhm right.” Sam breathed as she pulled back from the agent her eyes dark but begging for understanding Alex was taken aback at the thought not realizing just how much Sam’s presence affected her until that moment. Alex was willing to do whatever the wolf said, and she would do it gladly no fight no protests. Alex had also been flattered that Sam wanted to do things right.

“Okay I uhm mean we can do this right I mean uhhhhh I’ve never been with uh a uhm woman.” Alex said as a small blush coated her cheeks. Sam smiled and kissed Alex softly one more time before she straightened her shirt and sat up straight.

“Well then I’m flattered and honored to be the only woman who has gotten to you this badly…… but I do mean it we should uhm do things right and definitely talk about it.” Sam said her face bright and her eyes soft full of admiration and understanding Alex let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding her face splitting into a wide smile that caused Sam to return with one of her own.

“We can talk for now, but I would very much like to take you on a date Alex.” Sam said softly.

“I would love nothing more.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler for the four sorry all. Alex gets asked a serious question and Kara overhears but decides to keep it to her self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i am so so so so so so so profusely sorry i haven't been updating its been one thing after another the last week or so so i really am sorry this is a short chapter i will stay up as long as i can tonight to bring you more content i am really sorry :( dont hate me anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you enjoy.:)

Later that night Kara and Lena emerges from the bed room well past 12.

“Wow you guys are finally done.” Alex said her voice soft. Kara squinted her eyes and rubbed at them with the back of her hands letting out a small yawn. Kara headed to the fridge and pulled the cooler out opening it and draining almost all 27 blood bags in 5 minutes Sam let out a slightly impressed whistle.

“Damn you are fucking hungry aren’t you.?” Sam said in a small laugh. Lena grumbled as she reached past Kara and grabbed the bottle of wine that had been sitting on the top shelf of the fridge.

“How long were we out?” Lena asked as she uncapped the bottle and began drinking directly from it.

“Not that long only 2 days.” Alex said as she took a drink of her tea.

“Well fuck that is the longest I have ever been in a spell I feel like absolute shit please tell me you have food.” Lena all but begged as she took a gulp from her bottle Kara turned around with two bags of cold take out Lena practically cheering at the sigh she took one of the offered bags and started eating its contents cold she stuffed her face full faster than Sam and Alex had ever seen before causing the other two to crack up at Lena’s food filled cheeks. Lena gulped down what she could before she took another drink from her bottle and let out a contented sigh. Kara had closed the fridge and made her way to her empty spot at the table sitting down and diving farther into her food.

“This is when Sam and I head to the Living room I’m sorry, but your table manners right now are atrocious.” Alex said with a disgusted look as Kara stuck out her tongue food showing fully. Lena sat next to Kara still stuffing her face as she went over the events of their spell induced dreams. “What the hell did Adriel mean?” Lena asked herself as she scooped another portion of noodles into her mouth sitting back and enjoying the food she had missed the last 2 days. They ate in relative silence for a few moments before Kara squealed softly and her face went red Lena cast a concerned and curious glance at her but all she got was a shake of Kara’s head with a soft pat on the shoulder followed with an ill tell you later. Lena just nodded and continued eating she took her last bite of food and leaned back relaxed in her chair her stomach quite pleased with the food she had just ingested Kara on the other hand had finished off her food moments before Lena and already discarded her empty container heading back to the fridge to polish off the remaining blood bags she had left untouched. Lena shook her head and just drank from her wine bottle a small endearing smile on her lips as she watched the blonde.

Kara finished off the blood bags and threw the empties away she was just about to leave the kitchen but was stopped by Lena grabbing her wrist with a small smile playing on her lips Lena reached up and wiped the small dribble of blood from Kara’s chin. Kara blushed hard and stuttered out a thank you her cheeks coloring with a small flush as embarrassment hit her she couldn’t say anything as Lena just smiled and put her wine bottle down giving the blonde a small smile she pulled her in closing the gap between them and kissed Kara softly as she slid her hands up around to lock behind the blondes neck. Kara smiled into their kiss her heart racing after a few minutes Lena pulled away and smiled her face now red from the show of affection she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and stared up into crystal clear blue pools her chest tightening slightly. Neither of the women spoke for a few minutes Kara just silently watched Lena as the woman seemed to be deep in thought Kara held her loosely as she dared not pull herself from the witch.  
Finally, after a few long minutes Lena let her lip go and she took a breath as if to steady herself.

“I uhm I think I need to have a chat with Sam.” Lena said quietly. 

“Of course, I am sure there are probably a few things troubling you as there is for me….”

“Kara I j-just uhm need to get a few answers ill uh i'll see you in our room shortly.” Lena said clearly not catching her little slip up calling her room our room she pulled herself from the blonde when Kara nodded and headed into the Living room. Kara wandered her way into Lena’s room deciding to look for some comfy clothes seeing as how she had been in the same clothes for 2 days. After a few minutes she had 2 sleeping outfits out and set on the bed she decided to clear up the various odds and ends from their spell. Kara had just scooped the last bit of the remaining ash into the trash bin when Lena walked in a leather-bound book tucked under her arm.

“Oh, sorry I was uh just cleaning up.” Kara motioned around to the now cleaned room Lena smiled her smile getting brighter when she realized Kara had pulled pajamas out for the both of them.

“I see that also that you pulled clothes out for us.” Lena chuckled when Kara nodded and shifted her weight on her heels.

“I h-hope that was o-okay.” Kara said in a shy soft voice Lena smiled and put the leather-bound book on the nightstand next to her before she made her way to the adorable blonde. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and smiled looking into soft blue eyes.

“Believe me Kara it’s fine I’ve never gone crazy because someone decided to pick up.” Lena said a small mischievous smirk pulling at her lips Kara let out a small chuckle and pulled Lena against her kissing the top of her head as she ran her fingers down the witches back. Lena stayed like that for a moment enjoying the warmth with a small hum before she pulled away from the blonde and grabbed the bottom of her shirt with a small smirk and a raise of her eyebrow Lena stripped the cloth from herself as she backed her way towards her master bathroom. Kara took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek before she beamed and followed suit behind Lena.

Earlier Living room Sam and Alex.

They had just left the others to stuff their faces in the kitchen walking to the couch and flicking on the television. Sam sat down on the couch taking the arm closest to the Kitchen Alex smirked and sat herself next to the wolf. Sam didn’t wait she pulled Alex into her side wrapping a arm around the agent protectively. Alex chuckled lightly and turned her head to face Sam’s Sam couldn’t help but to look down at the agent with warm eyes full of emotion.

“What?” Sam asked as she saw Alex give a shy smile.

“N-nothing I’ve just uh n-never met anyone like you….” Alex trailed off as her face lit up. Sam smiled her eyes shining in the glow of the tv.

“Well that is definitely a good thing in my book…. I haven’t ever met anyone like you either Alex…. Your so small but command respect and have protectiveness and authority pouring out of you.” Sam said her face soft as she leaned down and rested her nose against the top of the agent’s head taking in a deep breath getting lost in the scent for a moment before continuing. “Besides you always smell amazing and I couldn’t see myself with anyone else…. I mean there had been a time growing up looking after Lena I had thought she would be the one id end up with but then the council sent her away leaving me behind…. I guess I was happy to run into her here the old feelings coming back in a rush but th-then my ritual happened, and things changed I didn’t feel that way towards her.” Sam spouted taking a small pause Alex hadn’t taken her eyes from the wolf her heart beating fast in her chest at the words coming from Sam’s mouth with such sincerity. “I m-met you a-and I can’t help the pull and the things I feel for you, so I say fate be damned I’m writing my own…. with that being said how uh would you like to be my girlfriend?” Sam asked softly her face tinted red but her eyes strong and hopeful.

There was a small stretch of silence as Alex mulled the thought over in her head she had never done this before she has never been with a woman romantically. Alex wasn’t put off at the idea actually she was excited, nervous, happy and wanting to give it a try, so she smiled up at Sam and let out a soft breathless yes as an answer followed immediately by Sam pulling her into a kiss. (this is what Kara had heard earlier just so you know.)

They had eventually pulled apart from their kiss breathless but happy Sam pulled Alex as close to her as she could the agent just hummed and allowed the warmth of Sam to engulf her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara has questions and she turns to lena for help. Kara breaks down and Lena comes to a realization finally admitting something that has been on her mind for a while. Kara reveals her issues not expecting what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pure fluff and i feel as though i should move things along after this but i had decided to flush some of the story out i dont wanna just bam here story and done no i needed to be more 3-d with the characters not gonna lie this chapter is cheesy and has a few plot points but i'm not spoiling shit anyway as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and i hope you all enjoy :)

Kara and Lena were enjoying a warm relaxing bath all wrapped up in one another light kisses being passed between the two. When the conversation Kara had over heard earlier prickled in the back of her mind causing her to pause in mid kiss to Lena’s shoulder she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and took a minute to decide on if she wanted to talk to Lena about possibly being something more I mean to Kara…. Lena and she could be free and finally enjoy a life together as their souls are in fact intertwined with one another Sam had always been the factor that interrupted their happiness in past lives so maybe with Alex in the picture Kara could finally be a little selfish and claim the witch as her own…. Kara took a minute claim wasn’t the word she would use so she opted on changing it until a small buzz in the back of her mind made her relent to the use of the word claimed. Kara still had little knowledge on vampires that sometimes when she would get those little buzzes in the back of her mind she would often worry or cringe as some of those thoughts seemed primal more careless of how others felt. Finally, Lena shook the blonde from her thoughts with a soft kiss to her temple and a questioning look.

“Are you alright you just went quiet and your body went rigid?” Lena asked softly her eyes trained on the blonde who was now chewing on her lip again before nodding and letting her lip slip free from her teeth.

“Y-ye- Actually not really there is something I have been thinking a lot about recently and well maybe you could help me?” Kara relented asking the witch for help. Lena’s face went serious and she turned her body to face the blonde the water sloshing over the edge of the tub slightly.

“Of course, what is it you need help with?” Lena asked softly her green meeting Kara’s blue.

“w-well uhm beings on how you are a magical being would you happen to know of a way to find out about vampires?” Kara asked a small chuckle passing her lips at the thought. Lena nodded with as her face softened.

“I suppose I may have a way to help you with that why if you don’t mind me asking?” Lena asked her worry completely gone. Kara straightened slightly as she pulled the witch back against her front letting the warm water re warm the places that have cooled she kissed the back of Lena’s neck and took a short breath.

“Well I guess I’ve been having small primal thoughts and instincts and I would like to learn more about them.” Kara said she didn’t lie she genuinely wanted to know but not exactly for the reasons specified. Lena nodded and hummed against the blonde and took a few moments to think before she remembered there is indeed spell or two that could help the vampire out.

“Okay I think I may know just the spell for you then but uhm can it wait until after our bath?” Lena asked her voice laced with amusement as the blonde nodded again and resituated herself.

The two enjoyed their bath to the fullest eventually helping each other with soap and rinsing and finally getting out half an hour later Kara was the first one out of the tub and headed to the bed she took her time getting dried off eventually coming to a halt when warm arms wrapped around her waist Kara couldn’t help but to smile and suddenly she felt her teeth pop out and her throat begging to taste the lovely live blood that flowed through the witches veins she couldn’t stop herself from turning around and latching on to the witches neck the sudden movement rendering Kara naked and Lena moaning at the feel of warm lips and pulsing pleasure shooting through her body Kara tangled her hands into damp raven locks. Lena let her towel slip free from her body as she moved her hands up to pull Kara closer the next thing the two knew they were on the bed Lena pinned under the vampire her body alight with pleasure as she bucked up against the blonde her eyes closed and her fingers scratching at warm firm skin. Kara stopped suddenly pulling her face from the witch's neck horror written on her face Lena looked up at the blonde with a confused look. Kara backed away slightly, so she was now sitting next to the witch her head in her hands and her legs drawn up to her chest. Lena sat up and looked at the blonde she gently lifted Kara’s head up, so she could look into her eyes her breath hitching slightly at the new red ring around blue eyes.

“Wh-what's wrong are you okay Kara?” Lena asked her brows furrowed but her voice strong with worry Kara couldn’t say anything she just leaned back down and began to sob so Lena decided she wouldn’t persist she was worried, and she wanted the blonde to feel better the sight of the blonde crying making her heart physically throb with pain. So, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde softly pulling her into her chest Kara nuzzled into her shoulder her hot tears falling on cooling skin causing a shiver to be sent down Lena’s spine.

They ended up sitting like this completely naked and held tightly together Kara’s sobs and tears had subsided and Lena was still unsure of what to do so she decided on not doing anything and letting the blonde make the first move from there. Kara eventually shuffled so the lights were off and they were covered with her head on Lena’s chest she felt so ashamed she didn’t want to speak she just wanted to be held she couldn’t bring herself to admit the hunger for blood scared her this time it had been unexpected and she couldn’t react in time to keep herself from latching on to Lena. Kara had thought she had gotten her urges under control, but it seems to have been the opposite she just suppressed it the only thing Kara remembers before falling asleep was her mind practically screaming at her with the word claim her teeth itching and her throat begging for blood she managed to push it all aside and fall into a comfortable and dreamless sleep.

Lena on the other hand had sat awake holding Kara close to her as she went over the events of the last few days her heart hurting for the blonde the fates words and now Kara strange behavior. “Now that you have found your champion everything should fall into place.” Adriel’s words echoed in Lena’s mind her thoughts slowly spinning out of control.  
“What if she knew this would happen what if she was trying to prepare Kara and I…… I don’t get it.” Lena asked herself she eventually pushed that aside after remembering the fate was only able to see the past not the future her mind slowly calmed itself as she shifted her thoughts to the memory spell from earlier. Lena was in the past with Kara to figure out somethings from the past but she could admit her eyes had been focused on the blonde that was next to her the whole time her heart sped up when she thought back to the queens proposal and to Kara’s reaction she couldn’t help but feel like she was been pulled closer to the blonde her thoughts were always focused on her, Her heart her smile the way she forgets she has no glasses when she is nervous Lena smiled to herself as she pressed a small kiss to the blondes temple. Finally, realization hit Lena like a ton of bricks. “I-I l-love her….” Lena sighed as she accepted her feeling her heart spreading warmth throughout her body she laid there quietly as she listened to the soft even breathing of the blonde slowly her eyes drooped shut and she was tossed into a dreamless sleep. 

The next day Lena awoke to Kara kissing her shoulder softly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the soft baby blues staring back at her.

“Hey how’d you sleep?” Lena asked softly her voice raspy from sleep and her eyes still heavy with sleep. Kara smiled softly and cupped Lena’s cheeks pulling her into a soft kiss her face beaming when she pulled from the witch who was now fully awake.

“What was that for?” Lena asked with a soft laugh Kara smiled back and rubbed her thumbs over the witch’s cheeks softly almost lovingly.

“It’s for holding me last night and making me feel better…. also, you kind of talk in your sleep did you uh know that?” Kara said with a sheepish smile. Lena shot up to her elbows so fast her face turning red and her heart rate spiking in her chest.

“Wh-what uhm di-did I say?” Lena stuttered her body hot she swears she could die of embarrassment anytime. Kara bit her lip and smiled shaking her head softly.

“I c-couldn’t quite make it out I mean you were mumbling all I did manage to hear was my name… it was cute actually you would smile every time you said my name.” Kara said noticing the witch relax slightly as she let out a small breath.

“Cute you think my sleep mumbling is cute….? Well I guess there is a first time for everything huh?” Lena chuckled as she internally sent a silent prayer to whichever god was listening that She hadn’t told Kara she loved her in her sleep. Kara bit her lip and nodded her eyes were so blue and her lips were the perfect shade of pick Lena couldn’t help but to lean back in and capture them one last time before attempting to pull herself from bed the only thing stopping her was a warm hand on her wrist. 

“We have the entire day to laze about so please lay back down and enjoy it with me.” Kara pouted the sight causing the witch to give a defeated huff as she rolled back down into waiting arms.

After an hour of cuddling and light conversation Lena managed to ask Kara about her small break down last night and the blonde hesitated before answering afraid she might scare the witch away.

“I uhm I couldn’t control myself I thought I had it managed but uhm I guess I was wrong...” Kara relented admitting her fault after a few long minutes of silence. Kara had screwed her eyes shut out of fear the raven-haired woman would flee but she was surprised when all she heard was chuckling from the witch instead.

“Kara do you fear you will hurt me? Do you fear I will run from you?” Lena asked her face soft her eyes light and her voice dripping with curiosity. Kara opened her eyes wide letting out a small awkward laugh followed by the shake of her head. Kara couldn’t believe Lena didn’t run she couldn’t believe she did not scare the witch it made her heart swell and her cheeks to flush as she nodded softly. Lena did not laugh this time all she did was reach out and place a warm hand on the blonde’s shoulder prompting the blonde to look into green shimmering eyes.

“I will never fear nor run away from such a beautiful creature as yourself you are my champion Kara and I love you.” Lena couldn’t help the admission falling from her lips she felt as though it was the right time and felt as though the blonde needed to hear the truth. Kara couldn’t help herself from gaping at the witch her heart hammering away in her chest threatening to bust her rib cage wide open from the force of its beating. 

“Y-you do?” was all the blonde could manage to say before Lena smiled and nodded with blazing red coloring her cheeks.

“I have felt a pull to you Kara and everything that has happened the last few days well it just made me feel more sure of the feelings more sure of the connection we have... the other day in our past I couldn’t take my eyes from you all the emotion you felt at everything we had been seeing and reliving it just it made me fall head first and I am proud to admit that to you now. So, I will not run nor, will I ever be scared of you…. I am sorry to inform you, but you’re stuck with me.” Lena stated simply enjoying the range of emotions that flashed through the blonde’s face. 

Kara couldn’t help but pull the witch close and crash their lips together in a frantic and passionate kiss pulling away only after they needed air Kara focused on the witch’s heart hearing the racing beats and smiling as she moved her hand up to her own heart they had been in tune with one another their hearts beating the same rhythm the same song. Kara just stared into green eyes for a minute a dopey smile on her lips.

“I love you too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More gay for you here. Kara locks herself in the bedroom with a book Lena had conjured for her. implied sex sorry ill get back to that in another chapter. Kara finds out the things she wanted along with finding a few things she has to explore on her own. Lena has no idea what to think and when she gets out of bed next chapter ohhhh boyy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this chapter isnt super long and will probably be slightly confusing but i promise it is all necessary for future chapters and will start to make sense later as for now please bare with me. comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

Later that day.

Kara and Lena had eventually managed to pull themselves from bed and went about their business well minus going to work Lena had scheduled them to have the week off and they had already spent 2 days in the past. Lena had managed to conjure up an old book on vampirism to help Kara out with her questions although she still had no idea what the blonde wanted to find out. Anyway, the book was old obviously the pages worn and writing slightly faded nevertheless Lena handed the book to the blonde and watched her figure retreat into their room Lena thought it best to leave the blonde to her reading opting to join Sam and Alex in the Living Room.

Kara and Lena’s room.

The blonde wasted no time perching herself on the bed and cracking the book open luckily the book was written in old English so Kara for most intents and purposes could read it only faltering slightly on a word here or there. She flipped through the faded pages taking a second to run her fingers over the words. Kara had noticed with a small shudder that the writing wasn’t in ink at all but In blood old faded and dried from centuries of misuse or no use at all the book had multiple blank pages in the back as if there were things to yet be discovered. Kara decided to flip through again until her eyes caught on to a chapter title.

The Vampiric call and Bonding a Primal Instinct.

Kara had found what she had been looking for she began to read the chapter with a curious look on her face she took a thumb and began biting on the nail as she read through the chapter. Kara was ultimately surprised and slightly shocked at what she had found her heart picked up and her mind went wild in a nut shell Kara was excited but extremely worried all the same. The chapter went through the Bonding or “Claiming” process along with the Vampiric call which essentially was a fight or flight response mixed with a automatic response which was named the primal instinct it was a way to ensure the vampire had a clan or some one to rely on for sustenance or for all intents and purposes a bond mate. Kara was reeling at all of the new information she was absorbing with every page. She continued on until she hit a page called Vampires and God’s the difference between. 

Kara spent hours going over every word only stopping for lunch and a quick fill of blood before heading back into her room and continuing she was silent all day. Hours passed, and Kara hadn’t noticed that s until she hit the last words which were in Latin this raised Kara’s curiosity even more she knew Latin it had been a required language to learn back in college that or Russian. “quia sanguis inebriat nobis et renascimur.” Which she translated roughly to. “the blood shall soak us all and with it we are born again.”  
Kara was slightly worried at the word but did not show it she mulled over all of the information and the sentence at the end she was wondering what it had meant that is until her attention was drawn to the bedroom door opening and a slightly worn out Lena entered with a plate piled with food she smiled and closed the door behind. Her eyes lit up at Kara’s beaming smile and hungry look.

“Hey, I just thought you’d be hungry I mean you have not put that book down all day so uhm here.” Lena said as she handed the plate over and sat down next to the blonde.

“Oh, wow thank you I am starving…. I suppose I was a bit engulfed in reading today but I got all of the information I needed thank you again for finding this for me I believe it was of incredible help.” Kara said before she nodded and began devouring her food with gusto after a few short minutes of silence Lena decided to speak.

“I hope you found what you needed, and I hope it gave you an idea of how things work I never knew to much about vampire just old stories and a few passing whispers when I was younger.” 

“I am very thankful for your help my dear and honestly there are a few new questions for me to explore and find the answers on my own…. But I did get answers to my previously intended questions and I will be more than happy to share my insight with you soon.” Kara said as she took the last bite of food and stuck it into her mouth without another word.

“I would like that very much but for now all I want is something I have literally been dying for since we woke up this morning.” Lena said with a smirk as she crawled over to the blonde and gently took the now empty plate and set it on the nightstand. Lena’s movements only took Kara a few seconds to register until she smiled and leaned in to capture the witch’s lips. She let out a contented sigh as they broke apart looking through hooded eyes Kara smiled at Lena.

“Mhmm you really are a witch miss Luthor because I am under your spell.” Kara commented as she looked into forest green eyes that were shining with joy.

“Oh, now Kara my dear I don’t believe I need magic to capture your attention I believe it is you who has bewitched me.” Lena smirked as she took a deep breath and captured the blonde’s lips yet again. The kiss started out as innocent and quickly deepened into want and need Kara’s heart was almost painfully warm her body alight with life and admiration Kara was practically getting high on the scent of the witch her fangs tingling in a pleasant way no thirst or dry throat to accompany the new feeling. Kara was being called to bite the witch but not to feed that is when she heard it deep in her mind she needed to claim she needed to do what her body was begging her to do so Kara took a deep breath and broke the kiss only to kiss down Lena’s soft pale neck to her collar bone right next to her shoulder she took a shaky breath as she kissed the bare skin and allowed her fangs to pop out this time when she penetrated Lena’s soft skin there was pleasure yes but there was a vibrating sensation that made it’s way from her fangs to the skin the new feeling was accompanied by an earth shattering spike of electricity and pleasure along with a soft glow that neither were able to comment on. Kara had 2 things on her mind the primal side that was screaming the word claim and the calm and loving side that whispered softly love. As Kara bit down Lena couldn’t help but to wrap her hand in long blonde locks and pull her closer the warm feeling spreading from her neck down her body her heart warming and spiking at the sudden connected feeling she had it was like she was one with Kara she had no complaints and she loved every second of it.

After about 5 minutes Kara released Lena’s collar and began moving back up into a breathless kiss her hands going to the bottom of her shirt and yanking it up and over her head only breaking contact for a moment she then grabbed Lena and pulled her onto her lap gently and slowly raising the witches shirt above her head only stopping to take a quick look at the black lace bra the witch had on she went back to attacking soft full lips pulling Lena flush against her as the witch was now straddling the blonde.

The next day.

Kara woke up to Lena’s soft snoring she took a second to look over the witch her cheeks heating up when she saw the newly marked skin of Lena’s collar bone she had expected to see puncture marks but instead there was a tiny K. D. where she had bitten she had no idea that claiming someone literally marked them as yours the book said there would be a claiming mark but Kara didn’t expect a full on tattoo to form it just said mark it said nothing about tattoos. Kara took a deep breath and internally kicked herself her mind still hazy from last night’s activities…. It was like she became a different person she strained to think back her mind not allowing for more than a glimpse here or there.  
The only thing that Kara remotely remembers after that is the amazingly wonderful feel of an orgasm the best she had ever had she remembers the soft moans and the erratic panting of the witch followed by the screams and cries of the witch falling apart beneath her then blackness. The blonde shook herself from the amazing events of last night with a new confusion written across her pretty face. 

“G’morning love.” Lena croaked out softly her throat obviously dry her eyes still closed. Kara jumped slightly at the semi awake witch who laughed when she felt the blonde jump.

“M-morning how uhm did you sleep.” Kara asked her heart rate spiking slightly as she now found green half open eyes on her. She was lost for a minute trapped in the gaze of the witch Lena smiled and cupped the blonde’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked with a hint of worry in her eyes. Kara blushed and couldn’t help herself from speaking her mouth not connected to her brain at that moment.

“Yo-your uhm so beautiful I’m sorry I uhm was-.” Kara was cut off by Lena gently placing her pointer finger on the blonde’s lips to keep her from rambling.

“Yeah your okay.” Lena chuckled as she pulled her finger away and nuzzled back into the crook of Kara’s neck.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks a little to Lena about her claiming the witch. Lena sends Kara back into the past but over shoots. We see the end of the knight Zor-el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey shorter chapter you guys but i hope you all brought your balls of steal lol no not really it is a slightly sad chapter but i promise it is only sad for right now any way comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy all of you wonderful people keep me going :)

Kara couldn’t help but look at Lena with love she couldn’t help but feel the new connection the protectiveness. Kara had decided while reading the book yesterday she wanted this she should have spoken to Lena about it but could not stop herself when the opportunity arose she couldn’t help how her body reacted she may not remember all of what happened but one of the things she does remember was the blistering pleasure the sudden feeling of being whole she hope and prayed Lena only felt the same. Kara was holding Lena close the witch nuzzled comfortably against her tracing circles on the blonde’s stomach with her right hand as she hummed a light tune Kara couldn’t help but feel sounded familiar she enjoyed the moment of calm the moment of stillness it formed a bubble around the two. Kara had eventually lost herself in wonderful thoughts about Lena her heart felt full and she felt complete they managed to lay with one another comfortably for most of the morning in a comfortable silence stealing small kisses from one another every now and again. Lena had noticed the new feel between them smiling softly to herself lost in her own world of happiness and love, but she couldn’t help the fact she felt like it was all to good to be true her thoughts bounced between happiness and worry. She glanced up to Kara a small smile playing at the blondes’ lips as she noticed the blonde was also lost in thought a quick frown replaced her smile here and there and right then she knew there was something on the blonde’s mind something that troubled her.

“Hey what are you thinking about?” Lena asked softly as she moved her hand from the blonde’s stomach to cup the blonde’s cheek she lightly rubbed at her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Kara smiled and moved her face slightly to catch the witch’s thumb over her lips she kissed the pad of Lena’s thumb and raised her free hand up to grab hold of the witch’s hand and interweaving their fingers.

“Th-there is something I would like to talk to you about and before I start filling you in I would like to apologize before hand and tell you I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara said sincerity in her voice and a loving look in her eyes. Lena nodded and smiled back returning the blondes I love you with one of her own.

“No need to worry love I could never be mad at you.” Lena replied as she leaned up and kissed the blonde quickly.

“Well uhm y-you see the reason I needed the book you conjured was ah was because I felt a need to u-uhm cl-claim you as my own n-not that you are property or anything like that but uhm m-my body just sort of craved it and k-kind of did it on its own i-im sorry I s-should have talked to you before we uh y-ya know.” Kara informed her smile faltering being replaced with this adorable worried look that always had Lena swooning the blonde fidgeted with the sheet on the bed a nervous tick Lena had slowly been picking up on. 

The truth is Lena is not mad nor upset at the blonde’s confession if anything she felt special and needed in a way she had never felt before the fact that the blonde had told her made her smile which in turn cause the blonde to shift from worried to slightly confused. Lena pulled Kara’s hand up to her mouth and gave a soft kiss before speaking not letting her eyes leave the blonde’s.

“Kara I am not mad if anything I love you more and feel closer like a part of me has been connected finally to someone I’m meant to be with like the moon needs the sun I need you.” Lena said sincerely as she caressed the blondes face softly.

“Y-you’re not mad?” Kara asked softly.

“No Kara I am not mad honestly I am happy I mean yeah we should have talked about this, but I am not mad.” Lena said her face soft and her voice music to the vampire’s ears. 

Kara’s mouth split into a shy smile as her face tinted with the signs of a blush Lena smiled once more and leaned into the blonde and captured her lips In a soft but loving kiss Kara relaxed into it and pull Lena closer feeling as though she needed the contact at that moment.

Later that day. 

The two women had decided on sending Kara back to her past to see what her family had been accused of. Kara was nervous and a little worried, but she knew Lena would watch over her and help her through it I mean now that the vampire had claimed her she had a new insight on her which made everything a little easier.

“Are you ready my love?” Lena asked softly as she went over the final preparations for the spell.

“Y-yeah just a little nervous is all.” Kara said as she took a deep breath as she looked into the witch’s eyes. Lena nodded and bent down to peck the vampire on her lips.

“I will be right here by your side I promise all you need to do is call out of me and I will join you I promise.” Lena said as she sat on the bed next to the blonde they took a few moments before Kara finally nodded.

“I’m ready let’s get this started.” Kara sighed as she laid back into plush bedding. Lena had said her incantation and Kara was out of the present mentally in a heartbeat she found herself back in the same castle where Zor-el and Elena had been the night of the attack all those years ago. Kara ad figured the fate had something she needed her to see or Lena simply just over shot her target spell were always a little unpredictable so instead of fighting it she watched as her past self strapped into her armor and readying her men. 

The scene quickly faded to a few hours later outside a dark and empty field seemingly quiet that is until a scout had arrive with a wounded soldier he had been shot with a few arrows and looked as though he would not last. So Zor-el did what was necessary and granted the man with mercy ending his suffering with a quick swipe of her sword. Kara watched as her past self killed the man after allowing him a quick prayer. 

She had a fire in her eyes almost fueled by sadness and anger the knight went to the war tent and laid out a plan one that would funnel the opposing army into a tight squeeze by the river only a mile or so away. The scene faded to black and what Kara saw next made her want to bawl she saw the battle field the hundreds of dead soldiers and all the blood she squeezed out a few tears before she noticed off to her left a sword fight still heated in the moment of battle the bigger battle between men had faded and she found herself drawn to the final moments of Zor-el.

“You will have to kill me if you wish to get to the queen I will not give up I will allow no quarter.” Zor-el growled as she lunged at the man in front of her. The man had side stepped with a curious smile.

“I will enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes.” The enemy knight retorted a smirk plastered on his face as he swiped and lunged catching Zor-el’s arm through her chainmail. Zor-el was not phased by the gash she jumped back and steadied herself taking a quick once over of her opponent.

“I guess you better try harder than.” Zor-el said her face dark and her eyes blazing.

The opposing knight laughed and lunged only to side step at the last moment allowing for his blade to be plunged into Zor-el’s side.

“You are far to coc-.” The man was cut off as Zor-el had caught him off guard plunging her dagger into the man’s throat.

Kara couldn’t help but grimace in pain at the scene before her she had no idea Zor-el would not die a quick death but that of a slow one she would bleed out before she could find any help Kara watched as the man’s body slumped and hit the ground with a thud. Zor-el had managed to limp her way back to camp she had managed to get bandaged up, but she knew she would not survive so she had decided it was time to say her goodbyes as she awaited the darkness that would follow. Zor-el had pulled a piece of parchment from a stack nearby along with a quill and some ink she scrawled out a long letter addressed to the queen as Zor-el wrote Kara read they had begun crying at one point their tears falling in tandem and their sobs almost the same Kara knew the knight could not see nor hear her but she place her hand on the knights back trying to comfort her. Suddenly Zor-el began to relax she finished her letter called for the messenger and allowed herself the stillness to embrace her as she relives her childhood memories eventually the knight found her way to the cot. She laid there for what may have been only an hour before her body finally gave out the last words to break the silence and oncoming death was the words.

“Elena my darling I will see you soon.” Zor-el choked out those words her last breath used to call out to the queen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara dives deep only to find out her family was not the perfect protectors she had thought they would be. Kara also learns about how she ended up where and when she did and why she was so young and remembered nothing. lots of back story but PLOT A LOT OF PLOT PAY ATTENTION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys just thought i would drop this all up on you i hope you all can connect the dots pretty well and as always comments and kudos are always welcome ENJOY !!!!! :)

Kara couldn’t help the tears that had started to pour down her face the scene she had just witnessed was the saddest thing she had ever seen. Kara couldn’t help but cry to see her past self so alone with one person on her mind as she slowly faded away her last breath being devoted to her true love it made Kara’s heart ache.  
Meanwhile back in their bedroom Lena was watching Kara with a raised eyebrow a concerned look on her face. She watched as the vampire began to toss and turn seeing the tears running down the blonde’s face Lena reached out and grasped Kara’s hand hoping to convey comfort to the blonde through touch. It had seemed to work because after a few moments of contact the blonde relaxed and her tears subsided Lena couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the blonde’s forehead.

Back in Kara’s past life.

Kara’s tears stopped when she felt a burst of warmth from her chest and a feeling of calm wash over her it took her a moment to understand where this feeling or rather who this feeling was coming from but as soon as she realized Lena had helped her she relaxed a small smile gracing her lips the next think Kara knew she was thrown into the future ( still her past but future from the Queen and Zor-el’s era).

The scene quickly came into view she saw someone who looked familiar but had no idea from where or when she had seen the figure. She then turned her attention to an approaching figure dressed in somewhat modern-day clothing somewhat dated but still modern day passable it looked like something out of the 50’s Kara smiled a little when she thought back on the news from that time having read an obscene amount of dated articles and studied may things from that time in college it had been a somewhat important time for women. Kara was lost in thought as she looked around her seeing many different portraits and slightly dated décor she was brought back to the figures when one sounding like a man spoke his voice gruff and clipped as if he was irritated.

“What news on the blight that plagues us?” He asked his face hidden by the low light and hood he had pulled over his face. The shorter figure stepped closer a worried look on the younger mans face. Kara thought it his appearance seemed quite odd until it hit her it hit her with a ton of bricks it was Mike a human mike too young to be a man but not young enough to be considered a teen. Mike swallowed hard taking a deep breath before speaking Kara took a good look at him studying his face and reading his eyes she thought she saw a glimmer of fear but was not certain. Kara noted it down mentally and stored it away for later.

“I uh they are closing in on our position I have no clue how they came to find our family I have no clue why they pursue us.” Mike gulped when the hooded figure stood removing his hood to reveal his face.

“Because the vampire hunters despise our family you were to young to remember the day they tried to “help” the house of el’s vampire hunters bah! They are nothing we went to them for help for protection to save our future to insure our blood line would not be destroyed. Son they are the reason I am what I am they fucked up and faltered in our protection for one of their own…. The daughter she…. she is special…” The older man spewed out his words like acid his eyes a light with a flame Kara could only hope to never see in real life. Kara gasped when she heard the word son fall from the older mans lips she had no idea mike had been human not long ago well not long ago in vampire years he was still fresh still new to everything. Kara stilled her train of thought as the scene shifted once more.

This time when the scene came into light Kara almost readied herself for a fight seeing all the blood coating the walls and floor Kara took a second to gather herself before she relaxed telling herself mentally that she was in no danger she had no reason to panic she was invisible and not even really there in the first place she had seemed to forget she had been an on looker instead of a participant. Kara was drawn by shouts into the next room where she saw someone seemingly familiar standing over a kneeling Mike who currently had blood pouring from a gash in the side of his head as he hunched forward holding his gut that had also been bleeding.

“What say you filth?” the taller man boomed his voice echoing from the room. Mike flinched weakly as he strained his eyes up at the man a pleading look in his eyes.

“S-spare me p-please this feud has been going on for well over a decade since before I was even born…. Le-let me go and I promise I will live out the rest of my life on the other side of the globe.” Mike begged his face flashing with pain from even the slightest movement. The hooded figure let out a throaty laugh before kneeling and coming eye level with Mike. 

“You have no right to beg me for life or for mercy how can I insure myself even if you are human you will stay to yourself and simply forget the events of the past twenty-four hours it has been three years since I burned your abomination of a father. Why should I grant you his offspring the gift of life what do I get out of it?” the older man said his voice harsh and laced with rage. Mike swallowed thickly blinking back the pain and tears as he looked into the man’s eyes. Mike was quiet for some time before he flashed a smile at the older man and gave one of his “Idea” looks.

“How about this I will forever be your servant if you decide to spare me.” Mike offered his tone light with a hint of something underneath. The older man took a moment before he laughed loudly.

“You are barely a man also human what good does a human have to me the world is teaming with your kind. “the older man said as he shot an amused look at the wounded man in front of him. Mike raised an eyebrow before he bared his neck with a smirk.

“Turn me and I will forever be an indentured servant.” Mikes voice rang it was slightly weak, but Kara had managed to catch the determination that sparked in the eyes she once stared into with love how ever fake it was on his part it had never been fake on hers she did love him when she first started to date him her feelings only changing as he did. The older man considered Mikes offer for a few minutes the silence and tension palpable radiating off the both of them in waves. Kara held her breath even though she knew mike had eventually been turned she couldn’t help but hope the scene would play out differently. Finally, after about 10 minutes of silence the older man smiled and spoke softly.

“You have yourself a deal I suppose but this gift is not a gift at all if ever tell me no I will force you to do it anyway if you ever step a foot out of line I will have you killed in no time.” The man said mike just nodded in agreement as he swallowed thickly after a few moments the older man Leaned in and drained mike to within an inch of his life he pulled back and bit the inside of his wrist placing it over the nearly dead Mike. Mike latched on immediately drinking until he was pulled from the wrist passing out and falling over finally unconscious. The scene quickly faded and shot forward again this time the memory had fallen back to that time when she was five the time she was crying and the woman with the white streak in her hair found her only this time Kara was allowed to look on to the events that had happened shortly after.

“Aunt Astra w-what’s wrong with Mikey he was acting strange earlier he wouldn’t tell me stories like he normally does.” Young Kara looked up as she clutched onto her aunt's hand. Astra tensed for a moment but relaxed as she looked down into innocent blue eyes.

“Mike has seemed to have found himself in a bit of trouble little one he has been found talking to people he isn’t supposed to so your father has given him a punishment I’m sure you will see him at dinner time.” Astra said as she coxed Kara along. The older Kara let out a small gasp at the memory her eyes filling with tears. “What does this mean?” Kara thought to herself as she looked on drinking in everything she could about her aunt a smile gracing her lips at the beautiful woman she somehow forgot.

“He is in trouble oh no well I hope daddy didn’t go to hard on him I like Mikey a lot he is nice to me unlike uncle non.” Young Kara said softly for only her aunts’ ears. Her aunt chuckled at the forwardness of her niece.

“That would seem to be true your uncle…. well he’s a cold man…. any way why don’t we get you ready for your nap what do you say little one.” Astra said as she smiled when the blonde nodded and yawned rubbing at her eyes with the back of her free hand. Astra had tucked Kara into her bed making sure the blonde was soundly asleep before headed out of her room and down the hall to the library. Kara couldn’t help but take one last look at her younger self in her room before heading the same way her aunt had gone. Once Kara had cough up with her aunt she had to do a double take there was her aunt and then some one who looked exactly like her aunt minus the white streak.

“Alura she is sleeping are you sure you wouldn’t rather go with her I mean she is only a child.” Astra asked her eyes soft and her words colored with a hint of hope. Alura just shook her head before looking into Astra’s eyes.

“Sister I know you do not trust the magic we possess but I assure you when we send my daughter to the future it will be best for her I assure you she will be taken care of and so will her cousin Kal they must leave now. If you had an heir of your own, we would send it with it is easier to preserve the blood line if our children are not in this time also it will be less noticeable I mean ever since Zor-el brought that that Mike here things have been tense it's been damn near five years and he still gives off a weird air. With that being said Kara and Kal must not be here we caught Mike consorting with a few rather well-known entities that wish to do use harm it is best to take action now than while it is to late.” Alura said her voice steady not an ounce of worry in her voice. Kara gasped, and she started to cry her heart hammering in her chest at the information she had just taken in the next thing she knows she shooting straight up in bed back at Lena’s tears rolling down her face and her heart racing. Lena was quick to pull the blonde into her chest and wrap her arms around the distraught blonde.

“Kara hey its okay baby you’re here I’ve got you I’ve got you.” Lena cooed her soft tone slowly pulling Kara from her memories the room slowly coming into view as Lena spoke. The room was quiet for a little while before Kara pulled back to look into green eyes her world slowing at the realization she was back.

“Kara…. Baby are you okay.” Lena asked softly her eyes swirling with worry for her vampire. Kara took a deep breath before she shook her head letting out a small shudder and sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will clarify what i was conveying just so you know it was ment to be slightly confusing


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara informs Lena of what she saw she tells her why Mike is out for her. Sam and Alex had left to enjoy their own little date night only to return back into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is purely fluff and smut i feel as though i'm lacking pretty badly when i write smut as in i'm not good at it so i hope you all can bare with me on it any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

Lena held Kara and rubbed soothing circles on her back-whispering assurances into the blonde’s ear after what seemed like an hour Kara had finally caught her breath and calmed her sobbing. She pulled back to look into green eyes that she wasn’t surprised to see were filled with unshed tears of their own Kara said nothing she just reached up and pulled Lena into a tight hug taking in her solid not past form an the scent that eventually grounded her and pulled her from the past completely Kara could not believe what she had seen and she could not wrap her mind around how wrong she was about her family after a while Kara was quiet. Finally, she spoke her voice thick with emotion and slightly gravely from her crying.

“I was so very wrong about my past m-my family t-they were horrible…. Or at least my f-father was.” Kara hiccupped. Lena reached her hand up to cup Kara’s face tenderly her eyes pleading for Kara to continue.

“My family slaughtered his clan hi-his family my father turned his dad only to burn his undead form a few short years before he sent his men to finish the job I saw mike begging my father to turn him, so he could live. I saw how he was taken in by my family and ultimately, he watched over me when I was young apparently, he used to be my friend he used to tell me stories like I was his little sister or something. I-I uhm also saw my mother and my aunt oh god how I miss them how could I ever forget them you may ask well it was a spell apparently my mother had a spell that cast me from their time sending me years into the future or well rather here. She did the same for my cousin although something must have gone wrong because he is now older than me and well I’m……I’m his younger cousin now even though I’m five years older by my birth being first thi-this is all so confusing but mind-blowing at the same time I ha-had no idea my mother possessed magic I had no idea what treacherous things my family had done but now that I am back I’m remembering everything like somehow your spell reversed her magic on my mind I remember where I came from I remember e-everything.” Kara let out her breathing coming out slightly tight and cut as she grabbed at her chest her heart breaking all over again.

Lena could not believe what she had just heard she couldn’t believe there was a possibility that Kara could possess magic she put that thought aside and began to reassure the blonde that Mike was just going to keep trying no matter what that he was fueled by hatred and revenge that Kara was not to blame for her family’s mistakes.

“Kara you are not like your family you are not a horrible person your mother sending you to the future for your survival was not out of hate but out of love she was trying to protect you.” Lena said softly as she ran her hands up and down Kara’s arms. Kara took a deep breath and steadied her self as she looked at her claim her heartbeat matching up to Lena’s calm and steady one.

“L-Lena you don’t know anything about them you hardly know me what makes you so sure I couldn’t snap and go crazy like my father?” Kara asked her voice soft but her eyes flashing with worry. Lena smiled softly as she once again cupped Kara’s cheek.

“Babe I believe in you and from the time I met you I never got a bad vibe about you. I’m a witch I feel things and all I feel and all I’ve ever felt from you is love and happiness you literally embody the sun if the sun could take human form.” Lena smiled softly as Kara let out a small laugh leaning in to the palm of her hand rubbing her cheek back and forth. 

“Y-you have no clue how much your words mean to me hell you have no clue what you mean to me Lena I swear before I met you I didn’t know what life was. Now that I have you I’m afraid if I ever lost you i'd die.” Kara admitted as her blue eyes met green Lena couldn’t help the feeling in her chest she loved this woman no matter what she would always love her. Lena couldn’t help but lean forward and pull Kara into a warm kiss Kara smiled into the kiss her worries seeming to melt away at that very moment. They kissed for a little while finally breaking when Lena needed air.

“So, uh how long had I been out for?” Kara asked softly a small blush coating her face.

“Ah well not that long honestly just a few hours really. I’m surprised actually.” Lena said as she resituated herself into a more comfortable position.

They had fallen into a quiet conversation before Kara decided she needed to eat some food her stomach practically screaming at her. Kara was a little thrown off by the quietness of Lena’s penthouse Sam and Alex nowhere to be seen or heard so after Kara made herself food and returned to her room she asked Lena where the other went.

“Oh, they decided to try for a date night which means my penthouse is all for us tonight.” Lena said with a wiggle of her brow making Kara laugh slightly. 

“Oh, I see I hope they enjoy their night because all I want is to be with you no offence to them but at least now we can make some noise I suppose.” Kara said with a blush quickly stuffing half of her sandwich in her mouth Lena giggled and blushed as well waiting until Kara had swallowed her bite of food before saying anything.

“Miss Danvers you charmer you.” Lena teased Kara just gave a dopey grin and finished her food eventually they had decided that a movie and cuddles were just what they had needed at that moment.

After half an hour and rearranging the Living Room the two were cuddled up on a makeshift bed in the middle of Lena’s ridiculously large Living Room. Kara had just pressed play as she pulled Lena to lay her head on her chest, so she could run her fingers through soft black hair. After the second movie had been started their cuddles turned into light touches and soft kisses eventually resulting in a heavy make out session.

“Mhmm Kara your lips are so soft.” Lena whispered after their kiss had been broken. Kara let out a smile and kissed Lena’s jaw resulting in a soft groan as Lena closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in blonde hair.

Minutes later Kara had stripped Lena and herself completely. She was straddling the witch looking down into shiny green eyes gasping softly as Lena reached her hand up to trail down her abs. Kara shuddered at the soft feather light touch.

“Kara please uhm p-please make love to me.” Lena said shyly as she looked up at the blonde Kara nodded and Leaned down kissing Lena passionately sliding herself flush on top of Lena. They started slow with kisses and little touches until Kara’s fangs came into play. Lena flashed an excited smile before Kara buried her fangs into the soft flesh of her breast. Lena let out a low moan and bucked up into Kara who was grinding down on to Lena causing the blonde to moan against her flesh. They kept pace with each other until Kara sealed the bite and opted for kissing Lena as they picked up their pace Kara groaning every time she made contact with Lena. Lena was trying her best to hold on her orgasm mounting fast. Kara pulled back but kept her speed.

“It’s okay to come Lena you don’t have to wait for me.” Kara said breathily as she ground onto Lena her pace never faltering. It was as if Kara’s voice telling her she could come was the last straw because the next thing she felt was a white-hot flash of pleasure her body began to shake as she moaned loudly.

“Yes, baby that’s it let the whole world hear you.” Kara groaned as the sound of Lena’s moan pushed her closer to the edge of her own climax. Kara wanted to make Lena enjoy her orgasm for as long as possible, so she shifted so her center was directly over Lena’s she gently ground down causing Lena to gasp and scream.

“KARA F-FUCK.” 

Kara smiled and picked her pace back up causing Lena to writhe under her in pleasure every time Kara ground down Lena screamed, and Kara came closer finally after she held on as long as she could She began to shake and moan loudly. Lena came again as she looked up to Kara’s pleasurable release after they had both came down Lena decided she was not done as she kissed her way down to Kara’s dripping sex she slid her fingers through warm sleek folds pulling back to taste Kara before she moaned and dove in. Lena took on quick swipe at Kara’s clit licking slowly down to her dripping entrance she slowly inserted her tongue as Kara moaned.

“FU-FUDGE LENA!” 

This adorable attempt at not cussing from the blonde made Lena raise and eyebrow she stopped for a moment and looked up into the blonde’s eyes.

“Really Kara you chose now not to cuss?” Lena asked with a teasing tone the blonde blushed and let out a soft I’m sorry before Lena simply smiled.

“I guess I’ll just have to fuck you until you come screaming profanities.” Lena chuckled Kara whimpered, and Lena lowered her head to the blonde’s sex once more grinning as she heard the sharp inhale the blonde took. Lena was taking her time teasing the blonde until her arousal spilled out onto the blanket under them Lena then decided she was going to give her magic a try she whispered softly as her fingers crackled lightly with electricity nothing that would harm Kara but something to allow for more pleasure. Lena smirked as she touched the tip of her finger to Kara’s clit this sent Kara into a mantra of Lena’s name along with gasps and moans. Lena began to lick at Kara’s clit once again as she inserted two fingers into the vampires throbbing hole this was all it took for Kara to lose it she let her head fall back as she shouted.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck oh my fuck Lena god baby yes fuck.” Kara let out her breathing coming in bursts and her body shaking harshly from the intense orgasm wracking her body with wave after wave of pleasure. She helped Kara ride out her orgasm licking up all the blonde had to offer before she fell back into the blankets her heart pounding. Lena smiled as she made her way back up the blonde’s body to rest her head back against her chest. The rapid pounding under Lena’s ear caused her to smile at a job well done Lena had reached down and pulled the blanket up over their exposed bodies just in time for the front door to open revealing a blushing Sam and a slightly confused Alex staring up at the werewolf.

“Shit.” Lena mumbled softly as she tried her hardest to blend into the vampire under her.

Kara laughed lightly as she tilted her head back and saw her sister and Sam she gave them a small smile before she returned her head back to its original position hiding her blush in the soft black hair under her placing a small kiss to the top of lena’s head.

Sam and Alex just made their way through the penthouse and into their room. after hearing their door close Kara quickly picked Lena up and sped to their bedroom hopefully sparing themselves anymore embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter ws complete shit....


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike appears. Sam and Lena are taken. Kara is beyond mad and starts displaying another side of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been a while i have been super busy any way i am sorry if this chapter feels rushed or falls flat i really am sorry i don't particularly like this chapter so it is mainly just for plot any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

The women had decided it was best to return to their lives they had to find a way to track Mike and try to anticipate his next move Sam and Alex were at the SNO every day from morning until late at night Kara and Lena were busy trying to run the company while also researching everything they could on Vampires and their pasts. Things had started to look dim they had no clue what mike could be doing they had no idea what they could do as a contingency. They women were driving themselves into severe exhaustion staying up all hours of the night after working a full day they tried and tried to find an answer.

After a month of dead ends and bogus leads it finally happened mike appeared back in National City. There had been a robbery at the National City Heritage museum. Sam and Alex arrived with a dozen or so SNO agents they combed the place over the only thing that seems to have been taken were some old family history charts and a few cash logs from the 1800’s. Alex ran the footage over and over watching every detail she could Mike was alone or so it had seemed Sam on the other hand put her inner wolf to use and sniffed the place out there were 3 fresh scents 1 mikes and the other 2 unknown. Sam made her way to the museums office to have a small chat with Alex about the discovery.

“Sam what have you found.” Alex asked not even tearing her attention from the computer monitor for even a moment. Sam walked in closed the door ran her hands through her hair and let out a soft huff.

“Well Mike was not the only one who has been here tonight I’m assuming some of his cronies were with him.” Sam informed this got Alex to finally turn to look at the wolf her brow furrowed as she bit on her thumb nail.

“That can’t be right I’ve watched the surveillance footage at least fifty times Mike was here by himself…. all he did was walk in like nothing like the doors weren’t locked.” Alex said as she huffed out of frustration. The door opened, and Lena came walking in her face was set in her CEO natural face.

“I believe there has been another Magical force at play here…. something just feels off…. Like bad off it’s giving me goosebumps.” Lena sighed out as soon as she shut the door. Sam and Alex’s attention snapped up to the witch both faces cast in confusion.

“Wait you can sense other magical presences?” Sam asked her voice tinted with surprise. Lena shook her head and crossed the room to the empty chair next to Alex she glanced at the computer monitor and let out a small gasp.

“What… what do you see?” Alex asked noticing Lena pale.

“You can’t see that?” Lena asked as she pointed to the spaces on both sides of Mike. Alex Leaned in and squinted her vision not catching anything out of the ordinary next to the vampire on screen.

“N-no why what’s there?” Alex asked as she backed up into her seat.

“I don’t know how to describe it…. I guess it's sort of like a mist or disembodied figure on both sides of mike and I’m guessing magic was used to cloak them…. And they must be powerful or else I wouldn’t be able to pick up on their aura I guess you can call it.” Lena said as she stared at the screen taking a breath of air before she turned to look back at Alex.

“So that must be why I can smell them, but Alex couldn’t pick them up on the video feed…. Strange.” Sam said as she took a quick glance at the screen.

“Can you tell where they came from?” Alex asked her face still contorted in confusion. Sam shook her head in defeat, but Lena closed her eyes and took a moment before she nodded.

“I believe there is a spell or two I could use but i'll need Sam.” Lena said finally after a small pause.

“Alright well the SNO has the place locked down i'll leave you to it then.” Alex said as she got up from her chair she kissed Sam quickly then exited the room. Lena and Sam repositioned themselves on the floor Sam following Lena’s instructions as she sat cross legged on the floor with her hands resting palm up on her knees. Lena was thanking whatever god watching over them Kara had to stay over to work on an article for snapper because the spell she was about to use was not a pretty one as it was on the dark side of the spectrum as far as magic in concerned. 

Lena hated doing dark magic it always took a tole on her and made her feel hopeless and stuck like she was when she was adopted into the Luthor house hold. Lena sighed and started the spell her body going rigid her eyes flashing pure black as she was put into somewhat of a trance along with Sam but just before the spell was complete there was a racket and both Sam and Lena were knocked out cold.

A few hours later.

Lena and Sam came to in a dark room the sound of dripping water and muffled voices.

“What happened?” Sam asked afraid it was all a part of the spell.

“S-someone knocked us out I have no idea where we are the spell wasn’t even complete do they even know how dangerous it is to knock someone u- never mind if it was Mike he doesn’t give a rats ass what happens to us.” Lena huffed out as she attempted to rub at her head but failed as her hands were cuffed to the chair she was in she grumbled under her breath and proceeded to cast a spell to break from her cuffs, but nothing happened. Sam strained against her cuffs, but nothing happened she was getting angry and a little upset she hadn’t been able to see it coming.

Back at the Museum. 

Alex had spent a few hours going over every inch of the place the only room she had left to check over again was the office where Sam and Lena were. She tried her hardest to not disturb them so when she opened the door to find the room empty she pulled her phone out and dialed Sam’s number it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and tried Lena’s again nothing Alex huffed and felt the panic start to rise in her chest the only other person she could call was her sister, so she took a deep breath combed through the office and headed to the SNO agents that had been stationed near the exits.

She asked all agents that had been present since they had arrived if any of them saw the two women leave after being told no about fifty times the panic rose higher she finally decided Kara needed to know she needed to be there it wasn’t that she didn’t trust to call her sister sooner she just didn’t want to go from fine to panicked if the woman had simply just left for food but it struck her as odd because they would of told her and their phones would have been on. 

Alex pulled her phone out and with shaky fingers she dialed her sisters’ number her heart pounding in her ears and her breathing coming out a little on the short side she was willing herself to stay calm, but it was failing. Alex knew she would have a panic attack soon. The longer the other two women being gone the faster the attack would come so when she heard her sister’s voice come through the phones speaker she relaxed a little taking a deep breath she steadied her voice.

“K-Kara you need to meet me at the SNO as soon as you can.” Alex willed her voice to stay strong she willed her voice not to crack but failed when she heard Kara’s slightly worried but serious voice.

“What happened Alex?” Kara asked not wanting to wait until she made it to the SNO. Alex took a deep breath and relented in filling her sister in. after everything had been explained Alex waited her heart racing as she held her breath and waited for Kara to break down but when she heard the tone in Kara’s next words she knew shit was about to get serious.

“Alex I’ll be there in a minute. Mike is going down I don’t care what I must do he will not get away with kidnapping. He will not live to see another night.” Kara said her voice hard full of conviction and focus Kara was seething and she felt it build quietly as she hung up the phone.

Alex hadn’t even been off the phone for a full five minutes before her sister burst through the doors her eyes blazing red and her fists clenched.

“Show me where they were before they were taken.” Kara said in a low voice the sound made Alex want to curl in on herself in fear, but she knew her sister would not harm her. Alex walked to the office and opened the door Kara took one deep breath before she let out a low growl and was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets knocked unconscious after being chained to the wall. Lena.... oh poor Lena goes through hell and Kara arrives too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be updating again sorry the chapter is short i just need to catch myself for a moment please don't kill me for what i have done...... As always comments and kudos are always appreciated thank you and i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara was in a blind rage her heart pounding in her chest and her muscles aching as she pushed her inhuman speed to its limits. Kara followed the well-known sound of Lena’s beating heart she was relieved that Lena was alive she heard a heartbeat close to hers, so she knew Sam was okay too but the feeling she had in her stomach was grave and screaming at her to get to her girl and her friend as fast as she could. Kara was pissed she was on a mission and would not stop until her goal was reached and both Lena and Sam were safe.

Back in the dark room Sam and Lena.

The women jumped slightly when the door opened, and the room was flooded in light the figure in the doorway cast in darkness. Sam growled and strained once again against her cuffs as the figure approached followed by two others.

“Well what do we have here the witch and her pet.” Mike sneered as he flicked on the light revealing a mostly empty room a tray of surgical tools off to the side of the room the walls were dark tinted with dirt and stained with mold. Lena clinched her jaw and stared Mike down her Magic building with force unable to release itself.

“What do you want from us.” Sam growled out once the opposing members had entered the room and closed the door behind.

“I would like to see how far I can push you until you expire…. such a mutt like yourself needs to be house broken and put in her place.” Mike said with a sick grin creeping across his face.

“Fuck you touch me and die permanently.” Sam howled as Mike approached. Mike leaned down, so he was only a mere foot away from Sam and looked at her his grin widening as he bent down and started to undo her cuffs. Lena worried for what they had in store for the two as Sam was brought to her feet by the taller cloaked figure and Mike they chained her in the corner to the wall. Sam growled and struggled but it ultimately failed her limbs growing weaker at the introduction of silver cuffs. Mike smiled and took a step back as he cupped Sam’s cheek.

“Now now don’t wear yourself out I have plans for you…. but please do shut the fuck up and watch as I pull your witch friend here apart limb by limb.” Mike said softly his eyes gleaming with hatred. Sam growled and spit in Mike’s face causing him to back hand her hard effectively knocking her unconscious. Mike then turned his attention to a scowling Lena he wiped his face and crossed the room motioning for the cloaked figures to guard each side of the door.

“You my dear are going to be in a lot of pain here soon I do hope you can withstand more than just a back hand as I intend to make an amusement park out of your pain receptors.” Mike smiled and then turned his attention to the surgical tray plucking off a shiny scalpel and a needle.

“First I need your blood.” Mike said as he approached her with the syringe. Lena steeled herself and waited for the needle to enter her arm burning as it entered her vein Lena bit her lip and held back a small cry. Mike smiled again as he looked into Lena’s eyes. 

“Burns doesn’t it.... yeah I’ve heard blessed items have that effect on all manner of supernatural beings luckily I’m wearing gloves.” Mike said with a harsh tone he pulled the syringe out and sent if on the tray picking the scalpel back up and making his way back to Lena. Lena’s pulse spiked once Mike made his first cut Lena screamed and mike laughed. He had left shallow cuts all over her spanning from her neck to her ankles and between her fingers and toes Lena was bleeding profusely. Mike exhaled as he stepped back gazing at Lena like she was some sort of art project. Sam came to shortly after Mike backed away and pulled out a jagged dagger making his way back to Lena with a sick smile.

“I’m not going to lie to you dear you have done a great job at staying conscious and alive, but this next toy will most likely kill you so please say your goodbyes.” Mike said as he stabbed Lena in the ribs Lena screamed out in agony as Sam lost all train of thought and transformed with a guttural howl she was lunging at the vampire but was stopped by one of the cloaked figures throwing her into a wall she was up and back on the attack fighting. Mike laughed loudly as he returned his gaze back to the witch who was now barely conscious blood seeping from her wounds her breathing coming in ragged gasps she was holding on hoping and praying Sam could fight them off.

Mike stabbed Lena again this time in her femoral artery on the inside of her thigh Lena screamed again and passed out her skin pale and her breathing shallow. Sam growled as she swiped at the cloaked figure slashing into his stomach with a spatter of blood. The other cloaked figure approached and waved her fingers in Sam’s face whispering a spell and that was all she remembered after that.

Kara 4 blocks away.

Kara was getting close she could hear the drop and unevenness of Lena’s breathing and the slowing of her heart Kara was choking back sobs as she ran she managed to find her way to the outside of the run down apartments her love and best friend were in she broke through the doors just as she heart Lena take her last breath and heard the final beat of her heart.

Kara growled and cried out as she tore through each door she came across following the sound of Sam’s beating heart. Tears were streaming down Kara’s face as she came to the final door with a steady heart beat behind it. Kara broke through the door the sight she saw brought her to her knees. Lena was cuffed to a chair bleeding and dead Sam was unconscious a few feet away her body covered in bruises and cuts. 

Kara sobbed as she made her way to Lena she took the witches face in her hands and tapped her on the side of the face begging her to open her eyes begging her to breath, but nothing came of it Sam heard Kara’s sobs and pulled herself from the ground her face covered in tears of her own.

“Lena baby w-wake up. Ple-please baby don’t l-leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i say please don't kill me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds herself in a limbo of sorts. Kara loses her shit and exhibits new strength and power. Lena gets to have a one on one with the Queen Elena and gets informed her magic is not awakened as get granted the gift of awakening from the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this is a plot heavy chapter i hope you all forgive me for my transgressions i promised they were necessary anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

Lena’s last few moments were bitter sweet to say the least she found herself reliving her childhood with her sister and Sam. She remembered the time Sam saved her from drowning in the lake by the council’s large estate she remembers her sister and the wonderful desserts she made at dinner se remembered the daily walks she would take through her family garden along with Sam they skipped down the dirt pathways to their secret space among the flowers. 

Lena then began thinking back to when her mother would read to her and teach her basic spells the bonding she had seemed to have forgotten in her life as time went by. She remembers her mother making a vanilla bean grown right in the palm of her hand and the smell oh the smell made her smile. She had forgotten many things about her childhood only to be rewarded with them as she dies. That’s when a frown over took her face and she was brought to her time with Kara oh how she loved the blue-eyed wonder she loved waking up to her the smell of her flowery shampoo and body soaps it always made Lena’s heart melt in the warmth of the blonde’s presence. She remembers the little things about the blonde how she stutters and fidgets when she’s nervous or the amazing red tint her face would take when she blushed or was embarrassed.

Lena was then taken back to that night Kara had claimed her their bodies were intertwined the magic crackling in the air Lena knew somehow it was not all from her but she couldn’t focus on that thought all she could focus on was feeling the most exquisite ecstasy and pleasurable pain she had ever felt her body was vibrating with pleasure as Kara sunk her teeth into her and filled her ears full of the moans and huffs that escaped her throat. They had bonded in a more intimate sense and Lena felt it her emotions were raw and her heart exploding with love and joy. Lena let a small tear slide down her face as she was then greeted with blackness and for a moment she had accepted that this was the end until Adriel’s words echoed through her mind.

“I have but one small warning I was granted to give you by the gods remember death is not always an end sometimes you come back sometimes it maybe just what you need.”   
Lena trembled at the implications she thought the words were meant for Kara but after tonight she felt they were meant for her instead. Adriel appeared before her, her face soft as she looked into the witch’s eyes. 

“Lena dear you are destined for much more than this and I’m sorry I can not provide you with any answers I just was told things work out the future is always a mystery, but the gods have a plan for you and your group your champion is key to the survival of many. I am sorry I cannot stay long but I will greet you again in the future I was granted the knowledge of your fate I was told there would be more visits from you weather you are alive or dead I do not know just have hope and faith in destiny and the gods that write it for us.” Adriel said as she cupped Lena’s face and wiped at the stray tears falling from the witch’s cheek after a few moments of silence she was gone, and Lena was left alone in the darkness once again.

Back in reality.

Kara was sobbing as Sam came up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed her own tears falling freely as she tried to comfort her friend even though her heart was broken and she was falling apart for her best friend who was just killed in front of her. Kara was crying hard her breathing coming in gasps between sobs Sam allowed Kara to cry she allowed herself to cry but after what seemed like hours Sam’s rational side kicked in and she prodded in Kara’s jacket pocket for her phone pulling out with shaky hands as she typed in Alex’s number the phone rang twice and was picked up greeting Sam with little relief as Alex spoke.

“Kara! Did you find t-” Alex was cut off by Sam.

“Alex get a group of agents and an ambulance and meet us at the location from the phones gps.” Sam said her voice breaking as she spoke to her girlfriend.

“Sam! Are you alright I was worried sick I'm so-” Alex was cut off again this time Sam willed her voice stronger as she unintentionally snapped at Alex.

“Just get down here please!” Sam begged as hung the phone up.

Sam tucked Kara’s phone into her pocket she then kneeled and took Kara’s hands pulling the blondes attention to her.

“Kara hun i-I know t-this is fucking hell b-but w-we have to pull ourselves together A-Alex is on her way wh-why don’t we uncuff Lena and c-clean her up.” Sam suggested. Kara took a deep breath trying to regain some type of composure she looked into Sam’s red rimmed brown eyes and let out a small sigh as she forced her sobs to subside.

“I-I can’t l-let him get away with this he killed my MATE! He KILLED THE WOMAN I CLAIMED!” Kara yelled a power growing within her she hadn’t felt since that night she kicked the hell out of mike and saved Lena the night she fed from Lena for the first time the first kiss they had. A power surged through her and Kara stood suddenly as she looked at her lovers’ lifeless body. Sam was startled by the new rage she saw in the blonde’s eyes they were glowing red and her body was giving off a strange gold glow Sam couldn’t believe what she was seeing as the blonde broke the blessed cuffs with little effort. Kara then picked Lena up and carried her bridal style to a small table in the other room where she laid her flat and took a moment to look at her.

Sam watched with curiosity as the blonde bent and kissed Lena once on the forehead before she moved and kissed her lifeless lips. Sam watched as the golden aura crackled and seeped into Lena’s pale skin she had no clue what was happening she couldn’t begin to try and understand it all she could tell was Kara had done something out of instinct her body seemingly acting on its own. 

Back in Lena’s Dark limbo.

Lena had been going over everything that had happened in the last few months her taking over for Cat at Catco. Her falling in love with a sunny vampire who was also not a vampire that still stumps Lena how Kara was a vampire but shared none of the weaknesses except the blood drinking but even then she only needed it if she used her powers she only needed it after a long time of going without blood she could walk in the sunlight she could eat and drink regular food. Kara was baffling in a scientific manner one that brought Lena’s curiosity out.

That’s when Lena was thrown into the past yet again she was watching the Queen Elena’s final moments. The Queen had been in the main hall her power radiating from her as she drew her sword and began chanting spells in a dead language the world falling away as the queen was overrun by countless opposing soldiers Elena fought back her power taking wave after waving out until she was ultimately drained of her power. The Queen had been caught off guard after she resorted to using her sword taking a few soldiers out as she was attacked from behind her throat being slit. Lena watched as the Queen fell to the floor a crimson pool forming around her. The next thing Lena knew the queen was in front of her addressing her with a smile as she looked at her future self.

“Ah the heir of my power I have been alone for so long I’ve felt your presence it had been so long since I’ve heard the magical call.” Elena said with a smile. Lena took a breath surprised to be talking to the Lost Queen of magic.

“Y-you can see me?” Lena asked surprise written all over her face. The Queen let out a soft laugh as she nodded.

“Of course, Lena I have felt each time you have used our gift. There is something different about you right now though your Magic is strong, but it is not awakened you have yet to tap into your full ability and I’m guessing that my being here is, so I can officially pass what is rightfully yours on to you.” Elena said with a quirk of her brow as she cupped her hands together in front of her. Lena was surprised to find out her power was yet to be complete she smiled at her past self and one question was pulled to the fore front of her mind. 

“Elena i-I have so many questions, but I feel as though I do not have the time so before you pass your gift to me c-could I ask you one thing?” Lena asked as she fiddled with the cuff of her shirt. The queen let out a small laugh and gave Lena a soft smile.

“Go ahead child I am here to assist you so please ask away.” Elena answered.

“Y-you and Zor-el did you ever feel like you were meant to be instead of you and reign?” Lena asked. Elena bit the inside of her check as she reached out and took both of Lena’s hands. 

“Lena my dear I had felt like I was meant to be with my knight but her heart as pure as it was would not allow her to deny someone else their happiness even if it hurts her in the long run… Zor-el has always been a kind and gentle soul who care for other far more than herself. Tell me I have a small question of my own would you humor me for a moment?” Elena asked as she stared into matching green eyes Lena nodded and prompted the Queen to ask her question.

“Tell me what is your champions name? Is she as kind and generous as Zor-el? Did…are you…. did she allow herself to be happy with you in this life?” Elena asked as genuine curiosity colored her voice as a big smile made its way onto her face.

“Yes, she’s is amazing her name is Kara Danvers she is so sweet and kind she cares deeply for everyone around her. She and I have uhm yea she has allowed herself to be happy with me which honestly it saddens me it had to end the way it did you know by my dying and all.” Lena said with a sad laugh as she sniffled and shook herself from her moment of weakness. The queen quirked a brow at the sudden change in Lena and lifted the witches face with a finger under her chin bringing her gaze up to meet her own.

“My dear death is only the beginning for us, but I must pass my gift to you now I feel your time here coming to an end thank you for telling me about your Kara your champion I hope if we meet again you will remember this encounter. Now Lena close your eyes open your mind and arms.” The queen instructed.

Lena listened she did as told opening her mind and arms and when the queen leaned in and wrapped her arms around her in a hug her world came bursting back the last thing she remembers is the Queen’s embrace and a wish of luck followed by a bright light.

Back in reality.

Kara pulled back from Lena after a few long minutes. The room was quiet, and it seemed all was lot Kara had lost her golden glow and her eyes were back to normal she hung her head and ran her fingers through her hair her body exhausted and screaming for blood and sleep everything was still. A few minutes later after all hope was lost and the tears had been dried Kara accepted Lena was gone she had accepted her love was dead. 

Kara turned to Sam and was about to say something until she noticed Sam was wide eyed and looking past Kara off to the blondes left. Kara was too out of it to notice the new heartbeat, but Sam gasped and covered her face as tears fell Kara finally turned back to Lena to see her witch alive her eyes open and her breathing coming out slightly uneven.

Kara ran to Lena’s side as the tears fell she kissed Lena quickly pulling back with wide eyes of her own.

“Kara...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara does have Magic OHHHHHH lol any way next chapter will start wrapping up the stroy but i promise there is quite a lot left to go so thank you fo sticking around :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally arrives and carts everyone back to the SNO she has questions and she wont stop until she gets her awnsers. San is the first to wake and as being the first awake she is the first to be questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i caved i relented to writting on my phone just because i cannot keep you wonderful people waiting i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Comments and kudos are always welcome please enjoy! :)

"Kara...." 

The words felt thick with question as Lena finally pulled her lips from the vampire's. Lena had felt the wet plops of tears that fell from the blonde as she pulled back. Before anything else could be said Kara pulled back blinked a few times and ended up almost falling to the floor unconscious. Thanks to Sam the blonde was caught in strong arms. Sam held the unconsious blonde and gasped her tears still flowing silently as she could do nothing but look from the witch to the vampire and back. 

Lena was groggy her head pounding but her body was alive she could feel the blood rushing through her veins she could smell the dust and dry blood inthe air. The room was silent for a long while neither Sam nore Lena daring to speak. Finally after about half an hour the building was brought to life the sound of SNO agents filling the vacant halls filtering in through the front and back exits making their way back to the room that held the 3 women. It brought a soft relief to Sam as Alex walked throught the door.

"Sam? Lena? What happened why are you covered in cuts and brusies and why is kara unconscious?" Alex asked as she took in the scene her eyes wide in fear but her face frozen in a mask of calm. Sam couldnt help but to let out a long breath as her heart finally willed it's self back into a normal calm rythem. Alex made her way to the wolf and her sister kneeling down and taking in the slightly pale state of both women. 

"M-mike captured us.... H-he killed Lena and k-kara showed up just a little too late she lost it when she couldnt hear Lena's heartbeat....t-theres something else but ill talk to you about that later.... Right now lena and kara need medical attention." Sam said as she watched alex look kara over eventually alex looked over to the witch who had eventually passed back out sometime ago.

"What do you mean he.... Killed Lena.... Shes clearly still alive?" Alex asked as she took inthe steady rise and fall of the witches chest. Sam shook her head and pursed her lips for a moment before she sighed and caught Alex's attetion yet again.

"I-i honestly have no clue what happened but like i said ill talk to you about it later alright so can we please just get out of here?" Sam said softly her eyes begging for understanding. Alex took in a deep breath taking in the pleading look of her wolf with no further questions alex nodded and stood turning her attentions back to the SNO agents at the door.

"Load them up and take them back to HQ. Make it fast i need to know what has happened here." Alex said in her authoritative voice commaning her agents like a general would an army. Within minutes kara, lena and sam were all loaded up inthe back of an abulance and on there way to HQ alex wasn't far behind as she barked out more orders for her agents demanding they sweep the place and collect any and all evidance they could find.

Later SNO HQ.

Sam was still the only conscious woman out of the three. Kara was passed out in the medical bed across the room from Sam next to her in her own bed was Lena. Sam was sure if it wasnt for the steady rise and fall of the withes chest shhe would think her friend was still dead. Sam let out a breath she didnt know she was holding everytime she glaced over at the witch.

Kara was out cold but her body jerked and twitched as she slept. Clearly her earlier endeavors were taking a toll on her mentally. 

The room was stilland sam watched through the glass as agents milled about their lives going from computer to computer or room to room. Sam focused her hearing as she caught the soft relaxing voice that belonged to her girlfriend she closed her eyes and listened until she has ultimately fallen asleep.

The next day noon.

Sam jolted awake to the sound of voices comming from her bed side. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly only wincing a little at the sting of her cut on her lip. Alex had been sitting by her side talking to one of the nurses about the exstent of Sam's injuries. After the two where done talking alex looked to sam and smiled.

"Goodmorning my strong wolf how do you feel?" Alex asked softly her eyes shining with happiness and relief.  
Sam groaned softly as she shifted to get a better look at her love she smiled slowly ignoring the protests of her body.

"I am feeling better now my love.... Thank you for rescuing us." Sam awnsered softly reaching her hand out and grasping tightly on to Alex's. Alex smiled and nodded her face full of fondness as she returned sams squeeze.

"I am glad to hear would you like something to eat you must be starving?" Alex asked her voice hiding a hint of something sam couldn't quite point out. So instead of questioning it she nodded as best she could food soumding like just the thing she needed at that moment. After confirmation on food alex pushed the call button the nurse comming in a few minutes later. Alex told her to bring in food for sam and to bring in a coffee for herself the nurse smiled and left the room as it fell quiet once again.

The nurse returned ten minutes later with a cart with various containers and plates along with a few bottles of water and alexs coffee with a "goodbye" and a "if you need me dont hessitate to call" the nurse left as quickly as she had come. Sam took no time digging in her stumach thanking her immensely as the relief and fullness with food granted her. The room was quiet as sam ate alex sitting patiently next to her watching as the wolf ate. When sam was done she let out a contented sigh her fast healing finially kicking into high gear as her cuts truned into brusises and the bruises turning into slightly sensitive skin. 

Alex had waited untill sam was fully satiated before she decided to begin the questioning.

"So would you like to fill me in now?" Alex asked softly her voice giving off the hint of what sam finally called couriousity or wonder. Sam took a long moment and laid back her hand grasping Alex's as she finally begain to speak.

"Alex i-i its hard to explain but lena was dead.... Kara lost it she lost herself to saddness and rage she began.... Glowing it was this beautiful golden yellow light if i hadnt known any better i would have thought sge was an angel..... The thing is .... When i loooked her in the eyes they were red almost glowing red i had never been so scared or captivated in my life i-i alex i think she has magic an...and i think thats what brought lena back." Sam said her voice steady as she recalled the events of a few hours ago. Alex nodded as she took in the words ber mind reeling as she looked over at the unconscious ans still slightly pale vampire her heart aching for her sister.

Alex said nothing she nodded and listened as sam continued to explain the events leaning up to lenas said death alexs mind racing every which way and her emotions creating an amusmant park out of her rational thought process. They talked for what seemed like hours until finally sam had said she told her everything and decided she needed more rest.

As sam fell back into a slumber alex watched in silence waiting for the next of the three to wake up and again she would question untill she was blue in the face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has woke up alex is first to speak followed by lena and her explinations as to her living state they speak and kara tries to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another in only a few hours :o im trying to get used to writing on my phone just because you beautiful people keep me going. Anyway comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara awoke to the sounds of her own screams shooting stright up in bed covered in a cold sweat her eyes heavy and her throat buring from thirst and over use. She had a nightmare about things she had long forgotten about her family being tornt to peices in front of her. She blinked back tears and choaked back sobs the stress of the last few days finally settling in suddently she thought back to lena who had been dead in front of her. Kara wipped her eyes and shook herself as she began to look around the empty medical bay sam and lena no where to be found. Kara started to panic slightly hoping that the last thing she remembered before she passed out was true was her lena alive had she made it back with them.

Kara groaned softly as she shifted to the side of her bed slowly she swung her feet off the side taking it slow she began to pull herself from the comfort of the matress her feet getting cold as they hit the ground.

Kara steadied herself and began to stand just in time to catch her sisters familiar heartbeat heading towards her. Kara smiled weakly as she shifted back to sit on the edge of the bed her body facing the approaching figure of her sister.

"Kara! You're awake!" Alex exclaimed happily as she made her way to her sister her arms stretched out pulling her sister into an embrace as soon as she could. Kara let out a light laugh as she hugged alex back not speaking untill the hug broke.

"Alex.... You have no idea how good it is to see you.... But where's sam?... Where's lena?" Kara husked out as she looked into her sisters eyes. Alex settled on the edge of the bed that sat across from her.

"Sam is currently in the training room doing her meditation and lena.... She went to take a shower and grab something to eat.... Weve all been waiting for you to wake up.... How are you are you okay?" Alex asked as she looked into blue shimmering eyes. Kara nodded and cleared her throat.

"I uh im fine i just n-need some blood."

"Of course i could fetch some for you would you like anything else?" Alex asked concern etched into the skin of her face. Kara nodded as he sister stood and exited the room. A few minutes later lena entered her body completely void of any cuts or bruises that were once present. 

Lena only managed two full steps into the room before her eyes found kara sitting up onthe edge of the bed with out another moment she took off heading straight to the blonde wrapping her arms tightly around the vampires neck pulling her into a kiss. Kara sighed into the kiss her body relaxing her senses being completely overtaken by everything lena. They pulled back a few minutes later staring into each others eyes kara was the first to speak her voice full of relief.

"Lena! I-i wasnt dreaming then you-you're really alive your here." Kara breathed out she knew alex had confirmed it earlier but seeing is believing as they say. Lena sat down next to kara her eyes slightly watery.

"Of course my darling im alive thanks to you and the queen." Lena stated as she rubbed Kara's forearm. This caught karas attention quickly she rasied her brows in question at the mention of the queen.

"What do you mean thanks to me and the queen?" Kara asked curiously weaved throughout her voice. Lena let out a soft laugh before she began to explain.

"Kara i was in fact.... Very dead... But as i was flaoting in the dark void-or what i shall call limbo i was greeted by adriel she told me death was not always an end.... That sometimes we come back better... I thought she was just loosing it before but as she fadded and i thought back through my life the queen appeared in her final moments eventually succumbing to a blade crossing her throat.... She appeared and spoke to me directly.. Telling me i have great power but not a trully awakened power we spoke of you and evrything that had been happening... Not that i had to say much she knew she has been watching. Any way she parted ways with me giving me her gift of magic allowing mine to be fully awakened." Lena exsplained taking in a shaky breath as she looked deep into blue eyes she took a moment before she continued.  
"As for you.... Well sam told me about everything that happened.... With you... You lost it and started glowing your eyes they...they were red she said you were broken and simply couldnt accept my death you kissed me willing your power to me...." Lena concluded waiting for kara to puck up on the glowing part in her story after kara thought in silence for a few minutes she gasped.

"Wait.... I-i was glowing? Do...does this mean i hav3 magice?" Kara asked with wide eyes she was forcing he mind to wrap around the new information. Lena just watched as the realization passed over the blondes face. Lena nodded and shook her head clearing her throat.

"I believe you do posses magic my love though i do not know where it comes from.... I do know however it must be light magic considering you used it to help bring me back."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara surprises everyone by her violent confession. The alram begins to sound and kara is struck dumb by the new visitor they have on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last update tonight i hope you all enjoy and like what im doing with this comments and kudos are always welcome enjoy! :)

Kara had been silent for a long time until alex arrived with her blood bags kara sucked them down faster than she ever had before she eventually finished all eighteen bags alex brought as she wiped the blood from her lips she took a long inhale revelling in the fresh blood and lack of thrist. The roon was silent again for a short while before kara asked for actual food finding it slightly humorous that she had just downed eighteen blood bags but some how had room for food alex laughed and picked up her phone ordering for everyone in the room and sam who had been meditaing the whole time.

The food had been ordered and the three women all sat next to each other as they silently went through the events of the last fourty eight hours. The silence was broken by kara who had been internally fighting herself on what was real and what was a dream.

"Im going to rip mike apart with my bare hands if i get my hands on him." Kara grumbled softly barely above a whisper. Lena looked kara over quickly at the sudden confession she had not known kara to be so violent but then i guess when someone kills your mate it tends to end badly for the offender so lena just kept quiet alex on the other hand had been slightly unnerved by the sudden violent confession made by her little sister.

"Kara.... He will get whats comming to him be it death or-" alex was cut off by kara.

"When we find him He. Will. Pay he has no heart he has no sense lf guilt only revenge and some stupid and clearly unthought out plan on how to get rid of me! So no alex there will be no mercy from me i was happy being an assistant... I was happy being...human." Kara started out angry but as she spoke her words turned somber her heart breaking in her chest all over again for the small things hell she wished the only thing she had to deal with was just getting a simple cold now it was mike and vampierism and now magic... Magic she has no knowlege of she was lost and had no place to start other than with her mate. Kara swollowed hard and wiped at her eyes the tears had begun falling lena and alex did not question kara's logic any more after that.

Half an hour later.

Sam entered the med bay the bags of food in hand she noticed the slightly tense atmosphere but decided not to press she smiled and wheeled over a table setring the food on top. She sat next to alex who was sitting across from kara and lena on lenas bed. Sam pulled alex in for a quick kiss before she grabbed her food and began digging in.

The next few days had gone by with out so much as a peep from mike or his people no random kills no messy feeds it was quite strange for the group they tried to continue life as normal during the day but every night they were going over dead ends and leads. The woman had been hold up in alexs lab kara going over video feed lena going over locator spells and alex pouring over all of the crime scene evidence of lena and sams capture. Sam was passed out with her head on her arms and her arms atop a moutain of research the numbers and sequences being the culprit of her sleepiness.

The roo. Was ultimately quiet untill the alarms started going off some one was trying and succeeding at breaking into the SNO HQ. 

Alex shot up from her place moving kara over and typing into the live security feed she saw and invisible force slowly making its way through agent after agent they appeared to fall asleep in a wave slowly one by one until everyone was on the floor. Alex grabbed her gun along with a few charms lena had made and blessed for protection she ran to the door closing it and locking it hanging the charms above the door. The charms were going to grant them protection from harm and keep anyone uninvited out.

After the building went silent alex returned to the computer flipping through the feed trying to locate the presences that made its way to them. After what seemed like hours they heard the handle to the door jiggle kara clinced her fists sam growled lowly as she got into an attack stance alex aimed at the door from behind her desk and lena began reciting a spell ready to finish it at any moment.

What happened next shocked everyone there was a knock then a voice from the other side of the door a soft female voice. This made kara freeze for a moment untill she heard the words that had been spoken by the voice.

"Little one i will not hurt you please i beg of you to let me in." The voice called so softly the only two who heard were kara and sam. Sam relaxed slightly but still kept her defense up. Kara shook her head and motioned to alex to lower her gun that it was all okay but that she wanted her to be on gaurd and alert at the same time. Kara slowly made her way to the door unlocking it and opened the door slowly. Kara almost fainted at the person onthe other side who finally lowered her cloak and revealed her face. Lena gasped as she had recognised the woman standing before them.

Kara took a hard swallow and paused looking the woman up and down finally after a few long moments kara gasped out.

"Aunt astra!?......h-how?" Kara whispered her voice not allowing it to come out any louder.

The woman smiled and made her way in hugging her neice tightly as it had been too long since she had seen or touched her neice kara began to sob into her aunts strong shoulder as the rest of the room stared on in silence. Lena was the only one who really knew what was going on so when she was asked by alex and sam who she was she simply just shook her head and siad its karas story to tell.

After a while the two finally broke their hug kara wiped at her face her cheeks read from crying and her eyes puffy and tinged red. Astra reached up and cupped karas face.

"My goodness little one look how grow you are." Astra said with a smile her eyes filled with unshed tears and relief. Kara just laughed softly as she nodded.

"I know look at you i barely recognized you.... Wait how did you make it here i thought you all had parished?" Kara asked her face changing into concern. Her aunt dropped her hand from the blondes cheek as she looked to the floor her face downcast.

"Your mother is gone and your father missing since well the night we sent you away we thought he had been killed but there were sightings of him not to long ago." Astra said somberly as she cleared her throat and straightened her spine she rose her gaze to meet with blue ones.

Kara couldnt manage any more tears so she sighed and nodded in understanding. After a short silence kara shook her head and turned to face the group of women that had been on lookers she was met with two very confused faces and one understanding gaze.

"Everyone this is my aunt astra. Aunt astra this is my sister alex her girl friend sam and my mate lena." Kara said as she pointed to each one astra nodded and gave a hello to everyone her breath catching when kara said mate. Astra had not been around ling enough to know of karas current state and she wanted to know everything so she made her way into the room and had only just sat down before alex launched into her game of fifty questions.

" so your karas aunt what did you do to my agents?" Alex asked her voice frim and slightly commanding astra let out a small laugh.

"I can tell by your voice you are trying to intimidate me brave one yes i am karas aunt and do not worry i simply cast a sleeping spell to avoid any unwanted confrontation and my cliak is enchanted to make me invisible and silent. It only reveals me once i drop my hood..... Your agents will wake up feeling rested and better than ever." Astra said with an amused smile. She was slightly thrown off by sam who was taking deep breaths at the air as if trying to smell something astra thought the action weird untill it clicked she was a wolf. So she smiled and pretended not to notice.

The next one she spoke to was lena karas mate the term still giving her a slight unnerved feeling but she brushed it off trusting her nice to explain in due time. Astra offered her hand to the witch who took it they both were surprised by the sudden vibration and recognition in one anothers power this made astra raise a brow in surprise.

"My my another witch..... A powerful oneat that." Astra said with a smil. Her magic was great but no where the level of lena's. Lena smirked and shook her head.

"Likewise it is nice to see kara has a living blood reletive around.... Not that we arent her family but you know." Lena said with a soft tone her eyes shinning with gratitude.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and astra spend their time alone to talk about all things new. They talk about kara and her mate they speak of magic and transformations. Astra tells what she knows of karas mother and father which to karas slight frustration was not very much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so as it was kindly pointed out to me the original chapter 31 was horrible lmao i was so tired and i rushed it and i am sorry so i deleted it and came back to rewrite it this is that rewrite i hope you all enjoy what i managed to make it this time as always comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy!!!:)

Astra was all settled with the girls at lena's pent house it had become their go to place to stay after all of the hecktic goings on. Sam and alex had retreated to their room for the night and lena decided a nice bath and some reading was just what she needed. This left kara and astra out on the couch catching up.

"So do you know anything about what happened to my mom or my dad i mean you said she was dead and he was lost? Are you sure there isnt anything else you could tell me about?" Kara asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Astra took a few moments thinking back to before she cast the spell.

"I honestly do not know what happened i heard screaming and banging and had to make my escape i am sorry little one... I had to come find you i had to come protect you." Astra said softly her eyes full of pain.

"I-im sorry for making you talk about this aunt astra i just i guess i needed to know. But its okay lets talk about something else." Kara said as she placed her hand reassuringly on her aunts fore arm. Astra nodded and gave a small smile before she quirked a brow at her niece.

"So what brought you and your "mate" together little one?" Astra asked as she intentionally punctuated the word mate to see if she was correct to assume her niece had hid something from her. Kara smiled softly and let out a soft laugh her cheeks tinted red.

"Ah well she is uhm my b-boss and i guess i sort of saved her." Kara stuttered not sure if she was ready to have this specific talk. Kara sighed and waited for her aunts response knowing full well what her aunt was hitting at.

"Your boss you say.....wow and how did you save her exactly?" Astra asked with raised brows. Kara chuckled lightly as she relented to finally divulge her hybrid state.

"Uhm well you see.... You remember mike right well appearently after mom and you sent me away i had no recollection of him.... So when i moved here oh lets say two years ago i sort of met him and started dating him.... Anyway he had been cheatting on me and lying to my face he was always so angry.... He took advantage of me breaking up with him and me being my obvious self had not notice his cold skin or pale completion... He ambushed my adopted sister alex and well i offered myself in exchange to save her...." Kara said she was trying to give her the cliff notes version of her story but managed on stuffing as much information into the explanation as possible. Astra just stayed quiet listening carefully to the way her niece explained her recent events leading up to said transformation and current relationship status.

Kara took a moment to catch her breath she was trying to read her aunts face for any sign of alarm or disgust but saw none. Astra had been more of a mother to kara when she was younger but now with her newly reclaimed memories from her mental trips to the past she knew her aunt would support and love her no matter what. One thing that did bother kara was the fact that her aunt was so perceptive when it came to here she couldnt lie to her about anything she couldnt hide things. Her aunt always knew and kara always hated it when she was a child always off doing something mischievous. After a few minutes of silence kara contined.

"Anyway a few days later he attacked my boss and me being me put myself infront to protect her... I did beating mikes henchman into the middle of next week.... Nothing happened until my instincts kicked in i was wounded lena tried to heal me with her magic but all it did was stop the bleeding it had not closed my wounds. She bent down besides me and her.... Her smell drove me tp act without thinking and i fed from her... After our first kiss happened and we sort of grew closer." Kara took a sip of her drink as she relaxed a bit before going into the next most recent event that cost her mate her life and her to use power she never knew she had.

"Mike really went to far this last time though he.... He broke into the museum stole some old acounting notes or what not and kidnapped sam and lena.... He began his torment and eventually killed lena. I had arrived to late when i got there i couldnt hear the beating of her heart and i lost it... According to sam i was so angry and struck woth grief my body began to glow yellow and my eyes a blazing red..... I kissed her and the rest is history." Kara finished as she looked at her aunt once more she was a little taken aback by the stunned look on her aunts face. 

Astra had nothing to say at that moment she was trying to wrap her mind around everything she had just been told along with accepting the fact that her niece may just be more powerful than herself. She had figured Kara would begin showing her signs of magic but she had no idea it would be to the degree spoken.

After a good twenty minutes of silence astra spoke this time her words were full of curiosity and slight confusion.

"So how were you out during the day. How have you not been turned to ash by the sun little one?" Astra question her brows furrowed in thought. Kara shook her head and offered the only explanation she could.

"Well according to alex im a hybrid i have all the positives of being a vampire the enhanced strength hearing and eyesight with one negative the need to drink blood when ever i use my power. My body is still fully human but the vampire venom if you will had bonded to my DNA esentually adapting and creating something new. That is the only explanation i can give i am appearently the only ever recorded hybrid." Kara finished her face down cast slightly she loved being who and what she was she just didnt like how it had come so cudden out of nowhere and now to top it off she had magice she just recently discovered.

Astra took the explination with no further questions she nodded to her niece and stood walking iver to the woman with a soft smile enveloping her in a warm hug.

"My dear neice i know destiny has been written for you what it has planed for you must be something of dire need or reason i am just happy you are alive and lived and able to be strong and protect the ones you love." Astra said as kara hugged her back she heard the small huff of breath come from kara as she broke the embrace and stood looking down to her neice.

"I believe we have all had a long day i am very tired and do not wish to push further with my curiousity so i bid you a goodnight please go be with your mate and get some rest i will see you in the morning." With that astra left the room and headed to the spare roon lena had designated as astras room for how ever long shed like. Kara bid her aunt a goodnight and stood heading back to her and lenas roon for the night.

 

Later astras room.

Sleep had been alluding the older woman she laid in bed retracing hersteps over the past few months ever since she had arrived into karas new time into astras new future. 

Astra spent a long time going over how different things were when she stepped from her spell. She was greeted with the house of el although a severely decrepit and run down version of what was once an immaculate and shinning becon of hope for any and all they had offered their services to. Now the floors were covered in dust the furniture decayed and covered in cobwebs. Astra minuvered her way through the abandoned house her heart sinking at the state it was in. She had decided the fastest and best way to locate her niece would be to cast a locator spell. It took at least three tries before she had managed to get somethinf her magic was slightly out of wack from the time spell earlier.

As soon as she got a lead she was gone and on her way to her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry some times i rush to post because i have no clue when ill get a chance to post again. Thanks for reading this story is far from over ;)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo new people yet again what.... Well i mean they arnt new they are just being brought to the forefront at the moment... Im not saying anything about their real identities....anywayyyy.  
> Kara and lena research hard and decide to take a dinner break out on the balcony. They have a tender moment that is interrupted by none other thannnnn....... Well guess youll have to read...  
> Mike is shown as a pawn and his leaders are... Un named for now. They have been pulling the strings all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i have been thinking of a way to take this story and i have decided on a pretty decent one just so you know no it isnt lex or lillian lmao any way comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy!:)

A week later.

Kara and lena were hunched over mountains of news paper along with lena's many computer and tv screens playing various news casts. They were searching for anything that could point to mike. They had been at it for most of the day eyes straining as they read words that no longer made sense. Kara laid back resting against the back of the chiar as she rubbed at her eyes. Lena looked over at the blonde a small smile on her face. Kara droppex her hands from her eyes catching lenas smile.

"I think it is deffinately time to take a break and get dinner." Lena suggested with a wiggle of her brow. Kara chuckled and nodded enthusiastically at the though of food. 

"Sounds amazing right now." Kara groaned out as she stretched. Lena was frozen watching as kara did so she bit her lip subconsciously only stopping once kara gave her a shy smile. Kara wouldnt say anything but she could of swore she heard lenas voice in her head saying."i cant believe this beautiful creature is mine". Kara shook her head as she clearly saw lenas lips hadnt moved from the tight grasp between her teeth she ran her fingers through her hair as she picked up her phone decideing she was just tired and wishing she heard those words or something. Kara typed in her favorite restaurants number and begam ordering for the both of them. 

Lena had gotten up and headed to her personal bathroom she did her buissness and washed her hands looking in the mirror she saw her reflection although a slightly haggered and tired looking reflection from the morning. She decided to touch up her hair and makeup and headed back into her office. Kara was at the mini bar pouring them both tumblers of scotch holding on out to lena as she approached lena smiled and took the glass taking a sip and heading out to her balcony followed by kara.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Kara had finished her she sat her empty glass down on the small table by the lounge chairs and made her way back to lena wrapping her arms around the witches waist from behind who was leaning against the balcony looking out over the city bathed in twilight. Lena relaxed into karas hold letting iut a contented sigh as she closed her eyes. Kara smiled and placed a kiss to the exsposed skin of her shoulder. Lena smiled and sighed again the innocent action making her feel loved and protected.

Lena eventually finished her drink kara noticed and took the empty glass setting it next to hers on the table she made her way over to lena to regain her previous position but was surprised when lena turned around in her arms. Lenas green eyes were shining with love a soft smile gracing her lips. Kara didnt believe lena was real the setting suns light hitting lena just right made her glow almost her eyes were so green so piercing kara couldnt help but to pull the woman in closer just inches away from her goal. Kara smiked and bent her head slightly just as their lips brushed a voice spoke up.

"Well then here i was being nice and bringing you two your take out and im greeted with a smootch fest." Karas eyes went wide as she spun around a huge smile on her face as she saw none other than Cat Grant. Cat smiled and sat the take out down her eyes crinkeling as she smiled at the two love birds. Kara broke the hug with lena after she placed a quick kiss to her lips. The witch smiled and watched as kara made her way to the older woman.

"Cat its so great to see you how have you been!" Kara practically squealed as she pulled the older woman into a warm hug. Cat laughed softly as she hugged the blonde breaking the hug a few moments later.

"Well it has been close to six months since ive seen you last it looks like your doing better than the last time i saw you." Cat stated as she motioned between lena and kara a shit eating grin on her face both women blushed at the statement. Cat rolled her eyes and walked back inside she made her way over to the mini bar and pulled herself a drink. Kara and lena followed her in kara stopping to pick up their take out.

Mean while mike's hiding spot.

"We have tested the witches blood.... The mutt has yet to turn her." Mike growled as he haded a file over to a cloaked figure a woman...

The woman sighed and took the file oppening it and reading through its contents. She shut the folder a few minutes later throwing it down in disgust.

"I suppose she has finally came into her magic.... This is not good. We must get to her force her to turn one of her own if our plan is to succeed. Mike! You will bring me her adopted sister.... I do not care how but bring her to me and mine make sure she is beaten close to death and then drop the bread crumbs to lead the mutt to me i will take care of her after ive had her turn the other. Follow my instructions to the t..... I will send N with you to make sure you do not fail.!" The feminine voice rose as she spoke her pitch increasing in intensity as she was stating her plot. 

Mike swallowed hard and bowed placing his right fist over his heart and his left flat on the ground as he kneeled. The cloaked woman motioned to her companion. The other making his way to the woman who pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"If he does not succeed you shall kill him and i will simply steal the brat for myself. Remember the mutt is not to be killed until ive studied her thoroughly." The man nodded and bowed standing again and making his exit mike following behind.

Three hours later back in the office at catco.

Kara was gobsmacked at the news cat had just dropped on her and lena.

Cat had just revealed she was a clairvoyant she knew everything going on with the two she had known ever since kara had been turned she had known all along she kept it to herself the entire time untill now. Cat was there to offer her services she knew what had been going down she knew they needed help and she was just the person to make the impossible possible.

"I am how ever not here alone i have brought.... Help someone i am sure you both know but for now she stays in the shadow until it is time to reveal herself." Cat said as she sat on the couch drinking from her glass. Kara and lena had been quiet listening to the older woman with curiousity.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is captured. Astra has a moment while meeting cat ;). Sam and jonn rescue alex and we get a glimps of cats friend from alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i figure it was time to get down to buissness. Comments and kudos are always welcome hope you all enjoy! :)

Alex had no clue where she was when she came to. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and she knew she was cuffed and blindfolded she thrashed in her seated position eventually crying out for help to no avail she ended up screaming when she heard a door open and foot steps approach.

"Shut your mouth you filthy human!" A low voice growled this caused alex to change her tactics.

"Ah and what are you? Im asumming you wont kill me and you need me for something or i would be dead by now." Alex stated her voice cold and calm. The man laughed before he punched her across the face. This was expected even blindfolded alex knew she would be hit as a intimidation factor. She knew she was being held for a reason although she wasnt quite sure what that reason was. Alex perpously slumped her shoulders and hung her head giving the appearance of being knocked out to hopefully fool the goon into walking away. After a few minutes and a quick tap to her foot she heard a laugh followed by retreating footsteps she strained her hearing as she heard the goon grumble under his breath.

"I have no clue what mike needs with a filthy human they are so weak." His voice faded as he opened the door and exited the room a loud clank as the door came to a close.

Alex internally nodded to herself " well now i have the who and quite possibly the why" alex thought as she waited a little longer before she started figiting ever so slightly she worked her jaw and bit down on a false tooth. It was a disguised comm used for hostage sistuations she had never had to use it before but there is always a time for first. She quietly called for Sam and her ear buzzed as the raidio crackled to life.

"Alex?! Where are you?" Sam asked her voice worried and full of concern. Alex smiled softly wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her cheek.

"Sam im assuming the SNO is aware that i have been captured trace my comm coordinated it...it was mike please be fast and dont involve kara or lena unless nessicary." Alex informed softly her voice just a whisper as she spoke. Sam began to question alex further before alex cut her off.

"Sam now is not the time for questions just get your ass in grear take scotts and greer tell them of the sistuation and they will find me in no time do you understand no lena or kara unless nessicary... Also i love you ill see you soon i hope." Alex said as the SNO agents around. Sam began moving double time Sam took a moment to herself returning the i love you before launching into action.

36 hours earlier after cats confession.

Kara and lena had moved their visit back to lena's cat opting to ride with them back to lena's pent house. They entered the spacious apartment. Astra had been sitting on the couch quietly reading from a book when the sound of the door caught her attention she looked up and saw kara and lena but was slightly confused as a new person was following behind. Astra marked her page in her book and stood gracing the three with a smile. Astra had felt the presence of the clairvoyant this caused her to relax a bit as they were known to be passive and harmless to the likes of a witch. She stretched out her hand and offered it to the new woman standing before her. Kara and lena had made their way over and began to introduce the two.

"Astra in-ze i am kara's aunt and you are?" Astra informed as she took in the womans appearance she was taken by her soft features and lost in the mossy green that were the other womans eyes. Cat stepped forward slightly taking astra's hand and shaking it slightly. Cat was always composed but at the slight tingle she felt from the connection between her and astra she was taken aback a soft smile played on her lips.

"My name is Cat Grant what a pleasure to meet one of kara's biological family members." Cat said softly her eyes glued to the other womans. Cat took astra in she took in every detail she could astras soft brown eyes and long light brown hair she even smiled at the grey streak in the other womans hair enamoured slightly at everything astra at that moment.

Cat was busy staring and astra the same they had not let go of each others hands. Kara and lena watched on still slightly surprised cat was able to tell astra was kara's biological aunt. They knew cat was clairvoyant but this was the first time they had seen her use her power so fully in front of them. Their mouths were slightly agaped at the exchanged between the two as they looked at one another seemingly having a silent conversation only they could have.

Kara smiled slightly as she cleared her throat effectively pulling the two back to reality. They broke their hand shake and quickly shook themselves from their thoughts before both turning to the other women inthe room.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way maybe we could talk about how to find mike." Kara said. Lena decided this was a plan best thought over with a few glasses of wine everyone agreeing.

Kara kissed lena lightly as lena went to fetch the glasses along with karas blood so she could do her slightly off putting mixture. Kara and the other took seats on the couch. Lena returned moments later and began handing everyone their drinks and taking a seat next to kara.

"So...."

18 hours earlier.

Alex had taken a small case and was headed back to the SNO she climbed into her car and started it taking in her surroundings she could of sore she heard something before she entered her car but she brushed it off just thinking she was slightly paranoid. She had drove a few blocks before she glanced in the rearview. Thats when she spotted a black SUV that was quite obviously tailing her she began to take random turns here and there as she glanced down to push her panic button. Just as Alex clicked the button a hood was thrown over hear head and she was knocked out.

Once the car rolled to a stop in the middle of the road the assailant jumped from the back seat and pulled alex from the vehicle. He had pulled her into the SUV that bad been following and they were gone.

15 minutes later the SNO arrived on the scene and empty car with alex nowhere to be seen. They went through everything dusting for prints. Sam even tried to use her nose but it failed she knew it was Alex's car but she was forced to follow protocol. The lab would treat the vehicle as a crime scene and they would wait for confirmation from alex knowing full well they had back up plans for every sistuation. Sam waited and waited eventually once she made her way back to the SNO she went straight to the teaining room and began ripping everything to shreds she went full wolf and raged against her special training dumies.

Sam spent most of the day raging in her training room eventually paasing out in the SNO quarters after exhausting herself. She was fighting every fiber of her being to not go looking for alex. Her rational part of her brain telling her its best to follow protocol and wait and not to rush in. Because rushing in or looking would cause someone to get hurt.

30 minutes after alex contacting the SNO.

They finally got a ping from alexs tracking chip. 

Sam wasted no time launching the agents into a rescue misson. Everyone was well prepair and on their way to rescue alex. Their mission was not to storm in and risk killing everyone their misson was to scout and evaluate the best point of entry as to avoud veing vaught and avoid conflict they had teams a few blocks away waiting on standby if the shit hit the fan. Sam had insisted she go alone but was told otherwise by alexs boss jonn. He had told her to enter with him and watch his back. They watched as the two front gauds switched out and the ither gaurds were taken out shortly followed by the previously relieved guards. Jonn motioned for Sam to samtay close and keep her eyes peeled. The wolf did so follwoing orders like a good agent. Once inside they slowly began taking out the guards one by one.

They had managed to locate Alex without much fuss. Sam had to hold back a sharp breath when she took in the battered cuffed and blindfolded alex. She slowly made her way to her grilfriend and broke the cuffs initially startling alex from her thoughts. Sam pulled the blindfold from alexs eyes and was relieved to see shining hazle eyes staring back at her.

"Alex we found you now lets get you out of here." Alex nodded tiredly. Sam began to help alex from her posistion only stoping when alex grunted and gritted her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Sam asled worriedly as alex visibly collapsed in the wolfs arms. Alex took in a slightly shallow breath.

"I.. You are going to have to carry me my leg is broken amd im bretty sure i have a few broken ribs." Alex hissed softly as sam gasped quietly she immidiately scooped alex up into her arms just in time for jonn to trun his attention from the door.

"Time to go." Jonn said in a hushed tone as he put his finger up to his lips. They exited and made their way to their waiting retrieval team. They sped back to the SNO and rushed alex into the medbay to get her fixed immidiately. The last thing alex remembered before passing out was a strange shadow figure of a woman looking at her from over sams shoulder a smile on her face as alex faded to black.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is awake lena heals her they head back to lenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter i promise i will up load one more tonight but as a thank you for reading and a case for the holliday i say happy holloween enjoy!!!! :)

Alex awoke at the SNO slowly the world comming back into veiw as the tunnle vision subsided. Alex heard the rapid beating of the machine next to her and with much effort and heavy limbs she reached up and cover her ears hearing frantic foot steps approach once the machine went quiet alex looked up and smiled when she saw sam looking at her with a worried face.

"Sam.... Why do i feel like ive been hit by a truck?" Alex asked with a weak voice as she laid back from an insisting hand softly pushing her down. Sam smiled softly and rubbed at her eyes as she let out a soft sigh it wasn't untill then alex had noticed the considerable dark circles around her girlfriends eyes. Alex took a moment to allow sam time to gather her thoughs.

"Alex im glad your safe.... As for feeling like you were hit by a truck i guess.... If you called allowing your self to get cold cocked in the back of the head by a body building vampire a truck then sure you were hit by a truck.... Im so happy your okay baby." Sam said with a wet laugh her eyes welling with tears as she bent down to kiss alex on the forehead. 

Alex relaxed into the brief touch of Sam's lips before the sound of running was heard pulling her attention from sam when the running came to a stop. Alex looked up from her girlfriend and into the angry and worried blue eyes of her sister. 

"Alexandra danvers! Why the hell did you not let sam inform us of your little kidnapping?!" Kara practically shouted only lowering her voice once she saw alex wincing from the sudden sound. Kara was standing next to the bed with her arms crossed and her face scrunched in anger with saddness mixed in. Lena was right at Kara's side with a stern face but a more relaxed posture.

Alex shook her head and let out a heavy sigh before she looked back up into blue eyes now more relieved and slightly softer. Alex shook her head and let out a huff of air out before she spoke.

"Kara i didnt let sam tell you because.... Well because of how your standing and looking at me now. After everything that happened with lena and sam i just couldnt risk it.... Besides i dont think mike is working alone and hell for all we know this was a lure for you. What do you think i would have done if you came to try and rescue me and you were hurt and taken hostage yourself. We needed to do this quick and quietly as to avoid unnecessary attention." Alex said softly her thinking obviously logical and correct. Kara took in a long breath before she relaxed and nodded.

"You are right there is not telling what may have happened if i would have been there.... Im glad sam and jonn were able to rescue you. How are you feeling?" Kara asked her voice soft her stance relaxed as she dropped her arms to her side. 

Kara had been feeling a lot of anger lately but it was usually easily quelled when around those she loved. Kara had began training with her aunt trying to controll her power and the rage it was tied to. She always knew when a build up of power was begging for a release astra was taken by how much power her niece had but she tried her best to provide guidance and advice. All of that training would not matter however if anyone in her little tied together family had been hurt lena being the prime example kara had recently been plagued with thoughs of how far she'd go if one of them were injured like that again.

Alex noticed the sudden change in her sister the flash of emotions that passed through her eyes she decided to aske her about it later in private. Lena on the other hand was to busy looking alex over with a scrutinizing eye taking in the black a blue bruises. Suddenly lena bent down and grasped alexs hand softly.

"If i may could i heal you?" Lena asked softly her eyes hopefull. Alex took a second to think never having this kind of first hand opportunity to study how magic reacted with humans. Alex took a deep breath and nodded giving lena the go ahead to use her magic without another word lena smiled softly and moved her hands to rest on alexs shoulders. Lena spoke a few words under her breath and alex was hit with a warm calming sinsation closing her eyes and relaxing into the feeling. After a few moments lena leaned back a smile on her face as shee took in her handie work. Alex opened her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding after lena backed up into a standing posistion alex took a once over. Her body no longer in pain her bruises gone her cuts along with it. 

"Thank you." Alex laughed out softly her body no longer sore her head no longer pounding. Lena smiled wider she waved the thank you off.

"No worries it's what family does for each other right?" Lena said. Alex was taken aback by the comment not unwelcome at all she returned the witches smile with one of her own.

"Of course, family is everything." 

After a while and some talking the group had made their way back to lena's they noticed cat and astras absence from the livingroom where they were left. Kara had just assumed cat had things to do in the city and that astra was in her room little did they know what was really going on. 

The women took a seat on the couch take out in hand alex hungrier than usuall with the sudden heal and burst of energy she had received from lena. Alex felt like she could move mountains she was happy and ready for anything. 

Alex decided she would bring up the woman shrouded in shadows later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being set into place they find mike along with the cloaked figure. Alex and the others Listen in thanks to lena and astra. Lena for the surveillance astra for the close up and sound. They over hear some interesting things and begin to try and take a few steps ahead of our villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the other chapter i had promised for tonight as promised this chapter is the starting point in our long wrap up and i say long because things will start making sense all while getting a little more complicated but i ensure you it will be well worth the read any ways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!!:)

After the womens bellys were full of delicious take out they all sat spread out on the couch alex snuggled into sam and lena cuddled into karas side they had put on an old rom com per as insisted by the blonde puppy. 

They had exspected a relaxed and slightly lazy evening that is until a very inebriated cat and a giggling mess in the form of astra stumbled through the door. All eyes snapped up to the pair. Kara was a little mortified when cat pulled astra into a wanting kiss as if the pair didnt have four sets of eyes on them astra obliged. 

Kara was a little dumb founded that her old boss/ex was locking lips with her aunt but as she had lena she decided not to say a word about it knowing that cat must have said something to her about it already. The pair was in their own little world as they lost themselves in a small makeout session only being pulled from one another when sam cleared her throat with raised eyebrows.

Cat blushed slightly as she finally registered the other women who had appearently been staring at them since they had stumbled in through the door. She took a moment to right herself sawying slightly in her drunken state. Astra smiled and grabbed cats hand looking at the bunch in the livingroom.

"We will see you tomorrow goodnight." Astra said as she closed the door and all but pulled cat along with her to her room. Everyone exchanged a few glances with raised eyebrows as kara flashed a bright red face at everything that had just happened. She just shook her head and sighed.

"Is everyone in my family gay? Like come on." Kara huffed out sam and lena giggled at the obvious discomorft the blonde was feeling. Alex just shook her head deciding not to comment on her sisters words after a few minutes of giggles they settled down and continued their movie eventually the couples made their way to their rooms deciding on sleep for the night.

Later that week at the SNO.

Kara and astra were off mediating and going over karas power testing her limits and making sure she could come back from over use of her power willing for her to get a handle on how things worked. Alex,Sam and lena were off practicing their hand to hand. 

Lena had just managed to floor alex as sam swept her legs from her she used her magic and cought herself before she hit the ground comming around with a hard right hook sending sam stumbling a few feet. Alex scrambled up from the floor and caught lena in a head lock eventually getting the witch to tap just in time for sam to come charging at her and tackle her to the floor. 

Sam had alex pinned to the floor underneath her when lena rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel to blot at the sweat she had worked up. Sam on the other hand was trying to provoke her girlfriend into retaliating until alex smiled and leaned up to capture her lips. After lena took a few gulps from her water bottle she glanced back at the two on the floor who were now locked in a heavy makout session. She sighed and made her way to the exit throwing an "im done for today shower time see you later" over her shoulder as she exited the room. 

Lena made her way to the locker room running into kara who was just getting dried off.

"Hey babe how was training with alex and sam.... Dont tell me.... They began making out after flooring each other again didnt they." Kara said with a slightly amused smirk. Lena snorted and nodded her head as she made her way to a half naked kara. Kara leaned in and captured lena's lips wrapping her arms around her giggling at the face lena had made after they broke their kiss.

"What is that face for my love?" Kara whispered her face soft and her eyes shining. Lena looked up into those beautiful blue eyes with love. 

"Well you just showered and im all sweaty. I dont want to get you dirty." Lena said softly not taking her eyes from the blonde. Kara kissed her again and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah doesnt matter just means ill have to save water and shower with a friend." Kara said a soft giggle following her comment lena scoffed and began backing away from the blonde allowing her to undress and follow her along to the showers.

After everyone was showered and dressed they met in the conference room. Alex was feriously typing away on her tablet as kara and lena gazed at the flashing screen on front of them sam was watching over alexs shoulder when suddenly she stopped and put something on the big screen for all of them to see and go over. Once mikes face appeared on screen the mood in the room got intese and shifted almost crackling with electricity from the amouth of disdain and anger that was present.

"What the hell is he up to now?" Kara gritted out as she took in the picture that was caught from a sercurity camera from a meat packing warehouse.

"From what our steak out team has gathered they have been there for the past 36 hours milling about. Mike has only been shown entering amd leaving the warehouse four times he always comes back carrying a silver briefcase and a small cooler. We have no Intel on whats inside either of them but we are sure that whatever it is its not good." Alex said with a hard tone as she scrutinised over the pictures making sure she wasnt missing something that was glaringly obvious.

Sam took in the pitcure going over every detail possible the only thing seeming to stick out was the cloaked figure that had seemed to be following mike in and out from the area.

Lena on the other hand had taken alexs tablet from her and began hacking into every available device in and around the warehouse area. After a few moments and a few choice swear words lena smiled and practicality shouted in her triumph.

This caused everyone to snap their attention the the witch as she threw up the meat packing security cam footage. Alex walked over to lena and patted her on the back a beaming smile on her face as she spoke.

"Lena i could kiss you." 

Sam snorted as she took in the live feed they were currently receiving.

"Great job lena. Wow how stupid they are to pick a place with functioning security cameras how fucking stupid." Sam said as she rolled her eyes at the glaringly stupid mistake.

"I call trap.... Something about this just seems too perfect it...its like he wants us to catch him." Kara said before she squinted her eyes and chewed on her lip. She took in the live feed noticing mike taking something small from the cooler and placing it on the table.

"Wonder what that is....it kind of looks... Like a blood vial.... What could he need with that other than to drink it?" Alex asked to the empty air surrounding her. After a few minutes alex began ordering for a covert team to get cloaked by one of lenas spells before astra appeared.

"Let me take this one i have just the spell to allow us access to their lair without us leaving our safty of the SNO." Astra said making alex jump slightly at the sudden appearance of the older woman. Alex swallowed thickly before nodding.

After the room went silent. Astra took a seat and begain speaking in a tounge not one person in the room understood after a few moments a mirror shaped portal opened in front of her as sound of low voice filled the room followed by one the group knew all to well.

"What does this say about that human?" Mike spat anger in his voice as they looked through the mocroscope situated in front of the two men.

"I suppose this means the human is not human at all we will know more when al- A has had a chance to go over this new discovery." The cloaked figure rumbled out. Astra focused on the mans voice it seeming familiar in a way but not quite at the same time. She stored the thought for later focusing back on the scene on front of her.

"Well i suppose we shall send this to her immidiately." Mike said as he begain packing things back up. The cloaked figure moved swiftly grabbing mike by the throat.

"You may have actually just saved your ass from being sent to hell. I hope you grovel at her feet when she allows you to live.... Now deliver that and dont come back unless told otherwise by her you sniveling dog." The cloaked figure growled as he shoved mike back to the task at hand and walked off to do god only knows.

Astra relaxed and cut the spell the portal dissapearing with a flick of her hand.

The room was silent for quite a while before lena connected the dots and spoke up.

"He said something about the humans blood..... He took my blood he didnt bother with sams... Alex yours is possibly the blood he is speaking off how long were you out before you contacted sam?" Lena asked in a calm but serious tone. Alex toom a minute to think back not really sure how long it was she shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me.... Wait you honestly dont... Think.... Here draw my blood lets... See if it is me hes talking about." Alex said as she rolled up her sleeve and offered her arm. Lena was at her side with a syringe and a bandaid. She stuck alex and with drew some blood this only taking a few short minutes. She made her way to alexs lab follwed by the other three women when she loaded the tube into the machine. Lena turned slowly to face the others.

"Now......we wait."


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we finally get to know what Alex is. after some use of blood magic by Astra we finally get the reveal. Cat shows up seemingly talking to herself only for a hooded woman to speak and appear out of nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im sure some of you will be like i knew it! and some of you will be like ... oh really why any way i promise this chapter is all about what Alex is and where she actually came from the only question that isn't answered is why? any way comments and Kudos are always welcome. i hope you all enjoy! :) also i realize some of you think i am making this all out of nowhere and most of you are correct i just go with the flow but i mesh things together and always manage to make it work please do not loose faith in me.

They had all anxiously been awaiting the test results from Alex’s blood finally cheering in victory when the machine signaled it was done the women gather around and went through the results. They groaned when the results came out inconclusive. Alex ran a hand through her hair in frustration before backing away and kicking the metal trash can letting out a hiss as she hurt her foot Kara rushed to her side and rubbed her shoulders offering her comfort at the obviously frustrated Alex. Lena let out a soft sigh and shook her head before Sam gave her a thoughtful look. 

“What?” Lena asked her tone a little worried for the look Sam had been giving. 

“Well maybe the test we need to try isn’t of mortal standards… would you possibly know any witchy ways of possibly testing her blood?” Sam asked, and Lena raised her brows in surprise.

“I haven’t the slightest idea where to-.” Lena was cut off by a clearing of a throat. All eyes turned to where the sound came from Astra was standing in the door way to Alex’s lab a small smirk on her face.

“I may be of some assistance young ones.” Astra said her voice even with a small glint in her eyes. Astra had always been one for blood magic even if it was not practiced when she was living within the house of EL she how ever was always one for experimenting with magic no matter how dark she wanted to be prepared for any situation. Lena let out a sigh of relief she had no idea what Sam had been expecting her to do yes, her magic was vastly powerful, but she still had not proper training and would be of little use for the blood testing. Kara beamed, and Alex turned to face the older woman with hopeful eyes.

“Yo -you’ll help?” Alex asked her voice edging on gleeful at the offer. Astra let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

“Of course, brave one I know many ways to test blood through magic… after all I am versed in the ways of blood magic… no matter how frowned upon it had been in my time.” Astra said admitting she had snuck in her teachings of blood magic in a little bit of a rule breaking way. Kara furrowed her brows before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head a smile on her face.

“Aunt Astra I knew you would always have an answer to nearly anything.” Kara said a smiled plastered on her face as she made her way to her aunt hugging her tightly for a moment before pulling back.

“Well what are we waiting for lets head to one of the empty training-.” Kara was cut off by Astra speaking.

“No, we will need to head back to the pent house I need time to prep and I have a list of items we will need not to mention…. Ill have to use flowing blood for the test just a pin prick will do but it will have to be flowing from you Alex.” Astra informed causing Alex to swallow hard and nod.

“Under stood.” Alex said her face was set in a determined pose, but Kara could see the worry in her eyes. Kara went over to Alex and put her hands on her shoulder applying a comforting pressure to them.

“I promise my aunt knows what she’s doing even if it is a forbidden art.” Kara said in a soft comforting voice smiling a bit when she heard her sisters heart rate slow a bit. Alex nodded and gave a weak smile her stomach flipping in anxiety.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” Alex huffed out as Kara wrapped her arm around her shoulder and began walking towards the exit.

After an hour or two of shopping and finding some incredibly rare herb they were back at the pent house Lena and Kara opting to stay in the room while Sam had decided she would go and prepare food for everyone. Sam was using the excuse of making food to spare herself from the work of blood magic knowing just how wrong things could go. She also didn’t want to witness Alex in any sort of pain having seen Lena die before her eyes seeing any more harm come to her girlfriend after the kidnapping would break her.

Astra sat Alex down inside a circle of Sage and Lavender they were herbs often used in protecting one from evil spirits. Kara and Lena sat on the foot of the bed watching as Astra positioned her self across from Alex in the circle. Astra took in a deep breath before grabbing Alex’s hand and pricking it with the tip of her dagger. Alex winced slightly and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Astra raised the strange plant to the palm of Alex’s hand instructing her to grab it with her hand, she had just pricked leaving only the finger with the drop of blood extended. Before Astra could continue Alex gave the plant a weird look then looking up to Astra with curiosity in her eyes before asking.

“What is this plant and what is it used for?” Alex asked in a small voice. Astra smiled softly and placed a warm hand on her fore arm.

“This plant dear one is called dragons breath it will allow a secure path to your blood while protecting you form potential harm think of it as a protector brave one.” Astra informed letting out a soft chuckle when Alex let out a small. “Oh okay,” Astra removed her hand from Alex’s forearm and re-positioned herself.

“Are you ready brave one?” Astra asked in a soft tone that reminded Alex of her mother. With the new information about the plant in hand Alex nodded and waited for Astra to begin.

“Alright Brave one once I begin the incantation you will need to close your eyes and let my words wash over you even if they are in another language the spell in the meaning of the strange words will sink in.” Astra informed. With one last nod from Alex Astra began Alex closed her eyes and Lena and Kara watched on in awe as the circle began to come to life the air with in the circle glowing a soft blue before it turned into a bright red eventually falling into a deep purple almost black smoke. Lena gulped knowing what usually followed that color. Not wanting to worry Kara she schooled her face and prayed and hoped that the smoke would change color. Astra’s eyes went wide as she chanted the color startling her too. 

After Astra had finished the spell the wind whipped, and she was being whispered to no one else could hear it, but Astra could it was all apart of the spell she felt the power flowing through Alex’s ancient blood and she couldn’t help but let out a gasp when the whisper revealed her genus. After the whispering stopped Astra took in a deep breath her eyes still wide in disbelief. She ended the spell allowing the circle to fall and the room to be cast in a brief darkness before she instructed Kara to turn on the lights. The blonde bounced up and flipped the light on revealing the blood on Alex’s finger to be completely gone and the prick healed. Alex had fallen unconscious and was picked up by Astra and carried from the room to her and Sam’s room the spell having taken it out of Alex.

Kara and Lena followed them out but going into the kitchen instead of Sam’s room.

“Hey how uh how did it go?” Sam asked softly as she pulled a few plates from the cabinet. Lena sat down at the table Kara went a pulled some blood and a wine from the fridge along with a few glasses she poured Lena a glass of wine handing it to her a moment later. She opted out of mixing her wine and blood and drained the two blood bags she grabbed filling a glass of wine for herself settling a few moments later next to Lena.

“Well the spell is done, and Alex is sleeping the spell apparently taking a bit out of her. Astra has yet to inform us of the results, but I am sure whatever it is…. What ever she is she will be fine.” Lena said before taking a healthy drink of her wine. Sam’s face relaxed as she grabbed the pot from the stove and placed it on a pot holder. She then took a seat and let out a relieved sigh.

“Good she uh wasn’t in any pain, was she?” Sam asked the slightly broken tone of her voice making Kara frown slightly.

“No of course not my aunt took every precaution she is fine I promise you Sam.” Kara said in a comforting tone finishing with a soft smile trying to convey reassurance with her words. Sam gave Kara a half smile and leaned forward resting her head on the table letting out a puff of air. After a few minutes Astra entered the room and took in the scene before her Kara was taking a huge gulp of wine Lena was biting her thumb nail and Sam was trying to blend in with the table. She let out a chuckle startling two of the three women as Kara had heard her before she made a sound.

“Wow you all look like your expecting the end of the world.” Astra said with and amused lit to her voice. Kara turned to face her aunt with a smile on her face.

“Nah were just tired it has been a rough few days.” 

“Here here.” Lena barked out as she raised her glass and took a drink.

Astra couldn’t help but laugh out loud at this smiling from ear to ear.

Sam raised her head and looked at Astra dead on her face passive as she finally spoke.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Sam said this caused all eyes to train in on Astra Lena knew but she didn’t want to confirm.

“Well my dear little pup the brave one seems to be something not of this world.” Astra said slowly as she leaned back on the door frame. This piqued Kara and Sam’s interest. 

“Well you did tell me her soul is new…. Which is true for this world, but she is actually quite old you see gods they are real your sister she on the other hand is the first human reincarnation of…. Well Hades himself I suppose…. She is by no means anything like him she had just been created by the demands of the other gods. They must had demanded the times be changed they needed the power to do so…. when I cast the spell, I was spoke to by the ruler of hell himself.” Astra said the faces that had been trained on her all going wide and in disbelief.

“Wait wait just wait one freaking minute….. Alex is the first ever reincarnation of Hades then who the hell is ruling over well…. Hell?” Lena asked her face locked in curiosity.

“Well you see yes she is the first reincarnation of Hades and it is true she has no clue and she is Human… but you see the gods have the ability to split their soul in to how many vessels they need now see that isn’t what concerns me what concerns me is the fact he was needed to be reincarnated at all.” Astra said in a slightly strained voice. Lena couldn’t believe what she had been hearing I mean of course the gods were real, but she had never heard of them splitting their souls just to fulfill a matter of destiny.

“So, Alex is human but she’s not?” Kara asked slowly her mind still trying to process all this new information.

“Yes.” Sam Astra and Lena all answered at once.

“Okay so that’s not weird or anything…… I think maybe we need to speak to Adriel.” Kara said as she looked to Lena. Lena nodded and finished her glass of wine setting down the empty glass.

“Good idea but not tonight I think we may need to relax for a few days everything seems to be a little much at the moment.” Lena said as the front door opened and Cat came walking in seemingly talking to herself. she made her way to the kitchen after the door closed behind her of its own volition. She chuckled and shook her head turning it from the right as she spoke softly.

“Why do you all look as though the world is ending?” Cat said a curious look on her face.

Astra let out a small laugh and just shook her head.

“Looks like we are in for a long night.” A female voice spoke from beside cat seemingly out of nowhere as a hooded figure appeared. Kara and Lena’s eyes went wide and Sam just thumped her head back down on the table muttering to herself about how everyone is just tripping on the same drug.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has a lot of information our Randomly appearing lady is known and has a bit of information of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get fucking real We finally get to know who Mikes Accomplices are i am sure some of you were like ahhhhh i knew it and others will be like wtf any way this is a short chapter but my god the shit in this chapter is either severe foreshadowing or hella wrong ill let you guys guess and decide i know what is what but i will not ruin it any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

“Looks like we are in for a long night.” A female voice spoke from beside cat seemingly out of nowhere as a hooded figure appeared. Kara and Lena stared at the woman with their mouths gaping Astra raised a brow as she turned her attention to the woman.

“Well it looks like you know almost everyone I had no idea Cat would be bringing a fate with her although I must say you do have impeccable timing.” Astra said as she smiled and began offering her hand. The woman took in and shook it firmly a soft smile on her face her brown eyes shining with amusement.

“Adriel….. I am surprised you know what I am but then again, some one as powerful as yourself…. It does not fit the realms of impossibility.” Adriel said as she let go of Astra’s hand.

“Well if you know of me, I suppose I do not need to introduce myself. Now tell me… has the gods given you orders to be here?” Astra asked her voice filled with slight amusement as she looked over to her niece who was now shaking her head in disbelief. Adriel shook her head the smiled she had never leaving her face.

“No, I am here under my own free will and as a favor to Cat…. you see some one as herself is in a place of great opportunity the fact she has never used her gift for anything selfish is actually quite surprising I have watched over all of you and I have seen all on the events that have befallen you…. you may wonder how I am here as I had supposedly been killed many years ago but quite the contrary, I merely made it seem like I was killed I have many abilities but not mere mortal or anything supernatural besides the gods themselves can kill me…. I am simply here to help.” Adriel said as she removed her cloak and folded it over her arm. Cat had made her way to the fridge pulling out a cold bottle of whine moving to the cupboard and pulling out a few wine glasses and filling them making her way back to Astra and Adriel. The room was silent no one saying anything until Lena had finally pulled herself from her shock.

“Y-you’re here your real…. why exactly are you here besides just a favor?” Lena asked her face now neutral as she looked at the woman standing across the room. Adriel chuckled and nodded as she finally made her way to an empty bar stool setting down her drink and taking a seat facing the group.

“Well Lena my dear I have always been friends of Cat…. After a particularly long conversation of what she had the misfortune of seeing I could only help I may not be able to see the future like cat, but I am not exactly useless in the matters of the supernatural….” Adriel said softly her face no longer happy but somber and a conflicted look upon her face as she looked at the green-eyed woman. Kara had finally snapped out of it and had been listening intently as Adriel spoke finally after hearing there was obviously something important and dangerous amiss, she took a drink of her own wine smiling as she shook her head.

“Well its not like we can’t handle it, but I am glad we have more help.” Kara said gratefully as she finally turned her attention the Cat her face scrunched slightly in confusion and wonder.

“Cat if I may ask what exactly had you seen that you needed the extra help?” Kara asked the question that had apparently been on the other ladies’ minds. Cat took in a deep breath before she let out a long sigh.

“Well Kara…. I suppose I should start from the beginning…. Well back when we were well you know the only things, I had seen were your relationship troubles nothing huge…. But after you had been turned, I had started seeing blood always so much blood you had always been in my visions even if I hadn’t been around you, they would always come in random bursts…. However, after seeing what had happened to Lena and seeing…. No feeling the power you had released out of rage and power and ultimately seeing you bring the dead back I knew there was something bigger afoot… I contacted Addy here and I began explaining things to her she initially checked in with the other fates and she well she came back to me in the flesh and blood...” Cat began explaining her face going through a variety of emotions as she retold the events she had been shown. Kara nodded as she listened to the explanation Cat was giving. After a short pause Lena spoke.

“Wait you knew I had died but I seen you in my… limbo I suppose were you with cat then?” Lena asked out of curiosity. Adriel nodded and smiled softly.

“I was in fact there with you and I had been in fact with Cat at that time we had just finished chatting the vision Cat had seen so of course I made myself known I showed myself to you to hopefully keep you in a compliant and relaxed stated until Kara could work her magic so to speak I had no idea you would be visited by Elena and given the full power that was rightfully yours.” Adriel said as she shook her head laying her hands in her lap. Lena nodded before she turned her attention back to Cat her expression completely different than before it was softer now and less stiff.

“Continue please Cat I would very much like to know the whole story.”

“Of course but please brace yourself as my visions are very unpredictable… usually I can tell what is happening apart from what has yet to happen but lately they have been I guess sort of blurred in a erratic and unstable state I believe that points to the fact that the future is ever changing and nothing is set in stone.” Cat said softly she took a moment to finally seat herself down at the table ready for the truth she so reluctantly didn’t want to divulge.

“Well after I knew Kara had saved you there was… this one particular vision I had that disturbed me deeply…. It had been Kara but not Kara the way she is now oh no the Kara I saw she was burning bright with rage tears streaming down her face her magic crackling red all around her like electricity there had been so much blood…. The screams oh god the screams they were horrible I could not tell who or where they were coming from but all I knew was something had been done to her something that was not reversable… your eyes they were red your fangs were bared as you growled out a horrendous growl I had never feared for my life from a vision ever before….. any way it was brief but scared the ever-loving hell out of me Adriel was worried I was going to go into cardiac arrest when I finally came to.” Cat said the looks on everyone’s faces were that of horror disbelief and shock. Kara got up and made her way to Cat cupping her face and looking deep into hazel eyes she brushed the tears that had began to fall from cats’ eyes with the pads of her thumbs.

“Cat I would never hurt you or anyone in this room… I am sorry you had to see something that clearly could never happen…. My aunt she has been helping me control my magic… she’s been helping me… control the creature within. I will never snap no matter what you will never see that future as long as I breathe.” Kara said her voice cracking softly she was worried yes Astra had been helping her with all manner of things, but truth be told she was scared what if what cat saw was the future she was going to bring if she stuck around. Cat reached up and placed her hand on Kara’s all ranges of emotions on her face as she composed herself, she let out a soft breath and smiled at the blonde.

“I know Kara I don’t believe you would if you were in control of yourself…. But this brings me to my other reason for being here with Addy.” Cat said as she dropped her hand and Kara pulled hers away and she took a step back and off to the side so Cat had the rooms attention again.

“The vision of Kara was just the start the last clear vision I had showed me who and what was plotting against you…. I have no clue why they hate and fear you, so they should not be worried, but they are however they are extremely worried, and they have horrible things in-store for you…” Cat said her face going grim and all the color draining from her face. Sam had popped her head up she had been listening intently on what was being said she took a breath and looked at cat expectantly.

“I don’t suppose you are going to tell us? I mean we need to stop whoever…. Whatever these people are I mean Mike has managed to get to each and everyone of us besides you three this shit is insane, and I just want to know what were going against.” Sam said her voice full of conviction. Kara and Lena nodded in agreement as they waited for Cat to continue.

“Well you see the reason Mike has been able to get to each and everyone of you is as I’m sure you know because he is no longer working alone… no now mike is much more dangerous than before, and I am sure it will be a fight you all with have trouble winning. His…. New I guess accomplices… they are none other than Zeus and Athena themselves… they have it out for you and they are scared.” Cat finished the room filled with gasps and shocked looks as everyone fell silent…. Alex had only caught the last of the conversation coming in quietly around the time Cat had told her vision of Kara she was standing back a ways no one noticing her as of that moment.

“Well fuck me!” Alex exclaimed as she threw her head back all eyes snapped to the one person who maybe able to stop this all even if she had not been informed of her reincarnated state.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and adriel go and get help there is much story left out of this chapter but that is because next chapter tells of their time with the gods. Lena is worried as her girlfriend comes back covered in blood and appearing older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing this chapter on my phone because im lazy and laying in bed all misteaks are mine. Sorry to have kept you all waiting shit has been stessful lately with me working som much i promise next chapter will expaline a lot more. As always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

"So where do we start?" Alex asked all eyes still on her. Adriel smiled and let out a small chuckle shaking her head.

"Well i see you are ready to get things taken care of even one in your current state.... Well i suppose how we have a form of a god and i suppose two forms of another through blood i suppose we need to go and possibly talk the others into joinig our cause." Adirel said with a knowing look as she was greeted wirh a few confused ones. 

"Well like the most of us i just want this shit storm to end our lives have been hell for months we hardly ever get time to relax or just take a breath so yes i want to get this over with." Alex said as she crossed her arms and willed herself to exude her power and authority. Adriel chukled and raised a brow.

"Well then i suppose i shall be back woth more help." Adriel said as she went to take a few steps back kara caught her arm and stopped her.

"I dont know if your able but could you take me with you i would like to have a private chat with you along with help to plead our case?" Kara her eyes pleading but showing a hint of something else. Adriel took a moment debating the harm of taking kara with her after a few minutes adriel smiled and nodded.

"Fine but i will warn you i do not know how the gods will react to someone of your standard being there lets just say they may feel threatened.... Say your goodbyes and we will leave in a few minutes." Adriel awnsered as she gives kara a small smile and nod. Kara smiled and let go of her arm making her way back over to lena.

"I want you and my aunt to keep this place safe make sure alex stays safe. Sam will of course be your first line of defense as i know she will be the first to launch into action make sure you keep an extra eyes on her she means the world to my sister. I love you babe.... Promise to stay alive and safe." Kara said her voice heavy with worry but her eyes bright with hope. Lena nodded and pulled kara into a teary kiss as she wrapped her arms around her vampire they held each other for a few minutes after they pulled apart. Kara wished the best of luck to everyone before she walked back to adriel and took her forearm.

"Lets get this over with." Kara said and before anyone could blink they were gone.

Kara couldnt comprehend anything she was seeing the various shifting scense and colors that passed around them finally they had arrived in a beautiful landscape the surrounding scenery seeingly comming from a movie of some sort but instead of it being back drops and set peices ot was all real the greek statues the marble floors karas mind was quiet as she took in the breath taking architecture. Adriel let out a small chuckle.

"They are acient they like things the way they like and i cannot dissagree with their taste in setting. Anyway lets head for the first of the gods shall we." Adriel said as she began walking kara just nodded and began to follow her mouth still agaped at the scenes she passed by.

Back in the human realm.

It had only been an hour since the two women had left lena was sitting on the cornor of the couch quietly reading through her book of spells and potions. Sam had dissapeared to join alex in their room. Astra and cat had decided food was in order so they were currently cooking.

Lena had been flipping from page to page as a sudden flash went through the room making her jump straight up and too her feet a few moments later she was joined by all the rest as their mouths sat agaped at the bloodied and slightly more muscular sight of kara. Adriel was standing next to her with a seemingly attractive man and a few women all who had their various armors and attachments. All of them looked like they had been through a bloody battle although adriel looked completely untouched.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Alex asked in surprise as she took in the sight of her baby sister. Kara just smiled and shook her head.

"We had some trouble but i suppose the training i had made them easy work. No worries alex we are fine and i believe we need to start introductions." Kara said her bright smile never leaving her face. Kara walked to the tall atractive man and patted his shoulder.

"This is Aries the woman standing next to him is Artemis and the woman next to her is Hera. Hades could not come himself but he did manage to get ahold of this gentleman here." Kara pointed behind her.  
"This is Haphestus. They have all heard of our plight we would have more help but a few could not leave their posts." Kara finished as she turned back to the group. Adriel just made her way to the kitchen to find something to snack on as kara began awnsering questions and filled them in.

After kara had explaned everything she was taken aback by the gaping mouths and buldging eyes staring at her. After everyones intial shock wore off they decided to get everyone situated and began switiching off for showers kara on the other hand had went back to lena and hers bathroom. She took a long needed shower and watched as the water stained red as the blood washed from her body with a shudder she quickly worked to clean herself. After about an hour she exited wrapped in a towel she was surpirsed when lena entered the room a short whike after a serious look on her face as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to a now fully clothes kara. Kara pulled her in to a short kiss a moment later. She pulled back and asked lena what was wrong.

"Nothing you just look different... Idk a little older or wiser maybe i mean your deffinately more toned." Lena said as she gave kara a quick once over. Kara blushed slightly before nodding.

"Wait how long were we gone?" Kara asked out of nowhere pulling lenas attention back up to her face. Lena took a second before she sighed.

" i think you guys were gone for only a few hours why?" Lena awnsered returning a question if her own.kara couldnt help the sudden surprised look.

"Well i guess that explains it.... Uhm where we had been time passes differently so while we were only gone for an hour where i had been it had been two years... We trained and worked hard Aries put me through hell along with Artemis. I have profected my ablities with the help of the gods. I have missed you so my love." Kara informed a sad smile on her face as she leaned into lenas side. 

Lenas mind was reeling from karas explination her heart breaking slightly for the vampire as she felt her warmth invade her cool skin. She couldnt manage to say anything other than i misse you too as they laid back on the bed cuddling falling asleep shortly after.

Kara had been haunted by nightmares tossing and turning in hersleep as she was attacked in the darkness the only thing pulling her from her sleep were the gental tone and slight shaking she felt.

"Kara babe wake up its just a dream your home im here. Your okay ive got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter all about the missing peices and karas adventure with the gods hopw you all stick around the plot is heavy in next chaoter and will beging the battle with their otherworldy foes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we see just how much kara had gone through with her time in the immortal realm of the gods. She is trained by aries and artemis. And she is put through hell as her mind is sent to a what if reality that grants her control of her power with a new understanding and control for the way she taps into her abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i decided this is a freaking ling chapter even if it seems like i tried to skip through it i didnt i simply only wrote down the need to know things skipping over small useless filler bs. This chaoter is bloody towards the end and i hope you can forgive me for the hell i out kara through anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

Kara and adriel had decided they needed to go to the first god that came to mind.... Aries they had no clue if they could convince him for help but it was worth a try.

They walked for a while eventually finding their way to an overly large war tent protected by a few soldiers who stepped aside when they saw the fate. Kara couldnt help the small smile that crossed her face at the respect they had for her spiritual gardian made flesh. They entered the tent and came face to face with a handsome and tall man with sharp jaw features jet black hair and seemingly bright blue eyes.

"Adriel such a wonderful surprise what has a fate here in my tent?" Aries said his voice smooth and deep. Adriel smiled and nodded.

"Well as you see aries i am not alone... And we are here to ask for your assistance against.... Well Zeus and Athena." Adriel said as she motioned to kara. Kara smiled and stood there taking in the reaction of the other gods names were said. Aries rasied a brow and took a second his face showing curiousity but also something else kara could not tell. After a few quiet moments he sighed and nodded stiffening his spin and looking adriel dead on.

"Oh my dear fate what have they done this time?" Aries shighed as he shook his head his jaw was set in a hard line as he stood back. Adriel shook her head and looked from kara to him eventually motioning for kara to speak.

"Hi im uhm... Kara i...i have been pleagued by your fellow gods for sometimes recently we do not know exactly what they are planing but i can tell you they are sort of i guess using a lowly vampire to try and raise an army they have made atempts on my and my families lives. I as you may have sensed am not completely human but a hybrid of sorts thanks to-." Kara was caught off by Aries raising his hand a fond smile on his face.

"Kara was it... Do not fear me i am nothing like my other godly counter parts... You are correct in assuming i sense your power you are human but are not at the same because you have the blood of Dia Greine running through your veins. Now i have not had the honnorable pleasure of seeing your ancestor in quite some time but i know her kin when i see one.... I am the god of war i am not as hot headed as i once was potrayed having an immortal life makes one...pick up on multiple habits bad or good.. Back in ancient times i was still quite arogant and quick to react but as im sure you have noticed i am slow to judge and take time to be tatical with my though process... With that i am more than willing to help you in your time of need." Aries said his tone quite soft and not nearly as harsh as kara had imagine. Kara let out a sigh of relief as she was now not afraid to relax.

They had spent some time going over all of the events that had lead up to that point eventually comming up with a few plans to set things into motion. Kara was asked to go over her rage induced power which to her felt like a mistake but ended up with aries chuckling softly as he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Do not fear power only fear what would happen with lack of control. We will find a way to help encourage mental control even in the most daunting situations." Aries offered with a gleaming smile his eyes sparkled at the though of taking on a student. Kara was surprised she had been welcomed and offered something most people would never even begin to understand she took a second before nodding.

"Of course anything that will help me protect those i care for all while being granted the ablitly of control i would go to the ends of the earth or father just to make sure i can keeo them safe." Kara said her body radiating conviction and confidence. Aries threw his head back and laughed one of those heartly belly laughs eventually taking his hand from the blondes shoulder and backing away giving her a once over with a smile.

"Good. I can only hppe you can survive my type of training i have been told it rivals even that of hades." 

With that they begain kara spent months learning various weapon techniques shocking aries with her ablitly to master a wepon after only a short time. To say he was surprised by how well kara adapted and learned from her opponent he was glad and saw the sparls of rage that would seep from kara when ever he was comming close to besting her. There had been a few times he was on the receiving side of karas rage and magic shocking himself at the fact she could actually wound him with her power although the wounds healed almost immidiately he still felt the pain. 

After a particularly hard day of training Aries had noticed the fanges that made themselves known as she let out what he called a battle cry as she went for him. Him being who he was stopped her and deflected her blow of course confidant he had shown her every weapon, attack technique and tactical defensive maneuver he had ever know he laughed and backed away sheething his sword.

"Kara you have the power of a god and i believe you rival even me which i say is impressive. Now you are offically a master of everything i have been able to teach you there are however some more... Difficult techniques i have to show you for your control of power.... I will give you five months to go and speak to some of the other gods as i prepare if you are still interested in control." Aries asked in more of a queztioning manner unsure of if she was still up for the extra training. Kara took a deep breath and wipped the sweat from her brow stabbing her sword into the ground shaking the sand from her legs and shirts.

"Of course i am still willing to go through whatever you have to offer. Who do you recommend i speak to?... One can never be to careful." Kara asked as she took a deep breath. Aries took a second to think before bitting the inside of his cheek.

"Well why not go speak to the wife of Zeus. Im sure you will find she is not as supportive of her husbands... Actions like one may assume. Go to her and tell her what you told me eleven months ago when you arrived i am sure she will be more than elated to help stick it to him i suppose." Aries offered with a smile as he made his way iver to a table grabbing a few grapes and a chalice of wine sipping from it. Kara nodded and crossed her right arm over her chest in a fist as a salute bidding him a fairwell not knowing what her other endeavours would entail. 

A few days later after taking some time to relax and enjoy the brief silence and soothing sounds of the greek landscape. She had a moment when she awoke early that morning of guilt one she felt as though she had been taking an eternity to figure out a way to stop the hell that was awaiting her in the mortal realm. Two she was missing lena and her family more and more each day at this point she was surprised she had lasted as long as she had she notice she had stopped craving blood like being in this demention had eliminated the one negative aspect of being her vampire hybrid self. Groaning softly as she pulled herself from the comfort of the lavish bed of furs she made her way to her wardrobe putting on simple shorts and tank top slipping on her sandals and lacing them up. She had ate heavily that morning hoping that her day would be better on a full stumach as she made her way from her quarters. 

Adriel had never been too far away as she always greeted kara every morning speading a few minutes talking abiut what their plans would be for that day. Today however adriel came bearing good news of a few helpers she had gained through contact with hades and aries. Kara was elated to learn of haphestus's offered help.

"Now we have a slow build of help we must not put off speaking to hera she must know of a way to neat her uglier half." Adriel offered inall seriousness laughing softly at her own little joke catching kara slightly off guard. Kara gave adriel a weird look with a rasied brow before shaking her head.

"Your making jokes now... I was not aware that being here would affect you so much its like seeing a completely different person." Kara said as she began walking next to adriel who still had a smile on her lips. Adriel nodded and let out a soft sigh.

"Of course being here always reminds me of my family and makes me feel more relaxed... You should try it some time... I think i see a few frown lines appearing on your face." Adriel teased gaining an eyeroll from the blonde.

"Alright,alright ill relax.... When this is over now let us continue our adventure shall we." Kara said. Woth that they were off. 

They had met up and seemed to have not needed to exsplain a single thing to hera as she offered her help imidiately offering to meet them when they were to deoart the obly thing left was to head to Artemis as see if she would be as willing as the others. Kara couldnt help but think that maybe some day she would be granted access to her ancestor Dia Greine. Shaking her head she filed that though away for another time.

It had taken nearly two whole months for the pair to find Artemis in her hunting grounds only to find the goddess had found them instead. Kara had managed to catch an arrow that had been shot from the woman in antempt to test how the blonde would react knowing. The infromation aries had given her she was to test and train kara in the ways of hunting and tracking. Artemis had revealed herself from a nearby treetop after kara had vaught her arrow she clapped for the blonde and approched with a smile on her face her light brown hair pimmed up into braids and her bow slung back in its place over her shoulder. To say kara was not surprised it had been a test was well sort of a whatever mood as the blonde had been growing increasingly paranoid ever since her departure fron Aries.

"Kara i assume. Or at least i hope if not i am sorry you almost got hit by an arrow. I am Artemis aries had informed me of your presence. Jow may i help in your plight?" Artemis asked her childlike smile never once leaving her face as they spoke of plans and the pros and cons of pooling their power. 

That was the beginning of a new round of traininf for the blinde how ever much she disliked killing animals at least she wasnt doing it for pure carnage no after three months of Artemis's training her final test was to be dropped off in an unknown location to hunt track and survive by herself for a month. Kara had managed to do so her heart hurting everytime she had to end a life to survive she always found ways to use everything from what she had caught and killed she had even managed to make herself new clithing from animal fur.

Kara was not surpirsed one day after clearing a trap when artemis appeared to her with adriel along side her.

"Vary well you are now a master of hunting and tracking now i believe we best be getting back to civilisation i believe your final round of training will begin at the end of the week so when we get back use your time wisely as it will most likely be the last time you will see this place for a long time." Artemis said as they began walking kara was relueve she no longer had to kill for servival but she was happy to at least have the knowledge and ablitly if a sistuation had ever presented itself.

Kara was elated when she was able finally bathe after a month being stuck out in the woods she was begining to rwalize just how easy her life had really been all of these years as a human. The greeks still did not have running water other than rivers or streams but they did have fire and a pure water sorce. So kara immediately filled a tub with water heating it from the small fire from the side as she undressed and climbed in she let out a relaxed sigh as she let the now hot water penitrate her skin and warn muscles. After about an hour kara finished cleaning herself and stepped out from the now warm amd dirty water releasing the plug and watching as the water darined she was so tired she made he way to her fur pile of a bed and passed out no need for clothing as she knew no one would disturbe her.

Kara had slept for close to three days straight obviously needing the rest and recuperation from her time in the woods. When she had awoke she spent her time reading the greek texts that had filled the shelves in her quarters finding much very hard to read. She relented in listening to the music that came from the old amphitheater only a a small walk away from her quarters and about five blocks from the market area if she had to guess she enjoyed the soothing sounds of song along with the rays of the sun as they invaded her senses. 

Her time to relax came to and end all to soon for her liking but remembering her goal for being there brought a bew fire to her sparking her determination to a new level as she apprached Aries to begin her final step in being almost godly. Control power and control that was all this training would be fore she knew it had been close to two years marking it a year and ten months since she had arrived.

"Ah kara my dear are you ready to take the final step in the training i have to offer?" Aries asked as he was greeted by the blonde a small smile as she nodded. Kara had been relieved when her other new comrades had joined them. 

"Of course lets get this done you have no idea how badly i want to go back and end all of this." Kara said her smile gone and her voice serious. Aries nodded and let out a breath.

"Alright i suppose i should tell you your next test... Well its is no walk in the park... You will think you are dying at some points but thay is to induce your rage and your basic fight or flight response... I will tell you.. You must fight and never run the more you run or try to avoid your fears and rage they will aplify and make things just that much worse for you." Aries explained as he made his way iver to a large fire pit stoking the small fire that had just been lit moments before karas arrival. Kara swallowed hard and closed her eyes taking in a few deep breaths as she nooded.

"I am ready and will go through hell to get what is needed... I need to be in control." Kara said in a hard voice her eyes peircing taking on a cold blue look. Aries nodded and motioned for her to sit next to the fire.

"Okay kara let us begin. Stare into the fire and let the flames create the scenes from your past.... Now as you do this i will use magic to induce you into a trance. Once you are in this trance the wolrd around you will fall away you will not know where you are. You will not even know what you are seeing is real or not but i promise you... The after affects if you prevail will be eveidant to yourself when you come back... This could take a while and i promise it will be hard and emotional as this is ultimatly sending you into your subconsious to face your inner most harrowing experinces and fears." Aries said getting a nod and a blazing look from kara that told him she was ready.

After a few minutes they had begun kara was slowly seeping into her tranced state as aries recited the incantation to send her mind where it needed to be the next thing kara knew she was home back before she had been turned by mike. 

Kara was unaware of her state thinking she had just woken up to another regular day. She went through her everyday preparations and made her way to work greeting cat and meeting up with alex after breaking up with mike and continueing with a small irritated sense of dejavu.

Alex had said something about wanting to stop down at the corner market for beer so they made their way there. After buying everything they jad needed they began their walk back to karas apartment... This time instead of mike capturing alex and kara offering herself as a trade mike killed with out mercy. Kara couldnt help but look on in hoor as her sisters limp dead body hit the ground she ran back to her apartment and locked herself in.

The next time she woke up she was at work on the couch cat and lena looking at her with concerned looks as the blonde had fainted not only moments ago.

"Kara are you okay?" Cat asked in her usual concerned manner. Kara sat up and nodded her head pounding in excusiating pain.the funny thing about this scenario was she knew she felt something for lena she knew she was familiar and had an ornate sense of protectivness pass through her. She finished out her day and went home.

The next thing she knew she was walking down the street hearing the screams of an unknown woman. She ran to help but had gotten there too late as the woman with long brown hair had been murdered there had been blood everywhere and slashes to her neck and abdomen. Kara cried and cried not knowing why she felt such an immense sense of loss. She spoke to the police and scoffed when they said they would get back to her.

The next scene was when lena had been attacked outside of catco although kara was present she was rooted to her spot. Forced to watch in horror as lena was attacked and fought back barvely only to be torn limb from limb in front of her only after the pale lifeless body hit the floor was kara able to run she felt rage building as if her subconsious was trying to tell her something. The next thing she knew she woke up in a pitch black area as she felt the over wheleming loss and anger build in her body she felt the growl rip itself from her throat. Screaming kara let loose she heard the scrwams and cries for help as she threw her head back with tears in her eyes as the red hot flash of power took her over. It was at this point kara began to realize everything was just a projection of what could have been she smiled as she felt the power bend to her will as she cut away the fear she had once felt when she gave in. This time allowing her power to flow through her uninterrupted. When she opened her eyes her aura was blue not that of the blue red it had been before she couldnt help but begin to laugh as she reeled in her power and experimented a bit with her range and new found control. 

Kara smiled in triumph at her new control and the fact that cat had been wrong in her prediction. Kara was not harming any one she was not covered in blood and she was now incontrol of the thibg that had seemed to illude her for so long. The wolrd began to come back to her and she was released from her spell only to find that her small group had been getting attacked while she was entanced and under the spell. 

Kara did not hessitate to jump into the fray adriel being out of sight as they fought. Kara slashed down one body after another blood spraying through the air as her strikes hit their mark head on. Aries was in a similar state as he cut through three of four guards at a time artemis was perched in a nearby tree shooting multiple arrows at a time. Suddenly from behing hera appeared her shild and sword drawn and covered infresh blood as she closed the circle and backed her way against kara they had fought for what seemed like hours as wave after wave of garuds fell. Haphestus was working to cahin up and dissuade any and all guards he could only resorting to violence if he was attacked from behind he took his blacksmiths hammar and slammed it into body after body coating himself in blood.

Adriel appeared with a pack as she managed to teleport everyone to one spot taking their hands they dissapeared flashing to an unkown demetion as kara watched the scenes shift she was happy when she found herself standing in the middle of the pent house livingroom looking into shocked green eyes she had missed for far too long.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara awakes from a nightmare. Lena does what any girlfriend would do she comforts kara in any way she can. Lena learns some information that she is not initally happy woth but after a short talk with Aires lena is ultimately courious and slightly more relaxed with the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i had to go back to using my phone computer crasjed cuz the person i borrowed it from was an idiot anyway as allways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

"Kara babe wake up its just a dream your home im here. Your okay i've got you." 

Thats what woke kara early that morning. She opened her eyes to a blurry sight only realizing moments later she had been crying in her sleep. Lena didnt let go of the blonde as she continued her whispered reassurances gently stroking kara's back waiting for the blonde to relax.

Finally after what seemed like hours kara was calm and breathing normally. Lena let go of kara and started to slide out of bed only for her arm to be caught by the blonde. Lena looked back to the blonde in the dim moonlight her heart breaking at the sigh of the blonde. Kara's eyes were puffy her cheeks tear stained in the softest of voices kara whispered out a plea for Lena to stay. Lena frowned and took a second before smiling.

"Of course ill stay. I was just going to get you a mixture of warm blood and whine... I was hoping it would relax you." Lena said softly her lips still formed in a sad smile. Kara looked into green eyes and sniffled before nodding.

"Thank you... Please... Never leave me... I have missed you so much you have no idea. I love you lena and if i ever lost you i..i dont know what i would do." Kara all but whimpered out. Lena was struck by the brokeness of the vampire she felt tears prickling at her eyes as she swallowed hard and nodded bending down to cup kara's face looking into sorrowful eyes.

"Im not going anywhere. I love you too kara and i will do everything in my power to always show you." Lena said softly before using the pad of her thumb to wipe the fresh tears that had streamed down kara's face before leaning in and kissing her softly. Lena willed her kiss to show as much emotion she could pulling away after a few moments. Kara looked up at lena with a dazed face as she took in a deep breath.

"Promise?" Kara asked softly. This time lena knew kara had been through a tremendous and difficult time lena did not hessitat with her awnser.

"Always i promise kara danvers you will always be my vampire and i your witch." Lena said her voice full of conviction and love. Kara finally let out a relaxed breath as she smiled.

"Thank yo-" kara was cut off by another kiss from lena.

"Ill be right back with your mixture then you can drink and we can cuddle and go back to bed darling you need your sleep. I promise i will be here right next to you when you wake." Lena said before she finally stood and made her way out of their bedroom.

Lena walked into the kitchen not realizing someone had been sitting at the table. Lena only paused for a moment before she made her way to the fridge.

"Lena is sh..she alright." Adriel asked as she nursed a cup of tea. Lena sighed softly before grabbing a blood bag and the wine and setting them on the counter next to her closing the fridge and pulling a mug from the cupboard. Lena took a deep breath and turned to face adriel. Lena chewed on her lip for a moment.

"She had a nightmare... Im assuming it had something to do with me because she keeps begging me to stay.. To never leave her... What the hell happened that made her feel like i would turn against her?" Lena asked with furrowed brows as her gaze bore into adriel. Adriel took a deep breath now slightly uncomfortable at the look lena was giving her.

"Well she was gone for two years... Most of that time was spent doing an ungodly amount of training... Often times she was alone or woth Aries." Adriel awnsered. Lena nodded and poured the blood into the mug placing it in the microwave. 

"That sounds difficult yes but i dont think that has anything to do with why shes having nightmares." Lena said her voice soft but slightly pinched as out of pain. Lena heard the small intake of breath and the rustle of clothing as adriel moved her hand up to run it through her hair.

"Well it may have something to do woth the final bit of training she received right before we fought our way out of Olympus." Adriel offered. Appearently this was something kara had not told lena i mean yeah she was told about the fighting but she had said nothing about a final test.

"What exactly did this test involve?" Lena asked with a curious tone as the microwave sounded. She grabbed the mug and poured the cold wine waiting quietly for adriel to awnser her question.

After a beat of silence adriel spoke her voice was full of trepidation.

"Aris sent her into a trance to help offer an awnser for her control over her rage and magic... She was caught in that trance for two months before we were attacked... We were lucky she came out of it when she did." Adriel said her voice faultering slightly as she finished talking. Lena took in a deep breath her stumach dropping immidiately at the new information. Suddenly lena was filled with anger as she stepped over to adriel her eyes cold and her face set to stone in a rough voice lena spoke.

"She was in a magic induced trance for two fucking months.... Did any of you even think about what that would do to her brain i mean yes you are use to gods but how could you put her sanity and well being in danger like that?!" Lena said angrily as adriel flinched slightly at the rasing tone lena was using. 

Lena had been so enraptured with her conversation with adriel she hadnt even noticed Aires enter the kitchen. He had been listening for the last few minutes getting the reason why lena had be mad. After lena began to raise her voice he finally stepped in.

"I am sorry my dear... Kara knew the risk when she entered the agreement. She wanted to gain control and she was victorious in her efforts tell me why is it you with so much power did not offer her the help already?" Aries asked as he leaned against the entry way of the kitchen. Lena startled at the sudden new presence in the room along with the new voice and the question that accompanied the voice. Lena huffed and spun to face him.

"Because i didnt want to let her take the risk of possibly dying you moron!" Lena shouted her voice laced with malice. Arise rose a brow and smirked before he shook his head.

"Ah you are the mate... The lover i assume i see why now... I assure you everything she partook in while in Olympus she did of her own free will and with the full knowledge of each task she was partaking in. I for one could help you to relieve the lingering effects of the trance she had been under but you are the one who much cast the spell." Aries offered. This caught lena off guard.

"Yes i am her m..mate her lover what is it to you.... You say i have all of this power but what use is it if i have no fucking idea how to actually tap into it?" Lena scoffed her eye boreing into aires with confusion. Aries laughed softly then he unfokded his hands and to raise them in surrender.

"I could offer help with that as well yes you have a great power as a witch and with your awakened magics you have attained from your past self you are even closer to becomming what you were ment to be.. Anyway that is not the problem being talked about at the moment... I have to ask do you even know why she full heartily jumped head first into something that would put her life at risk?" Airs asked in a light tone a sparkle to his eye. Lena deflated slightly as she thought for a moment. 

"N-no... Why? I mean adriel told me it was for control but... Why else?" Lena asked still slightly confused. Aires chuckled and shook his head flashing a brilliant smile.

"She did it for you...for all of her lived ones. She feared the vison adriel told me about so badly that she wanted a way to make sure she could never loose control. She did it to save all of you from a fate that wasnt even certain." Aires said in a comforting voice. This struck lena all anger she had now gone after a few minutes of silence lena took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow i shall accept you offer but for tonight i...i need to get back to her. Thank you for telling me i didnt know.. Now that i do i-i will make sure she knows just how much it means to me.... To everyone here." Lena said in almost a whisper as she cleared her throat and made her way back to her and kara's bedroom the new information spinning in her mind. 

Lena entered the bedroom a few minutes later the warm mug still in hand. Kara looked up at her from the bed as she shifted to a sitting position.

"Thank you.. Babe. Kara said as she took the mug as lena slid back into bed. Kara drank happily from the mug letting iut a soft appreciative moan as she finished off the drink she licked her lips and placed the mug on the night stand switching off the light before setting back under the covers. She pulled lena close and kissed her forehead.

"I hope that helps my love you really do need a good nights sleep." Lena said before letting out a small yawn. Kara couldnt help but smike and kiss her.

"You're the best i couodnt ask for a better mate.... Goodnight beautiful sweetdreams." Kara said in a tried happy voice as she shiftex to lay on her back lena moved to rest her head on the blodes chest closing her eyes.

"Goodnight my love sleep tight." Lena let out tiredly as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is slightly panicky ever since she came back she feels on edge and cant help but to worry about those that are closest to her. Alex is trying to persuade kara to joing her and sam at the SNO for tests but it fails. Lena comes home to a quiet house and a sleeping vampire only to discover what karas possible problem is when she wakes her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly focused on kara and lena but there is some sam and alex anyway i wasnt sure how this chapter was going to go but like always i let my fingers do the work with out the ideas of my thoughts intruding so far it hasnt failed me but hey whatever lmao. Anyway comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara had woke first her head slightly throbbing nothing she couldnt cure with a hot shower and a nice cup of coffee. She looked down to her side where lena was happily pressed into her with her arm and leg tossed over the blonde. Kara smiled and kissed the top of lenas head. She stayed there for a few moments before she slowly but gently untangled herself from the witch hopeing to not wake her. 

Kara had successfully snuck out of bed she made her way to the shower stripping before she haf even entered the bathroom. She entered and turned on the water allowing it a few minutes to heat up to nearly scalding before she slipped in and let the hot water massage her muscles. She let out an appreciative sigh as she stretched her back and began washing herself. After an hour of indulging in a long hot shower kara emerged from the bathroom hair dripping and body wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She scanned the room not seeing Lena anywhere in sight. So naturally after her semi melt down last night she began to worry she hasitly began dressing as she looked aroung the room letting out a relieved sigh as she finally saw the note lena had left for her.

Hey my love.

Do not worry im off to work to pick up a few things i should be back shortly. Aires is with me so i am adequately protected i love you and ill see you when i get home. Take time to relax and make sure you eat you didnt eat when you came back and that mug of blood and wine does not count.

Love Lena.

Kara smiled to her self for a moment before she set the note on the nightstand and finished dressing. She walked from the room and headed to the kitchen. She wasnt really hungry but she knew if she didnt at least atempt to eat something she would never hear the end of it from alex or lena. Kara wondered to the fridge looking around for somethibg small until she spotted a few containers of left overs. She quickly pulled out a plate and reheated the food.

After the food was ready kara made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table kara began to eat at a leisurely pace only taking a bite here and there. She had been quite content with the apartment beong quiet. Soon the silence began to intrude her happy bubble as she began slightly worrying about her sister,sam and astra not knowing they had just gone to the SNO kara started to panic yet again for the second time that morning she abandonded her breakfast and zipped to her room to grab her phone and punch in alexs number.

Alex awnsered on the first ring.

"Kar hey glad your up." Alex said in a soft voice. Kara let out a sigh of relief as she took a breath.

"Thank god..." Kara wishpered to herself before she cleared her throat and atempted to sound normal.

"H-hey Al.. Is sam and my aunt with you? I was a little worried when no one was home when i woke up." Kara said finding it hard not to tell the truth. The thing is kara cpuldnt help it her mind was always running on over drive more often than not lately ever since she had spent time in Olympus she had not even been back a full twenty four hours before she started getting a feeling of something being wrong. She was spaced alex just talking on thorough the receiver.

"Kar...KARA are you listening to me?" Alex asked her voice full of concern. Kara nodded and let out a small breath.

"Yeah uhm sorry was just spacing a bit you know how i am." Kara said her voice normal with a hint of confusion.

"I see.. Well i suggest you come over to the SNO so i could possibly take a few readings from you and test you blood healing factor." Alex offered trying to see if kara was up for any thing at all.

"I.. I think ill just stay here and wait for lena. I think i may still need a bit more sleep im not really feeling like myself quite yet." Kara said all worry from before gone. Alex nodded into the reciever before speaking.

"Alright but dont hessitate to call if you need anything alright?" Alex said her voice concerned but not overly worried. Alex accepted the fact kara was gone for only an hour to her ,but two years to the gods for her sister. So she decided to give kara whatever she needed and she knew kara would have to adjust. From what lena had told alex kara had gone through litteral hell just to seak out an awnser to her control problem and from what she was told by both the witch and the god kara was victorious in her quest. 

They hung up with goodbyes kara ultimately deciding more sleep could potentially solve her problem. Kara headed back to her room decideing to remove the clothes she had thrown on not too long ago she flopped on the bed not bothering to get under the covers. She just laid there and focused her hearing to lenas heart beat eventually falling back into a dark void that was sleep.

Mean while.

Alex was still a little stressed from karas random phone call and sudden worriedness for her older sister. Alex shook her head and let out a sigh as she pulled back from the mountain of paper work she had stacked on her desk. She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat at the realization that she wasnt getting home anytime soon. Luckily Sam was stuck with her so she would have something to stare at and get distracted by.

After spending a good portion of the day filling out requisition forms and going over lab reports alex finally juffed out victoriously as she signed her name on the last review. She stood immidiately and made her wau to Sam a huge smile on her face when she found her wolf putting away training gear from her final instructing session of the day. Alex entered the training room her throat going dry as she saw same in a black tank top and tight yoga pants her hair was up in a high pony tail and her skin was glissinging with a fresh layer of sweat. 

Alex gulpped and her gaze travled over her girlfriends body stopping on her toned arms. Sam caught the scent of alex the moment she walked in she decided to pretend she hadnt noticed her so she could finish what she was doing all the while teasing her.

Finially sam slotted the last set of padding into its place before she turned to alex with a smirk on her face. Alex swallowed hard and shook her head willing herself to act normal.

Sam walked over to alex and gave her a wink before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"See something you like?" Sam asked in a teasing voice. Alex couldnt help her auto response she nodded eagerly and ran her tounge over her bottom lip. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Good you. Me. Finish up and head home." Sam said as she moved closer to alex "then when we get home i could start the shower and get all clean... Just for us to... Get dirty again." Sam whispered. Alex couldnt help the sudden weakness in her legs but she managed after a nod sam smiled again and kissed her softly before exiting the rook heading to the locker room to take a quick shower and change.

A few hours earlier after kara had went back to sleep.

Lena walked in having dropped Aries off with astra and the other gods along with cat so they could go shopping for less dated and more modern clothing... I mean come on yeah the gods are cool but walking around in a toga all day is not exactly something everyone wants to see... Any way after she dropped them off to get new clothing and to explore lena made her way to catco to pick up a few files and check on her staff she had only stayed for maybe an hour before she packed everything up and headed back to her pent house.

Lena unlocked the door and walked in letting out a small sigh of relief as the apartment was quiet she closed the door and set her purse and coat on the stand next to the door before she headed towards the kitchen she noticed the half untouched plate of food but saw nothing of kara she started to get a little confused as she made her way back to the bedroom.

Lena pushed the bedroom door open quietly a small laugh getting caught in her throat at the way the blonde was spread out across the bed. Lena quietly made her way over to her vampire and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her naked shoulder. Kara smiled and slowly cracked an eye open to reveal a slightly worried looking lena. Kara sat up immidiately in alarm.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay why do you look so worried is it-" 

"Im fine darling it is you i am concerned about.. How do you feel?" Lena asked softly quickly disarming the blonde from a ramble session she knew would have taken place if she hadnt.

"I-im fine why do you ask." Kara awnsered as lena put the back on her heand gently against her fore head. Lenas deminor changed and she shook her head.

"No your not you burning up your skin is clammy and plae and your eyes have a sick look to them..." Lena said as she looked over the blonde withdrawing her hand to grab one of karas softly out of comfort anf love. 

"Im fine i assure you lena." Kara said confidently. Lena shook her head and her eyes went wide.

"When is the last time you had blood? I mean since you got back lastnight with the wine couldnt have been the only you have ingested?" Lena asked her face still worried. Kara took a second before she tore her gaze from lena and focused on their hands.

"Im sorry... I havent had anything other than the blood from lastnight... I just havent been feeling hungry really for food or blood." Kara relented her voice soft and apologetic. Lena let out a small puff of air before she let go of karas hand to begin unbuttoning her blouse. Kara watched as lena did this she moved her hair from the left side of her neck and gently rose karas head so she was looking at her.

"Feed from me. You need it and i would feel better you getting live blood rather than bagged right now.. Only because live is better for you when you are weak... Please kara." Lena all but begged her voice was slightly broken but no one would have noticed if they hadnt been kara.

Kara thought about it for a moment before she nodded.

"Only if it will make you feel better. I dont want to over step any bounds and possibly take too much." Kara said shyly as she remembered the slight problem she had been having not to long ago worried she would loose control or worse loose lena.

"Lena sensed the blomdes worry and hessitation but she did not let it deter her. Lena jutted out her jaw and stared directly into karas eyes witg love.

"Kara i believe you have been trapped by lack of control that you have forgotten all about the tests and tribulations you went through to gain control. You are not going to loose me and you will not hurt me. I am your mate forever." Lena said woth conviction as she slowly made her way to kiss the blonde softly. Kara couldnt help the sudden growing hunger that spurred from lenas words and before she knew it their kisses had grown hungrier. 

Kara began kissing down lenas neck the rush of lenas blood and the pounding of her heart made karas fangs extend again of their own free will kara winced slightly as it had been so long since kara had used them. Kara kissed lenas pulse point one more time before she licked at it gaining a moan from lena. Kara let out a growl of excitment and anticipation as she finally bit and broke through the soft tissue of lenas neck. 

Kara couldnt help the immense feeling if pleasure she felt when the first drop of warm blood hit her tounge. She began drinking slowly as to avoid sending herself into a blood frenzy. Lena moaned and slipped her one arm around the back of karas neck as she slipped the other into flowing blonde locks.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly smut i am sorey if its shitty smut but yeahhh any way kara and lena enjoy themselves and take a wonderful non nightmare filled nap only to be awoken to laughter later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised id update sorry its a bit late any way i knoe this. Chapter is crap and is purely filler as the rough stuff will soon approach.... Think of it as the calm before the small storm gollowed by a bigger storm. Anyways as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!!! :)

Kara was engulfed by the taste and smell of lena as she drank. She couldnt help the thought of how much she missed feeding from her witch as she drank lena moaned and pulled her closer until they were flush together. She untangled her one hand from karas hair and ran it down her shoulders to karas chest. Kara moaned and broke her bite to kiss lena once more their kissing turning into a make out session that stole both of their breaths. They broke contact only for kara to sit up stare lovingly at lena. Lena took a few deep breaths as she laid heavy eyes upon kara her chest heaving without another word lena began stripping her shirt and bra gaining a small groan from kara as her breasts were free and in full veiw. Kara didnt hesitate to catch up stripping herself completely naked.

Once naked both women couldnt keep their hands from each other kara quickly retook her previous position as lena ran her hands down a toned and naked back. Kara licked the streaks of blood that had fell from lenas neck only to gain a low and breathy moan from lena when she resumed drinking. Kara was now fully ontop of lena as she began rubbing her thigh between the witches legs. Groaning as wettness coated her thigh kara began rubbing herself agains lenas thigh. Kara kissed down lenas neck to her breast leaving a wet trail as she did. She took a pert nipple into her mouth causing lena to sigh in pleasure at the feeling. 

Lena couldnt help but feel extremely happy she hadnt felt kara on her in a few weeks and the wait killed her. As they grinded against each other lena knew she wpuldnt last much longer her wetness was coating the blondes thigh in a delicious way that made the feeling even better. Lena threw her head back and let a loud moan escape her lips as kara replaced her thigh with her fingers. She felt kara rubbing her clit at a fast pace wanting to make sure lena would have as many orgaisms as possible. After a few minutes lena began feeling the tighting feeling in her sex as she was about to tip over the edge kara could tell so she of course obliged and sped up. After a second or two lena was writhing under her her heart beating fast and her breaths comming short as she moaned and her body went ridged. Lenas legs began to shake her toes curled and she let out a patetic whine before a silent scream as the apex of her climax was reached. Kara helped her down from her high and slid her fingers from lenas clit to her drenched warm heat. 

Lena wasnt exspecting kara to continue so suddenly but she was not complaining when she felt her inside her. Kara began pumping gently as she knew lena was still fairly sensitive not wantting to over simulate kara took it slow. Finally after about two minutes lena was happily riding karas fingers her wet walls feeling like heaven on the vampires fingers. Kara found lenas sweet spot and massaged it as she used her thumb to rub lenas clit. Lena screamed and her body suddenly convulsed as her climax crashed hard her arousal squirting out and coating karas hand and fore arm. After kara helped lena down from her second orgasm she removed her fingers and put them up to her lips licking them clean and moaing softly at the taset of her mate. Lena watched with lidded eyes thinking how absplutly hot this made her. 

Lena decided it was karas turn so she suddenly wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Kara moaned against her lips as lena took control. Lena flipped kara on her bacm and ran her fingers down karas body. Kara was excited and turned on every time lena took control. Lena bit and sucked on karas lip gaining moans and heavy pants as she did so.she eventually broke their kiss and made her way kissing every inch of exsposed skin she could. Once lena hit her mark she was rewarded with karas body suddering and a high pitched whine broke through their bedroom.

Kara was enjoying being able to let her gaurd down she relished the feeling of lena taking control it made everything melt away all of her worries her fears... Her doubts. As lena took the first swipe of her tougne she moaned she hadnt tasted kara in so long she had honestly fogotten how amazing she tasted she couldnt help but begin licking almost violently afraid she would miss it if she didnt take as much of her girlfriend as she could. Lenas face was coated in karas juices she moaned and shuddered as she sucked on karas clit causing the blonde to almost squeal.

After about five minutes kara was screaming as she cam hard no sex for two years will do that to you. All kara could remember was the fact her climax was comming as she was pusjed over the edge her vision went white and she couldnt help but to cry out she had missed the intamacy with lena and she couldnt help but to want more.. Or so she thought lena continued not stopping untill kara had came three times consecutively. When she finally removed her face from karas sex it had looked like she had just came from the shower her face was glissinging and her hair clung to her face. Lena moved her way back up the blondes body and laid next to her wrapping her arm around her waist. Kara took a few minutes to regain her composure she smiled dopily as she turned to look into green shinning eyes.

"That... Was.... Amazing." Kara let out tiredly breathing heavily between each breath. Lena smiled and pulled kara into a kiss before pulling back.

"What can i say you may have only been gone for a few hours but they were the longest few hours of my life." Kara smiled wider as lena admited this she could feel the love and sincerity in the witches voice her heart fluttering at the words and feeling behind them. 

"I missed you too babe.. I honestly thought i would never see you again but now i realize i worry to much." Kara admitted as her tone went from somber to happy all in an few seconds lena thought she would have whiplash from how quickly karas tone had changed.

"Well i am here forever... Always yours no matter what i love you kara nothing will ever change that im just glad you finally got a chnce to relax and enjoy yourself." Lena said her voice light and soft full of love and comfort. Kara wrapped her arms around lena and sighed before she yawned. Lena smiled as she closed her eyes enjoying the body and person she was pressed into. They fell into a peaceful sleep no nightmares from thw blonde this time.

Later that day.

Lena amd kara awoke to the sounds of laughter filling the once empty apartment. Lena groaned as she opened her eyes sespite it being close to five in the afternoon their bedroom was blidingly bright. Kara chukled as she looked down at lena.

"Good evening beautiful how did you sleep?" Kara asked happily. Lena looked back at kara her heart skipping a beat at just how blue karas eyes were. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"I slept like the dead and it was amazing what about you?" Lena asked her voice rough. Kara kissed lena on the forehead and smiled.

"That was the best sleep ive had in all my life and waking up was even better because it was to you." 

Lena couldnt help her heart skipping a beat as she listened to the blonde.

"Good because i enjoy it too.. Now what do you say we get up take a shower and got kick some butts... Cuz i for one was quite content with our little nap amd they ruined it." Lena said with a teasing tone and a michevious look. Kara nodded kissed lena and then slipped out of bed. They showered and went on woth the rest of their day.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group was enjoying a seemingly quiet night that is until alex gets a call. They head to the SNO to ready up for the epic fight. Kara finalizes her and lenas mating bond with a bit of magic just incase she looses she wants lena to have a part of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i re wrote this chapter there is not a fight in this chapter that will be all for next chapter i am trying to go back and re do a few things because i ultimately didnt like some of the things i put int the failure that was the first attempt at the finale. Any way thibgs are different and their will be a few more chapters before this story is offically over so please with comments and kudos enjoy and have a great night :)

Once both women emerged from their room the pent house was eerily quiet this seemed strange to kara her ears picking up on everything she could. Her worries fell away when she caught on to her sister and friends heartbeats she relaxed and pulled lena into her side as they walked down the hall to the livingroom.

Kara couldnt help but smile when the sight of everyone she loved and became friends with were all hunkered down in the livingroom watching some sort of chessy romcom. Kara smiled and kissed lena on the top of the head before they entered the livingroom and cuddled up on the small loveseat they eventually all made plans for food to be delivered. 

After everyone was satisfied with their food they ate and made small conversation that is untill Alexs phone went off. Alex answered after the second ring her face going from carefree and happy to hard and slightly worried.

"You found what?!" Alex calmly but forcefully asked as her posture stiffened. Kara noticed and used her hearing to eavesdrop.

"Mike has been found he attacked a group of our agents only one out of twelve returned... Bareing news and a message for you... Your sister and everyone else." The agent awnsered with a small swallow. 

"Tell me what the message is we will inform the families of the deceased after we take care of this peice of shit." Alex asked before basically straining to keep her cool. Mike had gone too far first her... Then her sister, her sisters girlfriend and her own alex was seething the murder of her own agents had been the final straw.

Karas heart sunk in anticipation for the agents awnser as she looked around everyone else still looking at the SNO agent with confused and worried looks. The room was deathly silent for a few moments before kara picked up on the sigh and pained tone that followed from the phone.

"He told the agent that he lives for one perpose and that is to tell you he welcomely awaits for your arrival down at the quarry and he dares you and kara to come teach him a lesson if you feel capable enough. Honestly we know its a set up but this could be the break you need to end this once and for all." The agent relays. Kara stiffens which prompts lena to turn to her a worried look on her face. Alex takes a deep breath and a second to sort her tactic eventually deciding on what to do.

"Thank you we will be there shortly to retrieve the details and prepare thank you." Alex said her voice calm but her body still stiff with anxiety.

Kara looks at lena she takes a deep breath swallowing hard before looking over her form. Lena took note of this and let out a soft breath question and worry still on her face.

"Wha..what is it?" Lena asks so softly the question only ment for kara. Kara shakes her head and quickly smiles pulling lena into a soft kiss pulling back a moment later.

"N..nothing we just need to prepare and i just want to remind myself of what i have to protect... I am so happy your mine." Kara says. "Just in case its the last time i ever see you." Kara thinks to her self her heart clinching at the thought.

Lena is slightly taken back by this and smiles blushing slightly at the blondes loving words.

"I love you kara danvers and i am always going to be yours.... Now lets go beat mike to a pulp and end the crazy bullshit. Because fankly id love to have actual time with you to...to start a family to live happily together with no... Issues such as the likes of mike." Lena says with a sincere tone kara smiles and stands pulling lena up with her and placing a loving kiss upon her lips. The rest of the room were focused on alex as she began explaining the new from the phone call.

They headed out arriving at the SNO not even twenty minutes later. Aires and the other two gods taking off to the locker room equiping themselves with their godly wepons. Alex and sam heading off to the med bay to pick up their things and astra taking off towards the training area. 

Kara pulled lena to another spare room and sat down on one of the benches looking up at lena with a smile. Lena followed sitting down next to kara returning the smile.

"Why'd you pull me into here... Your not planning some sort of foolish romantic guesture are you?" Lena teased. Kara laughed softly and shook her head.

"No... But that gives me future ideas.... Actually i wanted to i guess sort of give you something...something as in magic.." Kara said with a small blush. Lena nodded and smirked.

"Well darling ive got my own magic i dont need you to be tired out before we've even faught." Lena said quirking an eyebrow.

"Well i personally would feel better if youd accept... I suppose the magic i am giving you will ah ensure im always with you in a way." Kara said as she reached for lenas hand she grasped it softly as she turned her body to face lena. Lena swallowed and gently squeezed karas hand nodding as she turned to face kara as well.

Kara took in a deep breath. "Okay close your eyes and relax for a few moments okay." Kara instructed. Lena nodded and did as she was asked.

Kara carefully recited something in an old language clearly something Aries had tought her after a minute she then pricked her finger and pulled lenas up to her lip taking a second to warn lena she was going to feel a slight pinch. Lena nodded and took a breath stealing herself for kara to do what she was going to.

Kara kissed lenas finger first before she extended her fangs she carefully ran lenas finger over the sharp point of her fang breaking the skin she then took her own bleeding finger and placed it over lenas she said a few more strange words. Lena took in a sudden breath her arm starting to feel a warm tingle that went down her arm to her heart a few moments later she felt kara remove her finger and take lenas into her mouth to seal the small cut. After a few moments of silence kara told lena she could open her eyes. Lena did the sight before her leaving her breathless. She was seeing kara in a new light their was this magnificent blueish aura surrounding her making her eyes shimmer with a slight hint of gold.

"W-what was that?" Lena asked as she blinked a few times. Kara blushed and smiled.

"Well i uh i offically sealed our mated bond.. Our souls are one i love you so much lena i had to make sure you knew i had to make sure you could feel how much i love you even if im not around you." Kara said softly her face soft. Lena choaked back a small sob her eyes filling with tears from the over load of emotion she was feeling. 

"K-kara this...this is amazing i have no words for h-how good this feels i can feel your warmth i can feel your happiness but... There is a hint of sadness." Lena sniffled kara reached up and wipped the stray tear that had fallen from the witches eye. She smiled at lena her heart steady and her hand soft as she moved to caress her cheek.

"Do not worry my love i have a peice of you and you have a peice of me i just want you to have a part of me i-incase.." Kara trailed off lena took in a breath before shaking her head.

"Why does this feel like y-your trying to say goodbye?" Lena asked sadly. Kara bit her lip and frowned.

"We do not know what the future holds this is not a goodbye its just a precaution." Kara awnsered simply. Lena nodded and was about to speak when the door opened revealing alex. Kara and lena both looked to the door where a suited up alex was.

"Time to go guys." Alex said softly her face falshing apology and sympathy.

"Alright... Lets get this over with." Kara says lowly as she stands wiping her face.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins some one dies. Kara gives in to her rage making the decision to do so on her own. Athena is furious to find her brother siding with the enemy she tries and fails to persuade him to fight along side her not against her. Aires does not bend to the will of his sister. Sam fully transforms into her wolf/ human form and astra preforms some blood magic. Lena does what shes told and she feels the rage in her bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is part one of the fight its gonna be a long one so strap in and enjoy the new unfolding fight kara is actually loosing control but she somehow subconsciously finds a way to protect those around her from well herself. Any way i hope you guys enjoy the new way ive reworked this and i promise the next chapter will be epic as fuck. As always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

They grouped up in the hq war room alex giving orderes to anyone and everyone who wasnt currently running around like a chicken with their head cut off. An agent presented a a map of the quarry area along with the area around it. Alex took a long look mentally comming up with a tatical plan and escape plan if things went south.

"Kara and i will basically walk in the main enterance. Sam you and astra will be set up over to the west behind this set of construction materials. Aries and haphestus will be set up over looking the area at this building to the east. Lena i would like you to hang back here on the over rise of this building Artemis will be your back up and look out as you cast a protection spell. I want you to contain this to a localized place we dont need any civilian casualties." Alex instructed pointing to various forms of cover or anything they could use for a stratigical purpose. After alex had given the orders she ordered everyone to put ear peices in she knew this would be a daunting fight and she knew some one would die she just hoped they would be the victors with little or preferably no casualties.

The group all took a moment mentally steeling themselves before grabbing an ear peice and awaiting for the final instruction to head out.

Alex took a deep breath and shook herself from her nerves before she straightened and looked around the room at her friends,family and lover she smiled softly then went back to cold agent mode.

"I know this will be a difficult battle and i know some may not survive. You all have become my family and mean something to me in a way i never thought possible it has been a blessing to have met each and everyone of you. This is not a goodbye this is a lets kick some ass and get this shit over with. We have all been wronged or hurt by mike and the other gods in some way now is our time to rise up and beat down the ones who decided to fuck with the wrong group i fully intend on making damn sure they know our names before the day is over. Now lets kick some fucking ass!!" Alex yelled her face full of determination and unwavering confidence. The group cheered and hollered in response causing alex to give a sly smirk that was soon replace by a stone cold killer face.

The group made it to the quarry half an hour later kara and alex nodding as the groups began to split off. Sam gave alex a loving and hopeful look over her shoulder as she and astra headed to the designated spot. Lena set her face in an emotionless concentrated look as she focused on sending her love to kara through their bond as they seperated. Aries saluted the sisters and nodded as he and haphestus took off. 

All was quiet kara couldnt help the small smile that slipped acrossed her face as she felt a warmth that could only belong to lena squeeze gently and comfortingly at her heart. Alex was on high alert her heart beat steady but her body stiff with anticipation kara caught alexs eye and gave a small nod letting alex know she was there with her that she wasnt walking into the lions den alone. 

Just like alex, kara was focused her body ready for an ambush. She strained her hearing for any sudden sound that did not belong to her friends or family. Kara was a little uneased at the defining silence as her and alex walked. They came to a big clearing in the middle of a few gravel piles the place was completley deserted the only occupants being themselves and a few construction vehicles. Just as alex and herself passed the second mound of gravel they saw him mike was standing atop some giant girders his arms crossed and a sick smile splitting across his face. Kara couldnt help her stomach from lurching she took a deep breath and set her face.

"Ahhh glad you have made it...although im sure your going to be regretting the decision here soon enough." Mikes rough voice boomed finally breaking the errie silence that had surrounded them. 

Kara and alex stopped half a yard away making sure they were close enough to strike or retaliate in quick time but far enough to have some space if they needed to retreat to gain their footing.

"Of course we came... We have some unfinished business with you." Alex said coldly she was stiff and ready for the first strike to come. Mike raised a brow and laughed.

"Ah of course you and your whore sister..... I wounder when you feed from that witch of yours do you feel guilt or the brilliant wash of blood that makes your head funny.... I bet shes tasty... When your dead ill make sure to take my time with her... Ill mark her as my ow-." Mike spoke his voice full of filth and lust. 

Kara cut him off before he could finish his disgusting sentence.

"You wont get that far Mike she is better than you or hell even me.. Lay a finger on her and you will wish you were never born!." Kara growled her fangs beginging to sing as they extended. Mike smirked and clapped his hands in front of him.

"Your wrong there are so many things... Horribly delightful things i am going to do... Ill just have to take care of you first. Your group is nothing short of disgusting sinking as low as having a human amongst you as an equal." Mike spoke almost tauntingly as he looked from kara to alex. Alex balled her fists as she took a breath she knew mike was just trying to rile her up but she was having a slightly difficult time trying to reign in her desire to punch him in his stupid frat boy looking face.

Kara growled as she felt the anger rise within her she was willing herself not to strike first as it would only lead to a failed plan.

"Dont you dare talk about my family or my mate like that again." Kara said warningly as she clenched her jaw. Mike shook his head before he raise a finger and wagged it in front of his face.

"No.. No.. No such a bad girl... Dont you see as your maker you have to listen to me if i so will it?" Mike said with an amused smirk on his dumb face. Kara was slightly shocked she hadnt heard of anything like this before she just gritted her teeth.

"Your lying like the scumbag you are.." Kara spat her anger rising higher as she felt the magic begin to stir within her. Alex wasnt sure if mike had been telling the truth or if he was just spouting nonsense.

"Oh but im not you see you dont know about this as you havent been a vampire for longer than a few months your so nieve kara. You walk into my trap and you dont even know the first thing about being a vampire other than the blood lust and the enhanced abilities you are chaft ready to be sent to the furnace to burn." Mike said his face still amused and the smirk ever present.

"Alright stop this nonsense its not palatable to play with your food." A womans voice spoke. Mike grinned as athena came to join him standing next to him her face unamused. Mike nodded turned to her and bowed.

"I am sorry goddess i have forgotten myself." 

"Quiet why are you still standing here when you should be attacking?" Athena questioned the dialogue and past between the two vampires in front of her boring her to tears. Mike shot up and nodded.

"Yes...right sorry." Mike apologized before he took off and before kara could stop it he was wrapping his hands around alexs neck. Kara lunged but it was to late . Time stopped as she met her sisters worried and pleading gaze the only thing sending the world reeling into overtime was the sickning crack that came from mike snapping alexs neck. With a fit of laughter he threw her limp body to the ground. 

Kara screamed out of anger as she lunged and connected her fist to mikes jaw almost ripping it from his smug face. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! FUCKING DIE BASTARD!" Kara screamed she felt her power rising and she decided to let go to forget the training aries had put her through. She relentlessly lunged and punched sometimes connecting with cold flesh sometimes missing. Kara was so enraged she hadnt realzied same and astra had joined her and so had various opposing minions.

Sam didnt have time to react to alexs death all she felt was anger she let her wolf manifest in its strongest form letting out a howl as her transformation completed it took all of a few seconds before she was shreading vamps left and right along with astra watching her back. Kara focused her attack back on mike who was now bent over huffing hard trying to catch his breath he was wiping away the blood that had come from one of karas last hits.

"Aww come on blondie is that all you've got.. I just murdered your sister and all you do is make me bleed a little.. Pathetic!." Mike taunted as he straightened and spat blood from his mouth.

"You dont get to speak of her ever again you wont be able to when im done and im sure where you end up after youll... Have a difficult time trying because IM GONNA RIP YOU IN HALF!" Kara yelled once more she felt it before she realized what was about to happen she went still for a second to mikes surprise. Her mental cognition basically detaching from her ablitly of control her body suddenly acting on its own. She felt the power coursing through her.. The red blazing desire to kill the only thing she could even remoately feel. 

Kara was by mikes side in a second grabbing his arm and bending it backwards until she heard a snap. He grunted in pain but spun around and managed to catch karas side with a hard kick. Kara went flying into a pile of rubble as mike set his arm back in its place as it healed almost imidiately. Kara scrambled back to her feet she felt the magic work on its own suddently the area around the two of them covered in a red dome. Kara spat and wiped at her face before lunging at mike again. 

Mike saw kara was comming as he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and slammed her into the ground. Kara felt the hard ground but was up and attacking with a left hook only moments later. Mike could feel his bones cracking with every impact as he tried to dodge and evade the best he could. His body thudding to the ground only to be sent into the dome wall a moment later.

"Bastard." Kara growled. Mike raised to his feet once more as he smirked.

"I barely felt that. Please show me more. Show me what your rage can do for you embrace it kara." Mike laughed his face was dripping with amusement as he watched kara huff and ready for another attack.

Outside the dome.

Sam was ripping the enemies apart the blood soaking her fur and staining the ground under her. Astra took advantage at all the spilled blood using it to summon blood sprites to aid in their attack. Lena watched on from the high rise as she chanted the spell that would keep this all contained. Unlucky for her she was having a hard time trying to concentrate after seeing Alex be killed in front of her sister and sending said sister into a rage for the ages she was also hoping artemis could hold back the attacking forces long enough for the group down below to take care of everything else. Aries and haphestus had joined in the fray cutting down the puny vamps as they came running towards them. Athen smiled and slid her cloak off fligging it to the side. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled prompting Zeus to appear beside her with her sword and sheild. 

They took only a few seconds to strap the weapons to themselves before jumping down and swiftly attacking the other gods. There were claps of thunder followed by flashes of lighting as Zeus clashed with haphestus's chains. Aries smiled when his sword clashed with athenas. There were sparks flying as the two expertly parried one another smirking Aries shoved athena back.

"I honestly thought you would see things my way brother. I am disturbed at the fact you have sided with such pathetic creatures. We are gods were ment to rule." Athena said as she lunged. Aries expertly doged and took a swipe at athenas legs only to be hit in the side of his head with her shield. He shook himself and swung hitting the cold metal of her blade locking them in a power struggle comming face to face with his sister.

"We do not belong here this isnt our realm anymore our time is over athena even if you prevail in your plans the humans will not bow they are not powerless and some one will rise up to stop you. Why do you need the attention and power when you have all of that on Olympus?" Aries questioned he wanted to know he wanted to try and talk sense into his deranged sister.

"We are God's what use is it to be powerful when we have been forgotten? Why do you question me war god. You of all people should be here fighting with us not against us." Athena spat as she pushed forward and broke the power struggle. Aries staggered back and caught his balance a moment later. He switched his stance and attacked again athena putting up her sheild in advance.

"Because we do not need this sister we belong at home the humans are not for us." Aries awnsered when she blocked the hard hit athena threw with her shield. He grabbed hold of the shield and pulled the shield free from her arm flinging it behind them. She didnt respond she only attacked fiercer her resolve to be the winner not wavering as she launched blow after blow.

Lena watched on as the scene unfolded before her below. She was chanting furiously as her panic set in she cpuld see the red dome she could see aries locked in an even battle with athena. Most of all she could feel the rush of rage coursing through her as her bond with kara burned. She knew kara had lost control she knew the out come had just became ten times more unpredictable. No matter the horror that was unfolding before her she chanted and did what she was asked her body growing tired from the use of magic the only thing keeping her going was the pure rage coursing from her mating bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long to update ive been working a lot. All spelling and grammatical errors are my own. Next chapter is gonna be one hell of a marvel to read and i promise the dead never really stay dead so dont worry i have things planned.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting stops kara manages to focus and find something to pull her self from almost killing mike. Zeus is an unexspected ally. Things happen and mike is taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well im sorry for the late update even though im not really on a schedual... Anyway im sorry for the abrupt halt in fighting i have just had a few ideas and i needed to change the direction for future goodness.... Anyway with that said i hope you all enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome yell at me tell me what u like whay u dont like i promise i will do what i can to fix things.

Kara was blinded by her rage she was watching on as her body acted on its own. She smashed mike into the dome wall watching as blood started pouring from his mouth his vampiric healing no longer able to keep up with karas relentless attack. He staggered to a stand as he huffed and wiped his face spitting the extra blood from his mouth.

"Your nothing but a child. Killing your sister was easy.... And fun i cant imagine how good it will feel to rip your heart from your chest and watch as your eyes loose their light." Mike grasped his voice filled with venom. 

Kara gritted her teeth clinching her fists she couldnt control the rage she couldnt control how her body reacted. She was trapped in her own mind cold, afraid most of all alone. She watched on as her body began menacingly stomping towards mike. She shut her eyes and thought about anything and everything that wasnt going on right now. She thought about her sister she thought about her aunt and Sam and Cat. 

She felt this sudden rise of warmth with in her and suddenly as she opened her eyes she realized it had been too late as she came back in full control of her body her hand was plunged into mikes chest she could feel his still heart as she tried desperately to remove her fist without removing his heart. She closed her eyes avoiding mikes rather scared gaze blood smeared all over and pouring from various cuts and wounds. She took a shaky breath and focused on the feeling of warmth and comfort that had pulled her from her tirade after a moment she opened her eyes and lowered the dome. She looked back at mike and shook her head.

"Even after everything you have done.. Death is too good for you... Alex will come back to me and you will spend an eternity in tartarus. The titans will be your never ending torment." Kara said calmly her hand still embedded within his chest his eyes went wide as he began to shake.

"N-no you w-wouldn't." Mike shook his head inscared disbelief. Kara just smiled and nodded.

"But i will." Kara said her voice full of conviction. She sighed and took a quick look around aries had aprehended Athena and Zeus had seemed to give in to a change of heart as he was now demanding everyone to stand down. 

Sam and astra were covered in blood and on alert as they watched the various minions back down. With a strong commanding voice Zeus opened a rift and demanded everyone that had been fighting their war for blood to walk through. No reluctance had been met by any one except a ranting bound athena who Aries pulled behind him. Haphestus and Artemis were the first through with short goodbyes they dissapeared.

Aries pushed athena through and stepped back quickly making his way to kara.

"Bring your sisters body to Olympus surely her other half may have something to reverse such things.. Or... You could simply take care of it on your own... We all know you have the power to do so... "Aries said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kara looked up at him her face covered in blood but her blue eyes shining bright and true.

"I..i will most likely bring her.. I-i still dont feel in control. I-i" kara was cut off with a nod from Aries.

"Of course i could arrange for adriel to bring you if youd like?" Aries offered. Kara gave a nervous smile before she glaced up to the high rise where lena was still standing her body was obviously shaking from fatigue as she still chanted here eyes wide in confusion.

"N-no i just need you to ah take care of this one." Kara quickly pulled her gaze back to aries and motioned in the direction of mike her arm still buried in his chest. Aries nodded and gave the position a once over her looked back to the blonde.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked sincerely hoping to offer anything to the blonde as a token of gratitude.

"Uhm.. Help me remove my hand without killing him... I want him taken to tartarus... And well im sure you know the rest." Kara said her body growing heavy with exhaustion from the spent magic she began to sway but shook her self awake. Aries nodded and gently bent down and took her fore arm. He turned her arm clockwise and tugged luckily for mike it had been just the right move. He pulled her arm and hand easily from his chest once karas hand fell to her side she relaxed and gave a thankful grin to aries before falling back and passing out.

Sam was quick enough to catch kara before her unconscious body hit the ground.

Aries grabbed mike by the scruff of his neck and hauled him to his feet. Mike took a short breath before he begam to fight against the gods hold.

"Your struggle is futile i am a god after all." Aries said with a smirk. Mike began to stuggle even more aparently running off of pure fear as the hold from the god tightened.

"Alright have it your way ill make it easy for you." Aries said as he quickly took his free hand and snapped the panicking vampires neck. Mikes body fell limply into the war gods hold.

"There we go so much easier he will wake and npt remember a thing... Then im sure his confusion and calls for help will draw the attention of our giant friends." Aries said as he hefted mikes body over his shoulder. With a short goodbye and a nod he was dissapearing through the rift the straglers following suit as soon as they were gone the rift closed.

Lena immidiately relaxed and allowed her chanting to stop half consious she made her way down to the SNO vehicale climbed in the back and passed out as the SNO agents worked to make her comfortable. Sam passed kara off to astra and went to collect her mates now cold body. She gently picked alex up from the ground and cradled her to her chest finally allowing a stray tear to escape and run down her cheek.

A few hours later.

Kara awoke with a gasp as her heart thundered rapidly in her chest. The room was dark the only sound she heard were the beeping of a heart moniter and the heart beat of someone in a bed next to her. She couldnt make out who it was. She laid back and took a moment to relive the events of earlier with a sudden urgent need she shot out of bed and started rummaging around for her clothes. A sudden familiar voice cut through her panicked search.

"Kara..?" Lena called. Kara stopped what she was doing and made her way across the room to her mate. She bent down and hugged her letting warmth and relief fill her bond.

"Lena im here im so glad your safe im so happy your okay baby." Kara cooed she felt the witch go slack in her arms as she kissed the top of her head.

They stayed silent for a little while before lena relented in voicing her question.

"So...alex... What do we do now?" Lena asked softly worried of the reaction kara may have to the memory of her dead sister. As if on cue the room flashed white and adriel appeared.

"Ah well good question lena i suppose that is why i am here." Adirel said with a flourish of her hands. Kara shook her head and looked at the fate.

"I told aries he didnt need to send you." Kara said adriel nodded and took a few steps closer to the pair.

"I am not here per his request i am here on my own. And i need you both to come with me.... Oh and bring your sister." Adirel said before she smiled.

"We have somethings that need your attention... Welk both of your attention.. So please gather what you need and let us go." Adriel said she was acting strange and kara didnt know what was up but after a few moments she simply nodded and agreed standing and moving her way to the wall flicking on the light switch. 

Lena shielded her eyes for a moment and stood making her way to the cabinet a few steps from her bed opening a drawer and pulling iut karas and her own clothes. She made her way back to the blonde gave her her clothes and made her way to begin dressing stopping just after slipping her shirt on.

"So is it good or bad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group trip to olympus.... Hmmm what couls be up.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to Olympus hades and gaia are going to do their best to bring alex back. Zeus needs a word with kara but kara wants to take a little time for her and lena i mean come one they did just go through hell no thanks to zeus who had actually been apart of their hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is short and i promise i havent forgotten about it im sorry if its a bitc rushed or just not the best of flows but it does move the story forward a bit anyways comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy.!!!

The three arrive in Olympus. Kara was carrying alexs lifless body she kept her eyes focused straight in front of her. Lena noticed the difficulty kara was having mentally but there was nothing she could do or say to deter the blonde from taking care of alex. Lena offered to do it her self but kara argued and made it a point to say it was her mess so she should be the one to fix it.

They made their way down a dark corridor kara couldnt recall ever seeing her last visit she cast a questioning look to adriel who simply smiled and kept walking. Kara let out an uneasy breath and kept walking no one said a word.

After what felt like an hour they came to a large dimly lit palace looking room it was spacious and only had a few tables in the center of the room there was a woman she did not know standing by one of the tables speaking with someone kara assumed it was hades from the look of it. They quickly made their way over to the table. Hades looked from the woman standing front of him to kara a smile on his lips.

"Place your sister down here we shall take it from here." Hades said in a soft tone. Kara did what was asked and laid alex down on the table she looked from hades back to the woman a question in here eyes.

"Oh i am so sorry i havent introduced you. Kara my dear this is gaia or mother nature whatever you would like to call her i have requested her help with your sister you see as i am i cant help her... Not alone anyway so who else better to help than the creater herself." Hades said as he raised his hand and motioned to gaia. Gaia was a tall brunette with shinning brown eyes her skin was sun kissed and her features flawless. She smiled and offered her hand kara smiled and took it grasping it gently.

"Its a pleasure to meet you finally..." Gaia said with a warm smile kara thought it was odd she put the word finally in there but she assumed it was just from hearing about her from the other gods... Or was it. They relinqished their hand shake and let their hands fall to their sides.

"I assure you, your sister is in great hands i will do my best to bring her back it may take some time magic is such a finicky thing some time so time is required with a spell like this." Gaia exsplained as she grabbed a few candles along with some incents. She placed them about the table in various places lighting them as she went kara watched as she did so.

"As long as you get her back take all the time you need and please if you need help dont hessitate to ask... Although lena would be the better option for magical help right now... I dont trust my magic as im sure youve heard..." Kara explained her voice low and full of guilt. Gaia had heard and she knew all to well that people no gods with the power kara had coulsnt control it they couldnt even use the simplest of magics without going mad and everything exploding in their faces. The fact kara had such power and had survived was amazing enough but hearing about the emotional side of things and how she forced her way back from madness thanks to the power of her bond was something truely extraordinary.. She had never heard of it except old tales passed down through the godly bloodline. The ancients only ever heard about it happening twice in their entire history gaia smiled hope filling her heart.

"You all may return top side adriel come check in after a while and we will update you we have work to do and the less people here the better the consintration it was nice meeting you and im sure we will see you again soon enough." Gaia said as she waved a final goodbye she then turned her attention to alex and began with her chanting. The trio began to walk towards the door on the opposite side of the room kara's eyes were glued to the two gods she only turned and stepped throught the door when she saw hades take his blade and cut the palm of his hand. Kara couldnt help but to prey they could do what was needed. 

Once they had made it above ground kara began recognizing things from her last visit. Adriel motioned for the two to follow. Kara looked over to lena watching as the witch was in awe of her surrounding kara gave a small laugh and slung her arm around her mates shoulder leaning in to press a quick kiss to her temple.

"You havent seen anything yet i cannot wait for you to met aphrodite she has the most amazing view over looking the sea i garentee you will love it. And maybe just maybe ill take you down to the beach to show you my secret spot." Kara said softly as she pulled lena into her side the thought of sharing her secret place with her mate made her happy inside.

"That sounds wonderful... After the shit we just went through i could use some time to relax and having you by my saide makes it even better." Lena said with a bluch her heart was racing from all of the excitement the only thing keeping her grounded to the reality of everything was kara and she honestly couldnt ask for anyone else kara was hers and she was karas forever. Adriel took them to karas quarters and let them sit back and relax she pulled kara off to the side as lena made her way to the books.

"What is it?" Kara asked her voice low and slightly worried as she took in adriels grim look.

"Well Zeus wishes to speak to you whenyou have some time free he would like to talk about uhm mikeand the havoc he took part in back on earth.. I do not know what else he has instore but i hope its nothing too serious." Adriel explained. Kara nodded and took in a breath.

"I think we need a little time to relax but i will be up there as soon as im free. I hope he understands of course he was their hell he was causing some of the havoc... Only fair for him to allow me some time." Kara said with a small eyeroll. How a god could act so out of charecter just to turn around and realize what he did wasnt right.

Adriel nodded and asked if they needed anything else kara shook her head and gave a smile and wave signalling they were good. Adriel left giving the two their time to relax as requested.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and lena spend sometime exploring karas favorite spots. They get some quiet time beforw zeus becons and hades calls. Kara finds herself with the ultimate back up plan... One that may possibly will change everything forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a fairly short chapter i am so sorry it had been soo long... I love this story but its seems to have gotten a little messy... I was debating on just deleting and starting from scratch but as i reread i came up with a better plan an easier way to fix the mess but add a bit of a spin... Anyway thank you all for sticking with it i promise the next few chapters will not disappoint.

Kara showed lena her various "spots" as she'd like to call them from her previous visit. Lena "oohed" and "ahhhed" her eyes lighting up with every new spectical. Lena had been struck speechless at the sight of olypuses record archive. She was wowed by the sayters and centaurs kara had made friends with. Later when they had returned to karas quarters she couldnt help but let out a sight of contentment as they sat on the balcony that over looked the vast expanse of land green with life and colored woth various flowers and crops. 

They were quiet for a long time it was a comfortable quiet that brought peace and comfort to them both.

After what felt like content hours kara finally broke the silence. She turned her attention to the awestruck witch love written across blue irises.

"Out of everything i have ever seen here and out of all the things i have shown you... You are my favorite sight. Your eyes sparkle in a way i have never seen before and your heart beats with the sound of determination and ambition. I believe you hold a great power something even above your love for me. I would like to help you learn and explore such thing everyday for the rest of our unnatural lives... If you would allow it." Kara said softly lena had turned her gaze to the blonde about half way through karas little speech. She had a feeling that kara was trying to admit something deeper her heart sinking slightly at the actual words but the hope still ever present. Lena knew today was not the day for such things of the heart but it was definitely the start. Lena grasped karas hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I would have it no other way but we must fixate on a way to work through the mess that has been caused... Things have happened kara things that change us everyone that has been involved these last few months... Learning my higher perpous is not at the top of my list... But helping you figure yourd out is.... I... I can wait and will wait until this has all been disgusted and taken care of. Sam is a very good friend and alex she has grown on me everyone i love has lost something aomething either of great importance or personal." Lena said softly she began to stroke the back of karas hand as she spoke her words hitting the blonde with realization rationality and determination. 

Kara nodded and pulled their joined hands up to her lips leaving a soft kiss on the back of the witches hand.

"I dream of nothing more than a great future.. You are right and we must correct everything that has been undone...(even if it means we will have to fall in love all over again.) Kara said thinking the last bit to herself. She had thoughts that had been racing through her head for the last few days ever since she returned from olympus the first time. 

Lena smiled the thoughts kara kept to herself unaware to the witch. Lena shuffled over closer to the blonde she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips thier hearts synching. The world swemed to fade out as they continued their kisses innocent loving kisses.

They did this for a while nothing mattering to them in that moment but the other. Adriel knocked on the door pulling the two back to reality. 

"You may enter." Kara said pulling back slightly from lena but not breaking her embrace completely.

Adriel entered her face grim. 

Kara saw the look and straightened immediately her worry increasing.

"Gaia and hades need you kara... But zeus is still requesting an audience... You may want to speak to him before meeting with hades." Adriel said somberly. Kara nodded and took a second to compose herself and her thoughts as she stood she took her lip between her lips and worried them for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Alright i will speak with Zeus.. Lena can go with you to see hades i shall join as soon as i am able." Kara offered. The room was silent for a moment before adriel nodded.

"Of course im sure you know your way to the godly Palace if not all you have to do is ask." Adriel said as she turned to face the door. Lena stood looking into karas eyes.

"Are you sure about this my darling?" Lena saked her voice conveying concern. Kara nodded and pulled lena in for a long kiss pulling away a few moments later.

"I am sure. I need you to go and help with my sister if required i have a few things i need to run by zeus himself. I know he wants to speak with me but it is i who needs him to listen." Kara said her voice low not harsh just full of feeling a finality. Lena took a breath and nodded.

"Of course my love i shall see you shortly." Lena said as she finally tore her gaze from the blonde and headed out.

Kara ran her hand through her hair as she let out a small sight shaking her head. 

"Time to make a contingency plan incase alex is not able to be saved." Kara said to herself as she exited the room.

It took her a while to make her way to the golden Palace of kings and gods. She only had to wait for a moment before she was greeted by zeus.

"Child i am surprised you showed i had not expected you to hear me out." Zeus said in a gruff voice as he moved to his throne. Kara was not impressed or even slightly worried as she squared her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You see i am here for me and mine. Im here for contingancey and you will listen you owe me that much. So here it goes...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a good one and the ones after will be too it will test just how strong the bond between kara and lena is... Memories or not.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Zeus hash it out. Zeus offers kara a place in Olympus but kara declines. She then offers him somthing in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Good news im not dead... Bad news im moving and work has me all messed up....sorry its been over a month since ive updated everything is just falling apart but im here to give you a chpter and hopefully get back into it... I know i know but emilee you always say that.... No THIS TIME I MEAN IT! Ive left you guys hanging on a caotic no update streak and im done. Today i begin bringing the chapters back. Anyway sorry about dissapearing but i hope you all dont hate me after this chapter and i hope you have faith in my story abilities hope you all enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome.!!!

Kara stand faceing the silver haired towering god in front of her. Unintemidated she begins not allowing for anything to interupted her inner calm.

"I have my intentions for being here but i imagine you have your own for summoning me here. As it is your house and place of rule i will let you speak first. No need for argument or rage we are both intelligent beings." Kara states simply her voice soft but full of intention. Zeus nods and scratches his beard surprise hidden behind a cool calculated facade.

"You are right might as well get to the point. Kara i will offer you a place here... A permanent place where you and lena can reside with your sister safe and mike locked away in tartarus all i ask is you leave behind the mortal worls and belongings.. I hope you consider this in your current state if you go back you may vary well endanger everyone and everything.. If you go back you may turn into something or someone you may not like." Zeus says his voice cold and his face impartial. 

Kara sees right through him she sees his worry and obvious alternate motive to having her here she also knows his offer and threats are empty i mean if she remains here he will no longer have any reason to be in the mortal world. On the other hand if her contingancey plan is kicked into motion there may very well be a posibility she can set things the way she'd like with that thought in mind kara swallows and shakes her head.

"No.. I will not stay here this isnt my home this will never be my home i am no god nor am i a threat to anyone in the mortal world i use my ablilites to protect not hurt. Mike is partally the reason i am who i am. You are the reason i lost my composure if it hadnt been for athenas invasion of earth where you blatanly played along...if it werent for the fact ive watched not only the woman i love die but my sister as well i would have never lost control i wouldnt have unleashed a power i had no knowledge of..." Kara begins her words ringing true her voice strong with compassion and clear intention. 

"If it hadn't been for anything mike or athena did i simply would be living out my life i wouldn't be the mess of a person i am now all I've done for the last year or so is fight for me and mine and god... I just want it to stop... So no i decline your offer but offer a proposition of my own." Kara finishes her eyes alight with various emotions her shoulders tense and gaurded as she stares into the cold grey eyes of zeus.

He takes a few moments to consider karas words before he relents and allows her to give her own offer.

"Child i had no intention of harming you how ever as you have so kindly pointed out i have hurt you and i will hear out your offer." Zeus says his voice softer than last time he spoke her words obviously making him feel guilt and regret. Kara straightens as she nods and clears her throat.

"I only ask two things of you. First i wish to live in peace with me and mine with out you or any other godly interference unless called upon. Second Mike stays in Tartarus until the end of time no matter his reasoning or struggles." Kara offers with baited breath she doesnt exspect him to agree but she hopes with all her heart he will atleast see things from her point of veiw.

After a long stretch of contemplative silence Zeus lets out a breath his features soft for the first time since kara had seen him. He slowly raises a brow and gives kara a once over before his face falls into sadness for a slight moment.

"Very well Kara you shall have what you like however when it comes to your sister.. I cannot help you. Your powers may be able to save lena because she is a natural part of the life stream... But alex she is another story.. I only hope for your sanity Gaia and Hades have come up with a solution if not i have no ideas for your plight... With that being said i suggest you go speak to them... Your offer has been granted kara danvers." Zeus says as he stands and places his hand on the blondes shoulder giving a gental squeeze and a not so fake smile as he exits the throne room. 

Kara takes a moment to catch her breath the relief flooding her system allowing for a moment of joy and peace as she pulls herself back together to head to hades and gaia.

She wonders out of the palace her relaxed deminor going out the window as soon as she bumps into a grim looking lena. Worry spikes through her body as she looks into green eyes.

"Lena wh-"

"Just come with me." Lena says in all seriousness as her shaking hand grasps on to karas and suddenly theyre off they make their way through the twists and turns of the city beofr they come to the dark temple looking place Hades and gaia have shut themselves in. 

Horrified and worried kara bursts through the doors first causing Hades to give a sorrowful look immediately he runs to stop kara in her tracks not allowing her to go any further into the dark area.

"Kara... Kara stop we...we need to speak in private... I.. I havent even told lena i just told her it was urgent for you to get here. Lets head this way please." Hades says in a soft voice his obvious sorrow painted across his face. Kara takes a few stilling breaths before she follows him back behind a curtain.

Kara nearly collapses when she see her sister alive but only just... 

"Shes not got much time we couldnt bring he back fully but i wanted to give you a real chance to say good bye before reabsorbing the piece of my split soul... I tried everything to reverse what was done but her humanity would not allow for me to give anymore of myself to her well being.." Hades says with a frown confusion and slight frustration writting across his expressions. 

Kara nods and makes her way to her sister her body pale and her breaths comming in shallow bursts obvious pain writtin across her face. Kara begins to cry as she takes her sisters cold hand embracing it btween her own warm hands the stark comparison of the temperature difference making kara choak back a sob.

"K..kara...p..please do not cry.." Alex Whispers out her own tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Kara sniffles and wipes as her sister face her thumb tracing her cheek.

"Alex.. I.. I cant help it.. They tried everything to bring you back they tried and and i wasnt here to help... My... My magic wouldnt work. I.. Im so sorry." Kara sobs out as alex shakes her head she takes a deep breath gaining karas attention.

"Kar.. You did everything you could ..hell the ruler of death is apart of me and couldnt fix it.. I know i dont have much time but i wanted you to know.. You did nothing wrong.. You fought with everything you had... You tried alright please dont be down on yourself for something you couldn't stop." Alex says in a pained rush her face twitching into a wince whenever she tried to raise her voice. Kara nods her tears still falling as she listens to her sister.

"I... I know alex i.. I just wish i could have gotten to you faster.. My god Sam... Sam cried so much for you shes broken alex... I hate to have to break the news yet again..." Kara face goes ghostly white as her worries and pain bubble up. Sorrow filling every fiber of her being. Alex squeezes her hand hard pulling karas gaze back to her.

"S..sams strong.. She has you and lena to help her through her grieving process.. Please just take care of her tell her i love her and i will see her... Again.. Some..day." Alex says the light fading from her eyes rapidly her breaths comming in shorter bursts.

"I...i will alex i love you. Please dont ever forget that... Where ever your going... I love you sam loves you we all love you." Kara sobs loudly using the last mili seconds of time she can to let alex know how much she means to everyone as she bends down and hugs alex.

"I..love..you..all..t" Alex breaths out as her arms go limp around karas neck her breathing gone. Kara holds her for a long time before lena enters the room and softly places a hand on karas shaking shoulder.

Hades watches as a single tear drops from his face he feels his broken soul becomming whole again but the feeling hollow and saddening. 

He lets kara take her time eventually pulling her from alexs dead body the next morning. Lena had fallen asleep holding kara through the night.

He pulls kara out into the garden leading her to an empty bench.

"Kara if you may i..i think i may have a solution...but it comes with a price." Hades says his voice soft and his eyes gental. Karas eyes snap up to him slight hope in her eyes before she wipes her hands across her face.

"Go...on." Kara says gruffly her voice horse from crying all night. Hades pats her on the back reassuringly before he clears his voice.

"Well last night i spent countless hours going over everything and the solution i have come up with is... Time... You know the saying all wounds heal with time... Well im honestly surprised i hadnt thought of it until now..." Hades says with a half smile as kara nods and ushers him on hope blooming in her chest.

"You should go speak to kronos.. Tell him of your recent mosfortunes and he may be able to help...although i warn you messing with time... May lead to other things happening." Hades says with a seriius tone. Kara swallows hard before she begins to sob this time her tears comming from a place of hope.

"T..thank.. You hades.. You know something your nothing like your mythologies... They had you completely wrong." Kara says with a sniffle as she wipes her face. Hades chuckles softly before he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well... I used to be a pretty horrible guy.. But like with everything time changes manythings even gods. But thank you for your kind words... Now i believer you have things you need to get done." Hades says as he stands kara smiles and stands hugging him.

The hug caught Hades off gaurd but he quickly relqxes and returns the hug pulling bacm after a few moments breaking the embrace.

"Kara danvers... You really are the sun.. Please whatever you do.. Do not loose that light." Hades says with the softest voice he can muster before he shimmers away leaving the blonde to pull herself back together with a new plan.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara speaks with kronos she asks some very important questions and kronos awnsers them he gives her twenty foura hours to make up her mind. Kara spends this time with lena letting her know how much she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah im setting up for a time travel.... Plot line but hey like i said please have faith.... Im trying and i have pretty great directive qualities plus this with wrap up the greek mythologies part for a bit and we get to delve into other plot aspects that i havent forgotten about... Anyway if your sitll up for reading this im super happy if not i totally understand anyway comments and kudos are always welcome. Enjoy!

Kara spends the better part of an hour trekking through the vast forest following a map she had gotten from Artemis. She didnt exactly give a reason as to why she wanted to find kronos but then again she really had no reason to actually fill Artemis in. Kara wondered around the forest until she reached a clearing a small stream near by. She took a few minutes to just breath and allow the nature to invade her senses. She hated having to leave lena behind with just a vegue "i need space" story but truth is she didnt want to drag lena all the way out here only to find out all her hard work was a bust. 

After a few minutes of catching her breath and worrying over the future she began walking again she was instructed to fallow the stream for a mile or two before shed see the marble stuctures of kronoses temple. She arrived around mid day the heat beating down on her with little effect. She slowly climbed the beautifuly carved marble stairs letting out a small gasp of awe as she is greeted with the deep reds of tapestry and the gorgous green contrasting to it in the back ground the sight alone had kara frozen for a moment the only thing pulling her from the beauty of her surroundings was the sudden appearance of a thin but well built man who lookex to be in his early fifties. Kara knew better though she knew this was kronos simply by the silver and red of his robes and the staff with and gourglass afixed to the top of it.

Kara takes a deep breath before smiling gently and extending her hand.

"I am kara danvers and i was told you maybe able to help me." Kara says in her most hopeful voice.

Kronos smiles and nods and he gives a short bow.

"I know who you are young one. But please tell me how i could be of service?" Kronos asks as he motions over to a small sitting area. Kara follows sitting opposite of kronos. He pours two goblets with wine and offers on to kara to help her sort her thoughts. Kara graciously accepts taking a few small sips before setting her glasd on the table.

"I was told you could help me possibly fix time fix things so they would turn out for the betterment of all living things." Kara says opting on not telling him who told her of this. He nods and sits back taking kara into consideration he can feel the greif she is trying to hide the sorrow shes been through its like a blanket covering the normally sunshiney woman with a blanket of grey blocking out most of her light. With a quick nod he looks her square in the eyes.

"I feel what you would like to fix but i must know exactly everything that has happened to dull your shine young one." Kronos says softly understanding in his eyes.

After an hour of explaning everything to a t kronos lets out a long whistle tapping his finger against the arm of his chair.

"I can now see why you seek out my power... I feel obligated to help althought i have to warn you. I cant just make this happen in a snap of my fingers... Also you would have to go back to the mortal world for any of my powers to have the desire effect. Im not saying it cant be done im just saying you may want to be through and make sure things are under your own cercumstances..." Kronos begins but before long kara is standing and pacing the room before him her mind going through various questions.

"Wo...would i or anyone remember anything?" Kara asks as she worries her lip. Kronos shakes his head giving a small pained smile.

"No it is the process of a reset you will not remember anything." He awnsers as he picks at a threat on his robe. Kara nods and begins pacong again.

"Is it going to habe any effect on this place?" Kara asks as she motions around them. Kronos smiles and shakes his head.

"If it worked here why would i need to transport you back to the mortal world?" Kronos asks with a teasing tone. Kara stops pacing again this time her shoulders visibly relaxing.

"Good...good." Kara says with a sigh.

Kronos stands and places his hands on both of karas shoulders looking into her eyes soft with understanding he smiles.

"You have time to decide i will give you twenty four hours to do what you must. Take your time to think everything over then meet me her tomorrow night at midnight that gives you a little over twenty four hours but i have a feeling you will need it." Kronos offeres her with an pat to her shoulders. Kara simply nods and begins making her way to the exit.

"Thank you i will see you tomorrow... Just know this means everything to me... This gives me a chance to change the way things happen even if i loose everything ive built in the process... Id rather sacrifice my own feelings for those i love to make sure we are all safe and happier in the long run." Kara says softly before she finally takes her leave. 

Kronos turns back towards his time pieces gently running his finger over a gold sundial.

"I hope you know destiny has a funny way of happening... It may just be a bit different this time." Kronos says to the empty space around him.

 

Kara arrives back at her quarters two hours later. Lena is sitting in one of the comfy chairs next to the book shelf obvious tear tracks down her face from alexs death. She pulls her gaze from her book when she feels kara gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Feeling better now?" Lena asks with a soft smile. Kara simply bends down and kisses lena firmly.

"Now that im back here with you yes... But now id like to be... Somewhere else with you." Kara says with a michevious grin. Lena raises a brow before pulling kara back in for another kiss.

"Where?"

"Mm...how bout the bath... We could really use som relaxing together time." Kara offers. Lena awnsers with a smile as she stands and practically pulls kara into the bath with her.

They wash and eventually kara has lena pulled into her homding her as they relax. She kisses the exposed skin on lenas shoulder as she runs her hands up lenas arms.

Lena lets out a contented sigh as she shivers everytime karas lips meet her skin. After a few minutes of theis lena reposistions herself so she sitting on karas lap in the water. Kara has her arms locked around lenas hips as lena has hers around karas neck.

"Well hello there." Kara says with a teasing wink. Lena smiles and blushes.

"Fancy meeting you here.... What do you say to comming back to my place?" Lena asks with a loud yelp as kara suddely stands holding lenas naked body against her own as she steps from the bath.

"Funny because we already have my things at our disposal." Kara says as she kisses lena heatedly pulling back to run the tips of her fangs over lenas bottom lip causing lena to let out a soft moan.

"Al...alright enough with the playing around..." Lena says in a husky voice. Kara sees the want in lenas eyes and obliges instantly. Gently laying lena down on the bed crawling in on top of her.

Lena pulls kara closer wrapping her legs around karas hips pulling her closer as she kisses her harder. Kara feels the love and want comming from lena she smiles into their kiss before she wraps her hand into lenas wet hair and gently tugs her head to the side she licks up lenas neck to her ear pulling the lobe into her mouth to nibble on gently. Lena reacts like its a dance as she moves her hand up to cup karas chest as she hears a rumble escape the blondes moth that is so colse to her ear. The sound sends a shiver down lenas spine and a jolt to her core. Lena lets her free hand scratch down karas back earning her a low throaty moan as kara detaches her lips from lenas ear and kisses back down to her neck.

Lena lets out a breathless gasp when she feels karas fangs gently trace a pattern down ker neck before a lick follows suit. 

"Mm kara." Lena moans the want of karas bite building with every bit of arousal. Kara chuckles softly before she slides even farther down lenas body she prompts lena to let her legs fall to the bed before she slips off lena and to her side. She pulls lena into a very heated kiss a war if clashing teeth and tougne followed by a few gasps and moans.

"Im going to take my time i am going to give you all of my love i want to you kniw how much you mean to me no matter what." Kara says as sbe continues her slow motion of kissing. Lena has no words she feels the pulse between them letring out a strangled gasp as karas fingers slip through her wet folds she has no time to reach before kara is moving inside her causing jolt after jolt of arousal to wake her senses up.

Lena tugs kara on top of her again as kara never stills her movements between her legs. Lena grinds into karas fingers letting out moan after moan the sinsations allowing for not time to think. Kara continues to kiss lena slowly almost as if lena were glass. Lena cant help but to let a little cry out when kara kisses down and pulls a pink erect nipple into her mouth her tougne swirling around the hard pebble woth perpous. Kara hears every breath abd gasp lena lets out she hears lenas wetness against her fingers and she cant helo but to sigh in contentment as she begins to rub her thumb over lenas clit. The small smile that plas on karas lips as lena jolts from the stimulation doesnt escape lena as she feels it agains her skin.

Lena cannot help the natural feelings she has wben she with kara she grinds with the motion matching karas movemnts perfectly. Kara begins moving faster she hears lenas heart beat and she cant help the fact that hers is begining to fall into synce with it. The only think breaking kara from her thoughts is the sudden feeling of fingers in her the initial feeling comming with a loud moan which coupled with karas wetness causes lena to moan as well. Lenas fingers are going the same pace as karas as kara readjust to allow lena a slightly better angle. Lara lowers her body on to lenas and the skin contact making kara shiver with pleasure as she goes back to kissing at lenas neck.

After a few more minutes their paces becomes erratic moans ant pants being let out at every second. Kara feels everything pulsing through their bond just as lena does as well the pleasure and live is almost to much for either of them. They start to shake at the same time the low moans comming out as their walls begin to clinch each others fingers. Just as they cum kara bites lenas neck lapping up the blood that flows freely. She almost doesnt recognize the sharp but pleasurable pain comming from. Her own neck lena had latched on biting hard but not hard enough to break skin. The bite enhancing both climaxes shuddering and quivering gasps and silent screams fade after a few minutes both women collapsing in a daze of pure bliss. The last words either woman say to one another before passing out is i love you.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes her desicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter would have been up sooner and been much longer but the computer i was using decided that it had to update and i lost EVERYTHING so me being pissed decided id skip most of the lena kara shit i wrote which was by the way like 3000 words or more to just get straight into the rest of the crap i was gonna write.... Anyway this chapter is gonna be shorter and will begin the next part of our plot hope you all enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome.

Kara awkes the next day tangled up in lena the warmth surrounding her fading as she stares up at the ceiling going over the choice she is going to make she weighs the pros and cons and eventually decideds its best to reset. 

She slowly pulls herself from lena and makes her way to the bathroom she bathes and dresses quickly. 

Quietly she exits the bathroom and whips up breakfast laying it out for lena to find once she wakes up. After eatting a small breakfast of her own she leaves to seek out adriel and fill her in on her plan.

After an hour of asking around she finally manages to find her and fill her in with some skepticism adriel relents to allowing kara to go through with her plan agreeing to transport them back when the time comes.

Kara makes her way back to kronos to tell him her desicion.

"I have my awnser." Kara says lightly as she paces slighty to avoid loosing any momentum.

"Ah what shall it be then young one?" Kronos asks as he follows the blonde with his eyes.

Kara stops for a breif second before she sighs and looks him dead in the eyes.

"I have weighed the pros and the cons i have decided that if i have to loose everything for my sister to servive while the others are alive and unscathed ill do it.. Even if it means i loose my vampiric abilities and lena as my mate i will do whatever for everyone to be alive untouched by the catastrophe we have all endured." Kara relents in a big puff. Kronos nods and scratches his chin.

"Alright just know your sisters body will have to go back to the mortal world to be effected by this at all... If you would like i can arrange that so you do not have to face the difficulties of seeing your sisters body again." Kronos offers with a sincere look. Kara takes a second before she nods in agreement her eyes twisted in emotion.

"I..uh thank you.. For everything please uhm give me an hour or two." Kara says kronos nods and eases her travle by shimmering her back to the city.

Kara is slightly thrown off to be back in city but lets out a small breath before making her way back to lena. Kara walks in to lena eatting the breakfast she had left her and with a smile she makes her way to her and kisses her fore head. Lena sighs in happiness at the contact before she clears her throat.

"What were you up to love?" Lena asks with a rasied brow. Kara smiles and sits across from her.

"Planning our future." Kara awnsers and blushes slightly at her own comment as she sees lenas eyes light up. She wasnt lying she was planing she was fixing the way everything has been she was trying to make sure everyone would live amd not have to deal with the catastrophe that was athena and mike.

"Oh? Gonna fill me in or is it a surprise.?" Lena asks with a teasing tone. Kara just shakes her head with a smirk.

"If i told you then it wouldnt be a surprise now would it?" Kara asks teasingly.

"No youre right i suppose it wouldnt." Lena says as she takes a sip from her cup. Kara watches lena closely her heart beating with love for the woman across from her a small pang of sadness hitting her like a weight from behind making her avert her gaze for a second to allow her to regain her composure. Suddenly kara is hit by an idea and she stands abruptly offering her hand out to lena with a smile. She has time so why not be spontaneous with the woman she loves while she can.

Lena eyes karas hand for a second before she takes it a nervous smile on her face. Kara pulls lena into her body and wrapps her arms around her and begins swaying gently. Lena smiles to herself as she leans into karas warms she wraps her arms around the blondes neck and looks up into bright blue eyes.

"I love you kara danvers and your many quirks." Lena says with a beaming smile. Kara simply kisses her softly for a moment before pulling back.

"I love you too lena luthor. You mean everything to me and honestly wherever happens in the future i am glad i met you." Kara says softly her voice full of warmth. Lena smiles again and pecks her lips once more.

"Just to think if you were drawn to my blood i dont think thing would have been like this... Im grateful to have met you as well my love now... What do you say to ummmm continuing last nights endeavors." Lena says a michivious glint in her green eyes. Kara cant do anything but accept she needs to feel lena... Taste her this one last time.

An hour later.

The woman have managed to pull themselves from bed once more they make their way to the bath and wash once more before there is a knock on the door. Kara knows who it is but lets lena awnser instead.

"Adriel.... Whats up?" Lena asks. Kara just nods from behind lena as adriel speaks to them both.

"Its time to go back many things to do." Adriel explains as lena nods in understanding. Lena turns to look at kara a sad look on her face.

"Do we really have to right now kara? I mean Sam...i... I dont know if ill be able to tell her for the second time." Lena says with a small sharp inhale. Kara sees the sadness as she reaches up to caress lenas cheek.

"Ill be there this time to tell her instead of leaving her to find out on her own alright im right here babe." Kara offers her face soft. Lena sniffles and nods before she wipes at her face and turns back to adriel.

"Lets get going... Life continues even if we arent there." Lena says with finality. Kara takes lenas hand and kisses ger temple as adriel begins to transport them back after a few moments kara feels solid ground underneath her once more. She has only seconds before kronos magic is suppose to begin so she takes those second to pull lena into a deep passionate kiss that leaves them both at loss for words and air just as lena was about to ask what it was for there is a flash of white light.

 

Kara wakes up inher bed a huge head ache in the middle of the night she feels a weight over her waist. With blurry sleep filled eyes she turns to her sleeping sister who had been cuddling her she gently shoves alexs arm off her and gets up to get some water once she has drained what seemed like two full glasses she climbs back into bed. Alex grumbles and shuffles back over to kara.

"Have a nightmare sis?" Alex asked her eyes still closed.

"Something like that... All i know is i have a killer head ache... Anyway must have just been from that wine we had earlier." Kara awnsers as she closes her eyes once more and drifts back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it worked kara has alex back and she doesnt remember nything ir anyone from before cept for cat and alex. Anyway hope that wasnt to dissapointing next chapter will be more plot and some re meetings.... Anyway hope you all enjoyed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are normal minus Mike and a few things have changed. Kara may not be a vampire anymore but that doesnt mean Destiny doesnt have a way of working out. We get to re meet Sam and maybe bump into Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while guys ive been super super busy updating seems to have been knocked back to once a month if that i have future chapters planned but i have no idea when they will be up im sort of just letting my life hit normalcy againg before diving wholelly back in anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter comments and kudos are always welcome.

The next day waving her sister a goodbye as they parted ways. She made her way to Noonan's before finally arriving to work about ten minutes before Cat she began her daily routine nothing out of the ordinary. 

Absent mindedly she went over Cats over abundance of free time nothng had been penned in and it's seems Cat had decided to take time to focus on her own mini project.

Just then Cat walked in with a dark haired woman wearing a deep green pant suit red lips and dark sunglasses. Kara couldn't help the sudden sense of familiarity that hit her along with a rasied heart rate and a warm feeling. Kara watched as the women strode past her and into Cats office. Cat emerged a few minutes later and told Kara she was not to be disturbed for a set amount of time as she was in a very important busissness meeting. With a nod and a fidget of glasses Kara set to work on other pressing matters.

Kara worked diligently not even realizing her lunch break was a mere ten minutes away. She was working hard and trying desperately to ignore the feeling she must have knew the dark haired woman from somewhere i mean why else would she be struck with a warm feeling and a sudden sense of trust and something else Kara couldn't place. Finally after exerting all her effor to not think about the woman she began loading her laptop along with her note pad into her satchel just as she was hefting the bag over her shoulder Cat called for her.

"Keirra would you mind comming in here for lunch orders?" Cat asked over the small speaker on her desk with a sigh Kara ennters Cats office and pulls out her note pad to write down Cat and her guests order. She couldnt help but to take in the mass amounts of paper and files that had been strewn along the exspance of Cats desk and table. After a few moments of jotting down Cats order she turned to face the dark haired woman a smile in place on her lips.

"And for you miss?...." Kara trailed off. At least her getting Cats lunch would allow for her to learn the mysterious dark haired womans name. With a small smile on ruby lips the woman spoke and kara couldnt help but feel a small wave of.. Something the same something she couldn't place racing through her earlier the womans eyes were vibrantly green and her voice was like silk and honey but with a small accent.

"Lena...Lena Luthor.. I would like a kale salad and uhm.... A Jasmine tea if you would please." Lena spoke her voice was magical it seemed to draw a giddy feeling from Kara that she had to tamp down until she was far enough to let it out in private. Kara was captured by everything Lena and she still had no idea why.

"Of-of course miss Luthor w-will that be all?" Kara asked with a stutter and hard swallow she fixed her glasses and nodded when Lena shook her head.

"No thank you and please call me Lena alright." Lena says he eyes soft and slightly glassy like she had been crying at some point but she pushed the thought away and nodded making her exit swiftly.

A few minutes after Kara's exit.

"Who...? Who is that i-i feel like i know her?" Lena asks softly as she stares at the empty space Kara had just occupied. Cat chuckles softly placing a hand on Lena's knee and giving a small pat to gain the womans attention.

"That would be my beautiful and lovely assistand Kara Danvers. I see your eye for beauty and perfection has not left your arsenal of your many talents... Anyway she will be your most reliable asset she does her job flawlessly and honestly i was thinking of promoting her before siging my company over to you... Although seeing your reaction to her i feel maybe i should leave that honor to you." Cat informs then teases with a smirk that soon blooms into a grin when she sees lenas face flush. 

"Kara... She seems so familiar like i know her... And this feeling what is it?" Lena thinks to herself as she finally clears her throat and nods at Cat.

"Th-thanks i cannot wait to see what other inticing proposals you have written up for me then Cat as you know i want to do everything the way you've outlined so far." Lena says as she steers the conversation back to business locking the thought of Kara in the back of her mind allowing for some semblence of normalcy not allowing these feeling to disrupt her work. She needed to be professional and she wanted to help Cat out in any way she could the woman was like a second mother to her after all.

They continued their buissness meeting.

Across the city at the SNO.

Alex had been busy all morning it seems like every rouge assassin or druid decided today was the day for crime. She toom down the assassin when he atempted to take out her boss then she had to deal with an ailen parasite who wanted to start some childish mischief at the fair. Finally she stopped the druid who was terrorizing some new out of towners as they made their way to the register office for SNO subjects.

The druid had been holding up the line spouting nonsense about how the woman next to him smelled like wet dog and exsuded this air of territory. Alex and a few other stationed SNO agents had attempted to calm the druid by moving him along but he protested and spouted off a spell before spilling a small vile of liquid on the woman he had been harassing the woman growled lowly and narrowed her eyes before she pulled out a water bottle and cleaned the now blue liquid from her arm. 

The man whooped and hollered but was pulled away and detained before anything else could be done or said.

"Hi uhm sorry about that we've had a few problems with loud mouth druids lately. Are you alrighr? Did he hurt you?" Alex asked with worry and concern and she looked the tall dark haird womans arm over. The woman looked back at alex with deep brown soft and inviting eyes.

"No...no im fine its normal for people especially druids to act such a way towards werewolves such as myself. Me being one of the few left of my kind i learned how to take things with a grain of salt." The woman said a small smile on her face. Alex smiled back and nodded before she ran everything the woman had said back through her thoughts.

"Wait...last of your kind... Werewolf... Oh my you ...oh follow me.." Alex says out of realization as she escorts the tall dark haired woman to and on site office.

"Sit please would you like anything to eat or anything to drink?" Alex offers as she closses the door. The woman shakes her head and sits.

"Thank you but no im fine." The woman says as she watches Alex move behind the desk to sit.

"So I've pulled you in here because we dont get many of your kind as you can imagine. We use a special registration protocol for people of your caliber being as how there are so few of you we doe this for your protection and safty so things like what happened moments ago dont happen. Im sure youve come here for your own perposes and that is perfectly fine but i do have some questions i need you ti awnser. Before we begin i would like you to know my name is Agent Alex Danvers and i am the second in charge at the SNO so any questions you may have you may ask." Alex says her eyes lighting up she had never seen a real life werewolf before she had only read about them she got to study a few dead ones but never a real living breathing one she was excited but schooled her self to hide her fasination. It didnt helo that the werewolf was beyond attractive.

The woman nodded and gave Alex a once over before quriking a brow and giving a sweet smile.

"Whenever your ready Alex." The woman said softly with a small gruffness to her voice that made Alex squirm in her seat. After a few moments and some fumbling Alex managed to pull out a note pad opting just to get the questions out of the way and written down to enter later she didnt want to keep the insanely attractive werewolf from her destination for longer than she needed. With a small sigh and a shuffle of papers Alex was ready.

"Okay well i guess lets start with the basics. Uhmm name?" Alex says. The woman smiles and responds.

"Samantha Rae Arias." 

"Age and occupation?"

"30 and head developer to the National City cybernetics labs." Sam lets out with a smile after seeing Alex's eyes go wide and excitement lighting up her face.

"Oh wow your uhm.. Really smart then. Ah mm sorry uhm pack devision?" Alex stammers then continues.

"I uhm...i no longer have one... Lost track of that information when my grandmother died.. Along with half of our town... I was 4 dont remember much." Sam explains somberly. Alex nods and apologizes.

"Im sorry.. Well uhm do you know your ranking... You know Alpha.. Omega or Beta?" Alex asks before she can stop herself. Her own little pang of curiosity getting the best of her. 

"I haven't changed in so long so i honestly do not know... Hell im not even sure if the change is even possible for me right not." Sam awnsers this peaks Alex's curiosity even more so she jots down a few more notes then sets the pen and note pad down.

"Alright well how about this... Going off records and everything... Do you know any other werewolves or anyone who knows what and who you are to help you out here in the city?" Alex asks her heart breaking a little when Sam shakes her head.

"No.. Not really i mean i was told of an old friend who lives here and was told to seek her out by her older sister but it seems she has changed her last name since we were kids." Sam says softly as she takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Alex nods then with a sudden wave of sadness and the ache to comfort Sam in any way she speaks.

"Well if you'd like i could set you up with me until you can contact your friend hell maybe i can even use my reasorces to help you locate her." Alex offers her words even suprising herself. Sam takes a second to mull it over taking a deep breath and finding comfort in the scent of the red head across from her the scent feeling warm and calming to her senses.

"Sure. I mean im stuck with nothing else until then well... Nothing else besides the job i just got and a pay check i wont get until the end of the month.. Your offer is accepted with great gratitude thank you." Sam offers with a small bow of her head and a beamimg smile.

Alex stands and offers her a peice of paper with her address and number.

"And here the keys to my place i have a spare back at HQ you can head there take a shower settle in i have a spare bed room first door on your left down the hallway. Head there when your ready i have to stop and see my sister before heading home after work so i wont be in until late.. Uhm also dont hessitate to call if you need anything ill gladly help however i can." Alex informs as she begins packing her things and standing offering smile to Sam.

Sam stands suddenly and is a foot or two from alex she take a deep breath and gives a flash of gratitued before thanking Alex and taking her leave.

Later that night. Kara's apartment.

Alex had arrived in a flurry of knocks on her sister door. Kara awnsers almost imidiately.

"Hey alex come in whats up?" Kara asks her voice cheery and happier than usual alex takes note.

"Oh today has been very.... Eventful." Alex says as she rummages through karas fridge to pull out a beer pop the lid off and make her way to her sister couch.

"Yours too huh... Glad to know its not just me." Kara says her face lighting up at the face she gets to spend time speaking about her day with her sister.

After they explain their days to each other alex relents about to burst.

"That werewolf i told you about... Yea shes staying with me.... Just.. Just until she finds her friend." Alex explains hurridly not to give Kara the wrong impression. With a shake of her head Kara laughs loudly.

"Oh..okayyyy." Kara teases with a wink and a michevious grin.

"Alex you have always been obsessed with werewolves even when we were younger i mean seriously you were a total team Jacob." Kara teases more.

"Ah still better than being a glittery Edward fan."Alex pokes causing Kara to scoff and throw a pillow at her.

After a few minutes of pilliows flying and laugher Alex relaxes and lets out a sigh. 

"Well whatever my motives and my fan affiliations i have a very attractive and very interesting wolf i need to get back to dont need her thinking im all talk and no help." Alex says softly as she stands and offers Kara a smile. 

"Yeah you have always had that need to help same as mee it runs in the family." Kara says before she stands and hugs Alex wishing her a good night.


End file.
